The Undertaker's Embrace
by Takersbeloved
Summary: Dory thinks she's the luckiest girl in the world when she wins front row ringside tickets to the WWE's Raw show . . .has her luck changed for the better when she meets the man of her dreams? (orig. posted on another forum)
1. Default Chapter

There will be real names used, sexual content, real life situations, etc. I'd really appreciate any feedback from anyone. Criticism welcome -- all comments help in one way or another. Thanks. Hope you enjoy!  
  
"We had the greatest seats! Can you believe how close we were? Oh man, I could feel the heat from Kane's pyros melting me where I stood. That was sooo great!"  
  
I was fairly skipping along in my enthusiasm. I'd won tickets to the WWF off the radio two days ago and I hadn't touched down to Earth since. Those tickets were first row ringside—it didn't get any better! I'd dragged my friend Vicki with me to see the show. She wasn't all that enthusiastic about wrestling but she'd agreed to go and stare at half naked guys for three and a half hours. She's a good friend, despite the fact that her main entertainment of the night was grumbling to me.  
  
"Yeah, great. I think all the smoke from the fireworks has fogged up my contacts. What I wouldn't give to be able to pop these suckers out right now."  
  
Vicki was walking in a weaving line beside me while rubbing her eyes. I grabbed her arm to keep her from getting real personal with a parking meter as we made our way slowly to the parking lot with all the other die hard wrestling fans who'd stayed until the very end of the show. Vicki had wanted to leave about twenty minutes ago but I'd made her wait. We were one of the last two out of the arena. I'd waited until the guys had come back out to start cleaning up and dismantling the ring before I'd let Vicki drag me out of the arena. I'd been hoping against hope to catch a glimpse of the Undertaker or HHH, my two favorite wrestlers. No such luck. Figures.  
  
"There's my car over there." Vicki pointed to her little blue Honda that sat under one of the lights and I nodded. "You sure you don't want me to drive you to where you parked?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be fine. It's just over there by that back entrance. I'd parked over there earlier hoping to get a glimpse of some of the wrestlers as they came in but I must've missed them or they went in another way. I didn't get to see anybody."  
  
Vicki gave a vague nod of her head and waved. I was already forgotten as her mind was already settled in her comfortable bed at home. Smiling slightly I headed for my own car. It was a small Chevrolet Cavalier two door. It was only a year or two old, a good little car I thought as I stuck my key in the door and heard the lock click. Opening the door I glanced back one last time and waved at Vicki as she pulled out of the lot before turning to get in my car.  
  
"Damn it, don't tell me that's what I think it is." I leaned over a little further and looked at the back tire. Damn me if it wasn't flat. I jerked my head up, hoping to catch Vicki before she got away and was just in time to watch her car turn the corner and disappear. Shit! I looked around the deserted parking lot, trying to decide what to do. Changing the tire myself was completely out of the question. Even if I knew how, which I didn't, I'd took out my spare tire last week to fit all those boxes in my trunk when I'd moved.  
  
Hearing something behind me I cautiously turned my head, dreading to see who it might be. I'm stuck in a deserted parking lot with nothing to defend myself oh yeah I'm a smart woman. I'd like to smack myself for telling Vicki to go on and leave. I took a deep breath and turned around letting it out in a whoosh when I didn't see anyone.  
  
"Come on Dory, get a hold of yourself. All those scary movies weren't as good for you as you thought. You're seeing Michael Myers and Freddy Krueger behind every light pole. Get a grip." Turning back around I leaned down for a closer look at my tire, as if looking at it hard enough was going to magically fix it. Instead of my flat tire, my eyes were drawn to a pair of dirty sneakers. I knew I'd heard something. I should have trusted my instincts and gotten in my car and locked both doors.  
  
"You got a problem baby?" The voice sneered from above my head. I straightened quickly and put as much space as possible between us. He was a pretty good size man, standing at least a head taller than my own five foot three and outweighing me by at least a hundred pounds. This night was going from great to bottoming out in 2.5 seconds. Just my luck.  
  
"No, I've got no problems. None. In fact, I'm leaving right now. Thanks for asking." I took a step towards my car door, which unfortunately he was standing in front of. He didn't budge. Somehow I'd known he wouldn't. I wasn't going any closer and I doubted very seriously if I could make it to the passenger side before he did. We were at a standoff. Maybe I was being paranoid. Maybe he was just a Good Samaritan in ragged jeans and a dirty T- shirt. Yeah right.  
  
"I think you do have a problem, baby. Looks like you've got a flat tire there. Now I could fix that for you—for a price." He gave a scratchy laugh, the amusement never reaching his eyes.  
  
I looked from his leering face to my flat tire and back again, trying to decide which one was more annoying at this point in time. He took a step closer to me and the decision was made. He was definitely the most annoying. I took two steps back, trying to think of a plan, one that had a chance in hell of working.  
  
"Uh, that's ok. I've called someone and they're on their way right now. Should be here any minute now but thanks for the offer."  
  
"I'll just bet you did. I think we both know ain't nobody going to show up here at this time of night. Just those wrestling freaks and even they've gone by now. It's just you and me baby." He took a couple of steps towards me, his hands reaching out for my arm.  
  
I took a stumbling step back, evading his grasping hands and slammed hard into something that didn't give. Shit, I'd just backed into the wall—or a parked car knowing my luck. How the hell was I going to get out of this? I felt behind me, trying to decide which way to go to get around the obstacle blocking the path behind me—I wasn't going any closer to the one in front of me if I could help it. I looked up to keep an eye on him and noticed he'd stopped advancing on me. In fact, he'd backed off a couple of steps. Stopping for a deep breath and to wonder at my luck finally beginning to turn I nearly jumped out of my skin when a deep voice rumbled from directly behind me. The vibration was directly against my back. I gave a humiliating little squeak and jerked around to face this new threat, at last understanding why the Good Samaritan jerk was backing off when I found myself staring into a cloth covered chest. My eyes roamed slowly upward along an impossibly broad chest leading into a face that was lost in the shadows. He was at least a foot taller than me and weighed at least a good hundred pounds more and that was just a guess from what wasn't in the shadows. Geez, I've gone from bad to worse.  
  
"Sweetheart, I was worried when you called and said you had some car trouble. I hope you don't have any other problems." He gave a menacing look at the other man and took a step closer to me.  
  
I had my mouth open to object to the endearment when he reached out a long arm and wrapped it around my waist, cushioning me against his side. My mind went blank as that voice sent shivers dancing down my spine. It was him. I couldn't get a good enough look at his face to be absolutely sure but I'd know that voice. I was too stunned to say anything or try to put any space between us. I just stood there with my mouth dropped open in astonishment.  
  
My mind finally focused on the situation when the Good Samaritan jerk tripped over his own feet trying to back away from a situation that had grown out of his control. I felt the man at my side take a step forward and followed involuntarily, I was still attached to his side by his long arm. I would have laughed if I hadn't been afraid it would come out sounding half hysterical. Instead I just watched in silence as the jerk made his stumbling way across the parking lot, casting anxious looks over his shoulder every few feet to be sure he wasn't being followed.  
  
I was jerked back to my own situation by the deep voice talking to me again.  
  
"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you? I could still catch him . . . "  
  
I kinda smiled at the implied threat and shook my head. "No, I'm fine. He . . .uh . . .he was just being a nuisance." I moved to turn around and look at my rescuer and could have sworn that his arm tightened around me before sliding off. I'm sure it was just my overactive imagination. Geez he was tall in person. I've watched him on TV for years and a friend of mine had even gotten his autograph for me once but to be this close. . . . I just stood there and stared at him stupidly. I tried frantically to get my mind to work as he stepped a bit closer and I could finally see his face in the light cast from one of the security lamps outside the building.  
  
"Not to use his line but it does look like you have some car trouble. If you've got the spare and a jack I'll fix it for you."  
  
His eyes held a kindness I hadn't expected for some reason. They were the lightest shade of green and seemed to smile at me in the darkness, offering me reassurance. 'Um, no thanks. I mean that I don't have a spare or a jack either for that matter. See I was moving last weekend and I took those things out to make room for the boxes and I never put them back in. Nothing I regret more now." I broke off, realizing that I'd started rambling and was definitely telling him more than he cared to know.  
  
There was a slight smile curving his lips, he didn't really look that annoyed but I just stood there silently for a minute, waiting to see what he was going to do next. Instead of saying anything, he just turned away from me. For a minute I thought he was just going to leave me there until I noticed someone behind him. Oh my god I thought as I saw who was behind him. Nothing like making a fool of yourself in front of an audience Dory. I could feel the heat working its way up my neck and heating my cheeks.  
  
"I think everything'll be alright from here on out Glen. I'll catch you tomorrow morning."  
  
That voice was the stuff of dreams, mine especially. Talk about my dream of being rescued by a white knight coming true—well a knight anyway, scratch the white part. I watched as the other man nodded and gave me a small smile before turning to walk away. I never would have known him if he hadn't been called by name. He was always wearing a mask and his voice was always so distorted I'd never have recognized it either. "Later, Mark." With just those two words and a friendly wave he was gone and I was alone with the WWF's Undertaker.  
  
My heart was beating a mile a minute, thumping so hard against my chest that I was sure he could hear it. He stood there for a minute more before turning back to me. For the longest time he just stood there and stared at me but there was nothing suggestive in his stare, he wasn't leering like the Good Samaritan jerk had done earlier. His eyes traveled slowly over me as I stood there in my jeans and favorite Undertaker sweatshirt—I thought I saw a smile curve his lips when he saw my shirt but it was gone so quickly I wasn't sure. I shifted from one foot to the other and waited impatiently for him to raise his gaze back to mine. I regretted my impatience as soon as his gaze was honed in on mine once again. I grew light headed and saw spots for a minute and was afraid I was having some kind of panic attack until I took a deep breath and realized I'd just forgotten to breathe. How stupid! I finally get to meet him and all he's going to remember about me is that I grew light headed and passed out on him. What an impression to make. I needed to say something, anything to break this silence. It was unnerving and I half believed he was doing it intentionally. That annoyed me enough that at least I didn't stutter when I spoke.  
  
"Hi. I really appreciate your help with the creep but I've got my cell phone with me and I'm sure I can find someone to come and pick me up. I wouldn't want to keep you from anything."  
  
He still didn't say anything, just stood there looking at me. My eyes skipped everywhere before finally landing on his broad chest. Those eyes of his did something to me and I needed to be able to think straight right now. I'd already made a big enough idiot of myself for one night. His deep voice finally broke the tense silence that had fallen between us.  
  
"I doubt you'll be able to reach anyone this time of night. If you trust me I'll give you a ride and you can get your car in the morning. At least you wouldn't have to worry your family by calling this late at night—unless there's a husband or boyfriend waiting for you?"  
  
The question hung in the air for long moments before I finally answered. "No, no husband or boyfriend. Just my family that'll be worried but I'll check in with them once I get home if you really don't mind giving me a ride?" This was really stupid I knew even as I said it. Getting in a car with someone I didn't know—and I don't think watching him for years on TV counted as "knowing"—was stupid but I couldn't resist. This was my one and only chance to actually talk to the Undertaker and I wasn't going to pass it up just because common sense said it was the thing to do.  
  
"No, there's no problem. My bike is right over here to the side. Come on."  
  
While my mind was still hung up on riding his bike with him, he reached down and picked up my bag where I'd dropped it earlier when the Good Samaritan jerk had approached and started towards the corner of the building. Hmm, manners—I liked that in a man. As I followed slightly behind him and studied his broad shoulders I had to admit that there was more than manners to admire about this man. In about ten steps he was at his bike while it took me about twenty steps to cover the same ground. I finally caught up to him and watched in silence as his long fingers secured my bag in one of the saddlebags on his bike. Before I could think of something to say besides blurting out how much I love to watch him wrestle he'd swung one long leather clad leg over his bike and was revving the motor. I waited patiently for him to raise the kickstand and then took a deep breath when he looked back over at me and motioned for me to mount the bike behind him.  
  
My palms were so sweaty I wiped them on the seat of my jeans before taking my seat. I had to stand on tiptoe to even swing my leg over the bike. I was just praying that I wouldn't kick him trying to get my short little leg that high. I finally settled behind him on the seat and hit another snag immediately—where to put my hands? Wrapping my arms around his waist seemed a little forward so I rested them lightly at his waist before jerking them back to rest on my own thighs. I didn't know I'd have to make such hard decisions when I'd accepted this ride. I tipped my head back to look at the stars and take a deep breath and almost fell off the bike when I felt him lean back and grab my hands, wrapping them around his waist until my breasts were cushioned tight against his back with my hands clasped above his belt buckle. Well, there was one decision made. Now if I could only convince my lungs to function again.  
  
"Ok?" his deep voice rumbled through me again as he turned his head and asked.  
  
I shook my head before I realized he couldn't see me and mumbled, "Yes, fine."  
  
I could hear the laughter in his voice when he said, "Wouldn't want you to fall off now would we? Hold on tight, darlin'."  
  
The engine sounded loud as we roared out of the now deserted parking lot, drowning out anything I might have said. My arms tightened around him as we took the curve out of the parking lot with only the slightest of pauses. I could feel his chest shaking against my hands and knew he was laughing at me but I let it go. He could laugh all he wanted to as long as I didn't fall off. I had a tight enough grip now that if I went then so would he. We'd only gone a couple of blocks before I realized he had no idea where I lived. So where were we going? Oh, shit—I should have listened to my common sense. Damn, now I'm stuck on the back of a bike going who knows where!  
  
Panicking slightly I straightened away from him as far as I could go which wasn't far—there wasn't a lot of room between his back and the end of the seat. I was racking my brain to think of a way out of this mess when I felt his hand tighten on my own, pulling me back up against him. I looked up, just noticing that we were sitting still and saw that we were in the parking lot of one of the bars in town. Without the constant wind in my ears and jack hammering of my heart maybe I can think of a way out of this mess. I looked over at the door of the bar and saw the familiar crooked sign over the doorway—it was one of my favorite bars. Some friends and I usually meet there once a week or so and have a few drinks and dance, talk, just unwind after a week at work.  
  
He cut the bike's engine and I felt him shifting in the seat, turning to face me over his right shoulder. I couldn't read the look in his eyes, it was hesitant, almost questioning but I dismissed that as foolishness—he was in charge of the situation—at least for now.  
  
"I know this is kinda weird but would you like to go in and have a beer or something?"  
  
I must have looked at him like he was an idiot because he continued before I could answer.  
  
"I know you stood your ground pretty good with that guy earlier but I just thought you might like to have a drink, relax a little before going home to an empty house. It's fine if you'd rather I take you home."  
  
He looked at me with the question in his eyes, a light was there, a message going straight to my heart saying this was an opportunity I couldn't, shouldn't pass up. I mean, really, how often do you get a chance to go out with someone you drool over on TV? I looked at him closely, wanting to make sure there were no ulterior motives hiding in his eyes where I could see. He looked sincere, so I nodded and leaned back far enough for him to slide off the bike. Before I knew what he was doing he'd reached over and wrapped an arm around my waist, lifting me off the bike and setting me gently on my feet beside him. His arm lingered for a minute before he let me go completely. This time I'm sure it was not my imagination. He stood really still, staring at me for the longest time before saying anything.  
  
"I've got a favor to ask. Please don't take this the wrong way—but would you mind changing shirts?"  
  
"What?" I took a step back away from him, wondering what in the hell was going on.  
  
He reached into one of the saddlebags on his bike and pulled out a plain black T-shirt and held it out to me. I just stood there and looked from him to the T-shirt, wondering what in the world I'd done to deserve this night.  
  
"It's clean. I always carry an extra set of clothes with me just in case my luggage gets lost. I just hadn't had a chance to drop it off at the hotel yet. Before those thoughts I see flickering across your face take a good hold let me explain. While my merchandise has never looked better—"he flicked a hand at my shirt and gave me a small smile"—that is a very good picture of me and I'd rather not spend the night signing autographs. I'd rather talk to you. If you put the T-shirt on it'll at least hide my picture. Maybe if we sit in the back there won't be anybody there who'll recognize me. . . "  
  
I reached out hesitantly for the T-shirt, knowing it wasn't the smartest thing but going to do it anyway. I tugged at the shirt when he held onto it for a minute and he let it go with a smile. I pulled it over my sweatshirt and stared down ruefully as it hit my knees. What a fashion statement I was making. I looked like a dwarf or a little girl playing dress up. I gave a self-deprecating smile and looked up at him where he was standing, watching me with those hypnotic green eyes. I held my arms out to the side and did a little twirl, laughing at myself.  
  
"What a fashion statement huh?"  
  
"Well . . .most women wouldn't want to hear this .. . but I think you look adorable."  
  
I stood there, speechless for a minute, and stared into his eyes. He was right about one thing—most women want to be beautiful, gorgeous—not adorable, but I could see he was serious. I tugged at the shirt self- consciously and looked down at the ground before raising my gaze back to his. "Thanks, I think. It is a little big isn't it?"  
  
He gave a little laugh, "Not on me it isn't." He looked at me for a few more minutes before saying, "If you took off the sweatshirt you could tuck the T-shirt in—I think I've got a light jacket you can have if you want. I think you look cute, but if you'd feel better fixing it that's fine too."  
  
I debated for all of five minutes before making up my mind. I was on what you might call a date with the Undertaker and had a chance to wear his shirt and jacket—why was I even thinking of saying no? That and I didn't appreciate the fact that he looked gorgeous and I looked like a dwarf.  
  
"Ok, give me a minute and I'll have everything arranged. The T-shirt is big enough that I'll just slip my shirt off under it. Try not to laugh too hard at me now. This was your idea remember?"  
  
He held up both hands in surrender and took a step back, even though he had a smile still lingering on his face. He rarely smiled when he was on TV and each one of his smiles tonight had taken my breath away. It was shocking the way the smile softened his face, made him seem so much more approachable. I watched him as I wiggled and squirmed my way out of my sweatshirt. He glanced at me occasionally, smiling at my progress, and kept a careful scrutiny of the parking lot. No more Good Samaritan jerks were going to bother us tonight, not on his watch.  
  
I was finally able to wiggle both arms out of my sweatshirt and then pull it over my head. There was so much room in the T-shirt I had plenty of room to maneuver. I held the sweatshirt out to him, careful not to let our fingers brush. I still wasn't over the shock of being cushioned up against him during the ride; I didn't need any repeat shocks to my system just yet. He took the shirt without saying a word and turned to put it in the saddlebag with my bag. I shivered as the cool air hit my bare arms, quickly tucking the over large shirt into the waistband of my jeans. By the time he turned back around I was ready. He held out a finger with his leather jacket hooked on it. The jacket was going to swallow me too but it would be warm and I could take it off when we got inside. I shivered one more time before quickly reaching for the jacket. Instead of letting me have it he walked around behind me and held it for me while I slipped my arms through the sleeves.  
  
"Thanks, uhh . . .what should I call you? Undertaker or American Bad Ass doesn't seem to suit the situation does it?" I said with a laugh.  
  
"Call me Mark. And you are. . . . ?" His deep voice rumbled through the dark, a question coloring his tone. His left eyebrow was raised, almost an imitation of The Rock.  
  
"Dory, my name is Dory. Thanks for the shirt and the jacket . . .Mark."  
  
He nodded, the light from the parking lot glinting in his auburn hair. "Ready now?"  
  
"Let's go." I started towards the entrance to the bar, feeling his presence close beside me. The warmth from his body burned through the leather jacket and I could still smell his scent embedded in the leather. I shivered once, but not from the cold.  
  
Climbing the four steps to the bar's entrance I felt his hand against the small of my back, a simple courtesy, but one I felt all the way through my body. Just that single touch set off little heat waves. God I did need that drink.  
  
We stood in line for a few minutes; the bar was popular, especially on a Saturday night. He didn't say anything and I racked my brain for something to say but came up blank. He was going to think I was an idiot. For ten minutes we stood in line, the silence stretching between us. The other couples in line talked and joked, some were even holding hands or kissing. We stood there silently. I could feel his eyes on me occasionally but I kept my gaze trained on the entrance, counting couples until we got to the door. We were finally standing at the door, the bouncer looked up and grinned.  
  
"Hey Dory, what's up? I haven't seen anybody else come through tonight. You supposed to be meeting them or something?"  
  
I looked up at Dave and grinned. He was the regular bouncer at the bar who'd turned into a good friend. I'd even went out with him a couple of times but there'd been no spark, no passion—for either of us. "Hey, Dave. No I'm not meeting anyone here. A . . .a friend and I just stopped in for a drink." I gave a quick glance at the Undertaker. . .at Mark . . .and found him staring steadily at Dave. Wondering what was going on, I gave a shrug and reached over to give Dave a hug. "I'm glad to see you. It's nice to see those stitches didn't mar that pretty face of yours."  
  
Dave reacted just like I'd known he would. With a laugh he scooped me up in his arms for a long hug, before laughingly sitting me on my feet. "You should know by now that a little bar fight isn't going to get the best of me. Us pretty boys are pretty tough after all."  
  
I laughed and shoved the jacket's over long sleeve up so I could reach into my pocket for the cover charge and felt Dave's hand cover mine. I heard a growl to my left and looked over at Mark to see him glaring at us.  
  
Dave finally looked over at Mark before glancing back at me, a question in his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and took a little step to my left, putting myself between Mark and Dave. Dave finally backed away, lowering his hand from mine. "Sugar, you know your money's no good with me. Go on in and have a good time. Holler if you need me." He gave a little wave of his hand and a small smile before turning his attention to the couple behind us who'd started to argue before they even got through the door.  
  
I turned to Mark saying, "Come on. Let's find us a table, ok?"  
  
Instead of answering he reached out a long arm and pushed the sleeve of his jacket up until he could reach my hand. Lacing his fingers through mine he finally nodded and motioned for me to lead the way. I tried to ignore the warm rush of feeling jumping from his palm to mine, rushing through the rest of my body. Pushing my way through the crowd toward the bar was a full time job. The place was extremely crowded and loud. Music blared from the speakers in the corners and the laughter and conversations from the other people made it hard to even hear myself think. I was finally close enough to the bar to catch the bar tender's attention. "Hey, Steve. How's it going tonight?"  
  
Steve smiled and answered, "Pretty good Dory. Busy as usual. The whole crew here tonight?"  
  
I shook my head quickly and felt a tug on my hand. I leaned over to Mark, "What do you want?"  
  
He looked at me for a long minute before answering. "A beer's fine. Get whatever you want, it's on me."  
  
I nodded and turned back to Steve. "Two Bud Lights Steve." I stood there quietly and watched at Steve reached below the bar and withdrew two long necks and twisted the caps off before sitting them on the bar in front of me.  
  
"There you go Dory."  
  
A large, leather clad hand reached from behind me handing the cash to Steve. Before I could reach for my drink Mark had grasped both bottles and turned back to me. "Let's find a table and talk a little."  
  
I nodded my agreement and looked around, trying to spot an empty table but couldn't see over the heads of the crowd. We stood there for a minute before I felt a tug on my hand and was being led quickly through the crowd. I couldn't see where we were going, merely the broad back in front of me. I just followed blindly. Quicker than I would have thought possible we were settled in a dark booth in the corner. I shrugged out of the leather jacket as Mark settled into the seat in front of me. I carefully laid the jacket beside me, breathing in the scent one last time before turning to face the man in front of me. His long legs had a problem fitting comfortably under the table, he had to stretch them out to my side brushing my own legs occasionally to find a comfortable spot.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"No, you're fine. I don't have that problem myself. Must be annoying sometimes."  
  
"It has its advantages," he said as his leg brushed against mine once again.  
  
I looked at him quickly before reaching out for my beer, feeling the coolness of the bottle seep into my hot palms. I took a drink and felt it slide down my throat, hitting my empty stomach. There's nothing better than the first taste of a cold beer.  
  
Mark looked at the woman across from him, wondering what in the hell had come over him outside. Ever since he'd seen her he'd been acting strangely, acting possessive of someone he'd just met. It wasn't like him, not like him at all. But damned if he could help it.  
  
"So you come here a lot do you?" He wanted to bite his tongue as soon as the question came out but decided to let the question stand. It had really bothered him when that guy at the door had touched her. He'd wanted to put his fist in that guy's face for touching what was his—the only problem was she wasn't his, at least not yet.  
  
He watched closely as she slowly raised her head and met his eyes. He was surprised, not many people would face him head on after he'd asked a question in that tone. She was either brave or stupid—and he'd bet anything she wasn't stupid.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
Mark let his gaze rest on her for a minute before reaching casually for his own beer, taking a long swallow, trying to decide where he wanted this conversation to go. She didn't elaborate on her answer, just met him stare for stare as if daring him to say something. He let out a breath slowly, wondering what the hell was wrong with him tonight. His match had gone wrong from the moment his bike wouldn't start to the very end when he'd jobbed to Booker T. His night had gone down hill until he'd seen her in the parking lot. He should have just run the punk off and let her call someone. This wasn't going like he'd wanted. Running a weary hand through his hair he looked back at her and said, "Look, this isn't going like I planned. I wanted to sit down and talk to you for a while, get to know you."  
  
She just looked at him through those dark blue eyes, never blinking. She was more than willing to give him enough rope to hang himself. It was going to take more than a few kind words to get back in her good graces. "Look, I'm sorry about how I acted back there. I don't usually act that way. It's been a bad day and well, to tell the truth there's just something about you that I like. A lot. I didn't like seeing that guy all over you."  
  
He sat back in the booth, having apologized as much as he was going to. She had to give a little too. He didn't know why this was so important to him, hell he'd just met her. She was almost a complete stranger. But he held his breath all the same to see what was coming next.  
  
I looked at him sitting across from me wearing such a serious look and took another drink to give myself a few minutes to think. This wasn't going exactly like I'd wanted either, truth be told. I'd always thought I'd hate a possessive man, that had even been one of the problems dating Dave but with Mark it was different. Maybe it was my fascination with him from TV or something but his possessive attitude didn't really bother me. It was more his tone of voice when he'd started asking the questions that had raised my hackles. But he'd been man enough to apologize. . .  
  
"Yes, some friends and I do like to come here quite a bit. We usually have a couple of drinks and talk, just relax after a stressful week of work."  
  
I looked at him for a few more minutes, silently debating with myself before continuing.  
  
"Dave, the bouncer at the door, and I dated a few times. There was no spark between us so we decided to become good friends instead. That's all we are—friends. I'm sure you have more than your fair share of female fans."  
  
I winced as I heard that last part. That's right Dory, charm him with sarcasm. Damn, I wish I'd kept my mouth shut on that last remark. Why'd I have to go and say that for? This was a hell of a deep conversation to be having with someone you just met.  
  
He gave a quiet laugh and I looked over to see him smiling at me. I've never seen the man smile as much as he had tonight. At least I'm adorable and amusing—that's something.  
  
"Yeah I guess I do at that. There's nothing personal about it though you know? All those people—they don't know me, they know the character I play on TV and think that's me. I don't go around the house spitting tobacco juice and threatening people who come into my yard."  
  
He looked over at her to see if she understood what he was saying. So many times he'd met people who couldn't get past the persona and he'd ended up just wasting his time trying to make them understand the difference between the Undertaker and Mark. Hell, half the time he didn't even try anymore. She had a very serious look on her face, her long brown hair trailing over one should of his shirt. The short sleeve shirt reached to the elbows she was resting on the table as she leaned toward him, intent on what he was saying.  
  
"I think I understand what you're saying. Everyone does that to some extent. We all have different aspects of ourselves that are at the forefront depending on who we're with and where we are. We act completely differently at work than we would at home or out with friends. I know it's not to the same extent that you all deal with but I think I understand where you're coming from."  
  
I looked at him sitting there and saw the shock that came over his face as I talked. I'd been rambling again, geez the man was going to think I was an idiot. "Umm, sorry about that. Probably more than you wanted to know about my idea on the subject huh?"  
  
He just looked at me and shook his head no, taking another drink of his beer. I looked at his big hand wrapped completely around the bottle and thought again of how it had felt wrapped around mine. I took a nervous gulp of my own beer and nearly choked. "I . . .uh . . .tend to ramble when I get nervous. You've probably noticed that though."  
  
He didn't answer for the longest time. He stared at me with those intense green eyes, never taking his eyes from mine. If my shirt had buttons I'd have been checking to make sure they were all closed, instead I cleared my throat nervously and searched for something to say, anything to get him talking instead of staring at me.  
  
"Do I make you nervous Dory?"  
  
"What?"  
  
A small smile curled his lips and he leaned towards me across the table. I caught myself leaning towards him too, as if he was about to impart a great secret.  
  
"I said do I make you nervous?"  
  
I gave a nervous nod of my head before even realizing what I was doing. I cursed myself when I realized what I'd told him. That stupid honest streak of mine had always gotten me in trouble. Why the hell would he want to know that? Why would he even have to ask? Every time I turned around I was making some kind of fool of myself because all I could think of was him.  
  
"Remind me to tell you something later Dory," he said as he stood up, towering over me.  
  
I released my death grip on my half finished beer and reached for his jacket. "What do you want to tell me?" I scooted out of the booth, thinking we were leaving.  
  
"Later, I'll tell you later. Right now I want you to dance with me."  
  
"Dance?" I asked stupidly, staring at his bare outstretched hand. During our conversation he'd taken his gloves off and laid them on the table. I'd been so distracted by our conversation that I hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
I hesitated for a minute more before I let go of his jacket and scooted across the cracked vinyl seat, laying my hand in his. Oh this was going to be a big mistake. Just standing close to him caused little tingles of heat to go up and down my spine. What was it going to do to me to be held against him?  
  
His hand tightened around mine as if he read my mind, knew I was already having second thoughts, and led the way to the tiny little dance in the corner of the bar. We found a little corner away from the blare of the speakers and he turned around to face me. I held my breath, knowing what was coming but still unprepared for the way it made me feel. Clasping my hand in his and settling one hand on my waist we began to slow dance. He was so tall that my hand rested on his bicep instead of his shoulder, my head barely reaching his chin but there was no awkwardness to our embrace. We quickly settled into a slow rhythm like we'd danced together just like this a million times before. My eyes slowly closed as I reveled in the sensations of being held in his arms. A dream come true, except this was so much better. This wasn't just some character I drooled over on TV, this was a man.  
  
We swayed together for what felt like hours before I finally noticed the absolute silence surrounding us and realized we'd still been dancing but the song had ended. I pulled back, a little embarrassed, but Mark held tight to my hand, refusing to let go. Another slow song began and he closed what little distance there had been between us. He wiggled his hand free of mine and slid it down to rest at my waist. My hand just hung there for a minute, I didn't know where to put it. I felt his chest shaking slightly and I looked up to see him looking down at me, laughter lurking in his beautiful green eyes. It invited me to laugh with him, to share the joke even at my own expense. I smiled and settled both of my hands at his waist. Truth be known I would have liked to have wrapped them around his neck but that would have been a stretch and would have called for me to lean into him for my balance. I wasn't sure it would be safe to be that close. I tightened my grip on his waist, looping my thumbs through his belt loops and laid my head on his chest. He'd been the one to pull me this close, I couldn't resist that hard chest any longer. If I'd been asked at that exact moment I'd have sworn my feet weren't even touching the ground. We moved together without thought, feelings rioting through me  
  
What was going on? I'd accepted this outing thinking to get an autograph or two and something to talk about at work the next day. I mean, meeting the Undertaker live and in person, what more could a girl want? I'd watched him on TV for years, followed his career, his change of gimmicks and never once had I really thought I'd meet him, that'd I'd be dancing in his arms. Infatuation, a crush on someone you see on TV was one thing—but this felt like something completely different. This felt like something real.  
  
I jerked my head up from its comfortable resting place, taking a minute to catch my breath and looked up into his gaze. Those impossibly green eyes looked down into mine, full of something I couldn't, wouldn't name. Unhooking my thumbs I took a step back and quit dancing. After a moment he let his hands drop from my waist, taking a step back to look down at me.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Maybe we should sit back down."  
  
I turned and started towards our table, knowing he was behind me by the way my nerves stood on end. I walked in between the fighting couple before I knew where I was. The crowd was so thick and loud I hadn't even realized they were fighting until the woman shoved me hard and I landed up against her boyfriend. His arms came around me automatically, catching me against a broad chest. I tried to move but the arms tightened and I automatically looked behind me for Mark, looking for rescue. I found him about six feet behind me, it was hard to miss someone that tall with that gorgeous hair. He was having his own problems though. Four women had surrounded him, all talking to him at the same time. He was looking down at them, saying something. One had short red hair and she reached out to lay a small white hand on his chest. I felt emotion clog my throat and I had to blink a few times before I could see straight. What the hell was wrong with me now? I watched the little tramp take a step closer to him, watched as his lips moved in answer to something she'd said and realized that I wanted to rip her little red headed heart out. She was touching him and all I could think was—that's mine. She was touching what belonged to me. The thought no sooner crossed my mind than Mark looked up, his eyes searching the crowd before him until his eyes honed in on me. I could tell when he finally noticed the arms around me. A frown crossed his face and he stiffened slightly before shrugging off all four women, even the red head who made one last ditch grab for his arm, and headed in my direction, shoving people aside with no thought to courtesy.  
  
I dropped my eyes from Mark and shoved against the arms that were squeezing me too tight. "Let me go. Let go right now." I tried wedging my elbow down to where I could get a good blow in to his ribs but his arms were wrapped around me too tight, it was getting hard to breath. I fought down panic, knowing Mark was closing in. "If you don't let me go your little spat with your girlfriend over there is going to be the least of your worries. I guarantee it." I glared over my shoulder at him.  
  
"Hey sweetie, why don't I just trade Darla for you? She wants to be an uptight little bitch, we'll just let her go and you and me can get acquainted."  
  
"I don't think so." I jerked against him again. "Why don't you just let me go and then you and Darla can make up and go home?"  
  
I looked over at Darla and saw that she was even more pissed now than when she'd shoved me at her boyfriend.  
  
"Ronnie, let the little bitch go. Right now." She took a step towards me and I saw her clench her fist. That's just great. Her boyfriend was holding my arms and she was getting ready to pop someone—and I just bet I was at the top of her list for some reason. I couldn't imagine why. I looked back over my shoulder and saw that Mark was almost upon us but I doubted he was going to be in time. I looked back over at Darla, watching as the anger built on her face the longer Ronnie held onto me. She took a step closer and I knew it was coming. I gave another futile shove at Ronnie's tight hold, knowing it wouldn't budge, feeling like a sitting duck. Maybe I'd get lucky and she'd deck Ronnie instead. I saw her fist draw back and was preparing to duck as much as possible but got distracted when I saw Dave making his way through the crowd towards us with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Unexpectedly I felt the pain explode from the left side of my face and radiate out to every inch, every nerve in my body. Looking at Dave I hadn't managed to duck at all and Darla had good aim. I sagged against Ronnie's hold and was almost grateful he was holding onto me. Damned if I'd want to give Darla the satisfaction of hitting the floor. I swallowed tightly and after a groggy minute I looked up to see her looking at me in satisfaction, a smug smile on her face. I hadn't done a damned thing to this woman to deserve that. Payback was definitely going to be a bitch.  
  
"Maybe you'll want to let her go now Ronnie. Your pale little bitch's face ain't so pretty all puffy like that. I'm sure the bruise will at least give her some color though." She gave a snicker at her own joke and I finally felt Ronnie loosen his hold. He turned me around to get a look at my face and I saw the smile cross his lips, the laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Ahh, Darla, sweetie you know I'd never cheat on you. I was just joking around with her."  
  
"The joke wasn't funny."  
  
I looked up as that deep voice slithered into the conversation, relief in my eyes. I felt myself shudder with relief, not relishing being a sitting duck for another punch, not liking it one bit that I couldn't breath without being surrounded by Ronnie.  
  
"Mark . . ."  
  
His green eyes met mine for an instant, his gaze drawn to the left side of my face, assessing the damage with a slight wince of his own before turning to look at Ronnie. The rage that clouded his eyes was almost scary.  
  
"Your smartest move right this minute is to let her go. Now if you want to keep those arms."  
  
Ronnie immediately let his arms slip from around my waist. I stumbled a bit before Mark reached out and laid his arm around my shoulders, giving me time to catch my balance. Damn, Darla had a hell of a punch. I reached hesitantly for my face but Mark caught my fingers before I could touch it. It must look bad then if he didn't even want me to feel it. His fingers tightened around mine and he drew me tight against his side.  
  
"You're lucky I don't hit women." He directed this at Darla, who quickly lost her smirk. She took a step closer to Ronnie, who'd been trying to back away into the crowd but there was nowhere to go. He'd caused enough of a scene that there was a circle of onlookers surrounding us, watching, waiting to see what was going to happen next.  
  
He took a step closer to Ronnie, looking down at him. Ronnie was about two inches taller than me but had muscles like he went to the gym regularly, at least it had felt like it when he'd held onto me. But when Mark walked up to him Ronnie looked like a little kid, a scared little kid.  
  
"You there is no exception for. If you ever, I mean ever, touch her again, if you even think of touching her I will make you sorry you were born. Do. . . you . . . understand?"  
  
Ronnie nodded quickly, knowing it was the only way to save his own hide. He reached out to grab Darla by the wrist, ready to make their escape.  
  
"Wait just a minute."  
  
I straightened away from Mark and even without looking I could feel his eyes on me, wondering what was going on now. Instead of meeting his eyes I looked over the crowd, searching quickly for Dave. I found him about four feet away and knew that I'd have to do this quick before Dave arrived. He had to push his way through all the gawkers so that gave me a few minutes extra time. He knew me well enough to know what was coming. He met my eyes for just a second and he was already shaking his head when I turned away from him.  
  
"Hey Darla, I've got a little something for you."  
  
She looked over at me and this time there was no smug look on her face, in fact, she looked a little nervous. "Umm, sorry about that. . . uh little tap there. No hard feelings ok?"  
  
I looked her up and down, making her sweat for just a minute, but well aware that Dave was closing in quick. I gave her a wicked smile, "No Darla, no hard feelings at all. Hope you agree." She nodded once before I drew back and popped her right in the mouth. Ronnie's reflexes left a lot to be desired as he stood motionless, watching as Darla's butt hit the floor with a hard thump and the shocked look on his face made me smile even wider.  
  
I felt an arm go around me and I looked up to see Mark looking down at me. For a minute I was afraid he was going to be mad but I should have known better. He gave me a small smile and hugged me close to his side again just as Dave arrived on the scene.  
  
Dave quickly took a step between us, holding out each of his hands to try to keep the peace. I stood silently by Mark as Ronnie finished helping Darla to her feet, stepping as far away from us as possible. There really was no need. I'd done what I wanted to do—like I always say, payback is a bitch.  
  
Dave looked over at me and I could see the twinkle in his eyes even as he was shaking his head. "I knew what was coming when you started looking for me in the crowd."  
  
I just shrugged and smiled, leaning against Mark as the crowd pushed in to listen to what was happening.  
  
"That bitch hit me!"  
  
Darla's screeching voice broke through the tense silence that had fallen. I winced slightly at the tone, my head was starting to ache from where she'd hit me. My left eye felt swollen too, obscuring what little vision I had in the muted darkness of the bar.  
  
Dave waved a hand at her, stopping her as she opened her mouth to let loose with another slam against me. "Please be quiet, ma'm. Sir, please stay where you are."  
  
The last was said to Mark, who'd taken a step forward at the bitch remark even though I'd just stood there. I laid a hand on his chest and whispered, "Let Dave handle it. Everything's fine now."  
  
We all stood there silently, it was the quietest I'd ever head the bar. Finally Dave looked over at Darla and Ronnie, "You two started arguing and bickering before you even came inside tonight. I saw you fighting, shoving each other on the dance floor. I was already on my way over here when Dory walked between you." Dave looked over at Ronnie and his voice became hard, "Ronnie you shouldn't have touched Dory. You and Darla come in here all the time and try this shit. I'm tired of it. I'm going to have a little talk with John and this is the last time you'll be in his bar. You'll not be welcome here again. People come here to have a good time and a few drinks, not to listen to you two scream at each other all night."  
  
"B-b-but . . . "  
  
"Shut up, Ronnie. You two need to get your things and get out."  
  
"I'm going to make that bitch pay for touching me. She busted my lip." Darla fingered said lip gingerly, wiping away the blood that was on her chin as she glared venomously at me. "I'm going to file assault charges against you!"  
  
I opened my mouth but Dave beat me to it.  
  
"There are fifty people here who witnessed what you and Ronnie did. If anyone has the right to file charges, it's Dory. You didn't get assaulted Darla, you got what you deserved. Now do like I said and get out, both of you." Dave waved a hand at Ronnie and Darla and glared at them until they'd turned and made their way to the door where one of the other bouncers was waiting on them to make sure they left. Dave turned around and faced us where we still stood, a wry look on his face.  
  
"Dory, Dory, Dory what am I going to do with you?"  
  
I looked back at him for a minute before giving him a small smile, "You're probably going to kick us out too?"  
  
"Ahh, Dory you know me so well." He gave a little shrug before continuing. "It's the bar's policy to remove all customers who. . . how can I put this . . .who use physical violence?"  
  
"She was defending herself."  
  
Mark had remained silent as long as possible. Dory had assured him that she was merely friends with the bouncer but they looked entirely too close standing there. He tightened his arm around Dory and noticed that Dave looked down at his arm encircling her before he looked away.  
  
"Actually the violence was past." Dave shot Dory a look filled with laughter. "Dory was being herself and getting even."  
  
Mark took a deep breath but before he could say a word Dory inserted herself between the two of them. I looked at her but swallowed what I'd been going to say. I wasn't going to argue with Dave and make an even bigger ass out of myself. I'd shown her how jealous I could be before, no sense in repeating the offense.  
  
"Come on Mark, let's go. Don't worry about it Dave. I knew we'd get thrown out as soon as I hit her. But hey, it was worth it to see her lip all puffed out like that don't you think?"  
  
I laughed as Dave just shook his head while Mark kept sending unreadable glances between the two of us. I reached out for his hand and began to pull him behind me as I made my way towards our table. It seemed like a lifetime since we'd left it. I let go of Mark's hand and reached for my beer, taking one last drink before setting it on the table and reaching for Mark's jacket. Before I could shrug it on his hands were covering mine and he took it away from me. Holding the jacket in his hands he just watched me as I turned my back and shrugged into the jacket as he held it. His hands went to the collar and gently tugged my hair free, smoothing it down my back. I shivered from the heat of his touch and stepped quickly away, hoping he hadn't noticed the hitch in my breathing.  
  
I'd only taken a couple of steps before he reached out his hand for mine, shoving his jacket sleeve up until he could lace his fingers with mine once again. The warmth of his palm against mine distracted me from everything but him, even the pain in my right hand dulled to a mild throb when I was so focused on him.  
  
Waving a quick good bye to Dave I took a deep breath of the cool night air as we walked outside. It felt good to be able to smell the fresh air and to get away from the crowd. Hell, who was I kidding? It felt good to be walking beside Mark. He slowed his pace to match mine as we walked through the parking lot towards his bike. It was sad to think that my date with him was almost over but all good things must come to an end. Besides, it's not like it was a real date or anything. What had I been thinking—that we'd fall in love at first sight and have some kind of relationship? I gave a sigh and admitted, if only to myself, that the thought had crossed my mind more than once.  
  
"You want to give me some directions to your house?" Mark spoke in a quiet voice, having decided not to mention the incident inside if she didn't. He was sure her hand was hurting now as well as her head. She'd really laid one on that Darla woman he thought with a small smile. Woman was gutsy, he'd give her that, especially since she'd been outweighed by a good forty or fifty pounds.  
  
I looked up as he broke the silence, wondering if he was upset about getting kicked out of the bar. I debated on whether or not to mention it and decided I had nothing to lose.  
  
"Umm . . .about what happened in there . . .well, I'm sorry I got us kicked out."  
  
Mark looked down at her where she walked beside him, trying to read her face but she refused to look up at him. "Are you trying to say you're sorry you hit that woman?"  
  
"No!" I realized that had come out a little more forceful than I'd intended and so I repeated a little softer, "No, that's not what I meant. I'm just sorry that I ruined our evening. You probably wanted some peace and quiet and here I go and get in a fight. I'm sorry you had to be involved and that we had to leave. But I'm not sorry about hitting her. That woman got what she deserved."  
  
Mark smiled to himself at the vehemence of Dory's last words. "So you did hit her to get even?"  
  
I stumbled at the question and felt Mark's fingers tighten on mine, helping me keep my balance. "Well, uh. . . kinda . . .well, yes I did. She hit me because she was mad at her boyfriend. She got what she deserved. Besides, she started it." I quit talking when I realized how childish I sounded. I looked over at him but instead of looking annoyed like I thought he'd be, he had a smile playing on his lips.  
  
He nodded his head slightly, still smiling. "That's what I thought. And you're right—she did deserve it."  
  
I gave the hand closed around mine a little squeeze, glad to see that he had a sense of humor about the situation. "My house is pretty close by, only about ten minutes away. Umm, come out of the parking lot, take a right and go to the end of the intersection. Once there we'll go left and follow that road for about a mile and a half. My house will be the yellow one on the right hand side you can barely see from the road. There'll be lot of tall trees and no other house around. Pretty hard to miss."  
  
"Sounds like a nice place to live. Not big on neighbors huh?"  
  
"No, not really. I want to be able to step out my front door and not have fifteen pairs of eyes staring back at me. I like the peace and quiet. My mom always said I could live like a hermit and it wouldn't bother me. She's right."  
  
I looked up and saw that he was looking at me intently, his eyes serious and his mouth had a hard look to it but before I could ask him what was going through his mind we were at his bike and he let go of my hand. I watched silently as he swung a leg over the seat and lifted the kickstand. The engine roared to life, drowning out the possibility of conversation. He turned around and looked at me, motioning me to once again mount the bike behind him. This time I knew what to expect and settled quickly into the seat, wrapping my arms around him. He reached down, pulling my arms a little tighter around him. He was careful not to press on my sore knuckles, instead he briefly rubbed his thumb over the raw skin, almost a caress before reaching up and wrapping his large hands around the handlebars. In only seconds we were roaring out of the parking lot.  
  
I'd known what was coming, known I'd have to touch him again but I'd thought I'd be able to control the emotions rioting through me. But I was once again snuggled tight against his back with my thighs cradling his and my emotions were out of control. I'd known this man for a matter of hours and yet I felt so safe, so secure—so happy with him that I never wanted it to end.  
  
With a small sigh I laid my aching head on his broad back, snuggling into his warmth as the cool night air blew by us as we raced into the night. We rode slowly through town but once we made the last turn onto my road he opened the bike up, roaring through the night with a blur of speed. I trusted him completely, knowing deep inside that he'd never do anything to hurt me, to put me in danger. I'd just met the man and I already trusted him with my life. And I was very afraid my heart was already more his than mine.  
  
Opening my eyes I saw that we were already very close to my driveway. I sat up a little straighter and peered around his shoulder, seeing my drive up ahead I reached up and gave him a pat on the chest motioning with my hand that my drive was right up ahead. I saw him nod his head slightly and we slowed down just barely to take the turn. Involuntarily I tightened my arms around him and squeezed my eyes shut and I could feel his chest shaking with laughter. Deciding my best bet was to just ignore him for the moment I closed my eyes and put my head back on his broad back for the ride down my long driveway, getting lost in my own thoughts once again and savoring the warmth of him seeping through his shirt to me.  
  
"Darlin' if this isn't your house I think we should move along."  
  
I jerked my head up and looked around, awareness coming to me like a slow moving fog. We were sitting in my driveway, the porch light casting a slight haze of light out into the darkness. I quickly shoved myself away from his broad back wondering how long we'd been sitting there. I'd been so lost in my own thought I didn't remember pulling up to the house, but it seemed as though it had been a few minutes since I'd heard the bike's engine. Geez, what a perfect ending to the night. I can officially call it "How many ways can Dory humiliate herself?" I'd have to take my shoes off to count that high.  
  
"Yeah this is it. Sorry I . . .uh . . . I wasn't paying attention."  
  
I'd started to climb off the bike but he'd put his hands on my thighs to stop me. He easily swung his leg over the bike and stood to the side, just looking at me for a minute. I met his gaze, knowing this would be the last time I'd have the chance to look into the hypnotic green eyes and determined not to waste a second of it. He reached out one gloved hand slowly, smoothing down my hair, which probably looked a mess after our wild ride in the night. Wrapping one long strand around his finger he gave it a gentle tug before releasing it and wrapping his hands around my waist, lifting me off the bike and sitting me gently in front of him.  
  
"Umm . . do you want to come in for some coffee or something before you go?" I knew it was a stupid question but I simply wasn't ready for the night to end just yet.  
  
He simply looked at me before shaking his head, "No, I don't think so. It's late and I'd better let you get some rest and put something on that eye."  
  
He gently brushed his thumb over my swollen cheek before turning back to his bike, reaching into the saddlebag for my stuff. "Keys?"  
  
He handed me my bag and waited patiently while I dug through it for my house key. I finally found it and held it up so he could see. He gave a brief smile when he saw that my key ring was his Undertaker symbol. Reaching out he took the keys from me and reached out his other hand for mine, starting towards the porch. I didn't know what he was doing but I wasn't going to object. He'd said he didn't want to come in but he didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave either.  
  
We climbed the porch steps together before coming to a stop before the door. I stopped and waited, thinking he was going to unlock the door but instead I heard a soft thud and realized he'd dropped my stuff on the porch. With a little tug he'd pulled me in front of him, leaning me back against the wooden door, blocking out the porch light with his broad chest. All I could see was him, all I could feel and smell was him. My breath gave a little hitch as I looked up and saw his head bending towards mine. My eyes closed involuntarily as my heart sped up. The blood was rushing through my system, shivers running down my spine and he'd barely touched me. His lips brushed mine, briefly, once, twice before pulling back. My eyes flickered open wondering where he was. He was staring down at me, a strange smile on his face.  
  
"You're beautiful," he whispered before slowly closing in again. His lips briefly brushed my swollen cheek, gently as if in healing it, trying to take the pain away before settling on my lips. There was a hesitant quality to the kiss that I hadn't expected, as if he was learning what he wanted to know before continuing. Without thought I moved closer to him, my breasts straining to reach the warm comfort of his chest even as my arms reached up to encircle his neck.  
  
His kiss was soft and gentle, tender and exploring. His mouth moved over mine and started small fires along every nerve ending. His tongue stroked in and I touched it with my own. Hearing a soft moan it startled me to realize that it was coming from me but I couldn't stop it. I tightened my arms around his neck, feeling his arms circling me, feeling the power of those arms as he lifted me closer to him. There was no beginning, no end to where I left off and he began. For that brief moment in time we were one.  
  
The tone of the kiss abruptly changed; there were no more tentative forays, no more learning. His kiss changed, became possessive, demanding, hungry. I felt his tongue gently touching my lip, begging entrance once again. With a soft, helpless moan I opened my mouth to the invasion, savoring his strength and warmth. His arms tightened around me, crushing me with his bruising strength but the thought to protest never crossed my mind. I was right where I wanted to be. A shiver raced down my spine, feelings rioting through me too quickly to analyze. I couldn't think with his arms around me, with his mouth hot on mine.  
  
His hand traveled slowly down my back, cupping my butt and pulling me closer to his melting heat. And all the while he kissed me, hot drugging kisses that made me burn with desire. A hot wave of emotion washed through me, leaving me hot and limp, needy. Mark lifted me a little closer, a little higher on his chest, my feet completely leaving the ground. I could feel his hardness, thick and rigid, against my stomach and knew he was just as affected as I was.  
  
Before I was ready the pressure tapered off. His lips left mine, trailing hot, moist kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I arched my head back to give him better access, not yet ready to lose the heady sensations that rioted through me. His lips moved back up my neck, covering mine once again. A feather light brush of his lips nipping mine, once, twice. Soft little nibbles at the corners of my lips, gentle licks of his tongue to soothe the little bites, then a deepening pressure that sent little shivers across my neck and shoulders. His hands roamed under his jacket, caressing my back lightly. One tender kiss leading into another, so many that I lost count.  
  
Finally needing air we broke apart, my head coming to rest on his chest, fitting just beneath his chin. I sucked in deep gulps of air, feeling as if I was drowning. His chest rose and fell heavily as he'd been running and I could hear his heart racing. His lips trailed hotly over my check and I could feel his hot breath in my ear.  
  
"Dory, what you do to me. . . "  
  
My arms tightened around his neck, the ache in my head and my raw knuckles forgotten as I leaned back and looked up into his hot green eyes. "Oh, Mark . . ."  
  
His lips settled back on mine, no hesitation this time when his tongue demanded entrance. His arms tightened, pulling me even closer than I thought possible. I could feel his heart pounding against me, beating in a rhythm as hard as my own. My heart took up the beat, falling into rhythm with his, beating as one.  
  
After long drugging moments I felt him leaning me back against the door, slowly breaking the kiss, nipping my bottom lip before soothing it with the soft glide of his tongue, once, twice before withdrawing completely. I breathed heavily, looking up into his eyes, wondering what was going through his mind, wondering why he'd stopped. He was looking down at me, his arms still wrapped securely around my waist as if he couldn't let go all at once. Slowly he reached up and gently ran his hand down the side of my face, pushing my hair behind my ear before bending and placing a gentle kiss against my forehead. His fresh, male scent enveloped my senses causing my heart to skip a beat with his nearness even as I tried to gain my breath.  
  
The sound of my keys in the lock was a harsh intrusion in the quiet of the night. Before I knew what was going on he'd unlocked the door and pushed it wide open, leaning down to pick up my bag where he'd dropped it on the porch. He handed it to me and I reached out to take it with a shaking hand, wondering if he'd decided he wanted to come in after all.  
  
"Will you be all right or do you want me to check the house for you before I go?"  
  
His voice was harsh in the darkness, gravelly. He, too, was having a little trouble returning to normal after that kiss. Still trying to gain a semblance of control of the situation I just shook my head, not having found my voice yet.  
  
He looked at me for minutes, maybe hours, before giving a brief nod of his head and turning back towards the steps. He walked a little stiffly, not the loose legged gait of earlier in the night. He was still aroused and it showed in every line of his body. Watching his broad back walk away from me finally helped me find my voice. "You're leaving?" I winced as I heard the complaint come out of my mouth but it was too late to take it back.  
  
He turned around and looked at me again, this time a small smile crossed his lips, lips that were still moist from our kiss. "You're something special Dory, you know that?"  
  
Taking a step away from the door I walked towards him, knowing he was walking out of my life. "Is that what you wanted to tell me earlier?"  
  
For a minute he looked confused, his mind not concentrating on anything but controlling his body. His brow furrowed in thought before he finally remembered the scene at the bar when she'd admitted how nervous he made her.  
  
"No, that wasn't what I was talking about then." A full-fledged grin broke across his face before he turned and made his way to his bike, swinging one long leg carefully over and settling in the seat.  
  
I watched him through narrowed eyes, thinking that was all he was going to say, unable to think of anything to say, trying to recover from the affect that grin had on my senses. Suddenly he looked back at me where I stood leaning against the post of the porch rail and I could see that he was serious once again. I found that I missed the grin, missed the boyish quality it gave to his face.  
  
"Well, what did you mean back there? What were you going to say?" I demanded, trying anything to halt his exit from my life.  
  
"Aww, darlin', you really want to know that?"  
  
I gave a brief nod of my head and watched in amazement as his face turned red. Even from this distance and in the hazy light I could see the blush as it worked its way up his neck. What in the world was he going to say? I took a step away from the post, coming closer to him in the driveway. Before I knew what I was doing I was standing right beside him, close enough to feel the warmth of his body once again. It was as if he had some kind of magnetic pull that I couldn't possibly resist.  
  
He looked over at me, his gaze homing in intently on mine before his gaze dropped once again to my lips still swollen from his kisses. He leaned toward me and I closed my eyes, expecting any minute to feel the electric brush of his lips on mine. Instead his lips brushed my ear and his whisper caused shivers to run down my spine.  
  
"You make me nervous, too, darlin'."  
  
I took an involuntary step back, my eyes popping open to stare into his, looking for the joke, waiting to see the smile on his face to tell me he was kidding. Instead he was deadly serious, no smile on his lips, his eyes hot and intense on mine. I took another couple of steps back, almost scared of the feelings he caused in me. This was supposed to have been a fun night with a man I'd never see again but instead it had turned into something much more serious. At least on my part. Love at first sight wasn't what I'd thought it would be. I'd imagined a soft rosy feeling, peaceful and full of joy, security. Instead it scared the hell out of me. I backed away from him, not out of a physical fear but because deep inside I knew he could hurt me more than anyone else had ever had the power to. And I'd only known him for a few hours.  
  
He gave me a brief, knowing look as I backed away from him. Raising a hand he gave me a little wave and before I knew it he was roaring down the driveway and out of my life forever.  
  
I'd never before felt so alone. He was gone.  
  
I turned around and started back for my house, the gravel crunching loudly under my heels now that I was alone. I sighed loudly even as I wondered what I had in the refrigerator to put on my eye. Now that he was gone the ache was back, both in my head and my hand, but especially in my heart.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
"Dory are you sure you're alright? I never should have left you before you got in your car. That creep didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
I opened my mouth to reply but Vicki was on a rampage.  
  
"Your face looks awful. Not even the make up you're wearing can cover that bruise and besides that it's still all swollen. Geez, can you even see well enough to drive?"  
  
I waited a minute to see if she was going to give me time to reply or if she was just pausing for breath. Finally she looked at me for an answer. "Yes, Vicki I'm fine. Last night wasn't your fault. I told you I didn't have any problem in the parking lot. Mark showed up and that guy was scared away—"  
  
"Well, do you blame him? If the Undertaker showed up and started threatening you, wouldn't you run?"  
  
"He deserved it. Besides Mark didn't really threaten him. You and I both know what he'd have tried to do if Mark hadn't shown up. And I told you earlier that I got hurt at the bar, you didn't have anything to do with that. It was my decision to stop there and everything's fine."  
  
"Are you sure you should be driving? Your face really does look awful and I know you can't see that well."  
  
I grimaced as I thought of what I'd looked like this morning when I'd been getting ready for work. I'd avoided mirrors all day long. I didn't really need Vicki to keep telling me how awful I looked. The left side of my face was still a little puffy and a nice black bruise covered a major portion of it. It was still too tender to put make up on it but I'd forced myself to cover it with some light foundation, hoping to hide it a little bit.  
  
"I didn't drive this morning. My car was still in the parking garage where we'd come out. My brother was going to pick it up today and leave it at the house for me. I gave him a call this morning before work and he came over and picked me up and dropped me off here before going to get my car."  
  
Vicki looked at me for a minute and I knew she wanted to ask about Robert. She'd had a crush on my brother for as long as I could remember but she'd never acted on it. I waited for the questions, willing to satisfy her curiosity once again. Instead she surprised me by not saying a word about him.  
  
"You need a ride home then?"  
  
I looked at her curiously for a second, wondering why she hadn't asked but unwilling to probe too deeply. Robert went through women like there was no tomorrow. I know it hurt Vicki but she refused to make a move and let Robert know what she was feeling so I couldn't really be mad at him for hurting my best friend. I was just stuck in the middle and I held my tongue. Vicki hadn't asked any questions about Mark, she'd been satisfied with the bare facts that I'd told her which was unusual for her. I wasn't going to repay her by being nosy. I didn't want to discuss what had happened with Mark and she didn't want to talk about Robert. I opened my mouth to accept her ride but was interrupted.  
  
"She has a ride. Don't ya darlin'?"  
  
My mouth snapped shut so quickly I almost bit my tongue. I hesitated to even turn around, afraid I was dreaming of that delicious voice again. I looked over at Vicki to see if she heard it too and saw that Vicki had stopped walking. She was staring over my left shoulder, her mouth hanging open in shock but no sound emerging. I wasn't dreaming then.  
  
I turned around and saw Mark leaning casually against the wall, one booted foot propped negligently against the wall with his thumbs casually looped in his belt loops. Wearing blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and a black leather vest, he was even more gorgeous than he'd been last night if that was possible. As I looked at him he smiled, his eyes staring intently into mine, looking at me as if Vicki or the half a dozen others passing by weren't even there. Straightening suddenly he started towards us and I felt, more than saw, Vicki take a step backward. Ignoring her I stood still and watched as he covered the distance between us in three long strides. Reaching out he gently ran a thumb over my left cheek before reaching down for my briefcase, transferring it to his other hand before lacing his fingers through mine.  
  
"Do you want to introduce me to your friend?" Mark asked the question politely, ignoring Vicki's nervous looks and the space she made sure to keep between them. People usually judged him by the physical and it didn't bother him anymore. It kept most of the idiots away and gave him some space but he was willing to play nice if Dory wanted to introduce her friend. No matter how badly he wanted to look at the woman and say boo.  
  
"Uh, sure. Vicki Rawlings meet Mark Calloway. Mark this is my friend Vicki. She was with me last night at the wrestling event but left before I realized I had a problem."  
  
Mark reached out a hand politely, releasing the shaking fingers as quickly as possible. He didn't want to make her faint or anything. "Nice to meet you ma'm."  
  
"You too." Vicki turned away from him quickly, turning back to face her friend. "Umm, Dory are you sure you don't need a ride? I'll wait while you say good-bye to your friend. I don't mind." Vicki looked over at her friend standing so still beside this huge giant of a man. Dory was dwarfed by this guy's size and yet she didn't look the least bit afraid. Her hand was wrapped tightly in his again and she was already leaning against his side, fitted under his should like she belonged there.  
  
I looked up at Mark and knew that I didn't even have to think of what I was going to do. "No that's ok Vicki. Mark can give me a ride home. I think." I looked down ruefully at the short brown skirt I was wearing, wondering how I was going to fair on the back of a motorcycle. There would be nothing between his body and mine but thinly concealed cotton and nylon, nothing to protect me from the burning heat of his touch. I shivered at the mere thought, my body already burning, about to change my mind and ride home with Vicki when I caught Mark's eye. His gaze moved leisurely over my body, as tangible as a physical caress. His eyes melted over me, causing little shivers to dance down my spine and a heat to start to spread from deep inside. His eyes seemed to linger for an inordinate amount of time on my stocking clad legs before moving back up to my face, amusement dancing in his eyes, as he seemed to read my mind.  
  
"You'll be fine, darlin'. My truck is over here." He motioned to the side with his head, his lips curved in a knowing smirk.  
  
I could feel the heat climbing my neck, knowing he'd been able to read part of what I'd been thinking on my face. I gave a jerky nod and turned back to Vicki who was staring at me as if she'd never seen me before.  
  
"You alright Vicki?"  
  
I reached out to her but she took a step back, motioning a vague hand towards her car parked in the next row. "I'm fine. Since you're sure you don't need a ride I'll go on home. Umm, if you need a ride to work in the morning give me a call 'k?"  
  
I'd barely nodded before she turned around and walked to her car. I stood and watched as she got in and backed slowly out of the spot. She shot out of the parking garage without a backward glance for us. I shrugged, having no idea what her problem was now. Sometimes she had those little mood swings and blew up and the next time she saw me she'd be fine.  
  
I felt Mark's arm tighten around my shoulders and felt the deep vibration against my arm as he spoke. "You ready to go now?"  
  
I nodded and followed along as he guided me over to his truck. I looked at it and would have known it was his even if he hadn't pointed it out. A big black Chevrolet Silverado, glass tinted so dark there was no hope of seeing inside, running boards along the sides, and a little skull painted on the side of the bed right next to the cab. It fairly screamed his personality. Reaching around me his arm brushed against my breast as he opened the door for me and set my brief case on the floorboard. I sucked in a deep breath and tried to concentrate on anything else but that touch. The touch that had haunted me last night, causing a restless sleep, and hot vivid dreams.  
  
My breath hitched in my throat and I forced my mind to think of something else when I felt Mark's eyes focus on me. He didn't know what I was thinking and I intended to keep it that way. Looking down I noticed my briefcase. It had been really nice of him to carry that for me. Very nice and sweet. Just like that first kiss last night before it had turned hot and hungry. I gave a surprised little squeak when his fingers closed around my arm.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Me? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Why? What's wrong?"  
  
I could feel my face heating up as he looked at me intently, his eyes unreadable in the shadows of the parking garage. His jaw was darkened with a five o'clock shadow giving him a rougher look than usual. His goatee looked so soft and inviting, just as it had last night in the porch light. It had felt so soft brushing against my face, rubbing against my throat. I quickly jerked my gaze away, my breathing already labored from my thoughts. Refusing to meet his eyes I turned to get in the truck and quickly realized I had another problem. In this skirt I couldn't even step up onto the running board and wiggle into the truck, the step was just too high. I stood there for a second and just stared at it, knowing I was going to have to ask but wanting to put it off until I was at least breathing normally again. It was either going to be ask for his help or hike my skirt up my thighs. I wasn't really too sure which one was the safest option considering the way he'd been looking at me before.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
I felt his hot breath against the back of my neck as he whispered the question in my ear. The soft scrape of his goatee raised goose bumps on my arms and I fought the urge to lean back against his inviting chest.  
  
"Um, well I need some help. I can't get in the truck."  
  
"What do you mean you can't get in the truck?"  
  
I could hear the laughter in his voice and whipped my head around to see him standing much closer than I'd thought. We were almost nose-to-nose from where he'd bent over to whisper in my ear. A grin was curled around his lips and his eyes were lit with laughter at my predicament. He'd probably known all along what my problem was, he'd just wanted to see me squirm.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, anything but quickly swallowed it when his lips brushed mine. Electric shocks ran down my spine as I leaned into him, rising on tiptoe to lay my hands on his chest, his hands cupping my cheeks gently while his lips whispered over mine.  
  
"Need a little help do you darlin'?"  
  
Before I could answer he'd broken the kiss and wrapped his hands around my waist, lifting me smoothly onto the truck seat. Straightening my skirt with slightly trembling fingers I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, admiring the bulging muscles of his chest and shoulder as they contracted and released.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It was my pleasure darlin'." Shutting the truck door with a quiet click he turned and walked around the hood to the driver's side, his long legs eating up the distance in seconds. The cab of the truck seemed large and spacious until he slid behind the wheel. The confines of the truck seemed to shrink and wrap the two of us in our own little world. We backed out of the parking garage and pulled out on the street without saying another word. The tension between us was thick enough to cut with a knife. I was trying desperately to think of something to say to lighten the mood, to take my mind off that kiss but nothing came to mind. He finally broke the silence between us.  
  
"You want to go straight home?"  
  
"If you don't mind. I don't think we'd be welcome back at the bar tonight do you?" I asked, giving him a teasing grin.  
  
"I'd say Dave would be glad to see you but it's not quite what I had in mind for tonight."  
  
I just nodded, ignoring the hint that there was still something between Dave and I. I didn't want to argue about that again, I just wanted to enjoy this unexpected time with him. What ever had made him stop by today I was grateful. But what could it have been? Maybe, just maybe he'd felt half the emotions I'd felt last night. . . Oh, damn how dumb am I? Of course someone like him who could have his pick of women wouldn't see anything special in me. He probably just wanted his clothes back. He'd left his leather jacket and T-shirt with me last night and figured this was the only way to get his stuff back. Not that he couldn't afford new things, but the jacket had been expensive and a little worn looking, as if it was a favorite. Looking at him while I argued with myself I finally noticed the glances he kept sending me. Wondering what he was looking at I wished I'd checked the mirror just once before leaving work.  
  
"Not that I object to being stared at by a beautiful woman but is there anything wrong? You keep staring at me like that. . .makes a man nervous." He slide a questioning glance at me, trying to keep his attention on the road.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong. I was just thinking that's all." I jerked my gaze around and stared out the windshield, unaware that I'd been staring at him. It was just second nature to me.  
  
"Care to share those thoughts?"  
  
Giving him a self-conscious smile I shook my head. Looking at him again I noticed there was something different about him today. When I'd kissed him earlier there'd been something missing, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. There'd still been the shocking delight when his lips took mine but something hadn't been right. I looked at him again trying to figure out the missing piece when it hit me—his hair. He had it tied back and braided this afternoon and last night it had been loose and soft against my fingers when my arms had circled his neck. Ugh, that was it. Frowning a little I remembered he wears it braided when he wrestles sometimes too—it was the one thing I didn't like about him. There was just something about a man wearing a braid that I didn't like. It was just a personal thing. I wished he hadn't worn it that way this afternoon. Ahh, but I could always just reach over and undo the rubber band, threading my fingers through his hair . . .  
  
"Alright it's time to confess. What are you thinking about?"  
  
I jerked guiltily at the sound of his voice and looked up to find his eyes staring directly at me. I'd been staring at him again—and been caught at it again. I looked around and saw that we'd turned into my driveway and were almost at the house. Good, almost able to escape. Pulling into the space beside my car he put the truck in park and killed the engine. I reached quickly for the door handle, hoping to make my escape before I had to answer the embarrassing question. His hard fingers closing around my upper arm killed that hope.  
  
"First you were frowning and then you've got a dreamy little smile curved around those lips. And all the while you're staring at me. I liked the smile but I'm wondering about the frown. 'Fess up darlin'."  
  
Turning slightly he wedged one broad shoulder against the leather seat, seeming to take up all the space in the cab. Laying his long arm along the back of the seat, long fingers played in the loose hair at the nape of my neck, distracting me from the excuses I was trying to make up.  
  
"I . .. uh. . . well . . ."  
  
"Tell the truth now." He leaned even closer to me, whether to be intentionally intimidating or if it was just second nature I didn't know. But it was working. I could see the gold flecks in those dark green eyes. Excuses went right out the window and before I knew it I'd blurted out what I'd been thinking about.  
  
"Well, I . . uh . . .don't like your hair. I mean I just don't like it that way. Braided that is. I liked the way it felt last night, I mean the way it looked last night."  
  
Snapping my mouth shut tight I could feel the heat climb up my neck as I waited for him to laugh or tell me to mind my own business. Most people don't like their personal appearance criticized. After a lengthy silence where the only reaction was the tightening of his fingers in my hair I looked up at him. His grip didn't hurt, more like an involuntary reaction that he hadn't even been aware of. He was looking at me strangely, an emotion I couldn't quite read in his eyes. I shook my head slightly, this didn't make a lick of sense. His voice was low and quiet when it cut through the silence in the cab.  
  
"You don't like it like this huh?"  
  
Meeting his stare I could see that he was waiting for an answer so I just shook my head, confirming what I'd already admitted to.  
  
I felt his fingers untangling themselves from my hair and let out the breath I'd been holding. So he was mad. I really couldn't blame him I guess. He took his arm from behind me and I turned away to reach the door handle, prepared to get his jacket and shirt for him so he could get away from me.  
  
"Where are you going darlin'? If you don't like it, change it."  
  
I turned around to look at him and instead of meeting those hypnotic green eyes I was staring at his broad back encased in his tight leather vest. I stared at him for a second, unsure of exactly what he'd meant but he made no move to turn around or leave the truck. After a moment or two, I reached out one hand and picked up his braid, holding it lightly in one hand, debating on my next move. Giving a slight shrug I made up my mind and tightened my grip on his hair so it wouldn't pull while I carefully unwound the rubber band from the tip of the braid. Unraveling the dark auburn strands of hair I closed my eyes, enjoying the soft feel of it between my fingers and across my palms. Taking a deep breath I frowned slightly. Is that what I think I smell? Leaning a little closer I sniffed unobtrusively at his hair, unable to help laughing out loud.  
  
He jerked around quickly to see what caused my amusement. I tried to quit laughing but it was impossible with him sitting there frowning at me and the scent of roses feeling the cab of the truck. I thought I saw a blush climb his cheeks but he ducked his head before I could see clearly enough.  
  
"Roses, Mark? Nice." I grinned at him, wanting him to see the humor.  
  
Turning back to face me he grinned at me over one broad shoulder and nodded, "What can I say? It was either roses or nothing." Giving a sheepish shrug he turned around completely to face me, his hair sliding silkily from my loosened grip. Propping one arm behind me on the seat once again he leaned closer, a smile still on his face. "Glen and I worked out together for a little while this afternoon and I wanted to clean up before I came to pick you up. Glen grabbed his wife's shampoo and I didn't even bring any so we both ended up smelling like roses." He hesitated for a second before asking, "You don't like it?"  
  
"Like it? No, no that's not it at all. You smell fine. Very nice." There was no way in the world I'd admit to him that I'd been so tempted to bury my face in his hair and just slide my arms around him, holding on with no intention of letting go. That would be admitting more than a momentary twinge of desire.  
  
The smile faded slowly from his face, the tension between us thick, surrounding us in a misty haze of desire, of lust. All it took was a second of staring into each other's eyes to see what we wanted, what we'd both tried to deny as merely coincidence last night. I read the intent in his green eyes even as he leaned towards me. I met his stare and felt that sizzle of excitement, that elemental pull of lust, the strange, deep connection that had been between us ever since I'd looked up and seen him standing so calmly in the shadows of that parking lot—was it only last night? Crazily the thought spun through my mind that this was the man I was going to love, this was the man I wanted to marry.  
  
I swallowed against the huge lump forming in my throat, forcing my dry lips to form the words I didn't really want to say.  
  
"Maybe I should go inside now."  
  
"Not just yet," he murmured in a low voice, his hand reaching out to smooth over one side of my face, cupping my cheek gently.  
  
Mark looked down into blue eyes glazed and slightly unfocused with desire. Moving his other hand, he deftly reached down to her hip, unbuckled her seat belt, knowing he was making it easy for her to flee from him, to escape into her house if that was what she wanted to do. She remained in her seat, but judging from the rapid rise and fall of her breasts she was affected by their close proximity.  
  
He let his hand linger at her hip, his thumb lightly caressing the slight indentation of her waist through the silk blouse. Sliding his hand upward he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, any excuse to keep touching her. It worried him how addictive touching her was becoming. It worried him how much he'd missed her today after only knowing her a couple of hours last night.  
  
"W-w-what are you doing?" Her voice trembled slightly at his nearness. He liked that, liked knowing he had that kind of affect on her.  
  
"Just a kiss, darlin'. That's all." With a gentle finger he traced the shell of her ear and found the soft, sensitive hollow beneath the lobe. Her eyes flickered shut once, twice before popping back open to stare deeply into his.  
  
"A-a a kiss?"  
  
"Just a simple kiss. An 'I like you' kiss." Moving his hand slowly he trailed his callused palm along her jaw, moving it around to tenderly cup the nape of her neck, watching as her lips parted slightly, sucking in his breath when her tongue flickered out in a nervous gesture. He bit back a groan at the sight. "An 'I want you' kiss."  
  
"Oh?" She wasn't uninterested, merely wary. He could tell by the way her eyes followed his every movement, her gaze fixed on his lips.  
  
"C'mere darlin' and I'll show you what I mean."  
  
Slowly, very slowly she shifted toward him and it was all the invitation he needed. He caught the musky scent of her perfume and read the anticipation etched on her feminine features. He threaded his fingers threaded through the loose hair at the nape of her neck. He lowered his head for their kiss and watched as her lashes fluttered closed. He savored the feel of the silken strands wrapped around his hands. His fingers tightened in her hair as he tipped her chin up and angled her head to the side for better access. She sighed, relaxed and followed his lead. Savoring the taste of her once again on his lips, he pressed his advantage, advancing to the next level of intimacy, he increased the pressure of his mouth until her lips parted for him of their own accord, inviting him inside. As much as he ached to delve deeper, he kept a tight rein on his control, taking this one luxurious step at a time. He didn't want to scare her as he'd done last night. She had a soft, sensuous mouth made expressly for kissing. Made for kissing him. He nibbled, suckled and flirted, leisurely exploring tastes and textures as he'd not done last night.  
  
A frustrated sound rolled up in her throat and she scooted closer to him, placing trembling, tentative fingers against his cheek. Her touch made him burn all the way down to the burgeoning erection straining the fly of his jeans. Giving her a little of what she wanted, he swept his tongue across her lush bottom lip, gradually escalating to the kind of kiss that would be as passionate and intense as their attraction. When she repeated the gesture to him, passion and undeniable need ripped through him struggling for release.  
  
"Oh, God Dory I want you," he groaned, and unable to hold back any longer he finally unleashed the beast roaring for release. His lips covered hers in a kiss that was as passionate as it was possessive. His tongue stroked deeply, voluptuously, inviting her to share in the wet heat they generated, revel in the soft flare of fire burning hotly between them. She clung to him, greedily returning the kiss and drawing his tongue into her mouth with shameless abandon.  
  
Heart pumping furiously, he slid a hand down to gently cup her breast in his palm, his thumb gently rubbing the tip, arousing it to a tight peak against the silk of her blouse. Her supple flesh swelled against his palm, the full feminine weight a perfect fit for his large hand. The velvet heat of his tongue stroked hers, making him ache with longing. The guttural growl that erupted from him was an instinctive response, primitive and purely male. It echoed in the still silence of the cab. The sound brought him out of the wild haze of desire he was drowning in, knowing he had to stop now or it would be too late. Reluctantly he dropped his hand from her breast, pulling back and ending the kiss.  
  
I stared at him in astonishment, unable to believe how far that kiss had gone. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I struggled for each labored breath I took. His eyes were molten as they looked into mine and I knew I was just as bad. I had completely melted all over the man. I blinked a couple of times to bring him completely into focus and saw the soft smile on his lips, lips that were still swollen from mine. Slowly, so slowly, I pulled my hands away from him, sliding my fingers out of his hair, down his chest until I clasped them innocently in my lap.  
  
I searched for something to say, anything to get that heated gaze off my face. His eyes never left me, seeming to devour me where I sat. I could still feel his chest crushed against my breasts, feel his lips on mine, and feel his silky hair tangled in my fingers.  
  
Still caught up in the thoughts racing through my mind I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Anything to get that gaze off me.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
As soon as the question was out of my mouth I wished I could take it back. Not that I wanted him to leave. As if. But the truth is I am not a good cook. In fact, I couldn't cook. Oh, that was a bad question. It was going to be even worse if he said yes and I had to explain. I guess I hadn't humiliated myself enough last night. Encore time Dory.  
  
I refused to look at him, hoping he'd take the hint that the offer was merely polite and he wouldn't take me up on it. Oh who am I kidding? I was half prepared to drag him out of the truck myself if it meant more kisses like those. I held my breath and waited for his answer. Finally the silence got to me and I slowly raised my gaze past where his hand clenched on the steering wheel, trailing along the muscled arm before skipping over those lips that had caressed mine so short a time ago and landing in the molten green of his gaze. My breath stopped and I forgot to breath again. It was a minute or two before my breath came back to me. I'm beginning to think I could live for the way this man looked at me. It was as if he was looking at all he'd ever wanted—and it was me.  
  
"That'd be real nice darlin'. You look tired though."  
  
I waited and watched as he reached one large hand out and cupped the side of my face, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear before caressing my bruised cheek with a gentle touch. Unconsciously I leaned into his hand, liking the warmth, enjoying the comfort he offered without thought.  
  
"Why don't you take a shower and relax? I'll go get us some take out and rent a couple of movies. We can have some privacy without any crowds or fans interfering. We were just lucky last night that no one bothered us. Alright?"  
  
His thumb never stopped its gentle caress of my cheekbone and his touch alone had me agreeing to what he was saying before I realized it. He smiled and brushed a gentle kiss against my lips before turning and opening the door. I watched silently as he rounded the truck and came over to my side. It took a minute for his words to sink in and I realized what a close call I'd had. I wouldn't have to admit I couldn't cook after all. It was a slight point in my favor but I'll take what I can get. I'm not too proud to accept dumb luck.  
  
I was jerked out of my thoughts when I felt the door behind me opening. I'd forgotten I was leaning against it while we'd been talking. Falling out of the truck on top of him would not be very graceful. I'm falling for the man all right but I'd rather not make it that obvious. Quickly righting myself I leaned down and grabbed my purse and briefcase and straightened my skirt. Turning to Mark I reached out a hand so he could help steady me as I climbed down from the truck. I never got the chance. He simply reached inside and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me out of the truck and slowly, so slowly, lowering me to the ground in front of him. Sliding slowly down the front of his body drove every other thought straight from my mind. The heat from his body seeped through my clothes, his nearness causing my heart to take up a mad rhythm that had me slightly out of breath. Looking up I could see the heat back in his eyes, could feel the harsh breaths he was taking as well. He was still standing so close that with every breath his chest brushed up against my straining breasts. I was leaning towards him without even being aware of what I was doing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mark looked down at her where she was almost leaning against his chest and sucked in a deep breath. That made the situation even worse, putting his chest right up against hers. Swallowing a low moan he suddenly took a long step back putting some needed distance between his body and hers. Damn, he'd never been so close to losing control before. And it wasn't like she was even being provocative. Well, that little skirt was tempting and that shirt had been so soft against his fingers, almost as soft as her skin . . . Bad thoughts Mark, he told himself. You'll never walk away if you keep thinking these kind of thoughts. He tried hard to ignore the part of him that kept whispering how nice it would be to stay, how easy it would be to stay. Staring into those deep blue eyes was a damn good way to lose his soul.  
  
Shaken by the thoughts he was having he backed up a couple of more steps. He barely knew this woman and already she was upsetting his life. He'd known it last night by the way she'd made him feel and yet he'd barely been able to wait for her to get off work so he could be with her again. Hell, she'd have to be special to have a grown man stand outside a strange building and wait on her for close to an hour. He'd been about ready to give up when he'd heard her voice coming from around the corner and then she'd been right in front of him. She'd looked as beautiful as she'd been last night, making his breath hitch in his throat. He hadn't caught a good breath yet.  
  
He looked down at her standing so still in front of him, her eyes wide on his. Her hair was pulled back and swept up off her neck except for the tendrils that had escaped, probably with the help of his hands earlier. Her lips were swollen and her throat was flushed from the rough abrasion of his beard. Damn but she looked good marked by his possession. He gave a smug smile and determinedly pushed the bothersome thoughts to the back of his mind, he'd think about what this all meant later. Right now he was with her and that was all that mattered.  
  
Reaching out Mark took her briefcase in one hand and reached for her hand with the other. Lacing his fingers through hers he turned and started towards the porch. Even now he wasn't able to keep his hands off of her, he had to touch her. Slowing his stride to match her much shorter one they slowly walked up the gravel drive. They were almost to the porch steps when he suddenly stopped and pulled her to a halt.  
  
"Is that your car? The one from last night isn't is?"  
  
I looked over at my car and nodded. Robert had parked it a little cock eyed but he had fixed the tire. He was supposed to have taken the flat one with him as well to have it fixed. He was a good brother. Not that I would tell him that. No use him getting a swelled head or anything.  
  
"You didn't have to call a garage. I'd have fixed it for you. As a matter of fact I went back to the parking lot this morning looking for it and it was gone."  
  
I started to shake my head as soon as he started speaking but he kept going before I could even open my mouth. "I want to take care of you Dory."  
  
"I . . .uh . . . thank you. But Robert picked me up this morning and then went by for my car. He'll drop the other tire off after he gets it fixed. But I appreciate you thinking of me. I'm sure you were busy enough this morning with your schedule but you thought of me. That was very nice."  
  
I squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him. How sweet that he'd thought of me this morning. And how fitting considering I'd tossed and turned last night thinking of him. I started back towards the porch. I was jerked to a halt when he refused to move. I tossed a questioning look at him. He was wearing a scowl and glaring at my car. Now what?  
  
"Who is Robert?"   
  
His voice was much deeper than it had been before, his eyes hard on mine now that he was gazing down at me again. I gave a futile jerk on my hand trying to loosen his grip but it was useless. He merely tightened his hold, it wasn't painful but I wasn't going anywhere until he decided I could. I debated for all of five seconds on not answering him but considering he still had a hold of my hand I gave him what he was waiting for.  
  
"Robert and I are very close. I've known him for years."  
  
His scowl got blacker with every word I uttered. I knew I should be ashamed of myself and I knew I'd probably regret it but I figured what the hell—you only live once. Besides, he really needed to learn to be a little more careful about what he demanded.  
  
"You're very close with him?"  
  
I smiled and nodded before elaborating. "Yes we're very close. We even lived together for a long time. I've never known a time I haven't loved him."  
  
I hugged Mark's arm to me and leaned up against him a little, debating on whether or not to let him off the hook now or later. He made up my mind for me.  
  
Mark looked down at her and tried to reign in his temper. Usually he was not possessive. Usually he was not so easily riled. Usually he had more control. Usually.  
  
"You won't see this man again. You're mine. I will not share with any other man."  
  
He turned around to face her fully, his own body tense and ready for a battle. He knew the words were wrong, knew it was too soon to say anything like that. Hell, in this day and age those words would be wrong at any stage of the relationship but on the second date it would surely be a death sentence. He couldn't allow that. As easy as it would be to go back to the way his life had been without her in it—was it only a mere twenty four hours ago—there was something inside that wouldn't, couldn't let her go.  
  
Looking down cautiously he tried to read her expression. There was a little bit of anger (he'd expected that) but more than anything else was shock. He'd shocked her speechless. Not a great start to the night but at least she wasn't telling him to get the hell out of her life. He wasn't going to give her the chance either. Tugging her close to his body he dropped her briefcase and wrapped both arms around her.  
  
"We're good together, you and I. I don't think it's just sexual chemistry, although we do have that in abundance." Just the thought of her sent feelings rolling through his body. His blood rushed in hot rivulets through his body at the thought and feel of her in his arms. He was rock hard with need due to her nearness and now that he'd caressed that soft skin, tasted those vulnerable lips, delved deep into the sweetness of that mouth, he had no desire to live without it. She awakened feelings in him that he hadn't known existed, feelings that he'd left dead and buried. Just like his past.  
  
"I want to see you again. I want you to be a part of my life," he said abruptly.  
  
He could feel her withdrawal even though she never moved an inch. Involuntarily his arms tightened around her waist and he pulled her closer against his chest.  
  
His possessive actions and words threw me off guard. I'd been joking around with him and suddenly we were almost talking about our future. Our future. His and mine. Ours. A future. What in the hell was I going to do? Tell him who Robert really is was my first thought. That would definitely be a good place to start.  
  
"Listen Mark, I'm not so sure about this. I, that is, well last night was fun. I had a great time. I mean how often do you get to meet someone you watch on TV?" Giving a nervous laugh and refusing to meet his eyes I continued, "I feel like I got to know you, not your character. But I think if this went any further we'd regret it."  
  
He almost growled before he caught the sound. Damn, he'd scared her off. Well, almost. He may be down but not out. Not out and not about to share either.  
  
"Is it because of this Robert guy? Did he hurt you?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, trying to subtly wiggle out of his arms but they just tightened and in the end it was easier to stay where I was than start something I couldn't win.  
  
"Actually it's kinda funny what you were thinking. Umm, Robert is, well he . . .uhh . . .you do have a good sense of humor don't you?"  
  
I dropped my gaze to his chest just noticing the shirt he was wearing. It was his T-shirt that said 'I'll Make You Famous.' Great, just great. Exactly what I wanted to see right now. Without waiting for him to answer my question I started my confession of my little joke. It had been funny when it started out but now even I couldn't see the humor in it. It had led down a road I didn't care to go down right now. The emotions were too new, too deep.  
  
"Robert is my brother, Mark. I was just joking with you, letting you think . . .well, letting you think something else. I'm sorry." Muttering under my breath I added, "At least I am now."  
  
For a minute he could only stand there and stare at her. She'd led him on, let him make a complete possessive ass out of himself and all the while he'd been picturing his hands wrapped around her brother's neck. He was a little irritated to be honest. Not because she'd given him enough rope to hang himself, hell he'd admit (only to himself) that he'd been a little too possessive a little early in the relationship, a little demanding, so to be honest he might have deserved to be misled. He had a sense of humor and he could take a joke. But this particular joke had caused him to admit, if only to himself, some truths that he wasn't ready for. She aroused feeling in him he'd thought lost in the past.  
  
"You thought you were being funny?" He kept his expression stern, trying not to let his lips curve as she kept her eyes from his. She gave a vague shrug of her shoulders but didn't look up, wouldn't meet his gaze. He tightened his grip on her, crushing her up against his chest tight. He could feel her body tense. No telling what was going through her mind. He really should just tell her that he understood, that her little joke hadn't bothered him. He really should. And he would but not yet.  
  
"I don't appreciate being the butt of jokes. As a matter of fact I didn't think this little joke was very funny at all." Abruptly he dropped his arms from around her and used all of his self-control to take a few steps away, to put some space between them. "As a matter of fact I'm not sure I believe you about this Robert person. What's his last name?"  
  
I looked at the broad back in front of me, trying to read him from the way he held his body but I couldn't tell anything. His voice sounded flat, devoid of any emotion. Damn, what have I gotten myself into now?  
  
"He's my brother. It's the same last name as mine – Sullivan. Why?"  
  
Without turning around Mark shrugged broad shoulders and answered slowly. "Why so I can find him of course. I want to meet this man that means so much to you."  
  
"He's my brother Mark. I told you that I was . . . I was playing a little joke with you. You don't need to bring Robert into this. I am sorry."  
  
"I want to meet him. I want to see him face to face. Tell me where I can find him. Or I'll just hunt him down myself."  
  
"Wh-what do you mean you'll hunt him down? Mark, it was a joke. This is as far as it needs to go. Mark?" I knew he could hear the worry in my voice. I mean after all, Mark was huge and who knew how he was really going to react to things? Robert could usually take care of himself but against Mark . . . well, against Mark who really had a chance?  
  
Deciding this had gone on long enough and not liking the real worry that had crept into her voice Mark turned around and scooped Dory into his arms, "What's a matter darlin'? Don't you want me to meet your family?" Giving her a smug grin he squeezed her tight before setting her back on her feet. "Maybe you're right though. We don't need to involve our families so soon. We can take some more time for it to be just us."  
  
I stared up at him with a dumb expression, "More us time? Before we involve our families? Mark, what are you talking about? This whole conversation doesn't make sense. What's going on?"  
  
Reaching out a huge hand he cupped my cheek causing a little tremor of emotion to run along my nerve endings. His slightest touch could bring me to my knees. I finally pulled away from him at that thought. I didn't like the knowledge that anyone could so easily bring me to my knees.  
  
"Nothing bad, darlin'. I was just answering your question. You wanted to know if I had a sense of humor didn't you? It's a little warped at times but it is there."   
  
He spread his arms wide, a boyish grin on his face that I'd never seen before. I stood there for a minute, a little stunned and a little ticked off. I had been getting seriously worried about my brother there for a minute and he'd been joking around. Damn was I gullible. Finally I smiled back – if you can't take it then don't dish it out was my motto. Besides my sense of humor was a little warped too.  
  
Finally seeing her body relax and a little smile come over her face, Mark let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Everything was going to be ok. Deciding to get on with the evening he'd planned before picking her up he leaned down and picked up her brief case and then laced his fingers through hers, pulling her towards the front porch.  
  
After a minute I stepped forward and followed him towards my front porch. He was in possession of my hand once again so it's not like I had a lot of choice in the matter. I had the familiar view of his broad back once again and caught myself staring and licking my lips as my eyes traveled hungrily over the broad expanse before dropping slowly to follow the indent of his spine towards his waist. A narrow waist, not as narrow as it used to be but I found that I liked even that. I curled my free arm around my own waist to keep it from reaching for him. I hadn't forgotten how good it had felt last night to have both arms wrapped tight around him, to have my body cradling his as we raced along on his bike.  
  
Tripping lightly up the front steps behind him I ran smack into his broad back when he stopped abruptly.  
  
"Shit," I mumbled from behind my hand. Stepping away from him, I gingerly brought my fingers away from my nose, expecting to see drops of blood. My jaw was stinging from the abrupt stop and my nose was throbbing. This man was not good for my health. But oh what he did for my heart. Looking down I was glad to see there was no blood, just pain. And embarrassment. Am I graceful or what?  
  
Mark felt the hard smack just below his shoulder blades and turned abruptly to catch Dory's elbow as she stumbled back a few steps. Seeing her small hand cradling her nose and catching the curse she'd mumbled he could guess what had happened. He'd stopped to turn around and get her keys and she'd run smack into him.  
  
"Dory, are you ok? Nothin' broke?"  
  
He reached out and gently pulled her hand down before reaching up and tilting her chin up so he could see. Her nose was red but there was no blood. That was good. It would not have boded well for a second date to bloody her nose.  
  
"Ahm phine. Nuffin to worry about." I shook my head when he reached over again and backed out of his reach. I sounded like I was holding my nose and trying to talk at the same time. Trying to tell him I was fine and there was nothing to worry about and it sounded like I had a mouth full of marshmallows. Oh yeah, now there's an attractive picture. I gave a defeated sigh and just held out my keys for him. I waited through his intense scrutiny, which seemed to take forever and closed my eyes briefly when he finally took the keys and turned away from me. Reaching up I pinched the bridge of my nose hard – which hurt like hell—but at least allowed me a clear breath. Keeping my fingers pinched tight I tried out my voice again.  
  
"Maybe –" I had to stop and clear my throat when my voice came out as a squeak and start again. "Maybe we should just give this up." Giving a slightly hysterical laugh –after all I was trying to give up the man of my dreams—I said, "I don't think my face can take too much more time in your company."  
  
I heard the quiet click of the tumblers in the lock turning, heard the drumming beat of my heart in my chest while I waited for him to answer.  
  
Instead of saying anything to me he reached over and grabbed my hand again, leading me behind him as he stepped into the foyer of my house. I could easily get used to this. I liked having his large hand wrapped securely around mine, made me feel safe and cared for. It was a nice feeling, one I didn't realize I craved, didn't realize I missed until I'd found it and noticed how empty I'd felt before without it.  
  
We by passed the living room and the guest room, the bathroom downstairs got a quick glance but he stayed the course for the kitchen. Sitting down my briefcase on the counter he finally released my hand and turned to face me. Lifting a hand he brushed the loose strand of hair from my cheek, tucking it gently behind my ear. I liked the casual way he had of touching me, as if it was necessary to him, natural for him to want to have the feel of my skin against his in some way. I just wished I had the nerve to touch him the same way. His hand stroking my hair almost made me miss what he was saying.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes ok? We'll have some hot food, watch a movie or two and get to know each other." Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to my forehead and drew back looking down at me with an unreadable expression. Before I could move he pulled me into his embrace with a rough groan, pressing a string of whisper soft kisses leading to the corner of my mouth.

The feel of his lips covering mine took my breath away. This wasn't the same as before, it felt different. He felt different.  
  
His left hand tangled roughly in my hair while his right wrapped tightly around my waist and crushed me to him. There was no gentle warning, no silent asking for permission. He kissed me like he would consume me, his hot, hungry tongue thrusting my lips apart. It was an act of possession, suffocating me with his fiery demand, forcing me to submit to him to get my next breath. I pushed weakly against his chest, not sure if I was rejecting him or the overwhelming desire he was arousing. He'd caught me off guard, unaware. In response to my struggle, he leaned closer to me, nudging my feet wider apart and moved his knee slightly between my legs, while his hands moved up and down my back. He wasn't going to allow any show of resistance. He was gentle enough, he wasn't hurting me but he wasn't letting go either. I was engulfed in the radiating warmth of his lean, muscled body. Confused, I tried to turn away, to refuse the dangerous ground we were on but as he ran his hands up and down my body it was harder and harder to resist him. My body was turning traitor, fighting my mind. It desperately wanted what he was offering even if my mind was saying it was too soon, too early, too much everything.  
  
Body over ruling my mind I gave up. Trembling and uncertain, I slowly opened my mouth wider, hesitantly meeting his tongue with my own, giving in to my desire, giving in to him. Mark groaned low in his throat, his forceful embrace softening at once. He was being gentle and slow as long as I didn't resist. His kiss deepened and slowed, and I relaxed and melted into his arms, soaking up the sensations. I moaned low in my throat and wrapped my arms tightly around him, pressing closer to his warmth.  
  
Moments later he went completely still and ended the kiss, but his fine mouth still lingered near mine. He rested his forehead against mine, his chest heaving against my breasts. I could feel the soft warmth of his heavy breathing against my still moist lips, while his big hands continued to caress my back and shoulders in long soothing strokes. Whether he was trying to calm me or himself I didn't know. But I liked it. Way too much for my own peace of mind.  
  
Slowly he stopped his caress and stepped back. I dropped down into one of the kitchen chairs, freely admitting how weak my knees were. Damn, the man could kiss!  
  
Looking down at her bowed head Mark wondered what was going through her mind. Damn, the woman could kiss! He felt a little like leaning against the counter himself until his knees felt steadier. His heart was still pounding hard, his chest heaving like he'd been running uphill. He needed to leave now before he decided against going at all. Leaning down he gently ran his hand through the loose strand of hair framing her cheek, making her look up at him. Her blue eyes were still glazed with passion, her lips still moist from their kiss. He shook his head abruptly and dragged his hand reluctantly back to his side, taking a couple of steps toward the doorway. Picking up her keys with his free hand he turned and started for the doorway. "I'll be back in just a little while. Any particular movie you want to see?"  
  
Staring at my keys dangling from his hand I shook my head without realizing he couldn't see it. It wouldn't matter what we watched. If he was in the same room I wouldn't be able to pay attention to anything else. "No, get anything you want."  
  
Reaching the middle of the hallway he turned around to face her, thinking there was enough space between them now that he wouldn't feel this irresistible need to have her skin touching his, her heat pressed up against his own. Following his thoughts he'd taken a step towards her before he caught himself. He grinned and shook his head. "Anything in particular you want to eat then?" She shook her head again and he smiled at the slightly dazed look that lingered on her face. It was nice to know she was just as affected as he was. "Ok then. You go take your shower and I'll go grab some food and a couple of movies. I'll take your keys with me so you can lock the door behind me. I won't be gone that long and you'll probably still be in the shower when I come back."  
  
Before that image could lodge firmly in his mind he turned and walked out the door. He didn't need anymore temptation. Those blue eyes were enough.  
  
I sat there watching as he walked slowly towards the front door. My eyes clung to his broad shoulders before trailing down to his hips and following those impossibly long legs down to his boots. The way he filled out those jeans should have been illegal. I know the way my eyes feasted on him could have been sexual harassment in certain places. I could feel the drool forming as I sat there staring. When he paused I quickly swiped a hand across my mouth just to make sure but he didn't even glance at me, he simply locked the door before closing it gently behind him. A few minutes later the deep throb of an engine shattered the stillness of the kitchen, jerking me out of my stupor. I had to hurry. I did not want to be naked and wet when he came back. And I had to pick out what I wanted to wear.  
  
I scrambled out of the kitchen and took the stairs two at a time, shedding clothes as I went. This was going to be the fastest shower of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Slipping into the kitchen behind him on stocking feet I just watched as he moved with familiarity around the room. My kitchen usually felt pretty big, holding a round oak table and four chairs as well as three long counters but he made it feel like a closet. His attention wasn't even focused on me and already my heart was hammering and I was having a hard time catching my breath. He looked like he belonged there. I caught my breath at how much I enjoyed the sight of him working at the counter, at how much I enjoyed the sight of him. I pushed the wish that he did belong here right from my mind. I'd already decided to enjoy whatever time we had together, no regrets and no crying over what might happen tomorrow.  
  
"How long are you going to stare at my back before coming in here with me? I don't bite." He smiled without turning to face her and added under his breath where she couldn't hear him, "Yet."  
  
I jumped at being caught ogling him, having missed the last comment he'd made. It may have made me turn around and run right back up the stairs. Running a hand distractedly through my loose hair I took a couple of more steps inside the door, hesitating to get too close to him. When I got close to him, something went wrong inside. There was too much heat, too much yearning just a simple look from him made me feel. Giving a nervous swallow I told myself to quit being so stupid, this was just dinner. Dinner with Mark. Yes, Mark. That was much easier to digest – no pun intended – than thinking of having dinner with the Undertaker.  
  
"Umm, well it smells good. Pizza is one of my favorites. What did you get on it?"  
The smell alone drew me a little closer, my stomach rumbled loudly reminding me that I'd skipped lunch today.  
  
Turning around, Mark leaned a hip against the counter and watched in amusement as she sniffed the air but stayed on the other side of the table. Smiling with real amusement, he motioned her forward, determined to keep his hands to himself and simply enjoy this time with her. He wanted to get to know her and he wanted her to get to know him. There was more to this than mere lust, at least on his part. Before he was through there'd be something more on her part as well.  
  
"I just got pepperoni and beef on it. I wasn't sure what you liked and figured that would be easy enough to pick off." He gave her a lopsided smile and turned away to open cabinets looking for some plates.  
  
"They're on the left there if you're looking for plates. The glasses are on the other side."  
  
"Actually a beer sounds great if you've got any. Less dirty dishes that way too."  
  
I walked over to the fridge and grabbed two long neck Budlights, using one of the kitchen towels to twist the caps off. I took a long drink from mine and waited to see what he was going to do next. He grabbed two plates from the cabinet, a couple of paper towels and the pizza box and started out of the kitchen. When he got to the doorway, he turned around and looked at me, "You coming?"  
  
Taking another long drink I nodded and took a couple of steps, gesturing with his bottle to lead the way. He acted as if this was his house and I was his guest rather than the other way around. I was happy to follow his lead.  
  
"I got DVDs—a couple of my favorite old ones. Rocky V and one of the Jason movies. You don't mind horror do you?"  
  
For the first time since he'd come back Mark saw a genuine smile come across her face.  
  
"No, I don't mind. Actually those are a couple of my favorites too. Rocky V especially. My favorite scene is at the very end when he finally beats Tommy Gunn and puts him in his place. Something very satisfying in that. I'd hate to think of what that says about me."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it. You look pretty normal to me."  
  
A long, thorough study from those green eyes had me taking another long drink from my bottle. If he kept giving me looks like that I'll end up drinking my whole beer and that wouldn't be good on an empty stomach. He turns me upside down enough without any liquid help.  
  
Mark watched her swallow, just the sight of her causing him to lose his train of thought for a minute before he remembered what he'd been talking about. "I like the boxing in the Rocky movies. Boxing is one of my favorite sports and all the Rocky movies have some pretty decent boxing scenes. Better than you'd think really. Plus Stallone is so pretty to look at I figured you'd like that part." He grinned and looked over at her where she still stood in the doorway to the living room. He couldn't even see her very well in the dusk but she looked more relaxed. That was good. His plan was working. "What about the horror? You like those scream queens and all that gore?"  
  
Looking at him standing there in my living room I felt my heart give a little catch. It was almost unbelievable. If someone had told me this would happen when I'd won those WWF tickets I'd have fallen down laughing at them. The joke would have definitely been on me. I gave a little laugh and walked over to him where he was waiting at the sofa. I reached over to sit his beer on the other side of the pizza before putting mine of the table in front of me.  
  
"Yeah I do believe it or not. I love a good scary movie. Although after last night I might change my mind. I heard that creep coming up behind me but when I couldn't see anyone I thought it was all those late night horror movies coming back to haunt me. But I've always loved them. My brother always says if someone doesn't get killed in the first five minutes it's not going to be a good one but I'm easier to satisfy. If it can get me to jump, then it's doing really good." Giving him a quick glance I decided not to let that remark about looking at Stallone pass. Stallone really was one of my favorite actors—and it did have a lot to do with being able to watch him whether the plot of the movie was good or not. But I wasn't going to tell him that. It wouldn't really matter tonight anyway. I won't be able to pay a bit of attention to what's on the screen. All of my attention will be focused on the man beside me.  
  
"I really wouldn't have thought you'd like horror movies. But then again I guess it does make sense." I tried to look innocent when I looked up and met his gaze. Setting him up for the punch line. "Most men do like watching half naked women run around screaming."  
  
Laughter lurked in her eyes as she glanced up at him. She looked so cute standing there in her stocking feet wearing blue jeans and a loose sweater. She'd left her hair loose, waving gently down her back. He could see a bruise on the side of her face where she'd gotten hit the night before but it didn't detract from her beauty. He could smell the scent of roses that drifted from her, unless of course the scent was still coming from his own hair. He refused to sniff and find out definitely. She'd probably break out laughing again. It might be worth it to see her smile again, to watch as her eyes glowed with what she was feeling. He watched closely, waiting as the laughter slowly faded when she caught the expression on his face. His dark green eyes burned as they looked into hers, letting her know there was only one woman he was interested in seeing half naked. He knew she could see the longing, the possession that he didn't try to hide. He thought of her as his—and she would be. It was just a matter of time. She might as well know the truth now, it would give her time to adjust.  
  
Looking away from him I reached for one of the movies, unnerved by what I saw in his eyes. I saw the hunger, the passion burning so brightly there and it scared me. That much emotion meant someone was going to get hurt. I was afraid it was going to be me.  
  
Without looking back up at him, without acknowledging what I saw in his eyes, I stepped toward my entertainment center set up on the opposite wall, taking both movies with me. "Umm, which movie do you want to watch?"  
  
I heard the couch creak as he settled onto the cushions but refused to turn around and see what else he might be doing or see what else might be lurking in those green eyes of his. They seemed to change color depending on his mood. They were light green when he was laughing at the world, making a joke but when he was serious, when he was passionate they were a dark green, almost black--like they'd been right before I'd turned around.  
  
"Take your pick, darlin'. We'll watch whichever one you want to. I just got two so we'd have some choice, I wasn't sure what you'd like. Although keep in mind that we're going to be eating pizza. If your stomach is strong enough, so's mine."  
  
I hesitated while I looked at both movie covers, trying to decide which movie to pick. As far as I could remember neither movie had any sexually explicit scenes in it, which I would be forever thankful. I did not need that on top of everything else tonight. I wouldn't be able to watch a scene like that with him beside of me. I flipped open the cover of Rocky and put the movie in. Turning around I saw that he'd been busy. The pizza was sitting on the table with a beer on either side and he was in the middle of the sofa. There was nowhere I could sit that wouldn't be right beside him. Snuggled up right beside him. Up against his body. Me. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.  
  
I walked casually towards the couch, trying to pretend my heart wasn't thumping so hard it was about to break through my chest. Pausing for a minute I stared at the small space next to him and squared my shoulders. This was something I wanted and something I'd decided to have. This night was going to be mine. And to hell with the consequences. I'd deal with those tomorrow. Or maybe the day after.  
  
Sitting down I slid immediately up against his huge body. His weight on the cushions drew me right up along his left side and there was no help for it. Not that I wanted to change it. Ignoring the heat pouring into my right side I reached for my beer, watching silently as the movie started. Swallowing my drink I reached for one of the plates and a piece of pizza, taking a bite to hide the fact that I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind was a total blank with him pressed so close. It's a wonder I could remember how to chew. We'd wait and see if I could remember how to swallow.  
  
"Good?"  
  
I felt the rumble of his voice against me and managed a faint nod to answer his question. I wasn't going to look at him yet. I hadn't swallowed and I was afraid the bite of pizza would get stuck in my throat if I met those green eyes. Truth be told I couldn't even taste the pizza but I thought it was a safe answer considering he was on his second piece. I kept my eyes glued to the screen.  
  
Mark looked at her, snuggled up against his side and hid a smile. He'd sat right in the middle of her couch so there was nowhere she could sit but right up against him. He wasn't stupid. Having her warm body snuggled right up next to his for two hours was too good a chance to pass up. He could feel how tense she was. It would have been hard not to as close as they were. She'd relax as soon as she got used to him being around. He planned to be around often. He settled back to enjoy himself.  
  
I swallowed my first bite of pizza, quickly washing it down with a swallow of beer. I dropped the pizza onto my plate and held onto the beer. God, he made me nervous. My stomach was tied into a knot. What was going through his mind? Why had he shown up here? What did he want? What did I want?  
  
Sighing I reached out and picked up my pizza again, picking the toppings off and dropping them back on the plate without really paying any attention to what I was doing. I kept my eyes glued to the screen, watching as the clips of Rocky vs. the Russian played across the screen. I took a large bite of my pizza finally realizing how good it actually was. If I kept my attention on the screen I could pretend I wasn't pressed right against him. I could pretend my breathing wasn't right in sync with his. I could pretend my nerves weren't strung so tight I could barely think straight. Yeah, I could pretend. At least for a while.  
  
A large, tattooed arm blocked my vision and I blinked in confusion. It was going to be hard to ignore him if he insisted on blocking my view. What was he doing? Looking down I saw him scooping up the pepperonis and beef that I'd picked off and putting them on his own piece of pizza.  
  
"You didn't want those did you?"  
  
One auburn brow was arched over a mocking green eye. It was as if he knew very well that my mind was not on food and I didn't really care what I ate.  
  
"No, you can have them. It usually doesn't matter what I get on my pizza because I always pick the toppings off."  
  
I shrugged and turned my attention back to the movie, away from those intense green eyes. I didn't want him to know what I'm thinking. I was getting pathetic. There had been something so sweet, so corny about him eating my food. I don't know why but it made us seem more like a couple than any kiss we'd shared. I couldn't describe it any better than that. God, I had it bad.  
  
Before I was really even aware of it I was on my second piece of pizza and my third—or was it fourth—beer? I think I've lost count of the number of beers I've had. But at least I don't remember what I was so nervous about earlier. Mark was a great guy, so kind. Every time I finished one beer he got right up and got me another one. I gave a slight sigh at how sweet that was.  
  
"You ready for one more darlin'?" He asked, taking the empty bottle from my slackened grip. "Or are you done drinking? You really didn't eat too much. Why don't you try one more piece? It'd be better not to have all that beer on an almost empty stomach."  
  
I admit I've probably had too much beer on an empty stomach. I'd only picked at the couple of pieces I'd taken on my plate and I'd drank more than a few beers. That was why it took me a second to take exception to his remark. That was the only reason. It had nothing to do with the warmth of him pressed against my body and the little flames of desire that had been steadily growing. Nope, the alcohol had just dulled my sense for a minute. That was all.  
  
"I reshent the implacashon." I stood up angrily. He was accusing me of being drunk. Me! I'm not drunk. I told him as much. "I'm not drunk!" I slapped at his insistent hands, not in the mood to have his touch on my body. We were arguing about something important and I couldn't think when he was touching me.  
  
Mark bit his lip and hid a smile as Dory surged to her feet. He reached out and steadied her when she swayed on her feet. As soon as she smacked his hand away from one place, he just moved it to another. She wouldn't be able to stand on her own. Too much beer and too little food. Admittedly he had thought it was a good idea to get her a little drunk, help her loosen up. She'd seemed so tense and nervous earlier. But now he was doubting the wisdom of that plan. He didn't want her so drunk she didn't know what she was doing. He wanted her aware of every move they made.  
  
"You're right, darlin'. I don't know what I was thinking. Why don't you sit back down here and I'll go get you another drink?"  
  
I looked down at him, straight into those mesmerizing green eyes and was lost. Deciding I could be nice since I'd won the argument, I didn't even mention that he was still grasping my hips. He eased me back down beside him, holding me steady when the world tilted a little. I really don't think I need that beer. But I couldn't back off now. I'd made my stand and he'd think I was giving in and following his orders if I backed down now. I felt him sigh and brush a soft kiss against my forehead before rising from the couch. I could hear his soft tread going towards the kitchen, hear the rattle of the refrigerator door. I closed my eyes tiredly, completely ignoring Stallone as he strolled back and forth across the screen. It had been a long day. My head had ached all day, I'd answered a million questions about my eye and now I'd gone and gotten drunk to end my day. Oh yeah this was great.  
  
Suddenly something felt wrong to me. For a minute I thought I was going to face the ultimate humiliation and have to run from the room to be sick. I had a cold shivering feeling and gritted my teeth, squeezing my eyes tightly closed. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself and it was only then that I realized what was wrong. For the last half hour or so I'd had his heat pressed up against me, had the steady in and out of his breathing echoing in my ear. Now for the minute or so it took him to go to the kitchen I was missing him. I wanted his heat pressed against my side, I wanted his warmth next to me, I wanted the smell of his skin to be all I could breath in. I groaned, knowing I really had it bad. Thank God I was going to be able to blame it all on the beer when I remembered this in the morning. If I remember this in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing his footsteps coming back down the hall, I straightened up quickly. I bit back another low groan when the world tilted and my stomach lurched. I was not going to be sick. No. That was not an option.  
  
"Sweetheart?"  
  
Mark's questioning tone brought my head up and my eyes open. He was standing in front of me holding a bottle of Bud Light, just one. I narrowed my eyes on the bottle. Yes, still just one. Where was mine? I didn't really want the beer but it was the principle. It was childish I know but there was a principle there somewhere. He'd said I shouldn't have another one, so I said I wanted one. It was as simple as that.  
  
"Where's my beer, Mark?"  
  
I hated the snappish tone in my voice but I couldn't help it. I was usually a very nice drunk. This was just one more thing that was going wrong tonight.  
  
Mark grinned down at her. Her tone of voice didn't bother him at all. Bossy women usually annoyed the hell out of him –something in their tone of voice. But for some reason, it just seemed cute when she looked up at him and tried to tell him what to do. She looked a little green around the edges, which explained the tone of voice tonight.  
  
"This is it."  
  
Mark held up the bottle in his hand--like she could have missed it. He settled himself back down on the couch beside her. How nice it was to have her warmth against him, to be able to reach over and wrap his arm around her. She leaned into his chest and wiggled a minute to make herself comfortable. He stifled a groan at the feel of her soft breasts nestled against him, heating his blood, raising his desire.   
  
"Can I have it then?"  
  
Mark jerked at the question, his mind automatically going in the same direction of his body before realizing the mistake. She was talking about the beer. She wanted the beer.  
  
Damn.  
  
"I hope you don't mind sharing." He slanted her a look, trying to make his expression as innocent as possible.  
  
"I don't think I could drink another one so I was hoping I could just have a little of yours."  
  
He held his breath, waiting to see how she was going to react. Wondering if she'd buy the lie.  
  
I raised my head and looked at him, wondering at what he'd said. Had he drank as much as me? I tried to remember, to count how many bottles were sitting on the table in front of us but gave up when they kept blurring together. I concentrated hard before speaking, I refused to slur my words. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.  
  
"That's fine. We can share I guess."   
  
I held my hand out for the bottle and ignored the slightly hesitant way he handed it over. I took a small sip, just to make my point. It took me a minute but I finally swallowed it and lowered the beer. Sighing I leaned against him, regaining my position of comfort. I could feel my stomach settle back down as I settled into Mark's warmth. My eyes drifted half shut and I went back to watching Stallone. It took me a second to decide what to do with the bottle but I finally curled the fingers of one hand around it and set it on his thigh. I rested my head wearily on his shoulder. He'd become my own personal cushion tonight. So comfortable. Being drunk was a lot nicer with Mark around to lean on.  
  
Mark jumped as the wetness from the bottle seeped through his jeans. Reaching for the tilting bottle he took a long drink and noted that she was snuggled warmly against his chest. She was definitely more relaxed. That was right where she belonged, he thought as a tired smile curved his lips. Even as he watched, one of her legs inched its way over his, surrounding his left side with her warmth. Taking another drink from the bottle he sucked in a startled breath when her leg moved a little higher, her knee brushing his straining erection. He shifted uncomfortably and set the bottle back on his thigh. He looked down as her fingers curled around his, taking the bottle from him. She didn't take a drink, merely wanted to hold the bottle. Her grip was so slack that the bottle tilted at a precarious angle. If it tilted just a little more, the front of his jeans was going to be doused. She'd found a hell of a way to cool his desire. But it wouldn't work. Nothing would keep him from her. Nothing.  
  
Mark smiled and resigned himself to exactly what he had – a slightly drunk woman sleeping in his arms. It was not how he'd wanted the night to go. But then again it wasn't bad either, he thought, as he felt her warmth settle heavily into his left side. With a tired sigh he scooted down a little further on the couch, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He was content to hold her close and listen as the movie rolled on.  
  
"You lose, you're done!"  
  
Mark was jerked from a sound sleep by these words that screamed from the TV set. For a minute he laid still, not realizing where he was. Then his eyes focused on Rocky pounding on Tommy Gunn and it all came flooding back. Something was wrapped around his left arm and most disgusting of all his right side was wet. What the hell?  
  
"Aww, man. . ."  
  
He groaned as he lifted his head, his neck stiff from resting on the back of the couch. First things first, what was wet? He looked down and saw that in her sleep Dory had lost the battle to keep the beer upright. Luckily he'd drank most of it earlier before drifting off to sleep. Memories of the night before flooded his mind. He knew where he was and now he knew why his side was wet. It wasn't as disgusting as he'd first thought. What was left of the beer had soaked into his jeans and shirt when she'd finally tipped the bottle that was all. It's a wonder the wetness hadn't woke him. But he'd had a few beers himself and he'd been on the road without a break for more months than he cared to think about. Come to think of it, it was no wonder he'd found it so easy to sleep through a beer dousing.  
  
He tried to move but quickly realized why he hadn't been able to breath very well when he'd first woke up. Dory had made herself very comfortable on him. She leaned heavily on his chest, one of her elbows buried in his stomach. Her head was nested on his chest, his heart thumping heavily right underneath her ear. Somehow in her sleep or more likely in his, he'd gotten a handful of her hair and it was now tangled around his arm. He was thoroughly caught. He was tempted to stay exactly where he was but knew his body would kill him in the morning. After only an hour or so in this position, he was already stiff and sore. With a deep breath, he finally convinced his tired body to stir.  
  
First things first. Stretching his arm out to the side, he set the now empty beer bottle on the table beside him. Then leaning over he began to untangle her hair, trying not to wake her. She looked so innocent and peaceful he didn't want to bother her. She'd had a rough day and he was pretty sure she wasn't going to feel too good when she woke up. She'd put quite a few beers away. He felt a little guilty about that – he'd been the one encouraging her to have just one more. But she'd looked so tired, he'd hoped the alcohol would help her to relax—and it had.  
  
He gently began to untangle the long brown strands where they were curled around his forearm, taking extra care with the ones attached to his watchband. His calloused fingers lingered in the soft silkiness of her hair, enjoying the feel of it, caressing the cool, softness of it as it slid between his fingers. With her hair finally free he pushed away from her. He slowly leaned her over to the side where she rested against the back of the couch. Leaning down, he tugged off his boots sitting them to the side of the coffee table. Looking down at his beer soaked shirt he shrugged and quickly pulled it over his head. He'd do a lot of things for her but sleeping in a soggy shirt wasn't one of them. Especially one that reeked of beer. He undid the top button of his jeans and took a deep breath, taking a second to stretch his arms over his head and roll his shoulders, feeling the muscles start to relax again. Laying so still with her leaning against him had made his muscles stiffen up. It probably didn't help that he'd been in a hurry to meet her and hadn't bothered to cool down after his workout this morning. He'd simply showered and left the gym without getting a massage or anything else. He was feeling it now too. Slowly, he made himself comfortable, feeling the tensions from a hard day, from a hard workout ease.  
  
Finally glancing back at her he had to grin. She was slumped bonelessly right where he'd left her. Shaking his head he leaned over and reached under her sweater, undoing the top button of her jeans for her comfort. Electricity raced up his arms at the feel of the satiny smooth skin of her stomach against his knuckles. He jerked his fingers away. He didn't trust himself to make her any more comfortable. She'd have to sleep with her jeans only half undone and the rest of her clothes firmly on. She'd just have to manage and try to be comfortable. She looked pretty dry, she'd managed to tilt the beer to where he was the only one that had gotten wet. He had to grin wryly at that. She had good instincts even in her sleep.  
  
Easing up from the couch he went into the foyer and checked the front door, making sure it was secure. Passing back through the living room he gathered up the few beer bottles and the left over pizza and stashed them in the kitchen. Reaching over he rattled the knob of the back door making sure the door was locked for the night. Satisfied that everything was secure he turned around and walked back to the living room.  
  
She hadn't moved. Never even shifted a muscle, her breathing was even and a little smile curled her lips as she lay there, right where he'd put her. He looked around for a cover of some kind and saw the faded throw over the rocking chair in the corner. He picked his way carefully through the half lit living room. He didn't particularly want to crack his shins against anything or have his bare toes hit any unmovable objects. He also didn't want to turn on any lights and chance waking her up and getting thrown out. He was pretty comfortable himself. Grasping the throw in his left hand he flipped it out. From the light of the TV he could see that it was an old quilt, faded and well worn in spots. Must be one of her favorites. Walking back to the couch he grabbed the two pillows and tossed them on one end before sitting back down. Scooping her up in his arms he arranged her carefully against the back of the couch before reaching for the remote control. With a click of a button the room was in darkness. Feeling around carefully he located her in the dark. Lying down on the couch flat on his back he took a minute to be grateful she'd chosen such big furniture. The couch was wide enough that he could lay flat on his back and there was still room for her between the back of the couch and him. He was also grateful that his feet didn't hang off the end of the couch. He took a few deep breaths before reaching out one long arm for her. Shifting her around until he was comfortable, he gave a tired sigh. She was once more a weight on his chest, her arm stretching across him as if in a sleepy hug. She murmured once in her sleep, turning more completely into him, shifting so that her face was buried in his neck as if she was trying to breath him in. One little leg automatically curled over his, her knee dangerously close to his groin. He stifled a groan and reached a hand under the quilt to shift her leg a little. She gave an almost soundless grunt and immediately put her leg back as soon as he let her go. They went through this a couple of times. Finally, he gave up and let her have her way. This position made him a little nervous—he hoped she didn't kick in her sleep. But it wasn't worth waking her up over it. If she woke up, he might have to leave. This way they were going to spend the night together—sleeping on her couch. Yes, his mind realized there was a perfectly good bed upstairs—hell, he'd fantasized about having her there all day—but the first time he went into her bedroom it was going to be by her invitation.  
  
Trying to shut out the feelings those thoughts invoked, he reached carefully for the blanket and pulled it higher over them both, making sure it was tucked around her. He settled back against the pillows with her as a warm weight against his chest. He had one arm tucked behind his head while the other was wrapped around her. With a mind of its own, his hand started to trail through the softness of her hair, caressing her back down to the waistband of her jeans before starting all over again. He loved her hair, the weight of it and the length of it. Of their own accord his fingers tangled in the length as his eyes grew heavy. Soon his hand stilled, his eyes closing as he followed her into dreamland.  
  
"Mmm . . ."  
  
My mind slowly came awake. Dory what have you done? This thought echoed through my mind. Something wasn't right. I'm not sure what but I know something is very off kilter this morning. I could feel the sweater I'd put on last night after my shower wrapped around my waist and I was still wearing my jeans and my socks. What had happened last night? Nothing interesting evidently but how embarrassing? I groaned low in my throat as I remembered ordering—ordering—Mark to get me another beer last night. Oh God. How many beers did I drink—and more importantly did I say anything? I tried to think back over the events of last night but everything was a blur.  
  
I shifted around, trying to get a little more comfortable in my warm nest of covers. My elbow landed on something hard and warm. I shifted my weight a little, lifting up. I looked down and froze.  
  
Mark was sound asleep, well to put it bluntly—he was sound asleep under me. His hair was spread out, disappearing over the side of the couch. Morning stubble coated his cheeks and around his goatee. One of his bare feet was sticking out from under the quilt we were under and both arms were securely around me, one hand tangled in my hair. I could feel the tug of his tangled fingers when I turned my head to look around the room, searching for the clock. Six fifty two in the morning.  
  
"It's too damn early for this," I muttered under my breath.  
  
Feeling his arms tighten across the small of my back, I glanced quickly into his face to make sure he was still asleep. I let out a breath in relief when I saw that he was. I guess he just didn't like my moving around or talking. Ok, that's easy I'd sit—umm, lie—still for the time being and keep my mouth shut. At least until I figured out how I was going to get out of this sticky situation. It would help if I could remember how last night had ended.  
  
Cautiously I dragged my hand out from under the quilt and rubbed my forehead. Geez, I had a hell of a headache. Aww, be truthful Dory. You have a hangover. I gently, carefully laid my head back down on Mark's chest. I was hoping if I laid still the pounding in my head would let up enough that I could think.  
  
As quickly as my pounding head would allow I took stock of the situation. I had one hand braced on his chest—his bare chest—where was his shirt? Where was the other hand? Oh, geez. I could feel the heat climb up my neck as I felt the silky softness of his hair between my fingers. I had one hand on his bare chest and one hand tangled in his hair. Where was the rest of me? I quickly ran through where the rest of me was resting. My legs were tangled around his and I was sprawled across his chest. I had my knee nestled against him and I was sprawled more on him than the couch.  
  
A horrifying thought crossed my mind and I quickly jerked my head up. My hand and eyes quickly did a search of his chest—I'd die if I'd drooled on him in my sleep.  
  
"Thank God," I muttered as I dropped my head back to his chest after finding no suspicious wet spots.  
  
"Mmm . . ."  
  
I froze as I heard that sleepy murmur above my head. I'd woke the sleeping giant.


	6. Chapter 6

I could feel the tension tighten the muscular body beneath me for a minute before he relaxed again. I kept my breathing even, trying to hide the fact that I was awake. I didn't know what to say so I wanted to stay silent as long as possible.  
  
I could feel him waking up, slowly at first, and then I could feel the energy radiating from him. God, he was going to be a morning person. How disgusting.  
  
Slowly his arms slipped from my waist and I felt the quilt slipping as he raised his arms. I felt his muscles bunch and release as he stretched carefully underneath me. He was trying not to wake me. That was sweet. He gave a large sigh before reaching down and tangling his hand in my hair again. The man had a hair fetish. I felt my cheeks heat as soon as I thought this – and remembered that one of my own hands was buried in his hair. Pushing that thought from my mind I laid still and relished his heat, the steady thump of his heart under my ear. For a few minutes I was comforted and was about to drift off to sleep when he spoke.  
  
"I know you're awake. Might as well open those eyes and get it over with."  
  
Contrary to his words I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter. Playing the game like a two year old – if I couldn't see him, then he couldn't see me. I felt him shift beneath me and realized I was still wrapped around him, laying on top of him like I'd been when I'd woke up. I hadn't moved because I hadn't wanted him to know I was awake. But if he knew I was awake there was no reason to stay still. I shifted to put some space between us but didn't get very far. He swiftly wrapped his arms around me and turned to where we were both lying on our sides, facing each other. I bit back a groan as my stomach heaved and my head pounded double time at the sudden move. I was now between the back of the couch and him. Our position put me in the dark, since his shoulder was partially blocking the light from the window.  
  
"Is that better? Was the light bothering you?"  
  
His voice was still full of sleep, a little gruff but very sweet.  
  
I still hadn't opened my eyes, trying to think of how I wanted this morning to go. I felt his touch on the tip of my nose and my eyes popped wide open, meeting his sparkling green ones.  
  
"Quit playing possum. I know you're awake. Talk to me."  
  
I gave up the pretense and met his gaze.  
  
"How'd you know I was awake?" My own voice came out as a rough croak, both from the beers I'd had the night before and the hour of the morning. I am so not a morning person. Not even for him was I going to pretend cheerfulness at seven a.m.  
  
He merely looked at me for the longest time, tracing every feature of my face and then he grinned. God the man was disgustingly cheerful and sexy in the morning.  
  
"Well, for starters you were actually laying still. All night long you moved in your sleep, didn't stay still for longer than it took me to fall back asleep after you woke me up. Now all of a sudden you stay in the same position for more than five minutes? You're awake." He grinned and reached out to sweep my hair off my shoulder, allowing his hand to linger and trail across my cheek. His touch caused a shiver to go down my spine. He casually reached down and pulled the quilt up around my shoulders, tucking me underneath the warm folds before continuing. "And all night long you were as close to me as you could get. You were wrapped around me tighter than this quilt – now all of a sudden you aren't plastered against me? Oh, yeah, you're awake."  
  
I struggled to think of something to say. Anything that wouldn't bring anymore embarrassment on myself. My head ached, I know I looked a mess and my face was still bruised. I wanted an hour in a hot bath before I had to be socialable. I wasn't going to get it though. Not even a cup of coffee. I went to sit up but there wasn't enough room unless I wanted to lean against Mark. He'd crowded a little closer when he'd flipped us over. I barely had room to breath without brushing up against him. In the bright light of day, I didn't want to do that. It seemed too forward. Umm, that's a laugh. I'd just spent the night in his arms—technically—and I thought it would be too forward to lean against him for balance. I stayed safely beneath the quilt.  
  
"Umm, are you ready to get up?"  
  
I swallowed hard after I asked that question. I didn't know what I wanted his answer to be but I had to say something.  
  
"It is a little early." He hesitated as if he wanted to say something more but then he grinned, that disgustingly cheerful, sexy grin. "But it would probably be a better idea if we got up. What do you think?"  
  
"You first."  
  
He was silent for a minute before he burst out laughing. I could feel my face turning red as I realized what I'd said. Before I gave a thought to what I was doing, I reached out and shoved him, embarrassed by my runaway tongue. I watched in horrified amusement as his laughter abruptly died . . . and he slid over the side of the couch. I was drug halfway across the couch because he hadn't had time to let go of the quilt that was wrapped around the both of us. I heard the loud thump when he hit the floor, then there was silence. Utter and complete silence. Had he hit his head? Was he unconscious? Was he hurt? Was he so mad he couldn't speak? My money was on the last one.  
  
That's why I was still laying there, trying to decide what to do when I saw his head shoot up above the cushions of the couch. His hair was completely disheveled and he had a slightly menacing look on his face.  
  
I watched warily as he slowly, carefully untangled the quilt and climbed to his feet. All six feet, ten inches of him soon towered over me. I sucked in my breath as his chest was finally revealed in the bright light of the morning. TV didn't do the man justice.  
  
The muscles of his chest weren't sculpted grotesquely like a lot of professional wrestlers but you could clearly see the muscles. My tongue was glued to the roof of my mouth. And that was before I noticed his nipples were pebbled from the cold in the room. I quickly jerked my eyes away from there.  
God the man had shoulders that went on forever. His wide shoulders led into those impossible long arms, covered in tattoos. I could spend a week tracing each inked line on his skin and when I was done, I'd be ready to do it again. My eyes naturally followed the clean lines of his arms to his hands, those large hands of his. His long, tapered fingers were curled naturally into fists, loose and ready.  
  
My gaze slid back up to his chest, noting the rock hard chest and abs, completely hairless. Was it natural or did he shave it? Probably shaved it. Nice tattoo there. B – S – K. I bet that had hurt. I wasn't going to dwell on that. Pain was not a good morning thought. I continued to trace my invisible path down his body and landed on the unbuttoned waistband of his jeans. During the night his zipper had slid down a couple of inches, showing the black underwear he was wearing underneath. I could feel my eyes widen and a heated blush crawling up my neck.  
  
"Thank God you're wearing underwear."


	7. Chapter 7

I gasped and my eyes flew upward to his as the words escaped my mouth. God, did I just say that out loud? By the slightly shocked look on his face, I would say that yes, I had said that out loud. I groaned loudly and with feeling. Please, oh please let the couch swallow me now! I heard a chuckle from overhead.  
  
"Give it up Dory. You're not going anywhere. No convenient hole in the floor to swallow you up. Besides, I think the blush looks nice. Pink's your color."  
  
There was amusement in his voice now. At least he'd forgotten to be mad about me shoving him off the couch. He didn't have to sound quite that amused though.  
  
"Actually, if you want to know the truth I was picturing the couch swallowing me whole. It would be much more convenient. I wouldn't have to move, just lay here and wait quietly."  
  
I felt him sit down beside me on the couch but refused to open my eyes. Geez, I was being a wimp this morning. What was that I was thinking last night? I'd deal with any consequences later and just enjoy myself? Well, it was later and I was not enjoying myself.  
  
"I guess that would be one way to go." He said this reflectively, pausing to see if she'd open her eyes. She didn't. She merely laid there with her eyes squeezed tightly closed. Her hair was a tangled mess, probably from his fingers more than anything else. Her face still had some puffiness, some bruising from the other night. But to him she looked beautiful. Actually she'd never looked more beautiful than when she'd thanked him for wearing underwear. He'd almost laughed out loud at the look on her face. She'd thrown him off a little when she'd shoved him off the couch but she'd taken him completely off guard when she'd commented on his underwear.  
  
"But it wouldn't be the way I'd recommend. Why don't we try this again? I'll even go so far as to forgive you for shoving me into the floor. Yes, I do realize you thought I'd forgotten about that but I haven't. Anyway, I'll forgive you for that and I'll even thank you for liking my underwear. How's that for being off to a good start?"  
  
He waited patiently but nothing happened. She didn't move, she didn't answer. He was going to have to get rough.  
  
Quickly, before common sense could change his mind, he bent his head and gently claimed her mouth. His mouth slowly teased hers, begging for a response. Last night had not been a fluke. There was something real here, something they could build on. He was counting on it. He was dreaming of it.  
  
His mouth burned over her skin. He kissed her eyelids gently before trailing kisses down over her bruised cheek, until his lips settled over hers again. With a warm tongue, he traced the outline of her lips, teasing her until she moaned, a tiny broken noise that drifted into the quiet morning. Caught up in passion he'd aroused, she turned her head and tried to follow his lips, tried to bring him back, to take her mouth again. Mark gave a quiet laugh. She might not be ready to admit it but she had feelings for him.  
  
She gasped his name. Mark loved the gentle whisper of it. He looked down and smiled at her lazily, his hand stroking the silken strands of her hair. Then he wrapped his hand in her hair and tugged, gently, pulling her warm body against his. She was breathing heavy, her breath hot and sweet when he finally took her mouth again. God he loved the sweet taste of her mouth.  
  
I felt his wicked, seductive tongue as it toyed with the delicate curves of my ear, his warm breath igniting a burning warmth, an unbearable tingle that spread throughout my body. Despite myself, I relaxed as Mark drew my face toward his. Oh, this was right, this was so right. I abandoned the tangled thoughts that had been running through my mind all morning and simply gave myself up to the sensations he was arousing. I reached for him, I reached for everything he was offering me.  
  
The moment Dory's soft, small fingers lightly touched his cheeks, running down the angles of his chin, something in Mark relaxed as well. He almost growled, moving to lie beside her, rolling over and pinning her beneath his body. He felt Dory gasp as his muscled male weight settled on her. Instantly, he rolled back on his side, lifting his weight.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart." The words drifted to her ear through a cloud of disappointed sensation. "I forgot what a little bit of a thing you are."  
  
I didn't bother to answer. There were no words, nothing but this longing, this ache, for his body to lie back on me again, to press me back down into the couch with his intoxicating weight. I reached up and tugged fiercely on his shoulders, straining up to meet his lips, my mouth open and inviting. I finally felt Mark move. He half rolled on top of me, one leg pinning me to the couch, his mouth caressing my lips.  
  
Mark slowly moved his hands over her body, sliding beneath the soft knit of her sweater, exposing the perfect cream of her breasts to the cool morning air.  
  
"Oh God, Dory, you're so beautiful, so sweet," and then Mark's voice trailed off as it was smothered against her soft flesh, and the next sound was Dory's whimper as his mouth followed his hand. She was writhing against him now, uttering weak murmurs that set Mark's blood on fire. He swept a hand down her belly, pausing to explore her belly button before sliding his fingers under the loose waistband of her jeans. His fingers finally found the dewy heat they were seeking.  
  
Dory's body went rigid.  
  
"What are you doing?" My voice was panicked, shaky with passion but afraid, and my small hand gripped his wrist like steel. I knew I only held him still because he wished it. There was enough strength in him to do what he wanted. We both knew that.  
  
Mark stilled instantly, but left his fingers where they were. The sensation sank into my bones like wildfire and my eyes blurred, looking at him through the pale, incandescent sunlight that was filtering into the room.  
  
"I won't do anything you don't like, sweetheart." His voice was a husky promise, his lips sweeping over my face, licking my lips apart, plunging into my mouth with a gesture that made me understand exactly where his thoughts were, exactly how he wanted to spend this morning. I heard myself moan, could feel myself being caught up in his passion. Could feel his passion ignite my own again. His fingers moved, dipping restlessly, driving me into a frenzy of sensation. The touch was so unfamiliar, yet caused such pleasure I couldn't bear to end it yet. Instead I allowed myself to be swept into his passion, into his kiss.   
  
Mark's mind was leaping from fact to fact, putting together Dory's untutored caresses, the surprised leap of her flesh every time he touched her somewhere new, and the shocked amazement in her blue eyes. He'd made the mistake of thinking she was experienced, that she had belonged to any man before him . . . He let his fingers drift to the soft flesh of her thighs. She would be his and only his. He'd never taken a virgin before. He'd never really given it a lot of thought. Usually the women he was with knew the score, were looking for shallow relationships – not love.  
  
The thought brought him up short and he ended the kiss, slowly drawing his lips from hers. Putting his weight completely on his elbows he raised up enough that he could look down at her, meet her dazed blue eyes.   
  
"How you look at me!" I whispered, half angry and half hesitant at the look on his face. I sat up abruptly, pushing him away with one hand and tugging at my sweater with the other. The passion was fading as soon as his lips left mine. My thoughts were clearing, at least a little. I needed desperately to think.  
  
Mark let her have her space and sat up. She had some breathing room but he was by no means done with her.  
  
"I look at you the way a man looks at the woman he wants more than anything in the world," Mark said, his tone light but the look in his eyes was fierce.  
  
I sat there, speechless. Now what could I say to that? No man had ever said anything like that to me in my life. One part of me resented the possessiveness in his tone, but the bigger part of me still hadn't recovered from those kisses. That was the part I was worried about.  
  
"I've never had a man touching me like that, being this close to me."  
  
Heat flared in Mark's eyes at my words. Damn, why did I have to be so honest? Couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut?  
  
Mark's hand slowly reached out and covered mine, bringing it to rest on his bare chest. I spread my hand wide as soon as he let it go and brought my other one up to meet it, exploring the hard muscles of his chest. I couldn't help myself. The feel of his skin next to mine, the musky smell of him that surrounded me invited me to explore. My little finger rubbed across his pebbled nipple and I heard the breath rush through his gritted teeth.  
  
My eyes darted to his and I felt a little smile curl my lips. I liked knowing how much I affected him. I repeated the movement, slowly, watching the expressions cross his face. I could feel Mark's heart beating, pounding underneath my hands. I liked feeling the effect my touch had on him.  
  
Mark groaned as her small hands traveled over his chest. He saw the small smile that curled her lips. She liked to play games as long as she felt in control. He'd let her have that pleasure . . . for now.  
  
Slowly he brought his hands up to cover hers on his chest, hesitating to end her pleasure or his, but knowing he needed to end it soon or he wouldn't be able to end it at all. He'd taken about all he could take this morning, without taking it all. Slowly drawing her hands from his chest he held them tightly in his lap. When her fingers twitched in his, so close and yet still so far away from where he desperately wanted them, he groaned. He quickly moved her hands away from his groin and onto the couch between them.  
  
"Sweetheart, let's not start something we're not going to finish." Mark said the words gently, not wanting to inhibit her shy exploration. He just needed to put it on hold until a later time.  
  
I looked up at him at those words, only then realizing where my hands had been and what they'd been so close to. I jerked completely away from him and stood up. I ran a hand distractedly through my hair and looked around the living room. What now?  
  
"What exactly happened last night?" I could've bitten my tongue as soon as the words were out of my mouth but considering that intense kiss – I wanted to know exactly what had went on last night. I took a few steps away from him, away from the temptation of his bare chest. I looked at the rocking chair and thought about sitting down but hesitated. This would probably be the one and only time that I could look down on him. I liked it that he had to look up at me – all of four inches or so, but he did have to look up.  
  
"What are you talking about? You don't remember last night?"  
  
I quickly shook my head, then regretted the action immediately. There were little devils with pick axes right behind my eyes. They were damned determined to dig their way out this morning.  
  
"I mean yes I do remember last night. Most of it. Some parts. Just tell me what happened." I looked at him setting so silently, staring at me through those hot green eyes. I felt a shiver run down my spine and almost, almost wished I was anywhere but here. "Please," I added, hoping to gain his cooperation. I just wanted to know how far last night had went.   
  
Mark looked at her where she stood, so silent and pale. The bruise on her face stood out in the morning light. She'd mostly been in the dark last night and he'd never gotten a good look at it, but in the bright light of day it looked like it hurt like hell. And she was probably a little hung over. He could tell by the way she moved so her back was to the window and the way she was squinting at him even in the pale morning light. He really shouldn't torment her. He really shouldn't. He shrugged and smiled to himself. This opportunity was just too good to pass up.  
  
He quickly stood up and noticed immediately how she frowned at him and took a step back. Oh, she'd liked being able to look down at him. She didn't like losing that advantage either. He grinned and took another step towards her. He quickly lost his smile when he got a better look at her face. That one side was really bruised and ugly. Evidently that woman had been wearing a hell of a ring on her hand. Dory's cheek was not only bruised but had a rough scrape on the side near her hairline too. Feeling a little more sorry for her, he stepped past her and pulled the drapes in the living room closed. The room was immediately dark, the only light coming from the windows in the hall near the door. He turned around and met her gaze again. She was no longer frowning at him and the pain lines around her eyes had eased, almost disappearing. Time to play.  
  
"You don't remember last night?" He turned away from her to hide his grin. It was going to be tough keeping a straight face. "I can't believe it. You don't remember us . . . spending the night together." He turned to look at her, wanting to see her face. He forced his voice to drop and injected a note of sadness, dejection into it. "I can't believe we slept together and you don't remember." Mark wanted to laugh out loud as Dory's mouth fell open and she abruptly sat down in the rocking chair that was luckily right behind her. Instead, he rushed over to her side and fell to his knees, "Sweetheart, are you ok? Feeling alright and everything?"  
  
I looked at Mark where he sat, thoughts running through my mind so fast I couldn't latch on to any one of them. I glanced down and just noticed that he'd wrapped my hands in his own, his voice so full of concern. It should be. I'd slept with the man and didn't remember it. How cruel was that? Having a dream come true and not even knowing it, not even having a memory of it? God, I'd been kissed senseless last night and then I'd lost what little sense I'd had by drinking too much. Now I was going to have to face the morning after without any memory of the night before.  
  
"I-I-I'm not sure what to say. I really don't remember. I-I-I don't remember any of it." I stood up, jerking my hands from his and started to pace. What in the hell was I going to do? How could I not remember?  
  
Mark sat on his knees where she'd left him and watched as she paced. This wasn't as funny as he'd thought it would be. She looked entirely too upset, too worried. He got slowly to his feet, his knees protesting his quick drop to the floor as much as his conscience was protesting his lame joke. Catching up to her on her fifth trip across the rug, Mark pulled her into his arms. She struggled for a minute or two before laying her head on his chest. The trusting gesture made his gut tighten with guilt.  
  
"Dory, I'm sorry. I was trying to be funny. It was a lame joke. We slept together on the couch – slept and that was it. The most that happened was those kisses this morning, that's it. Honest." Mark tried to look at her face but she wouldn't raise her head from his chest. He felt her shoulders start shaking and then he felt the warmth of tears on his bare chest. Oh God, he'd made her cry.  
  
"Dory, listen, honey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I wouldn't hurt your feelings for anything. It was just a joke. I was just joking with you." Absently he ran a hand through her hair, trying to soothe her as much as himself with the caress. "Oh, baby, don't cry. Please don't cry," he almost crooned the last words as he lowered his head, placing his mouth right next to her ear.  
  
I could feel Mark's heart pounding beneath my ear, could feel his moist breath against my other ear as he whispered his apology. I shook my head silently, not raising my head from his chest yet. He thought I was crying because I was upset. Mostly it was relief—I hadn't done anything stupid last night, nothing I needed to regret. Also, if I looked up he'd see that I was laughing, not crying. And it was too early to let him off the hook. He needed to be humble for a few minutes, needed to apologize—served him right. He deserved to be punished for those few minutes when my thoughts had been buzzing, horrified at what I'd done when I'd been drunk.  
  
"Oh, darlin' don't cry."  
  
I could barely hear Mark's whispered words, but I could feel his lips as they placed feather soft kisses in my hair, trailing down my cheek. I felt his fingers gently grasp my chin, forcing my head up. I quickly closed my eyes against the intense look in his green eyes. Moments later I felt his tongue gently lapping away my tears. With a gasp, my eyes snapped open to meet his. Quickly, before passion sucked me into its vortex again I stepped back, out of reach of his long arms. I quickly reached up and wiped away the last of my tears.  
  
"Mark, I wasn't really crying. I mean, I was but not for the reason you think. I was laughing and then I was crying from relief. I was very relieved that we hadn't slept together."  
  
I smiled at Mark, happy now that I had my explanation out in the open. He didn't smile back.  
  
"What's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to figure out why he'd gone from whispered apologies to scowls in a matter of minutes.  
  
"You were so relieved we HAD NOT slept together that you were crying?" His scowl grew darker if that was possible. "That says a lot for me. A lot for us. Thanks."  
  
He turned with a jerk and headed toward the couch, looking for his shirt and yanking it roughly over his head when he found it. Refusing to look at her, he sat on the couch and reached for his boots. He had every intention of leaving as soon as possible. He'd thought she might have felt something for him, some of the same things he'd felt. Evidently not. He'd had a lot of reactions from women, but rarely did he make them cry in relief at having not slept with them.  
  
I looked at him, noticing how angry and jerky his motions were. His shirt was inside out but I wasn't going to tell him that. He was yanking his boots on without his socks. I'd say the man was highly pissed. Now I just had to figure out how to fix this.  
  
"Mark," I took a small, placating step towards him but stopped when his hard green eyes met mine. I swallowed hard and tried again.  
  
"Mark, this is a mistake. It wasn't relief that I hadn't slept with you. It was relief that I hadn't done something stupid when I was drunk." He'd stopped trying to put his boots on. I thought I'd won a point in my favor until I saw him switch boots. He'd been trying to put his boots on the wrong feet. Oh, yeah the man was pissed.  
  
"Mark, did you hear me? It wasn't you. I was just glad I hadn't made a mistake. That's all."  
  
Slowly, he quit jerking on his boots and looked up at me. I couldn't read anything in his gaze, no emotion what so ever. It was that same look he gets when he's wrestling on TV sometimes, the one he gives his opponents right before he hammers them. Geez, I wish I hadn't thought of it in quite those terms.  
  
"So, Dory, what you're saying is that it would have been a mistake if we'd slept together last night?" His voice was no longer soothing, he wasn't crooning endearments or apologies in my ear. He was coldly determined to have it out, right here and now.  
  
"Yes, it would have been a mistake." I looked at him closely but there was no softening. Well, he'd asked me a question. "It would have been wrong, not only because I had drunk too much, but I don't know you. As much as I've loved watching you on television, as much as I'm a fan of the Undertaker's, I don't know you all that well. And I don't sleep with men I don't know, no matter how attractive they are."  
  
I watched him digest my words. I was relieved when his face lost that cold expression. Slowly he set his boots back over to the side of the couch and leaned back against the cushions. What was going through his mind now? At least he didn't appear so gung ho to leave.  
  
"Ok. You've got a point. We don't know each other that well. Forty eight hours is not really all that long a time," he paused here and gave me a speculative look. It could mean anything. I was past trying to interpret the man. Every time I tried, I said something that had him either dressing or undressing. Either one was not good right now.  
  
"No, it's not long," I agreed. I looked at him expectantly, waiting to see where the conversation was going now. Should I tell him his shirt was inside out? Nah, it was kinda amusing to see him being so serious wearing his "I'll make you famous" T-shirt inside out.  
  
Mark watched her standing there, she had such a serious look on her face. Well he had to admit, it had been a tense couple of minutes there. He'd let a little bruise on his male pride almost kill this relationship before it got started. And it had all been for nothing. Words, just words. For a few minutes there he'd seen all of his beautiful dreams going down the drain and it had left a bitter taste in his mouth. He really hadn't meant to have any kind of serious conversation this early with her. He didn't want to scare her away. He'd scared her enough yesterday when he'd said something about them having a relationship. The only way to hold onto her had been to back away and giver her some room. But now it looked like they were going to have to talk. He was just going to have to make sure she didn't run.  
  
"Come over here and sit down, Dory. We need to talk."  
  
Mark watched as she warily crossed the floor and went to sit down on the opposite end of the couch from him. At the last minute he reached a long arm out and grabbed her wrist. With a little tug, she landed in his lap. Quickly, before she could squirm away, he wrapped both arms around her waist. "Sit still Dory. Don't start something you don't want to finish." She stilled immediately. He watched the blush paint her cheeks and grinned. It was good he could see the humor in the situation now. He had his emotions back under control. He had the situation back under control.  
  
"Good girl." Without thought he settled her more comfortably against him and wrapped his hand in her loose hair.   
  
"What do you want to talk about Mark?" I asked the question guardedly. The last few minutes had been weird, he was blowing hot one minute and ice cold the next. And they say women have mood swings.  
  
"Us." He was silent for a minute, letting her digest that before continuing. "I was telling you the truth yesterday. I want a relationship with you. I want there to be an us." He paused and looked at her, running a hand down the length of her hair. "Do you?"  
  
I had to control the urge to wiggle off his lap. I wanted some space between us. It was too hard to think with him touching me. Did he even have to ask? Who wouldn't want him? Yes, who wouldn't want him. That's a good question. I wondered if he had a good answer.  
  
"I don't share." Without even thinking, the words slid out of my mouth. Yes the man was hot, yes he was a walking dream come true. At least for me. But I didn't want him if he came with a string of women. I'd rather have the faithful dream, than a reality I had to share.  
  
A grin curled his lips. "Neither do I. I thought we established that yesterday when we discussed Robert." Mark poked fun at himself, reminding her of the misunderstanding about her brother, hoping to put her at ease. He could feel how tense she was, could tell her nervousness by the constant movement of her hands in her lap.  
  
I felt him move beneath me, shifting his weight so he could look at me. I raised my head and met his gaze squarely. This was a serious conversation. It had all been fun up until now. I took a deep breath, trying desperately to find the right words. How could I even be thinking of saying no to this dream come true? Because I'm a coward, that's how. Just the thought of him walking out of my life, of only seeing him on TV, made my heart clench. How much worse would the pain be if he became a part of my life?  
  
"As much as I've enjoyed being with you Mark, I don't see how this will work. You're on the road so many days, seeing so many different places, meeting so many different . . .people." I felt my tongue trip over the last word. I didn't want to nag about the fidelity issue. Who am I to say that he wouldn't be faithful? I guess I just didn't understand what he wanted. Was he playing a game? How could he want one woman, inexperienced and far from being the most beautiful, rather than one of the string of beautiful women throwing themselves at him on the road? I couldn't understand.  
  
"Darlin', I want you. If you want me, then everything else will fall into place. I guarantee it." He reached out a hand, gently cupping her jaw and forcing her gaze back to his. "Do you want me enough to give it a try?"  
  
The intensity of his gaze made my breath catch in my throat. I'd never felt this way about anyone in my life. It had crossed my mind more and more often that maybe there wasn't one special person for everyone, that maybe everyone didn't have a soul mate. But the minute I'd met him, I'd had an answer for all of my questions, all my wondering. I'd met my soul mate. After knowing him for two days, I knew that he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Oh I had it real bad. The real question was did I have enough courage to grab the opportunity when it comes?  
  
I could feel his hand stroking through my hair, gently tugging the tangles out and smoothing the length of it against my back. His touch sent shivers through me. And the man had to ask if I wanted him? God, did he even have to ask? But we're back to the question, what if it didn't work? What would happen if we started a relationship, if I let myself get even more involved and then he was gone? Hesitantly, I looked up at him, unsure what I'd see or what he could read in my own eyes.  
  
There was an emotion in his dark green eyes that begged me to trust him, to give him a chance. I reached up and ran my hand over his jaw, the rough bristles of his morning stubble scraping gently against my palm. His eyes closed at my touch and before I knew what I was doing I was leaning towards him, and placing my lips against his I whispered my answer, "I want you more than anything."  
  
"Darlin', what you do to me," with a deep groan, his mouth opened beneath mine.  
  
Gently, oh so gently, I ran my tongue around his lips, retreating when he tried to dominate the kiss, tried to take control. This was my time, my kiss. I ran my hand up his chest, resisting the temptation to linger, and settled my palms on his stubble-coated cheeks. Rubbing my thumbs back and forth, I smiled at the sting of his beard against the tender flesh of my palms. I loved his goatee.  
I loved the way it felt when I rubbed my fingers over it and I loved the way it felt against my lips. Leaning closer to him I braced myself against his chest, leaning into him. I felt his arms tighten around me, felt his hands tangling in my hair. The man definitely had a hair fetish. I grinned and looked into his eyes, nearly on level with my own. There was a flame burning deeply in their depths, singeing me with the heat, and promising me warmth for the future if I was brave enough to make a grab for it. Giving into my own desire, giving into his, I slid my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair and settling my lips on his. The passion flared to life instantly, engulfing my senses.  
  
He took control of the kiss immediately and I surrendered. His lips rubbed moistly back and forth before settling on mine. There was no hesitation this time when his tongue demanded entrance. I opened my mouth to his demand, gently stroking his tongue with my own. His arms tightened around me, a groan coming from the depths of his chest at the gesture. His arms were crushing me but I couldn't get close enough to him. I wanted to be beneath his skin, to be the very beat of his heart.  
  
Mark lifted me a little closer, a little higher on his chest. A low groan escaped my throat at the touch of his chest against my aching breasts.  
  
"Mark . . ."  
  
I could feel the hardness of his arousal, thick and rigid, against my hip and knew he was just as affected as I was. I could feel his heart pounding against my breast. I could feel the tenseness throughout the big body pressed so tightly against mine.  
  
"Mark . . " I gasped his name, desperately trying to think of what I wanted to say. Before I could even form a thought, his lips were back on mine. My thoughts fled before the pressure of his lips on mine. I felt his hands on my back, pressing me tightly to him, crushing us together chest to breast and hip to hip. One big hand moved slowly around my ribs, I could feel him hesitate forever before finally reaching up to cup my breast. Oh my god. His thumb rubbed gently over the tip, arousing it to a tight peak against his taunting fingers.  
  
I tore my lips from his, trying to catch my breath. I felt his lips trail down the side of my neck, felt the moist heat of his tongue as it curled around the sensitive lobe of my ear. Who knew ears were so sensitive? I felt like a puddle in his lap.  
  
He lifted his head, his lips leaving me feeling bereft, deserted. I pried my eyes open, trying to figure out what he was doing. He merely reached up and gently brushed my hair back, away from my throat before lowering his head. His lips brushed against mine gently before possessing them in a passionate kiss. My eyes slammed shut and my brain shut down. His lips trailed wetly down my throat, I felt his tongue lapping gently at the pulse that hammered there. I felt the moist suction of his mouth and knew the force of it would leave a place. I didn't care. I wanted to mark his mark on me, I almost craved it. Proof later that this hadn't been a dream.  
  
Desire washed over me in waves, drowning me in the dark sensations of his mouth against mine, his hands caressing my aching breasts. I was so caught up in my desire, in his, that I didn't notice him drawing away at first. My sense were confused, unable to deal with this desertion.  
  
Mark gently began easing away, if Dory only knew how close he was to losing control. She didn't want to make love with him until she knew him better. She was worried about being a one-night stand. That was a laugh. She had every night of the rest of his life, if she only knew.  
  
Slowly, bit by aching bit, he pulled away from her. Easing his hand away from the soft fullness of her breast was one of the hardest things he'd ever done but he did it. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back and looked down at her. Her soft cheeks were flushed from passion and the scrape of his beard. Unconsciously he ran a hand over his chin as he studied her. He needed to shave. He'd have to be more careful in the future, he didn't want to scrape her tender skin. He waited patiently for her to open her eyes, giving her the time she needed to gather herself. God knows he could use a few minutes. His heart was still pounding, his breathing coming in deep gasps, his body still burning with a passion only she could quench. It was shaping up to be a hell of a morning, he thought with a grin. He reached out a shaking hand, brushing her hair from her cheeks, smiling when she automatically leaned into the warmth of his touch. She was already learning. And he had so much more to teach her.  
  
Getting my breathing under control, I finally opened my eyes waiting for my blurry gaze to focus. I blinked rapidly but he was still sitting there, a bemused look on his face. His hand was wrapping one strand of my hair around his finger and watching it slide free to rest on my shoulder. He kept rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger as if he was fascinated with the feel, the texture of it. I watched him do this a few times before realizing he seemed to content to stay this way for the rest of the day. I wasn't.  
  
"Mark," I had to stop and clear my throat, embarrassed when my voice came out as a mere squeak the first time I tried. "Mark, what, I mean, where do we go from here?"  
  
I hated how unsure of myself, of him, that I sounded but I couldn't help it. I was unsure of myself, of what I wanted, of him. Now that my mind was clearing, now that the haze of passion was fading away, all the doubts about this came roaring back. What in the hell did I think I was doing? This was the Undertaker, a man who was on TV every week, who had probably had women in every town. What in the hell had I been thinking?  
  
Mark watched as the emotions chased across Dory's face. He read the passion in the kiss-swollen lips, the half closed eyelids and the unfocused blue eyes that met his. Then the passion began to fade, clearing the way for the doubt that was written in big bold letters across her face as she stared at him. He shook his head. Even after what he'd told her, after the time they'd spent together and the feelings that erupted any time he touched her, she still doubted him.  
  
"First of all darlin' you need to realize I would never lie to you." He waited for a minute, and then continued when she nodded hesitantly. His arms tightened around her in approval. "We've only known each other for a couple of days but already you're an important part of my life. I want to make you a big part of that life." He met her eyes, holding her gaze. "We can make a relationship work between us. But we both have to work at it. We'll have problems, everyone does. But I'm not going to give up on you."  
  
He tightened his arms around her, nudging her head onto his chest. Bending his head he placed a soft kiss against her silken hair before whispering softly, "Please don't ever give up on me."


	8. Chapter 8

I felt tears spring to life in my eyes at Mark's tender words. Rather than pressuring me to sleep with him or making me feel like I was leading him on, he was taking the time to reassure me, to let me know how much I was coming to mean to him. And it sounded like he could use the same kind of reassurance.  
  
I smiled at him, blinking the tears from my eyes before they had time to fall. I reached a hand up and rubbed my thumb along his goatee before trailing my fingers along his jaw and winding my fingers through a lock of his hair. His eyes flared at my first touch and then they slid closed, he leaned into my touch, almost purring.  
  
"Never." I hesitated for a minute before adding his favorite endearment, "Darling."  
  
I watched a smile curl around his lips at my words. I could feel the tension ease from his large frame as my assurance seeped into his soul.  
  
Snapping his eyes open Mark looked at her where she still sat, cushioned on his lap. He sighed, wishing they could stay like this forever, that he didn't have to leave her so soon. But he had something he had to do.  
  
"Sweetheart, I'd love to sit here with you all day. I want to spend the day with you, just getting to know you. But I have a meeting this morning with Vince." Actually he was making this up as he went along. He didn't have a meeting with Vince, but he would as soon as he saw him. It was time he took some of that vacation time Vince was always pushing at him. And the sooner he arranged his vacation, the sooner he could get back to Dory.  
  
With a sigh, he slid her over to the side, settling her on the couch beside him before reaching for his boots.  
  
"I've got a meeting with him at eight this morning. We've got to work out some details on a couple of things and then I'll have the rest of the day free." Shoving his heel down in his boot with a grunt he turned to look at her.  
  
"You decide what you want to do and we'll do it when I get back. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I've got a couple of things I need to do this morning." I gave him a wry smile, "And thanks to you I'm going to get a much earlier start on it than I'd originally planned."  
  
He reached out a large hand, wrapping it around the nape of my neck and drawing me over to him, gently kissing my lips.  
  
"We can always just stay here and go back to bed." He waited and watched the blush climb her neck and settle in her cheeks before releasing her and standing up. "To sleep, of course." He took a step away from her half-hearted swipe and laughed out loud at the expression on her face. "Darlin' you're just too easy."  
  
I ignored his jibe at my gullibility and stood up to face him. It wasn't easy to ignore that handsome face grinning at me but I did my best. He'd smiled more in the two days since I'd met him than I'd seen him smile in the ten years I'd drooled over him on TV.  
  
Throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her tight against his side, Mark started toward the front door. He needed to leave now before he decided to stay and forget about talking to Vince.  
  
"I'll be back in about three hours, maybe a little more. I've got some loose ends to tie up and that meeting with Vince and then I'll come back here and we'll spend the rest of the day together. We'll do whatever you want. You'll be here when I come back, right?" Mark hated the hesitant note in his voice but he'd been hurt before too. And it seemed that for every step forward he took with Dory, she was taking three back. It never hurt to make sure she'd still be in the same place when he came back as where he'd left her.  
  
I looped my arm around Mark's waist, hooking my thumb in one of his belt loops as we walked toward the front door. "I'll be here. I've got a few errands to run and I need to meet with my publisher this morning but other than that I'm free." We reached the front door and I tightened my arm around him. Without meeting his eyes I admitted, "This is a little strange. We've only known each other two days. We're talking about our relationship like it's permanent. I don't know if it's just where you're famous or if it's because I feel such . . ." I searched my mind frantically for the right words. Now that I had started talking to him about this, I was determined to get it out. "Maybe it's because there is such a strong attraction between us that I have this little voice inside me screaming a warning." I shook my head and looked up at him. "When you kiss me, when you touch me, I can't think of anything but you, but us. And I love it. But when the touches fade and the kisses are just a memory, then the doubts start creeping in."  
  
Mark stopped next to the front door, his arm still wrapped around her shoulder. Looking down into her confused blue eyes he had to admit that she'd described his own emotions as well. But he wasn't confused. He knew what he wanted. There had been too many faceless women in his past, too much passion that was there one minute and gone the next. He wasn't going to let a few doubts get in the way of what he felt for her. This was the real thing. He could feel it deep inside, past the sexual attraction, past the hot surge of lust he felt when he looked at her. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Now was not the time for the passion to consume them again. He had to deal with her doubts first.  
  
"You're right. This is strange. How many people go through life without meeting, without finding someone to share their lives with? Without finding that person their heart sees and knows, just knows, that they were born to be with? We owe it to ourselves to give this a try. There are no pressures, no false promises. We're attracted to each other. We're going to spend some time together and we're going to take this relationship one day at a time."  
  
He gave her a grin before adding, "Everything's going to work out. I guarantee it."  
  
He opened the front door, hesitating before stepping out on the porch. Digging in his pocket he pulled out a crumpled business card and quickly scribbled a number on the back. "Here's my cell phone number if you need me while I'm gone. I always carry it with me."  
  
I reached out for the card, looking at the number once before flipping the card over. The business card was for a tattoo parlor in Texas. I tucked the card in my back pocket. "I'll keep that in mind." Reaching onto the hall table I flipped through some receipts before pulling one out and writing my cell phone number on it and handing it to him. He stared at it intently for a minute before tucking it into the front pocket of his jeans. "Just in case you need me while you're gone." I couldn't resist tossing his own words back at him.  
  
He grinned before reaching up and once again smoothing my hair away from my face. "Be good while I'm gone darlin'. I'll be back before you can miss me. And no more bruises." With a tap on my nose he turned and walked away, jogging down the steps and walking with a long legged gait to his truck parked in my driveway. I stood and watched as he climbed up into the cab, my eyes glued on him until the slamming door shut off my view of jeans stretching tight. The rumble of the engine shattered the stillness of the morning as he revved the motor and backed up in the drive. He rolled the window down, sticking his head out.  
  
"I'll see you later darlin'." With a nod he rolled the window back up and started down the drive.  
  
I gave a wave of my hand and waited until his taillights disappeared in the weak morning light before turning around and going back into the house. Leaning against the closed door, I wrapped my arms around my waist, hugging myself tightly. One day at a time he says. We'll make it work he says. He guarantees it he says. And what do I say?  
  
"God, I'm glad I won those tickets!" I muttered as I started toward the stairs to get ready for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sure about this Vince." Mark looked into Vince's eyes, keeping his gaze steady and sure. Vince really wasn't a bad guy to work for but he'd push any advantage he thought he had. If he spotted a weakness you might as well give up, you were done for. "I want my time now. I've got two weeks free. You told me so yourself last month. You wanted me to take them, let some of these strained muscles heal before Wrestle Mania. Well, I'm going to take your advice. When I come back I'll be good as new."  
  
Mark watched as Vince leaned back in his soft, leather chair and stared at him. His fingers were steepled, elbows propped on the shiny mahogany of his desk. He could just see the wheels of Vince's mind at work.   
  
"Mark, that was two month ago. Well before Wrestle Mania, our biggest Pay Per View of the year. If you take time off now, if you take yourself off of TV for two of the three weeks prior to Wrestle Mania—well, we're not going to have a very good storyline going into Wrestle Mania for you." Vince dropped his hands and leaned across the desk, trying to emphasize the importance of his argument. "We need you on TV, we need you there to make an impact before the big event."  
  
Mark settled back in his chair, quite happy with how the meeting was going so far. He'd caught Vince early this morning on his cell phone and arranged this meeting. He'd expected resistance on Vince's part. That's why he'd asked for a whole lot more than he really expected to get. That way he'd get exactly what he wanted but it would look like he'd compromised. And they called HHH the cerebral assassin. He knew there was no way in the world Vince was going to let him disappear for two full weeks prior to Wrestle Mania. That's why he'd asked for it. Vince would see it as a win when he eventually agreed to do a few TV appearances before Wrestle Mania.  
  
Bringing himself back to the conversation Mark nodded, conceding the point to Vince but refusing to relinquish any ground. "You're right about one thing. We've got to have the story set up right for Wrestle Mania. The program has to be good." Mark paused, giving Vince time to get anxious more than anything else. He'd already set this argument up in his mind on the drive into town. He knew exactly how he wanted it to go, how it would go. After a minute Vince shifted in his chair, leaning even closer to Mark. "Right now we've got a month before Wrestle Mania." Vince nodded, a frown on his face as he tried to get one step ahead of Mark. Mark just smiled. "I'll do four TV appearances in that month. You and I'll pick which ones at a later date. It doesn't matter whether it's Raw or Smackdown. Whichever happens to fit the storyline on down the road." Mark shook his head when Vince went to interrupt him. "Four is my limit. I'll do the TV appearances, no house shows, no guest appearances, and no autograph signings. I want my time off. Now."  
  
"We've got to have you on TV more than that. You're one of our major players. If we want to set the storyline up right, we can't do it in just four TV appearances." Vince shook his head and leaned back in his chair, sure Mark would cave now that he'd explained.  
  
Mark leaned back and propped one ankle on his knee, his smile never slipping. He just shook his head at Vince. He was not budging. Vince was like a shark. If he smelled blood in the water, if Mark gave just an inch, he'd be on the attack and Mark would end up working every house show and every TV appearance along with a few autograph signings. And at the end of it all Vince would ask him if he'd had a relaxing time off. Nope, he wasn't budging.  
  
After a tense few minutes Vince finally nodded. "Fine, fine. You know what you want to do, do it. As long as everything works, as long as you set the storyline up and work it out with the creative team I'll be ok with it." Vince rose, his signal that the meeting was over.  
  
Mark rose and held out his hand, "Thanks Vince. I knew you'd understand."  
  
Vince came around the large desk, shaking hands with Mark and cuffing him lightly on the back as they walked towards the door. "You've been good to me over the years Mark. You're one of the few I've got who isn't asking for something every time I turn around. Enjoy your time off." Vince paused before opening the door to the office, "Let's have you work the Raw this Monday and then we'll give the creative team a heads up that you've got three more appearances and that's all they've got to work with. Sound good?"  
  
Mark grimaced. He'd hoped to have more time with Dory before they were separated the first time but he'd agreed to four appearances. After this he'd only have three more. It wasn't great, but it would do.  
  
"I'll see you Monday Vince."  
  
Mark turned and left the office. He had a few more things to do and then he'd be back at Dory's before she could even miss him.  
  
"Yes, Robert I'm fine." I paused as Robert kept talking on the other end of the line. "Robert—" Sighing, I tucked the phone under my chin and went back to tying my shoes. I hadn't even made it out of the house before my phone started ringing this morning.  
  
I straightened up and cut Robert off in mid-sentence, "Robert, I don't know why Vicki called you." Probably just to hear your voice, I thought, but managed to keep that opinion to myself. I was just irritated that Robert's lecture was cutting into the time I had to get my errands done. I didn't want to betray Vicki's secret. "She shouldn't have bothered you. I don't know why she did. But everything is ok. I met the Undertaker, we had a drink and that's it." Brothers did not need to know everything.  
  
"I can't believe you went out with someone you didn't know. That's dangerous Dory. You know better than that."  
  
"Yes, Robert."  
  
"You should have told me about this when I picked your car up for you."  
  
"Yes, Robert."  
  
"Are you just agreeing with me to shut me up?"  
  
"Yes, Robert." Wait, what had he said?  
  
"That's what I thought. Look, you're old enough to live your own life I know. Just be careful." There was a long pause before he continued, "I know I don't say it but I love ya."  
  
I stopped shrugging into my jacket, hearing the emotion in his voice, it was part embarrassment, part defiance. What in the hell had Vicki told him?  
  
"Robert, I love you too. You're my brother." I took a deep breath, trying to decide what to say, how to comfort him over what Vicki had told him. "I don't know what Vicki told you but she blew it out of proportion. There's no need for you to worry. There was no need for her to worry you."  
  
"Do you or do you not a have black eye and busted lip?"  
  
"Yes, but – "  
  
"Then I have something to worry about and Vicki did not blow anything out of proportion. I can't believe you hid this from me yesterday morning. At least she saw fit to tell me what was going on."  
  
I wasn't going to mention my raw knuckles where I'd hit Darla. Robert already had too much information. And evidently so had Vicki. It seemed I needed to have a little talk with her. It wouldn't be the first time she'd gone running to Robert with tales from my life.  
  
"Robert, there was nothing to worry about. Vicki had no right to tell you anything."  
  
I heard his sigh, long, drawn out, and irritated. Yeah, well, he wasn't the only one.  
  
"Besides, I would have told you about this—when I had the time. Vicki had no right. And you have no right to lecture me." I paused, my mind flickering briefly back to his 'I love ya' and I found my irritation draining away. "Robert, you're my big brother and I've always counted on you to be there for me. If I need you, I call you. Always. This is no different. I didn't call because there was no need."  
  
"Dory, I don't mean to lecture you. I know, well, I know I'm overprotective but I can't help it. Maybe I did over react to Vicki. She said something about some huge biker man picking you up down town, and you just went with him. Something about cold eyes, tattoos and long hair. You're lucky I just called you after talking to her and didn't drive out there myself."  
  
"Yeah, well now you know who it was and there's nothing to worry about. And do me a favor, try to talk to me about my personal life, not my friends." I paused and let my words sink in. "I know you mean well Robert, but I don't do you that way. Don't do it to me."  
  
I'm sure Robert could hear how aggravated I was, but it didn't matter. I didn't want any more calls from him on this. I was dealing with enough raging male hormones with Mark, I didn't need to add Robert.  
  
"Ok, sis, I get it. Now before I have you mad enough to hang up on me I'll let you go. You going to Mom's for dinner on Sunday?"  
  
"I don't know. If not, I'll give her a call though."  
  
For a few minutes more we talked about inconsequential things, neutral topics, and then hung up.  
  
Picking up the phone again I dialed a familiar number and waited through the incessant rings.  
  
"Hi, you've reached Vicki Rawlings, please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you."  
  
Beep.  
  
Damn, she wasn't home. Or more than likely, she knew Robert would call as soon as he could and then I'd call her. She was probably avoiding me. "Vicki, this is Dory. I just got a call from Robert. Evidently, you've been busy. I didn't want to leave a message. I wanted to talk to you. But keep this in mind—I don't tell you things so you can call Robert and have something to talk about. You're my friend, not his girlfriend or his spy. Give me a call when you get this. We need to talk. You've done this to me before and well, it's getting old. I want to talk to you."  
  
As soon as I hung up and thought about what I'd said I felt like a complete bitch. But this wasn't the first time she'd told Robert something he didn't need to know. She had a habit of telling Robert things I'd told her in confidence. This was the last time. She needed to learn. And it was time to get on with my day before the phone rang again.  
  
I stopped outside my publisher's office, digging for my cell phone. Somehow it always ended up at the bottom of my purse and would ring at the most inopportune times. I'd been arguing with my publisher about some revisions on my manuscript when the irritating little chirp had started coming from my purse. It had been the excuse I was looking for to cut the meeting short.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi darlin'."  
  
I shivered. What that man's voice did to me should be illegal. I moved away from the door and walked out into the hallway. Sitting my purse and bag down by my feet, I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.  
  
"Darlin'? You there?"  
  
I heard the amusement in his voice, heard the laughter he wasn't bothering to hide. I had to smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"Where is here?"  
  
"I'm downtown, at the same office you picked me up at yesterday. That's where my publisher is." A thought occurred to me suddenly, "How did you know where I was yesterday anyway?"  
  
"Oh, well that was pretty easy." I could almost see the little smile curl his lips, could hear in his voice that he was especially proud of this little trick he was about to tell me about.  
  
"A buddy of mine is a private detective here. I just had to give him your license plate number and he did the rest. All I had to do was show up and wait for you to walk back into my life."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ok, it wasn't my greatest conversational gambit. But it wasn't every day that I learned I had been successfully stalked. I'd been hunted, found, and captured. I could hear it in his voice. He was so proud of himself.  
  
"So, are you coming home soon? I had my meeting with Vince and I can be there any time you say. I've got a surprise for you."  
  
"Umm, a surprise for me?" I think I've had enough surprises. I needed some peace and quiet, not another surprise.  
  
"Yeah, a surprise. But don't worry about that yet. The surprise will keep until you get home. Now, are you finished with your errands yet?"  
  
"Almost. Why? Did you need something? Was there a specific reason you called?"  
  
There was such a long pause that I pulled my phone away and looked at it to see if I'd lost the connection. No, we were still connected.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Umm, no, I didn't need anything. Not really."  
  
I frowned, wondering what was going on. "Alright. Are you ok? You're sure you didn't need something? You sound . . . different. Nothing's wrong is it?" He sounded like there was something else he wanted to say but couldn't. Maybe his meeting with Vince hadn't gone the way he wanted. Yeah, that was probably it.  
  
Mark debated for a minute. He usually wasn't very open with his feelings but there was something about Dory that brought out the best in him. Made him want to bare his soul. And that scared the hell out of him. If she could do this over the phone, what was going to happen when he spent weeks in her company?  
  
"Mark?!"  
  
From the tone of her voice he could tell this wasn't the first time she'd called his name.  
  
"I'm still here. I, uh, I just couldn't hear you for a minute there."  
  
"Oh, well, ok."  
  
Mark could tell by the tone that she didn't believe him but she didn't seem to want to argue about it either. He let it go when she started speaking again, "Well, like I said I've got a couple more things to do. I should be home in about a half hour or so. Ok?"  
  
Mark nodded even though she couldn't see him. A half hour would give him plenty of time to grab a shower and change clothes and be at her house about the time she got home.  
  
"Dory, there—uh—there was a reason I called you."  
  
I could hear the seriousness in his voice. He was going to tell me about his meeting. Vince was probably a real jerk to work for. Maybe I'd stop and get us something special for dinner, something he'd really like.   
Something that would take that seriousness out of his voice, put the laughter in it that had been there this morning when we'd been together.  
  
"What, Mark?" I made sure my voice was soft, comforting, inviting him to confide his problems to me.  
  
Mark swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking quickly, "The truth is darlin' I just wanted to hear your voice. It had been too long."  
  
I felt my legs go weak at his words. I leaned heavily against the wall, feeling his words tug at my heartstrings. I was already half in love with the man and he had to go and say things like that. How was I ever going to keep my heart from him? I felt tears prick my eyes and blinked rapidly.  
  
"I missed you too Mark. I'll see you in half an hour. Bye."  
  
I spoke quickly and then flipped my phone shut, cutting the connection.  
  
Mark smiled as he heard the phone click in his ear. She'd hung up on him but he'd heard how soft her voice was, he'd heard the tears when he'd told her he'd missed her. And most important of all—he'd heard her when she admitted that she'd missed him too.  
  
Forty-five minutes later I turned into my drive. As soon as my tires hit the gravel drive, I floored it. I heard the gravel pinging on the undercarriage but didn't let up. I was already running late and not in a good mood. Rounding the curve in the drive I saw a big black truck parked right next to where my car had been this morning. He was already here. I wonder how long he'd been waiting on me?  
  
I slowed down as I came closer and pulled into the space he'd left me between his truck and the porch. He was sitting sprawled out on the porch steps, watching me. Those long legs of his encased in black jeans ending in leather boots crossed at the ankle took up most of my front steps. I could feel his eyes move over me as I stepped out of my car even though he was wearing dark sunglasses and I couldn't see his eyes. I shivered in the cool air and reached back into the car for my jacket. Turning to look over my shoulder I saw him stand up and start toward me. I swallowed hard as his long legs ate up the distance between us. My eyes quickly devoured the picture he made dressed in a green and gray plaid shirt and matching black jeans. The green in his shirt brought out his eyes, causing me to just stand and stare. His voice brought me out of my stupor.  
  
"You need help, sweetheart?"  
  
I shook my head dumbly and said, "Yeah, if you can get these two bags for me I'd appreciate it."  
  
He reached out and took the two bags without any effort. I know the bags were heavy. The carryout had only been able to lift the bags one at a time while Mark carried both bags with little notice to the extra weight. God, I loved watching this man's muscles at work.  
  
"You're a little late aren't you darlin'? You didn't have any trouble did you?"  
  
I grabbed the last bag and my purse, slamming the car door shut and turning for the house. I really did not want to tell him why I was late. It had not been a good afternoon.  
  
"No, not really." Hefting the bag a little higher I dug my keys out. "Are you hungry? Ready to eat?"  
  
Frowning, Mark followed her up the steps and reached out to take the bag from her. Biding his time, he followed her slowly into the kitchen and put the bags down on the table. Something must have happened to put her in this kind of mood.  
  
"You have a good meeting with your publisher? No problems there?"  
  
"Yeah, the meeting was fine. There are a couple of changes to my manuscript before we send it to the printer, but he was happy with it all in all."  
  
"You went to the store then?" Mark asked, nodding to the grocery bags he was carrying for her.  
  
I sighed. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to keep asking questions until I told him what was bothering me. I'd rather he just let it drop but it didn't look like that was going to happen.  
  
"Yes, then I went to the store. And no, nothing happened there. I got us some steaks for dinner. Sound good?"  
  
I kept my attention focused on the food I was putting in the refrigerator, anything to keep from looking at him.  
  
"Oh, you just assumed we were eating together?"  
  
I jerked around to look at. He was right. In my mind I'd just assumed we were spending all day together and then having dinner. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck. Damn, I'd blushed more around this man than I've ever blushed in my life.  
I opened my mouth to say something, anything but he beat me to it.  
  
"Finally, you're looking at me." Mark grinned and set the rest of the groceries on the counter. Walking over he took the orange juice from her hand and put it in the refrigerator before closing the door and leading her to the table. Sitting down across from her he laced their fingers together, his big palm completely engulfing her smaller hand. "Now tell me what's going on. When I talked to you earlier, everything seemed ok. What's happened since then?"  
  
I looked down at our hands lying on my kitchen table. He wanted to know what had happened. It was nothing really, just embarrassing. But he wasn't going to let it go and I was just drawing it out by not telling him. I was making it out to be more than it was. So ok, I'm going to tell him, in just a minute. I took a deep breath and swallowed a couple of times. Pride was hard to get down, it had a lot of rough edges and kept getting caught in my throat.  
  
"It's nothing really, Mark. I, uh, I was on my way home and well, I got pulled over. That's all."  
  
Mark sat silently for a minute before asking, "Pulled over? You mean by a cop?"  
  
"Yes, by a cop. Who else?"  
  
Pulling my hands away I stood back up and walked over to continue to put the groceries up. The conversation was over. We needed a new topic.  
  
"Why were you pulled over Dory? Is there something wrong with your car?"  
  
Mark made as if to stand, to go back outside and check her car.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong with my car. Everything's fine. So, are steaks ok with you or do you want something else?"  
  
"Steaks are fine. Now, why did the cop pull you over?"  
  
I sighed, giving up the last of my pride and just admitted it. "He said I was speeding."  
  
"He said?"  
  
Mark swallowed a grin as the full situation dawned on him. He settled back in his seat. He was finally getting the whole picture. His little darling had a lead foot. And she was embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, well that's what he said and that's what he wrote on the seventy five dollar ticket he gave me."  
  
Mark swallowed a laugh. It wasn't really funny, God knows he'd gotten his fair share of tickets. Hell, truth be known he'd had his fair share of run ins with the law and not for something as innocent as speeding. But she acted so embarrassed about it.  
  
"Hmm. Why were you speeding Dory? Assuming the officer was right and you were speeding."  
  
Mark managed to keep the amusement out of his voice and kept a straight face. If he laughed at her, she'd probably throw something at him. Like all twelve of the eggs she was holding.  
  
Without giving it a second thought I put the eggs in the refrigerator and admitted, "Oh yeah, he was right. I was in a hurry. I knew you'd be here."  
  
I just closed my eyes as I heard those words come out of my mouth. I closed the refrigerator door and laid my forehead against it, using anything to cool my burning face. I heard him get to his feet, heard him walking up behind me.  
  
I shivered as I felt his long arms fold around me and pull me back against his hard chest. I could feel his heart thumping against my shoulder, feel the puffs of moist air just before his lips gently skimmed the side of my neck. I bit back a moan and simply leaned back against the comfort of his embrace. I felt the rumble of his voice against my back before I heard the words.  
  
"Darlin' I'll pay that ticket and any other one for you. It's worth it to have you in my arms." Giving a moist kiss against the nape of her neck, he continued to reassure her. "Anytime you want to rush home to me, I'll take care of any tickets." Smiling he turned her in his arms so she was facing him. Reaching down, he took her hands and bending down, he slipped them around his neck, wrapping his own around her waist. Giving her a gentle hug, he quickly set her back on her feet. Backing away from temptation, he settled into one of the kitchen chairs and watched as she slowly went back to putting the groceries away.  
  
"How did your meeting with Vince go? Did you get all your errands taken care of?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is set. I've got about a month to spend, just you and me." Mark ignored the startled look she turned on him. "I've got to make four TV appearances and then I'll do Wrestle Mania. We'll just have to see after that."  
  
What he didn't say was that what happened after Wrestle Mania would depend on her and how their relationship developed.  
  
"I've got some injuries that I need to let heal and I've had some leave time building up. I just never had a reason to take it. Until now." The hot look in his eyes added the words—until you.  
  
He got up and walked towards her, taking her hand in his. Leading her back to the table he sat her down in the chair nearest his, scooting her closer until his thighs framed hers, cocooning her in his warmth. Reaching up, as if he could no longer resist it, he ran his hand through the loose strands of hair trailing over her shoulder. He sighed as the silky strands trailed through his fingers, before leaving one hand curling a strand around his finger. Looking up he met her eyes with his own intense gaze.  
  
"I have a surprise for you." Leaning forward even closer to her, "But only if you want it." He watched her eyes widen, saw her lips part and her tongue sweep out to wet them. He bit back a groan, all thoughts going out of his head. He had to taste her.  
  
Before he even realized what he was doing, Mark tilted her chin up with his hand and lowered his mouth to her parted lips. He moaned at the taste of her mouth. The feel of her breath mingling with his as her tongue hesitantly swept against his. She smelled of woman and roses, of pure, blissful heaven. He cupped her face in his hands, and just inhaled the scents and feelings of the moment. He relished the tenderness that swept over him when he was with her.  
  
His blood rushed in his ears as his body burned for her, and it took every ounce of his strength not to pull her into his arms and race upstairs with her where he'd be free to sample more of her.  
  
My head swam at the taste of the man, of the power of his tattooed arms as they surrounded me. His strength amazed me. His tongue teased me relentlessly. A gentle swipe, a little lick and nip of his teeth. A deep-seated ache threatened to overwhelm me as he stirred feelings and sensations in my body I'd never before known.  
  
I felt his arms tighten around me, I could feel the muscles of his back flexing beneath my hands, felt the heat radiating off his body. My God the man had muscles. The more I touched him, the more I explored his body, the more I wanted him. I wanted him in a way I'd never wanted anything else. What was this fire inside? This ache, this yearning to strip off his clothes and touch every part of him with my hands? My lips?  
  
Mark ran his hands down Dory's back to her ribs. She arched against him, moaning low in her throat. Instinctively, she rubbed herself against him. He answered her with an animalistic growl as he deepened his kiss and moved his hand to cup her breast through the fabric of her shirt. Her quiet little moan tore through him.  
  
Mark hissed at the way her breast overfilled his hand. At the way she tasted of such sweet innocence and fire. Her hands sought out his body, stroking him, inflaming him. And all he could think of was laying her on her back and . . .  
  
He pulled back and stared at her half open eyes. Her lips were swollen, her eyes squeezed closed as she breathed raggedly. He could just imagine how she would look in his bed. Her hair fanned across his pillow, a rosy flush on her pale cheeks and a desire in her eyes just for him. Imagine how it would feel to claim her. He wanted to slide inside her warmth, to feel her close around him, holding him tight.  
  
Mark groaned low in his chest. He had to stop these thoughts before he went too far, too soon. Gently, oh so gently, he set her back in her chair. When had he even drawn her into his lap? Slowly withdrawing his arms, he returned to his own chair, only retaining one of her hands. Lacing their fingers together he sat and waited, giving her a chance to get her breath back. And taking time to get his own back under control.  
  
"Wow, what a surprise."  
  
I tried to inject some humor into the situation, trying to ignore the passion still humming between us. The electricity raced from our connected palms to the rest of my body. I shivered in reaction but made no move to pull my hand from his. I was becoming even more addicted to his touch than I was to chocolate.  
  
Mark grinned at her words, appreciating her sense of humor. "Darlin' that was no surprise. That was a fact of life. Anytime you get near me that's gonna happen." Raising her hand in his, he gently kissed each knuckle. Instead of laying their hands back on the table, he leaned closer to her and laid her hand palm down on his chest. Feeling her fingers spread over his tense muscles, he bit back a groan. Even her most innocent touch had flames of desire stirring to life. Flames that were still smoldering hot from their kisses.  
  
I could feel his muscles contracting under my touch. I loved affecting him like that. Moving my hand in a circle I could feel this heart thumping madly beneath my palm. It matched the rhythm of my own.  
  
Sliding his hand up her arm until his hand covered hers, he gently tapped two fingers against her hand. He did it a couple of times until she caught his rhythm.   
  
"This is what you do to me Dory. Always, always causing my heart to beat to your rhythm. Never forget that."  
  
Mark looked at the confused blue eyes meeting his. He was a little confused himself. The only thing he was sure of was her. And what he wanted. The how and the when were the question marks.  
  
"Now, do you want to know what your surprise is or not?"  
  
"I, uh, I thought maybe that was it. But since you asked – yes, I want to know. What's my big surprise?"  
  
Mark looked at her, her lips swollen and shining from his kisses, her hair tousled from his hands. She was beautiful to him. He wanted to give her everything but he'd start with this. "How would you like to go to Raw?"  
  
"Raw?"  
  
Mark nodded. "Raw this Monday night. With me." He added the last emphatically, as if there had been any doubt.  
  
I looked at him, trying not to show my excitement. I wanted to go so badly I wanted to jump up and shout YES! But I didn't want him to think I expected him to take me or that I'd be mad if he didn't.  
  
"Honestly, Mark, I'd love to go anywhere with you. But you don't have to take me. Business is business and I'll be fine if you need to go out of town." Giving him a grin I had to add, "I won't like it but I'll understand."  
  
"Darlin' I wouldn't like it either if I had to leave you behind. But this time I don't have to. I want you to come." Getting up he went to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of beer. Opening one he sit it in front of her before taking his seat again. Twisting the cap off his own beer he took a long drink before continuing. "It's only going to be a two day journey. I've got to catch an early flight tomorrow and be at Raw tomorrow night. We can stay overnight and come back the next day. Anytime you want."  
  
Looking at the bottle in front of me I hesitated for a minute before reaching for it. Taking a drink I sat it back in front of me and started peeling the label. "You only have to be there for the event? Just Raw and that's it?"  
  
Mark shrugged. "Well, not usually. But I've got some time off coming. I'm making four appearances – tomorrow is the first one – and then I'm done until Wrestle Mania. We'll be able to spend some time together. Even more if you'll be able to travel to the events with me." Mark reached out and grabbed his beer again, giving his hands something to do. "You don't have to go Dory. It's just an offer if you want to." Giving her a self-deprecating smile, he continued, "I might even introduce you to some of your favorite wrestlers."  
  
Standing up I walked slowly around him until I was standing behind his chair. Leaning down I wrapped my arms around him from behind and laid my head up against his.  
  
I trailed my lips along the outer shell of his ear and felt the shiver that shook his big frame. His hands reached up and clasped mine, drawing one down until it was covering his heart. I could feel it pounding.   
  
"Wow, I get to meet HHH?"  
  
It took a minute for Mark to hear her question through the haze of passion her touch had set off in his brain. He stiffened before casually reaching for her arm. Before she knew what he was about he'd flipped her around the chair. She landed face down in his lap.  
  
I stifled laughter, knowing how he'd react to my question. I'd just had to ask though. It was so easy to give him a hard time. Propping one elbow on his knee I leaned up enough to look at him and ask, "Is that a no?"  
  
Mark growled, half playfully, half seriously, as he bent towards her. Running a caressing hand down her loosened hair he reached the sweet curve of her rear. Running his hand over it quickly he heard her gasp, could feel the way her rib cage expanded against his thighs. "That is a hell no. In fact, I don't think I'll introduce you to any of them now that I'm thinking a little straighter."  
  
Wiggling slightly to see if he was ready to let me up, I sighed when he just pressed a big hand at the small of my back, holding me prisoner. Settling my chin in my palm I made myself as comfortable as possible in my current position. "That's ok I guess." Looking up at him I smiled and reached a hand up, barely able to reach his heart from my position. Laying my palm over his heart I could feel it start to thud heavily. "I've already met the only one I have any desire for." The thud of his heartbeat sped up, hammering hard against my hand. I really loved what I could do to this man.  
  
Looking down, Mark saw the twinkle in the blue eyes glowing up at him. She affected him like no one else in his life ever had. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. But it was something he was going to live with. Because there was no way he was going to live without her.  
  
Before he gave into the temptation of her warm body draped over his knees, he effortlessly flipped her over and set her on her feet. Grasping her hips to steady her, he looked up to meet her eyes. "So is that a yes? Because if it's a no I'm going to have to do some persuading to change your mind. I really do want you with me Dory."  
  
Moving closer until I stood between his widespread thighs I laid my hands on his stubble coated cheeks. Looking into his burning green eyes, I grinned. Leaning forward I pressed my lips against his, keeping it light and gentle.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
His voice was rough and gravelly, revealing the emotion just that small touch from her could evoke in him.  
  
Leaning forward I wrapped my arms around him and settled against his warm body. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I turned to whisper in his ear, "It means, darlin', that we're going to Raw."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Taker, I think Vince is looking for you."  
  
I jerked around at the sound of the voice on just the other side of me. I was skipping along, trying to keep up with Mark's long strides down the hall. I felt Mark's hand tighten briefly around my fingers before he consciously relaxed his grip. His chest brushed against my shoulder as he stopped and turned to face the man who'd spoken.  
  
"Thanks, Show. Which way is his office tonight?"  
  
Mark's voice was cold, filled with steel that I'd never heard in it before. I looked up at him warily. The closer we'd gotten to the arena, the tenser he'd become. He'd gotten quieter and quieter. We hardly exchanged more than a word or two on the cab ride from the airport. But when we stepped out of the cab and a few die hard fans had recognized him, he'd grabbed my hand and pulled me close. Carrying our bags in one hand he'd curled his other long arm around me protectively and hurried me toward the security entrance. I'd felt a little of our closeness returning.  
  
Now I could feel the tension radiating from him, could feel the protectiveness in him as he stepped around me and placed his own body between me and the other man.

"Yeah, just go down this hall and take a right."  
  
He gave a vague wave of one of his big hands to a door a few yards away from the one he'd just stepped out of. Big Show smiled and took a step closer to us. I felt Mark's hand tighten once again, felt the muscles in his arm tense.  
  
"So who's the babe Taker? She's not who you were with last week."  
  
This time I tightened my fingers around Mark's. I'd felt his grip loosen and saw him take a step closer to Big Show. I saw the instant anger that flared to life in Mark's green eyes and tried to defuse the situation. Tightening my grip on his hand I wrapped my arm around his, hugging his arm against my body and gave him a little tug down the hall. Once we got started he was willing to cooperate and kept moving at a steady pace.  
  
I heard Big Show give an evil laugh, sending a chill down my spine. I never had liked his character on TV and his personality so far had not changed my opinion.  
  
"It's not what you think, Dory."  
  
I looked up at the sound of Mark's quiet voice. He pulled me to a stop just around the corner. His eyes were no longer hot with anger but more hesitant now. His hand reached out, hesitated briefly, then slid down the length of my throat, resting briefly on the pulse I know he could feel beating out of control. He gave a simple tap – tap with his fingers, just a couple of times before sliding his hand down my arm and lacing his fingers with mine. I was confused for just a minute before I realized what he was doing – the tap-tap was our signal that everything would be alright. I smiled at him.  
  
"What I think Mark, is that what happened in the past is just that – the past. Last week, last month, last year doesn't matter. As long as it doesn't affect how you treat me, as long as it isn't something that's happened since you met me, then it's not going to affect us." I gave him a long look and then reached up, way up, to tap my own fingers against his chest, right over his heart. "As long as it stays in the past."  
  
For the first time since we'd left my house at the crack of dawn this morning he smiled. A full smile, his lips curling and eyes shining brightly. I grinned back at him. We stood like that, staring at each other like goofy teenagers forever. It felt good to be back on the same level. There had been a distance between us the closer we got to the arena and I hadn't liked it. This was Mark, this was my Mark.   
  
Suddenly a throat cleared behind Mark and I saw his eyes widen as he jerked around in surprise to see who'd managed to sneak up on him. A smile still painted his mouth but didn't linger in his eyes.  
  
"Tony, I didn't hear you coming." Mark's voice was gravelly, rough with the desire he was trying to contain. He wanted Dory more every minute he was with her, it was starting to cut off his other senses. He never, never let anyone come up on his blind side but he'd never even heard Tony coming down the hall. And Tony was never quiet.  
  
Mark watched as Tony grinned, his eyes running appreciatively over Dory before coming back up to meet his own. Tony's grin widened at the intimidating look on Mark's face.   
  
Mark stiffened, enough was enough.  
  
"Back off Tony." When Tony's grin only widened Mark gave up. Tony was a good friend and never did have enough sense to leave him alone. Shaking his head, he reached out and slapped Tony on the back. When Tony jerked in surprise and took an involuntary step forward, Mark was satisfied that he'd made his point without saying a word. Dory was his.   
  
Nodding his head toward Dory Mark said, "I need you to do me a favor, Tony. Can you take Dory down to the front row and make sure she's ok? I think she'll be more comfortable down there. Stay with her. Ok, darlin'?"  
  
He turned around to look at me. All I could do was nod. This was his show – literally. If he wanted me to wait on him backstage then I would. If he wanted me to sit out in the crowd then I would.  
  
"Oh by the way, this is a good friend of mine Tony Dawson. Tony, this is Dory Sullivan. Take the best care of her Tony." He turned his back on Tony and focused his eyes on me. A tiny green flame burned in the depths of his eyes. The longer he looked at me the brighter the flame burned. Reaching out he wrapped a finger in a loose curl, wrapping it around his finger, pulling me closer.  
  
"Tony will take you out to the arena floor and find the seat I've got for you." He grinned, flicking the end of her nose playfully. "You'll enjoy it. It's even better than those tickets you won off the radio. And I can guarantee you'll meet your favorite wrestler after the event."  
  
I opened my mouth but before I could even think HHH, he laid his fingers gently against my lips and bent towards me. His breath whispered gently in my ear, "Me."  
  
Grinning back at him I nodded. "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
He nodded, satisfied. "Do you want to see the whole show or come back stage as soon as my match is over?"  
  
"I'd rather be with you, if that's ok."  
  
Mark nodded before turning to face Tony. "Take care of her Tony. Mine is the fourth match tonight. The only one after mine is the main event so she'll stay out front and watch the majority of the show. Bring her to my dressing room after my match."   
  
Turning to face me he reached out a long arm and wrapped me in a tight embrace. "I'll see you later darlin'. The show's going to start soon and I've got to see Vince." Letting go he took a few steps away. "Tony will stay with you through the show and then bring you to my dressing room as soon as my match is over with. I'll see you later." Bending quickly he brushed a kiss across my forehead and turned away. "Take care of her Tony." There was an intense look that passed between Tony and Mark. I didn't understand the undercurrent and before I could ask, Tony nodded and Mark walked away.  
  
We stood and watched him for a few minutes before Tony reached for my arm. We began to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
"He'll be fine, Dory. The match tonight is an easy one and then you'll be right back together."  
  
I glanced at Tony and smiled. "Thanks, Tony. I appreciate your reassurance."  
  
My mind wandered back to the edginess that had been in Mark all day. The small confrontation with Big Show was just part of it. Something wasn't right. He'd been strung too tight and he'd told Tony to watch me and take care of me too many times. Something wasn't right. Mark had left out quite a bit about this simple trip.  
  
Mark was right. The seats he'd gotten were great. I was front row center and could see every detail of the matches. The Hardy Boyz are great in person. High flying, risk taking, God they were great. And Brock Lesnar is huge. He walked right by me and looked in our direction. I'm pretty sure he was looking at Tony, wondering why he was sitting in the crowd. When I'd looked at Tony, he'd been staring at Brock with a frown on his face but when he'd noticed me, he smiled and started telling a story about his first road trip with Mark. I was easily distracted. I was eager to learn anything I could about Mark. But still there was a tingle of unease in the back of my mind. Something was wrong.  
  
"So who's your favorite wrestler? Besides Mark of course."  
  
Tony asked the question half way through the night. Brock Lesnar versus Goldust had just ended. Of course Brock had killed Goldust but it had been an interesting match.  
  
"Besides Mark it would be HHH." I grinned at Tony. He was a great companion. He kept up a running commentary on all the guys. He had a story to tell on every guy that wrestled. "As a matter of fact, I keep giving Mark a hard time that I like HHH better."  
  
Tony grinned and I could see he enjoyed the rib on Mark. His eyes flickered behind me and before I could ask what he was doing, he walked away into the crowd. In just minutes he was back carrying a homemade sign he'd bought from a girl in the crowd. I took one look at it and didn't ask how much it had cost. It would be worth it to see Mark's face when he came out to the ring.  
  
I was laughing so hard about one of his Chris Jericho stories that I'd almost forgotten to be nervous about Mark's upcoming match. But then the lights went out and his music started. I was instantly on my feet, leaning against the railing.  
  
I felt Tony moving up beside me, not out of excitement but taking more of a bodyguard position. I gave him a wry look, wondering what the deal was. He just shrugged and mouthed "Mark's orders" over the blaring music.  
  
Just as Mark roared down the ramp, Tony elbowed me and told me to get ready. Tony's sense of humor hadn't been able to resist the sign. Mine hadn't either after he'd showed it to me.  
  
Mark was dressed in his black leather pants and tank top and was wearing a red bandanna holding back his hair. I felt the frown cross my face when I noticed his hair. He'd braided it again. I understood the reasoning behind it but I still didn't like it. Mark did his regular routine of roaring around the ring and parking the big bike. The usual serious look he wore to the ring was firmly in place even after he'd entered the ring and looked our way. He didn't break character, no smile and wave but he'd already warned me that he wouldn't.  
  
Tony elbowed me and I quickly jerked the sign up and over my head before Mark could look away. I saw his eyes widen and he took a step back before his eyes traveled down to who held the sign. I could see the green flame come to life in his eyes from where I was standing. His eyes flicked back up to the sign for a minute before coming back to me and Tony. A small smile curled his lips before he rubbed a hand over his face and turned to face the other side of the arena.  
  
I lowered the sign and Tony and I looked at each other before busting out laughing. "I think we got his attention."  
  
Tony laughed. "Yeah I think so. He definitely noticed your sign."  
  
I looked down at the black writing on the brilliant white sign. I want to play The Game. Ok, it wasn't original but it was funny. I'd never forget the look on Mark's face when he'd seen it was me holding that sign.


	11. Chapter 11

I forgot all about the sign as the bell rang and the match started. Mark was wrestling Christian, which was weird to me. Christian wasn't one of his usual opponents and I didn't see where this was leading. But I hadn't asked him any details about the match. Before we arrived I hadn't wanted to put him in the awkward position of telling secrets or refusing to answer me. I hadn't even asked who his match was against. He'd simply reassured me that this match was going to be an easy one, a simple set up for Wrestle Mania.  
  
The momentum of the match was with Mark until Christian landed a low blow. I winced and looked at Tony who was sitting beside me now. Automatically he'd crossed his legs and even now had a pained expression on his face. When he noticed I was staring at him he gave me a wry smile but didn't uncross his legs. Despite all of his reassurances about this match it still hurt for one guy to watch another get hit in that spot.  
  
Mark lay groaning on the mat while Christian stood above him gloating. Christian quickly went on the offensive before Mark could get to his feet. Quick kicks to the ribs and a boot to the head kept Mark on the mat. I kept repeating to myself that it was fake, that these guys knew what they were doing. They weren't really hurting each other. Mark was fine, he was just a really good actor. I kept repeating this to myself but I wasn't convinced. I couldn't help but wince with every blow and when Christian dropped a particularly vicious looking knee to Mark's ribs I was preparing to go over the barricade when I felt Tony's hands on my arms pulling me back into my seat.  
  
I smiled at him sheepishly before turning my attention back to the match. I know Mark was ok, it was just tough watching. It looked so real and it was always in the back of my mind that something could go wrong.  
  
"He's fine Dory. Trust me."  
  
I looked over at Tony, consciously relaxing my tense muscles under his reassuring gaze. I nodded and tried to smile.  
  
"Dory, if he looks over here and sees how upset you're getting it's going to mess him up. He's got to keep his mind in the match, not out here. That's what I'm here for. Ok?"  
  
I nodded again and kept repeating that it was just a match, just a match. But this was the first time I'd watched Mark wrestle after I'd gotten to know him and it made a difference. The moves weren't cool, they were dangerous. The risks weren't entertaining, they were dangerous. But I knew Tony was right. I pasted a smile on my face and turned back to cheer for the Undertaker. Maybe it would help if I thought of him like that when he wrestled. Maybe.  
  
Taker was still getting the bad end of this match. It seemed awfully one sided to me. He'd been able to land a few solid punches that had put Christian down on the mat but his advantage hadn't lasted long. Christian drop kicked him in the knee and once again he was groaning on the mat.  
  
I quickly looked at Tony and he gave me a reassuring smile. "You're sure?"  
  
"He's fine, Dory." Leaning a little closer he whispered in my ear, "See, this is just the set up for Wrestle Mania. We're setting it up for Taker to be missing some time on TV. We want to play up some injuries, like he's weak. That's why Christian has the upper hand for this match. Mark will do anything to get some time off." He looked at me with a grin. "Seems something has come up and he wants to spend some time away from the ring." He wiggled his eyebrows outrageously and I had to laugh. Reaching over he gave me a one armed hug. "It says a lot that you care that much and are getting upset about the match. But he's fine. Trust me."  
  
I nodded and turned back just in time to see Taker come to his feet, a vicious look on his face. He slapped a huge right hand around Christian's neck and I was on my feet cheering. I ignored the look of fear on Christian's face, I was just cheering for my man.  
  
I never saw what happened. Even on the replays we watched afterward it's hard to tell in a crowd that size where he came from. Seems even Big Show can be invisible when he wants to be.  
  
Big Show entered the ring and came up behind Taker. There was confusion on Christian's face and I felt Tony tense beside me. Seeing something in Christian's face to warn him, Mark turned around and Big Show slammed him in the head with a steel chair.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
I didn't even hear Tony's mutter beside me. I was caught up in the action in the ring. I saw Mark's eyes widen from the impact of the chair. This wasn't fake, this wasn't acting. He'd already let Christian go but I saw Christian reaching for him now. Christian had both hands out, trying to get in a position to steady Mark and figure out what was going on. There was still confusion on his face and it was beginning to dawn on me that this wasn't really part of the show. Before Christian could reach Mark and steady him, Big Show shoved Christian down, toppling him through the ropes and out of the ring.  
  
I was on my feet straining against the barricade, Tony standing stiffly beside me as the scene unfolded. Big Show wrapped one beefy hand around Mark's throat and lifted him for just minutes before slamming him down on the mat.  
  
Tony was standing close enough that I felt his whole body tense and when he looked at me there was no reassuring smile, no comforting words of how this was all just a set up. I quickly looked back over at Mark. He was lying deathly still in the middle of the ring. He hadn't moved since being slammed to the mat.  
  
Big Show walked into my sight, blocking my view of Mark stretched out on the blue canvas. My eyes lifted to meet his and he grinned, giving me a mocking bow. Without even thinking about it I flipped him off. His eyes narrowed and his grin faded completely. He lumbered from the ring and grabbed another chair before clambering back into the ring. The referee had taken the first one away from him. Show had a vicious look on his face.  
  
"Tony . . ."  
  
Tony never even looked at me. His eyes, as well as mine, were locked on the action in the ring. Big Show was about to hit Mark again.  
  
Out of nowhere a streak of red hit the ring. I could see that Kane was still pulling his mask down even as he slid into the ring. Instead of any wrestling move, Kane cocked his arm back and hit Big Show in the mouth with his leather-clad fist. The arena went nuts thinking it was part of the show. I wonder if I was the only one that saw the furious, surprised look on Big Show's face and the trickle of blood that dripped from his mouth.  
  
Big Show stumbled back into the corner but before he could confront Kane, referees hit the ring. There seemed to be hundreds of them.  
  
I felt Tony slowly relax beside me. The referees surrounded Big Show and finally forced him from the ring. I think it had more to do with the fact that Kane was standing there, just daring him to come a little closer than anything the referees said. It was easy to sneak up behind someone, but not so easy to deal with them face to face.  
  
I'm sure the show had long since went to commercial but the live audience was still getting a show. The original referee for the match, Mark, Christian, and Kane were still in the ring. Mark was sitting up but he hadn't regained his feet yet. Kane was sitting on one knee in front of him and I kept wishing he'd move so I could see Mark's face, so I could see for myself that those green eyes were open and he was ok. I saw Kane bend his head and listen to Mark. He nodded a couple of times and Christian seemed to be listening as well. Christian started to grin and the referee stood up and motioned the paramedics back to the back before sliding from the ring.  
  
Kane was finally moving. Slowly, he moved to the side and I could see Mark's face. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw the blood matted in his hair and still trickling into his goatee. His eyes looked glazed but they were focused directly on me. His hand was a little unsteady when he reached up to his head. What was he doing? Slowly, so slowly, he reached behind him for his braid and undid the rubber band. The braid slowly unraveled as his eyes held mine. I could feel the tears start to slide down my face. After what had just happened he still remembered I was there and that I'd be worried. He was letting me know he was ok. He was ok and he remembered that I didn't like his hair that way. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. The silly man probably had a concussion and had blood dripping from him and he's worried about his hair. I tried to remember Tony's words. Mark needed to keep his mind on business right now. I tried to smile. I felt my lips stretch up at the corners and I quickly brushed my tears away. I nodded to him and gave him a quick thumbs up.  
  
His head dipped once before he set his attention once more on Kane. Reaching around him, Kane wrapped an arm across his shoulders, helping him gain his feet. Tony and I watched the slow process. I winced each time Mark did, knowing he had to be in pain. Finally they were standing side by side. Kane reached out a hand and lifted Mark's wrist in triumph. They may have lost the battle, but they'd won the war. The crowd was going nuts. Everyone was cheering, chanting Mark's name. It never occurred to anyone that none of this had been scripted, that it had not been part of the show. They were just excited to see the brothers reunited.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Tony grabbed my arm and began to hustle me through the crowd.  
  
"Wait a minute. Tony, stop. He's still in the ring. I want to watch." Digging in my heels, I tugged my arm loose. "I want to make sure nothing else happens. I have to."  
  
Grabbing my arm again Tony leaned down and started whispering in my ear as he tugged me towards the exit. "By the time we get through this crowd and make it backstage then that's where Mark will be. I know you want to be with him. Nothing else is going to happen. Glenn is out there with him and Big Show got what he wanted." Tony sidestepped a large man carrying two beers and a bag of popcorn before muttering, "I just wonder if he knows how much it's going to hurt when it's delivered."


	12. Chapter 12

"Damn it, Vince. This time he's gone too far! This wasn't something staged, something we talked about. He came out there with every intention of causing some damage. He wanted my attention, well he's got it!"  
  
We could hear Mark's voice as soon as we hit the backstage area. We walked past Christian who was going towards the general locker room with a towel wrapped around his neck. He smiled at me and gave a nod to Tony. We kept walking, letting Mark's furious voice guide us in the right direction. We passed a few of the other wrestlers, all of them gave vague smiles in my direction and patted Tony on the back. Some murmured comments but most just kept quiet and kept moving. We could tell we were getting closer to Mark when we could finally make out Vince's answers to Mark's furious shouts.  
  
"Listen Mark I don't know what went on out there tonight. You two have been having squabbles for months now. But you're right, this time it's went too far. I'll talk to him and find out what's going on."  
  
"Don't worry about it Vince. I know what his problem is. I don't need you to figure it out for him."  
  
"Damn it Mark don't be a hot head. Just sit there and let the doctor stitch that up. Now I'll talk to Show and see what's going on. And I don't want you breathing down his neck while I do it."  
  
There was silence for a long minute and Tony and I looked at each other questioningly. They had to be in one of the doors off the hallway we were in. We could hear every word clearly so we had to be close. As the silence lengthened we quickened our steps, imagining the worst. In this case, I could see Mark's hands wrapped around Vince's neck.  
  
"Vince, the last thing I'm going to do is breathe on him. I've had enough of this. If he wants to play mind games, I'll play. But he won't like it. Up until now I've been real patient with him and you. I've given you a chance to get all of this cleared up. Now I'll take care of it."  
  
Menace absolutely dripped from Mark's voice as the last words echoed in the room. Tony and I stood in the doorway, finally finding the office where they were located. Vince's eyes flicked to us and he frowned. Mark spun around quickly to face whoever was coming up on his blind side and almost fell. Fortunately Glenn had been sitting silently through this entire meeting and reached out a steadying hand.  
  
Mark shrugged him off and started towards me immediately. Three long strides and he was right in front of me. Blood still matted his hair and goatee but his green eyes had that familiar green flame and his loose hair was trailing over his shoulders. I felt my heart start to beat again. Reaching towards him tentatively I smoothed my hand down his chest, still sweaty from his match. Moving my hand until it rested just above his heart I tapped my fingers, just twice. Watching his eyes closely, I saw the green fire flame brightly before becoming a steady burn. Everything was ok between us. He was ok and I could breathe now.  
  
Turning his head so the bloody side was away from me, he leaned down and I closed my eyes. I was expecting to feel the soft brush of his lips against mine and damn the room full of people watching. Instead I felt his breath brush my neck as he whispered in my ear, "I haven't forgotten your little trick with that sign, darlin'. We'll talk about that later."  
  
My eyes flew open and I looked up to see him smiling at me. I started to answer but couldn't think of anything to say. I merely stood there like a fence post as Mark laced his fingers with mine and turned back to Vince.  
  
"By the way Vince I'll be saving my vacation time for after Wrestle Mania. I'll be here, in person, for every show." When he said this he looked down at me, an apology written in his expressive green eyes. I tightened my fingers around his, letting him know I understood. Or thought I did.  
  
"And Glenn and I are back together. For as long as we both want it this time. We'll work it out with the creative team but that's the way it's going to be going into Wrestle Mania."  
  
Vince sat there staring at Mark for the longest time. I'd never met the man before and was amazed at how he was in person. He looked bigger on TV, loud mouthed and full of himself. But right now he sat there silently, listening to Mark.  
  
Glenn got easily to his feet and moved to stand on Mark's other side. Giving a combined front against anything Vince wanted to say about the new twist on the storyline. It was news to him but if that's what Mark wanted, he'd stand by him.  
  
Mark looked over at Glenn and Glenn nodded his assent to the new plan. Looking back at Vince Mark took a step closer, "That's how it will be. When you have a talk with that piece of shit you tell him that I'll be having my own talk with him. Soon."  
  
With that promise Mark turned for the door. I followed close behind him still holding his hand with Glenn behind me. Tony brought up the rear and closed the door behind us leaving Vince alone in his office.  
  
"Mark, you really should get checked out. The trainer is right over there, why don't we let him take a look at your head?"  
  
The concern I could hear in Glenn's voice caused me to look up at Mark. The blood was still on his face, staining his beard and the loose hair around his face. He'd been so careful to keep that side of his face turned away from me that I'd almost forgotten his injury. Almost.  
  
"I don't need to see the trainer. I'm fine. Just need to wash the blood off that's all." Mark shrugged off his concern and continued leading us all down the hallway.  
  
"Mark . . ."  
  
At the hesitant sound of her voice, Mark stopped and looked down at Dory. Her small hand was still laced tightly within his own, pressing anxiously against his fingers. Her blue eyes were still moist from the tears she'd cried out in the crowd. She didn't know he noticed but he'd seen the tears when he'd been sitting in the ring. He'd seen the worry she hadn't been able to hide even though a smile had stretched her lips. Lifting their joint hands to his lips he brushed a kiss across her knuckles.  
  
"Dory, I'm fine. Really."  
  
"Mark, you were hit in the head with a chair. You could have a concussion. You do have blood dripping down the side of your face. You need to see the trainer. Or the emergency room."  
  
"Dory, I'm fine. Before that piece of . . . before he could hit me with the chair I was able to raise my arm up. My arm actually took the brunt of the blow."  
  
I looked at him for a minute, debating on whether or not to believe his explanation. I looked at Glenn who just dropped his eyes and shrugged. Obviously he didn't want to get in the middle of this. I glanced over at Tony. Tony met my eyes and I could see the concern in his as well. He nodded his head at me, encouraging me.  
  
"Well, if your arm took the blow we need to get your arm checked out. We need to make sure it's not broken."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea Mark."  
  
Mark turned to glare at Tony, silently threatening him to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Now, Dory—"  
  
I interrupted him before he got started. I wasn't going to take no for an answer. He needed to be checked out. I pulled him a little away from the other two, making our conversation private. I knew I'd be more likely to convince him to my way of thinking if it was just between him and me.  
  
I pulled him around so that he faced me with his back to Kane and Tony. Obligingly he leaned closer so he could hear me and still keep our conversation private.  
  
"Mark, please, for me. Just let the trainer look at you." I hesitated just a minute before admitting the truth to him. "This is the first time I've watched you wrestle since we met and it made everything different. I felt every bump you took. I felt it every time he hit you." I held up my hand, stalling whatever he'd been about to say. "I know you've been doing this for years. You know what you're doing. But the unexpected can always happen. Even you have to admit that after tonight."  
  
Mark nodded, knowing he really didn't have a choice. She made a good case and really he'd feel exactly the same way if their roles were reversed. Letting the trainer check him out and put on some bandages would ease her mind, then he'd do it.  
  
"Ok, Dory. I'll let the trainer look at my arm. Then we'll have to hang around for just a little while. Things have changed."  
  
I nodded, happy to have convinced him to see the trainer. Without turning around, Mark laced his fingers with mine and started towards the trainer. I looked over my shoulder at Tony and grinned, giving him a thumbs up sign. Kane just shook his head. I turned back around and found Mark staring down at me. I met his eyes and felt a little shiver go down my spine. His look was so intense, so . . .hot. Finally I couldn't stand it. "What?"  
  
He was silent, just walking along without answering me. Giving a little jerk on the hand that held mine I got his attention again. "What?"  
  
Grinning he finally stopped and looked at me. "Don't tell me you're an Austin fan too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"See—that's all you've been saying – what, what. HHH was bad enough but Austin too?" Mockingly he shook his head.  
  
"Wh—I mean, umm, yeah well. No, Austin is ok. But what I wanted to know was why you were looking at me like that."  
  
"Like what?" Mark knew exactly what she was talking about. But the longer he teased her, the more relaxed she became. He could see the stress start to ease out of her shoulders, the tense line of her neck started to relax. She didn't seem to realize it but when he'd grabbed her hand he'd made sure she was on his good side, making sure to keep his face turned away so she didn't see the blood. He could still taste it on his burning lip, the metallic tang causing anger to burn in his gut, churning it up again. And his vision still wasn't perfectly clear. Damn that Big Show. He'd chosen tonight because he'd seen him arrive with Dory earlier. He knew it. Well, he'd damn sure pay for it. Taking a deep breath, Mark forced himself to forget about Big Show. For now.  
  
"Like . . .like. . . you're hungry." I whispered my answer to him, conscious of Tony and Kane following along behind us.  
  
Grinning Mark brought his attention fully back to her. "I looked hungry, huh? Hungry for what?"  
  
I gave a quick look over my shoulder, noticing how close Tony and Kane were to us. Mark was making no effort to keep his voice low even though I was whispering to him. Tony had a grin on his face and was nudging Kane in the ribs when I glanced at them. Turning back around I concentrated on stepping around the cords and cables laying around backstage. "Never mind," I muttered more to myself than him, hoping he'd let the matter drop.  
  
"Oh come on Dory, give us a description."  
  
I jerked around to face Tony, almost letting go of Mark's hand – but he didn't let go. Glaring at Tony I could feel the heat creeping up my neck. "Shut up Tony." I looked at Kane expecting the same thing from him but instead he grabbed Tony around the neck, making a strangling motion.  
  
Tony gasped for breath, playing the goof to the hilt, trying to lessen the tension that gripped us all. I had to grin at their actions. "Why thank you Kane. I knew you were the only one who had any manners."  
  
"Hmm. . ."  
  
I ignored Mark's little noise above me and just turned back around, tugging him over to the trainer's table. This effectively ended the conversation.  
  
"Ok, tell me if this hurts." The trainer turned Mark's arm to the left watching closely to see if there was any pain reflected on his face.  
  
The old trainer wryly shook his head at the picture before him. The woman with Mark looked worse than he did. She was pale and one hand clung tightly to his. He could see tears in her eyes every time Mark winced. When he'd first started working on Mark and picked his arm up Mark hadn't been able to hold back a groan, the girl had turned such a hard look on him that he'd almost dropped Mark's arm right then and there. That was when Mark had reached out with his free hand and grasped hers.  
  
Mark clutched Dory's hand tightly, feeling the pain race up his arm at the light touch of the trainer's fingers. Consciously he relaxed his grip, not wanting to hurt her. And not wanting her to hurt the trainer. It was sweet, knowing she was protective of him. Hearing a snicker beside him he turned a green glare over her shoulder, making Tony and Kane straighten but they didn't quit laughing.  
  
"Yeah, that hurts. It might be sprained. Nothing too serious," Mark's voice was tight with pain. He was trying to be calm, he didn't want to upset Dory anymore than she already was.  
  
"Mark, who's the trainer – me or you?" Without waiting for any answer he continued, "From the looks of the arm – the bruising and the swelling that's already evident – it looks like you've fractured a bone in your hand."  
  
Tony and Kane straightened immediately, all the humor gone from the situation. Broken bones weren't uncommon but each one was serious in their business.  
  
The trainer ignored the rest of the party, he was focused completely on his patient.  
  
"I think it's just a fracture and not a complete break but until we can get some x-rays done I'm not sure. We need to do that right now. I don't want to wrap it while it's still swelling like that and I don't want you walking around where you can jar it."  
  
"Just wrap it up. It'll be fine in a few days."  
  
I looked over at Mark quickly, noting the tightness around his mouth. He was definitely in some pain but still barking out orders. Like he was really going to have any choice in this.  
  
"Tony, will you drive us to the nearest hospital? I want to sit in the back with Mark."  
  
Mark opened his mouth to argue but Tony beat him to it.  
  
"Sure Dory, no problem. I'll go pull the car around."  
  
Tony turned and left without waiting for any response. Kane leaned against the wall and waited for the explosion. He could see the heat building on Mark's face, knew it was only moments away. He wanted to warn Dory but didn't want to draw any fire himself.  
  
"Dory . . ."  
  
I winced at the sound of Mark's voice. He was not happy. I turned away from Tony's fading figure and faced Mark. His green eyes were glaring down at me from where he sat on the trainer's table. Sometime he'd let go of my hand and I found myself crossing my arms in front of me – a classical defensive gesture. I felt like I needed it.  
  
"Yes?" I hated the coldness I'd heard in his voice. He'd never spoken to me like that.  
  
"Dory, you don't make decisions for me. I make them. All of them. I said my hand is going to be fine. There will be no hospital. You're here because I wanted you here not because I needed you here to make my decisions for me. You can just as easily go—"  
  
"That's enough Mark."  
  
Kane stepped up behind Dory. He didn't know her but Mark didn't usually bring women to the arena with him. If he'd brought her, then it meant she was someone special. And now, out of frustration, pain or whatever, he was about to blow it. Kane had watched closely as she'd backed away from Mark with every word he spoke. She'd been standing right up against his knee and now she was almost two feet away from him, tears swimming in her blue eyes. Her face had paled as he laid into her. First she'd looked confused, shocked and finally hurt. Kane watched closely but the tears never fell, she blinked rapidly and sniffed but they never fell.  
  
"You back off Kane. This is between me and –" Mark broke off when he got a good look at Dory's face. She was pale and her eyes looked bruised, betrayed before she turned on her heel and started walking away from him.  
  
"Dory . . . " His voice trailed off as she ignored him and continued down the hall way. Quickly he hopped off the table, cursing silently when the move jarred his injured arm. Brushing past the still silent trainer and Kane, he hurried after Dory. It only took him a few steps to catch up to her.  
  
"Dory, look I'm sorry. It wasn't you. It was. . ." Blowing out a deep breath he searched for the right words to say. She never even slowed, never even looked at him. "Look will you stop so we can talk? I've still got all of your stuff in my room. Let's talk and if you still want to go, well I'll take you home."  
  
I felt his warmth beside me and wanted so badly to just turn and bury myself in his arms and have him make everything all right. I wanted to forget the last hour had even happened. But that wasn't an option. He kept talking but I tuned him out, I didn't want to hear anymore of his hurtful words. I'm just going to catch a plane and go home and forget about this. I'd been afraid this would happen. That I'd get involved with him and just end up getting hurt. I was right. I'm just going to go home and forget him. I was going to forget all about him. Especially the way he made me feel. This was my mantra as I stomped down the hallway. I had no idea where I was going, I was just looking for an exit, and anywhere I could get away from him.  
  
Suddenly his huge hand grabbed my arm, jerking me to a halt. Without thinking about it I turned with the motion and shoved against him, jarring his injured hand in the process.  
  
I ignored his curses and ignored my first instinct to run to him and make sure he was ok. Instead I went on the offensive.  
  
"Don't touch me! You've done enough. Don't ever touch me again. You wanted me gone? Well, I'm going, I'm going." The last was not nearly as strong, as vehement as I'd wanted it to sound. It was more of a whisper of sound. If it was any louder it would have been a sob. And I was not going to cry. Not over him. Not yet.  
  
We finally stood face to face. There was no warmth, no jokes between us. His face was hard, jaw clenched against the pain in his hand. I just stood looking at him, waiting on him to make the first move. He wanted me gone, well I was going. He was getting exactly what he wanted.  
  
Finally, gaining some perspective on the pain radiating from his hand Mark looked down at the woman standing in front of him. Her chest was heaving as if they'd been racing down the hallway rather than walking. Her bright blue eyes were dark now, wary as they looked at him. He never wanted to see that look again. He never wanted that look to be focused on him, to be the cause of that bruised look in her eyes.  
  
"Dory, please listen to me." Wearily he ran his hand through his hair, pulling a face when his fingers tangled in the blood on the side. He wished he didn't have to have this conversation now, didn't have to face her with blood dripping off his face and a broken hand. Damn it, that's why he was so pissed – it was broken. He knew it, the trainer knew it, even Dory knew it. He was the only one who hadn't wanted to admit it. And he'd ended up hurting her by acting like an ass. He sighed, searching her face for a little softness, a hint of forgiveness. There was none so he started talking.  
  
"You know I don't want you to go. I asked you here because I don't want to be without you. Things have changed now, the situation has changed – but that hasn't. I still want you here."  
  
He paused, his green eyes searching hers for some hint of what she was feeling but she was still closed off from him. She stood stiff, arms crossed over her chest with her feet braced wide apart like she was preparing for a blow.  
  
"Dory, what I said before, what I meant was . . . I didn't mean to hurt you. It wasn't you." Still she said nothing, just looked at him. "Dammit Dory talk to me."  
  
I swallowed tightly, keeping my arms crossed in front of me to keep from reaching for him. How could I go from one extreme to the other so quickly? All he had to do was say he was sorry and I wanted to crawl back into his arms? Yes. It was as simple and as complicated as that.  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
Mark's eyes jumped up to hers, unable to quite believe what his ears were telling him.  
  
"We—we were both running high on emotion. I just didn't want to see you hurt." I gestured vaguely to his arm where he cradled it against his chest. "You can see that you need a doctor. I just wanted to help you." Swallowing uncomfortably I admitted, "I shouldn't have tried to make the choice for you."  
  
Carefully Mark reached out his uninjured arm and drew Dory into his side. Leaning down he brushed a kiss against her hair breathing in the clean scent of her shampoo and the warm womanly scent that was simply her. She came into his embrace eagerly, being careful not to jar his injured arm but needing the reassurance of being held.  
  
"Everybody ready for a fun trip to the ER?"

Tony's voice broke the stillness that had fallen in the hallway. Kane and the trainer had been watching from a distance as we'd talked. Now their heads jerked up and watched with interest to see who won the silent battle of wills.  
  
Mark felt Dory stiffen in his arms at the sound of Tony's voice, at his question. Tightening his grip on her he looked down at her, "Yeah, let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

"Sir, you have a concussion and a fractured wrist. You cannot leave the hospital. You need observation and we need to set that wrist," the doctor spoke to the big man without looking up from the paperwork he was filling out. He ignored the growl and continued with his instructions. "We'll set the wrist as soon as I've had a chance to study the x-rays. I can tell it's fractured but I want to see how badly. Your headache should ease in a few hours by itself but I'll send a nurse in soon with some pain medicine. I'd really like you to reconsider on the stitches. They'll close that wound above your eye and make it heal much quicker."  
  
Turning away, the doctor started for the door turning back to warn his patient one last time. Finally raising his eyes from the form he was filling out he noticed the patient dressing. "Sir, what are you doing?"  
  
"Leaving." Mark never even looked up. He'd given in to everyone's urging (mostly Dory's) and gone to the hospital but there was no way in hell he was staying.  
  
"Sir, you have to have your wrist set and even after that you need to stay for observation. You have a serious concussion. . ." The doctor's voice trailed off as Mark hopped down from the table and rose to his full height. The doctor had come in when Mark was sitting down and he'd barely noticed how large his patient was. Of course he'd noticed the tattoos but he'd been focused on healing his patient. Now, however, he was face to face with a problem. A large problem.  
  
"You—you need to—to stay for observation." The doctor took a step back, thumping hard into the door at the look from those cold green eyes. He was just trying to help. Damn the man had an attitude.  
  
I heard the loud thump against the door where Mark and the doctor had disappeared twenty minutes earlier. What was going on? The nurse on call had refused to allow me in the room since I was no relation to Mark. Tony and Glenn kept me company in the hallway, trying to distract me. I was really glad Glenn kept the scene between me and Mark to himself. He'd only stepped over and quietly asked me if I was alright. After assuring him I was, he'd backed off and left me pretty much alone. Until now.  
  
"Do you hear anything Dory? You were the closest one."  
  
Looking at Glenn and now Tony, I quickly shook my head. All of us jerked around when the door opened. The doctor poked his head out. "Is there anyone here who can talk some sense into this man?"  
  
Tony and Glenn immediately pointed to me. I looked at them, my mouth hanging open. I was shaking my head and backing away even as the doctor reached out and grabbed my wrist. I was still shaking my head as he dragged me through the door and shoved me towards Mark.  
  
"Tell him that he will stay here for the night. And he will have that wrist set." The doctor drew himself up to his full height, though it was woefully lacking compared to Mark's. He felt –safer—with the young woman present. There was no threat from the young man, nothing he could put his finger on. But he felt better with her there.  
  
Mark looked up in surprise when I stumbled into the room but he didn't say anything, just continued to try to button his shirt with one hand.  
  
"What's, uh, what's wrong with him?" I asked the question hesitantly. I didn't really want to be back in this situation. Mark and I had pretty much settled this. He was in charge of his own condition.  
  
"He needs to have his fractured wrist set and he needs to stay here overnight for observation. He has a concussion. He also needs to have some stitches but he's refused those repeatedly." The doctor's voice had the tone of someone tattling to the teacher.  
  
Mark growled in frustration before giving up on getting his shirt buttoned with one hand. Looking over at Dory, he saw the concern she felt etched on her face. "I'm ok, darlin'. Just a little cold right now." He gestured to his open shirt, hoping she'd come closer and button it for him. Right now he'd settle for just having her come closer.  
  
Looking at Mark I took a step closer to him, intending to button the shirt for him. The doctor reached out a hand and stopped me.  
  
"He needs to leave it off. We'll just have to take it off again when we set the arm." Feeling completely in control of the situation now, the doctor turned to go. "See if you can convince him to have those stitches. That's an ugly cut above his eye there. I'll be back as soon as I've seen those x-rays."  
  
With those words the doctor turned and left us alone. Looking at Mark closely I could see where someone had cleaned the blood off his face but it was still congealed in his hair. I walked a little closer to him, unable to stay away.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"We're going home. Just tell him to get the release papers and we'll be on our way outta here."  
  
I saw him sway slightly even as he was talking. Stepping up against him I wrapped my arm around him and leaned him up against the table he'd just vacated. Looking up into his eyes I could see now why the doctor was concerned. His pupils were a little dilated and he had a slightly unfocused look, like he'd had one too many drinks. I hesitated long minutes before opening my mouth.  
  
"Mark, I think you should listen to the doctor." Swallowing past the lump in my throat I reached for his hand, clasping it loosely in mine. "I'm worried about you. You're hurt. Please let him help you."  
  
"I'll be fine. I've had worse." Squeezing her fingers lightly he made to stand up. Swaying with the effort he quickly leaned back against the table. "Damn."  
  
"Mark, I know we just went through this but you need to listen. You're hurt. You need to let the doctor help. Why won't you just let him do his job?"  
  
Mark heard her voice as if from a distance. He really wasn't doing as well as he wanted everyone to think. Blood loss and a concussion did not make for logical thinking. "I won't stay here. He won't win. I won't let him put me in the hospital, not even for one night." Looking at the two of her that stood in front of him he compromised, "I'll let you put the cast on my arm. I'll give you that. Ok?" She still looked so worried, standing so still in front of him. He'd have to thank her later for holding so still while the room spun around her. He appreciated that. God, he couldn't stay in this place though. Not even for her.  
  
"That's good Mark. You need the cast. We'll let the doctor put the cast on and then we'll talk about the concussion and the stitches ok?"  
  
The door opened and a nurse appeared. She was small, petite and very pretty. Seeing Mark, a smile stretched across her features, her brown eyes dancing.  
  
"Well hello there." She greeted Mark with a smile, disregarding me completely. "Dr. Watson asked for me to bring you some pain medicine. He said it would take him a little longer than he thought and he didn't want you to be in pain. Seems like you've had a rough night."  
  
She reached out a hand and brushed his hair away from his forehead. I felt a growl coming from deep within me. It was just like that night in the bar – she was touching what was mine. The only thing that saved her was the way Mark frowned and jerked away.  
  
"Quit." His voice came out rough and not at all like his own. He looked around the room again for Dory. Where had she gone? The room was spinning so much it was hard to see her.  
  
The nurse frowned, obviously not used to being rebuked. Handing Mark a small paper cup with a little blue pill she pulled away. Mark looked at her suspiciously, "What's this?"  
  
"Pain medicine. Here's your water." Handing him another paper cup she forced him to juggle them both in the same hand. I walked over and quickly took the water from him.  
  
When I saw his gaze turn to me I gave him a nod, hoping he'd become a little more docile if he took the medicine. That was probably what the doctor was hoping as well. Maybe we could get his arm set and get him stitched up before he was really aware of what was going on. Yeah, sure.  
  
After a long look in our direction the nurse gave a disgusted sniff and turned and left us alone. It was only after she left that Mark popped the little blue pill in his mouth before draining the cup of water. He crushed the cups in his hand and tossed them toward the wastebasket in the corner. He missed. With a wry smile he turned back to me, "You wouldn't believe I played basketball huh? Used to be pretty good." He didn't mention that he was usually only aiming at one basket, not two.  
  
I walked over and picked the cups up off the floor, dropping them into the trash before turning back to him. The pill was effective. Even as I watched I could see him slump a little more. I was afraid he was going to wind up on the floor. "Mark, why don't you let me help you up on the table? Or maybe in this chair?"  
  
"No table. I'm not staying." Mark shook his head determinedly, trying to emphasize his point. "No."  
  
Trying to pacify him I pushed the chair over to where he stood, reaching for his good arm. "Ok, just sit down in this chair then ok? It'll make me feel better."  
  
Mark's bleary eyes looked down into mine and he seemed to debate the matter for a long time before speaking, "You'll feel better? Ok, then." Without a second thought he dropped into the chair I pushed behind him with only seconds to spare. Reaching over he grabbed my hand and pulled me close. I didn't struggle against him, merely leaned lightly against his good side. He turned his head and leaned his face against my chest, like a child seeking comfort. Tenderly I reached up and brushed his hair back, careful not to brush the cut over his eye. It wasn't still bleeding but it was deep. Maybe he'd let them put those stitches in after all. "You ok Mark? You can't go to sleep. Not yet." That was the one and only thing I knew about a concussion. The person with the concussion couldn't sleep.  
  
"Mmmm, fine. Comferble. Don't move."  
  
His words were a little slurred, from being muffled against my chest or the pain medicine I couldn't tell. "Mark, you're going to let them set your arm right?"  
  
I felt the tiniest of nods against me. I decided to push my luck. "Mark, will you let them stitch the cut over your eye? It needs stitches, I can see it's pretty deep. I'll stay right here with you." I didn't know if this would comfort him or not but he seemed determined to be close to me right now. I didn't mind. Feeling the soft silkiness of his hair brush against the underside of my chin I smiled to myself. I didn't mind a bit. Running my fingers back through his hair, I smoothed it down his back, caressing the muscles that were tight and tense. We sat there for a long time. He didn't say anything just shifted closer so that his arm was cradled between his body and mine. His other arm tightened around my waist and I could feel the warmth of his breath through the T-shirt I was wearing. I shivered, knowing he could feel the movement. Leaning down I pressed a kiss to the top of his head and kept running my free hand over his shoulders. He seemed to relax a little beneath my touch. More and more of his weight shifted to me. "Mark? What about the stitches?"  
  
I felt him stiffen against me though he made no effort to pull away. If anything his arm tightened around me, pressing me tighter against him. "Comp'mise?"  
  
His voice held the same tone of a little boy begging his mother for a treat, determined to get it but not sure quite how or if his idea would work. I felt my heart clench. I was willing to agree to just about anything. "What is it?"  
  
Mark took a deep breath, breathing in her scent, her warmth, relishing the way she made him feel. He could hear the rapid thumping of her heart beneath his ear. Closing his eyes tightly, he whispered, "I'll let them set my arm. I'll let them do the stitches." He paused and I waited, holding my breath. "As long as you take me home as soon as they're done." He could feel the medicine he'd taken earlier kicking in. The pain in his arm and head had lessened but so had his ability to think. His mind couldn't work right. Every time he had a thought and he was just about to grasp it, it simply floated away. He wasn't sure he'd be aware enough to make his wishes known, to make sure they didn't make him do what they wanted while he couldn't do anything about it. Releasing her a little, just a little, he pushed away just enough to look up and meet her eyes. "Promise me. Promise you'll take me home." Wrapping his arm back around her waist he settle his head back on her chest, sighing as the ache lessened at her warmth. "I don't want to stay here alone."  
  
I stared down at him, unsure what to say. He'd sounded like a lost little boy. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, a lump was in my throat. This side of him really should have detracted from how I saw him, should have made him appear weak. And perhaps in any other man it would have, but not Mark. Instead I reached down and brushed my fingers lightly through the back of his hair, cradling his head against me. Leaning down I brushed a careful kiss against his mouth. "I promise." What else could I do?


	14. Chapter 14

"Ah, I see you've gotten him to calm down. Good, good."  
  
The doctor entered the room with a cool rush of air, startling me, causing me to automatically step away from Mark. He kept his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, not even lifting his head up. I gave up and leaned back against him, finding comfort in his warmth. It was up to me to break the expectant silence. The doctor was looking at us, waiting for an answer to an unspoken question.  
  
"We'll get his arm set and some stitches. We'll talk about the rest later." I felt Mark stiffen against me even as the doctor nodded his agreement and turned back to wave a nurse with a wheelchair through the door. I leaned down to comfort Mark. "Trust me." I waited until he raised his bleary green gaze to mine. "We've got to bide our time. Just trust me. I promise you'll go home with me tonight." I made sure my voice was low enough that the conversation stayed between me and Mark, I'd deal with the doctor only when it became necessary.  
  
For a minute more he stared at me and I was sure he was going to argue. My heart pounded in my chest, it had become very important that he trust me. It was hard to describe. He'd asked for my help, expected it even. Now I wanted him to trust me even when it looked like I wasn't following through. Swallowing tightly I kept my eyes locked with his, willing him to trust me, to believe in me. With a sigh he nodded and settled once more against my chest, his head a heavy weight that I welcomed.  
  
"Ma'am, you need to let him go."  
  
I turned my head and looked at the nurse speaking to me. She was a different one, not the same one who'd brought the medicine. It was a good thing. I didn't want her close to Mark. Being in the same hospital was really too close in my opinion. The older nurse came over and leaned down until she was eye level with Mark. He hadn't bothered to raise his head yet. She looked up at me and smiled. I liked her immediately.  
  
"Sir," she spoke gently, well aware of the headache her patient had to have. The cut above his eye was swollen and ugly, already bruised. There was blood congealed in his hair. Yet he held onto the woman like a safety blanket. One arm was cradled against his chest and the other was wrapped tightly around her waist. When she looked closer at the hand he had cradled, she could see the large bruise and the lump on his wrist telling her it was broken. She clucked her tongue in sympathy. That was going to hurt when they set it.  
  
Looking the couple over again she had to wonder what had happened. The woman didn't have a scratch on her but the man looked like one big bruise. She knew he had to be in pain but there were no tears—she'd been a nurse long enough to know it had to be bad for a man to be in tears. If the man was in tears it was usually the woman that was hurt. But there were tears in the woman's eyes. Ahh, must be the wife, she thought. She'll cry enough for both of them. Looking them over once again, she noticed how tightly he'd wrapped his arm around her, how she cradled his head to her chest so lovingly. She sniffed lightly and told herself to quit being a foolish old woman. People were in love all the time. It was nothing to cry over. Time to get to business.  
  
"Sir, you need to let your wife go." Gently she tugged on his fingers that were clenched on the young woman's hip. His fingers never loosened. "Sir—"  
  
"I'm not—"  
  
"No. She stays." Mark's voice cut through both the nurse's voice and mine. He finally lifted his head, though it seemed to be a struggle for him. His eyes sought me immediately and I smiled at him. Everything was ok.  
  
"I'll be right here Mark. But we've got to get you in the wheel chair. I think they're ready to set your arm."  
  
"You're right Ms. ?" The doctor looked at me expectantly. I wasn't sure how to answer. If I admitted no relation, they wouldn't let me stay with him. Feeling Mark's fingers tighten, I reached down and covered them with mine. I was staying, one way or another. Looking the doctor right in the eye, I answered, "Calloway. Dory Calloway. His wife. Mark's wife." Ok that was overdoing it just a little bit. But once the lie was out there I just had to say it twice. It sounded good. My ears rang just a little bit and I had to bite my lip to keep a silly smile off my face. I just hope Mark was so doped up on his medicine that he didn't remember it.  
  
The doctor looked at me suspiciously before checking the forms he had in his hand. "Hmm . . .it says here that Mr. Calloway was brought in with no relatives present."   
  
There was definitely some suspicion in his eyes as he looked me over. Damn. Straightening my spine I looked him over and said, "Dr. Watson was it?" At his hesitant nod I continued, "My husband is in need of medical attention. We've sat here long enough waiting on you to consult your x-rays. My husband was brought in by friends who stayed until I could arrive. Now if you want to give me the third degree, can we do so after my husband's arm is set and his wound stitched up? There's something about seeing blood drip down his face that blocks all other thoughts."  
  
I could feel my knees trembling, wondering if I'd overdone it, wondering if he was going to buy it.  
  
After long minutes when I regretted everything I'd let Tony talk me into eating at the arena, the doctor finally nodded. "See if you can get him in the wheel chair. The nurse will help. We'll take him down to have his arm set and be right back to have his wound stitched. Then we'll get him set up in a room for observation." He turned and waved impatiently at the nurse. He never saw the frown or the way Mark quickly stood up. Or at least as quickly as he could in his woozy state. Looking down at me I met his eyes and could read his thoughts before he even spoke. "You promise?"  
  
Gently taking his arm and guiding him to the chair the nurse was holding, I nodded. "I promise." Giving him a little smile, the first since this had happened I stretched upward and kissed him. Against his lips I whispered, "I guarantee it."  
  
He paused for just a minute before sliding into the wheelchair the nurse was holding steady. With a nod he allowed the nurse to push him out of the door. With a hefty grunt she got the chair going and gave me a reassuring smile. "We'll have him back to you in just a few minutes, dear." She reached down and patted Mark's shoulder. "He's in good hands." With one last smile she pushed Mark out the door and down the hall. I watched until they disappeared behind the big white double doors at the end of the hallway.  
  
"What's going on Dory? Where are they taking him?"  
  
Tony's concerned voice drug me out of my thoughts. Turning around I saw him and Kane standing exactly where I'd left them.  
  
"They're going to set his arm. They wouldn't let me stay for that. Then they're going to stitch the wound over his eye. Some part of that chair caught him right over his eye pretty deep. I couldn't watch them put stitches in his skin. I just couldn't handle that."  
  
I felt a shiver rack me and crossed my arms over myself. It was chilly out in the hallway. Tony immediately came over and offered his jacket. Kane was still in his ring attire, Mark had been too. I bet we'd been the oddest-looking bunch to hit the ER in quite a while. With a tired smile I thanked him and pulled the warmth of the jacket around me. I turned back around to watch the double doors, taking a couple of steps in that direction before turning back to Tony.   
  
"Tony, do you know why Mark would refuse to stay in the hospital?" He shook his head. I looked at Kane who'd stayed quiet. "What about you?" Kane opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times before shaking his head and quickly looking away. "Hmm." So Kane knew why he didn't want to stay but he wasn't going to say anything. Fine. Dropping the subject completely, I turned back to the doors saying over my shoulder. "They gave him some pain medicine which worked pretty quick. He was pretty loopy by the time they took him in."  
  
Hearing a muffled snort I glanced back over my shoulder to catch Kane and Tony sharing a glance and choking on laughter. "What?"  
  
Tony quickly straightened. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Nudging Kane he gave a nod of his head to the other end of the hallway. "Wanna get some coffee?"  
  
Kane quickly nodded. "You want some Dory?"  
  
Looking them both over I could tell they had a secret, something they weren't likely to share. "No, thanks I don't want any. But take your time. They'll be awhile with Mark." I smiled to let them know I didn't mind being left, which I didn't. It would give me time alone to think about everything that's happened.  
  
"You don't mind?" Tony asked.  
  
I shook my head and waved them towards the other end of the hallway where the signs pointed out the different areas of the hospital. Tony turned and headed off. Kane looked at me and merely raised an eyebrow. He was so like Mark sometimes it's a wonder they weren't real brothers.  
  
"I'm sure. Go on."  
  
"I haven't had anything to eat tonight. Why don't we all go to the cafeteria and grab a sandwich? Like you said, it's going to take them a while with him."  
  
Kane stood patiently waiting, silently urging me to go with them. I just shook my head. "You grab a couple of sandwiches and eat. You need it after your good deed for the night. Make Tony buy." I grinned at him. When he still looked concerned, I sighed. "Really I'm fine. I'd rather stay right here. That way if he needs me, I can be here for him. That's all." Seeing him frown and start to protest, I added, "Bring me a cup of coffee please. Straight. I'd appreciate that more than anything right now."  
  
Finally he nodded and walked to join Tony. Tony had realized Kane wasn't with him and had started back up the hallway. They met halfway and stopped for a conference. God save me from interfering men. Watching closely I saw when they finally decided to go on to the cafeteria.  
  
Turning around I crossed my arms and stared hard at the double doors Mark had disappeared through. Damn, how long would this take? Pacing back and forth, I stayed in the hallway, waiting for Mark to come back.  
  
A nurse walked by and gave me a sympathetic look before continuing on down the hall. Another couple walked past, the man giving me a strange look over his shoulder. Looking down I could see why. The T-shirt I'd put on clean this morning was now covered in Mark's blood. It must have soaked in from his hair earlier where he'd rested his head against me. I felt a shiver work its way up my back at the sight. All of that blood. All of Mark's blood. I could feel the hot prick of tears behind my eyes and forced myself to take a deep breath. Crying like a baby wasn't going to help Mark. He was going to be fine. Perfectly fine.  
  
Hearing the doors swish open I quickly jerked my gaze up, looking for Mark. It was only the kindly nurse coming back towards me.  
  
"Dear, would you like some coffee from the nurses' station? Or can I get you a soft drink?"  
  
I shook my head, refusing her kind gesture.  
  
Walking over she placed her hands over mine where I had them clenched together. "He'll be fine. The medicine had already kicked in and the doctor was going to set his hand immediately. It's not a bad break according to the x-rays. It shouldn't take long. Then a few stitches over that eye and we'll have him settled in bed in no time." Giving my hands one last gentle pat she turned to go. "I'll even see if I can get a fold out bed for you. I think he'll rest better that way. I'm sure you will too."  
  
"Thank you. You've been very kind to me and . . .and my husband. I appreciate it."  
  
"Think nothing of it dear. It's nice to see two people so in love."  
  
With those parting words she turned and left. I stood in the hallway, staring blankly after her. I was not in love with that man. Yes, I liked him. Yes, I did miss him when I wasn't with him. Yes, his touch did make me melt. But that wasn't love. No, not love. Very strong like with a dash of lust. Yes, that's it but not love. No. Oh, hell.  
  
Without a thought about what I was doing I started walking towards the double doors. They swooshed open when I was mere feet away from them, showing a drowsy Mark being wheeled by a nurse. Mark perked up a little when he saw me. He seemed to straighten in the chair and he was already holding out a hand to me. I closed the distance between us and laced my fingers through his. The nurse smiled at me and kept pushing.  
  
"We're just going to take him back to the exam room and then stitch him up. They're preparing a room for him right now upstairs."  
  
Mark's fingers tightened around mine, seeming to remind me of my promise. I hadn't forgotten. Leaning down to him I whispered, "Stay calm. I remember." Slowly he nodded. I gave him a small smile, "Pretty cool cast. How did I know it would be black?"  
  
He just grinned. It was nice to see him smile again, even if it did probably have more to do with the pain medicine than anything else.  
  
We rolled into the same room we'd been in earlier. With me on one side and the nurse on the other we managed to get Mark settled on the exam table. His legs were none to steady but at least he didn't argue about getting on the table.  
  
"The doctor will be in in just a minute." She left us, closing the door quietly behind herself.  
  
"We're leavin'?"  
  
Mark's voice was low and a little slurred when I turned to look at him. God, we'd had a rough night. Part of his shirt was torn and there was blood all over his chest from the cut above his eye. One of the nurses had cleaned most of it off his face but the blood was still matted in his hair and some in his goatee. None of it detracted from his appearance. Neither did the black cast on his arm. He simply looked like he'd been through a war – and lived to walk away.  
  
Walking over I leaned against the table by his side. "Yes, we'll be leaving in just a little while. You've still got to get that eye stitched up though." Running a gentle hand over his cast I asked, "How's the hand? Pain medicine still working?"  
  
Looking over at me he gave me a grin that could only be described as goofy. That was answer enough.  
  
"Ok, now, how's the patient doing?" The doctor came in the door, carrying a handful of papers. "Let's get started on those stitches."  
  
I felt myself pale and leaned even more of my weight against the table. Please, oh please, don't let me faint. I closed my eyes tight, refusing to watch whatever the doctor was going to do. I could hear the rattle of the instruments on the metal tray but I still wouldn't open my eyes. I couldn't watch a needle being pulled through his skin.   
  
"Hold still sir and we'll get started."  
  
I swallowed a moan and felt my knees begin to buckle. Before I could hit the floor I felt a chair pushed gently against the back of my knees. I sank into it gratefully. Mark's fingers tightened around mine, reassuring me when it should have been the other way around. I opened my eyes to see where the chair had come from and saw the kind nurse standing behind me, smiling. "Thank you."  
  
She just patted my shoulder before going back to assist the doctor. Looking up I met Mark's eyes and saw the concern for me there, shining through the pain. I squeezed his fingers before leaning down and kissing his fingers. Not only did it comfort him but it gave me a good excuse not to look at the needle in his skin. I left my head lying against our clenched hands. I'd make it up to Mark later but I couldn't watch that.  
  
Hours later I heard the doctor clear his throat and looked up. There was a tiny row of stitches across Mark's forehead. If it had been a half-inch lower it would have been in his eyebrow, completely hidden. All the blood had been washed away, the stitches neatly pulling the torn flesh together. I watched as the doctor put the finishing touches on his work. He placed a small white bandage to protect the stitches before reaching for Mark's arm. "Let me help you down from the table. We'll get you in the wheelchair and off to a room. Before you know it you'll be set for the night. We've got some great nurses here and they'll take good care of you."  
  
The doctor motioned the nurse forward and helped Mark settle into the chair. Mark never let go of my hand and kept looking at me, waiting for me to take a stand. I never said a word, just squeezed his hand.  
  
"I'm not stayin'. Not her. Here. Not here." Mark dropped my hand and tried to stand up but the nurse just put her hands on his shoulders holding him in place. He was still weak enough that she could. He stayed in the chair and we passed through the door the doctor was holding and out in the hallway. Smiling at the nurse I walked beside her and with a hand gesture asked if I could push the chair. With a nod she moved out of the way. Stepping behind Mark's chair I continued out into the hallway.  
  
Pushing the chair carefully, I started towards the end of the hallway, hoping I'd run into Tony and Kane on their way back. I hadn't taken more than a few steps before the doctor was hollering at me.  
  
"Mrs. Calloway, where are you going? Your husband's room is this way. Why don't you let the nurse push the wheelchair? This way please." He turned without looking at me and started down the hallway.  
  
I did stop and turn around. Putting my hand on Mark's shoulder I gave it squeeze. I wanted the touch more for my comfort than his. Taking a deep breath, I prepared my argument. "I'm sorry Doctor but we'll be leaving now. My husband will rest more comfortably at home. You've set his arm, you've stitched his eye. If you can tell me what I need to do for his concussion, then everything will be ok."  
  
I tried to smile as the doctor turned slowly to face me. I could tell by the way his shoulders had stiffened that he didn't appreciate what I'd said. His eyes were cold, lips stretched tight as he looked me slowly up and down. "Madam, we have been over this area more than once. He needs to stay in the hospital overnight for observation. It will be better for all of us if you simply followed orders. I would hate to have you removed."  
  
I felt Mark stiffen under my hand and leaned down, wrapping my arm around his shoulder, hugging him. Whispering lightly in his ear, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere without you." Straightening I saw that the doctor was now flanked by two nurses. One of them was the pretty one who'd brought the medicine in earlier, the other one was the kind one, the one who'd gone out of her way to help me. "I can understand your concern for your patient. But you must admit that as long as I'm aware of what I need to watch for, there's no need for Mark to stay here. We'll be fine at home." I steadied my nerves and gave him my haughtiest stare. "There is no need for threats. I have the right to take my husband home."  
  
The doctor's eyes narrowed, his breathing heavy. I could see the thoughts chase across his face. He was outraged that I'd challenge him, question any decision he'd made.  
  
"I would like to remind you that I am the doctor here. I know what is best medically for my patient."  
  
"I'm his wife. He wants to go home and I'm going to make sure he does."  
  
"He's on too much medication to know what he wants." The doctor looked me up and down again, lip curling in distaste at whatever he saw. "And as for you being his wife—well, I have my doubts about that. The nurse on call said you were there when he came in and did not claim kinship then. Why are you doing it now?"  
  
Shit. His accusation caught me off guard. It was unexpected and it was too damn true. Hesitating for telling seconds, I finally answered. "I don't know what you're talking about. The point here is Mark wants to leave – he made his wishes very clear to you before he took any pain medicine. I will make sure he gets to leave."  
  
The doctor turned to the nurse on his right—the pretty one—saying, "Loraine, go get two of the orderlies. We'll need some extra help to get Mr. Calloway settled and to have this lady removed."  
  
Loraine gave me a gloating smile and turned to obey the doctor's orders.  
  
Mark had been silent through all of this. I was thankful for that at least. If he'd been fully cognizant I'm sure he'd have already hit the doctor and simply stormed out. Fortunately, he was unaware of what was going on due to the medicine. I simply stood and waited, praying Tony and Kane would show up before the orderlies. I was running out of ideas on how to safely get Mark out of here. Damn that medicine. If it hadn't been for that Mark would be able to fight his own battle.  
  
It was only a few minutes before the nurse was back with two very large orderlies following closely on her heels.  
  
The doctor smiled and motioned the orderlies towards me and Mark. "One of you need to take the patient to his room and the other one needs to help this person—" he vaguely waved his hand towards me—"out of the hospital. She is causing a disturbance." The doctor stood back, smiling smugly while the orderlies came towards me. Loraine stood there with a smug little smile on her face. The kind nurse had left when Loraine had and she hadn't come back. Damn, at least when she'd been there I'd felt like I had at least one person on my side. I started backing up, pulling Mark with me, not knowing what else to do. I stopped suddenly and leaned down, "Mark, get up. Please stand up now."  
  
Mark turned his head at the urgent note in Dory's voice. He'd been trying to follow the conversation but it was hard. His mind felt floaty, unconnected but he could tell Dory was unhappy. Was she still mad at him? Surely not. He'd apologized earlier. Hadn't he? Feeling her tug on his arm he tried to get to his feet. Looking up at her he could see the frown on her face. She really was upset. Using his uninjured arm he pushed up from the chair, frowning when his knees shook. Damn medicine. Finally gaining his feet he looked around for Dory and saw her standing behind the chair. Afraid to move, not wanting to fall on his face, he motioned for her to come around to his side. He smiled slightly when she quickly came to his side, slipping under his uninjured arm. Yeah, she couldn't still be mad at him. Leaning some of his weight on her, he tried to assess the situation. It was hard when he saw two of everyone.  
  
"What's going on darlin'?"  
  
I wrapped my arm around Mark's waist before answering, "We're leaving Mark. The doctor here just needs to get the release papers and then we'll be going." Tightening my arm around Mark I said, "He just needs a little persuasion."  
  
"Persuasion?" The confusion in Mark's voice would have been funny under other circumstances. But as I watched the two orderlies come closer and closer I couldn't find my sense of humor. I backed up a few steps, dragging Mark with me.  
  
"Lady, you don't seem to realize that this man is my patient. He is my responsibility. He will stay here in the hospital for as long as I deem it necessary." With a stern nod he waved the orderlies forward. "Take the patient and put him in room 203. Escort the lady out of the hospital. She is not to be readmitted."  
  
The orderlies came towards me, large and unsmiling. Now what was I going to do? I couldn't very well run away—I wasn't going to leave Mark. But the orderlies didn't look like they were going to let me leave with Mark either. Oh, they were more than happy to let me leave, it was Mark they wanted to keep. Who wouldn't?  
  
"Ma'am, you need to release the patient and go with Fred. He'll show you to the exit." The dark haired orderly motioned his hand toward his companion already reaching for Mark. His look was not unkind, merely determined.  
  
I quickly stepped between them, holding out a hand to halt their approach.  
  
"I don't think so. Like I told the doctor here—my husband is going home with me. I'm sorry for your trouble but that's the way it's going to be."  
  
The orderlies turned and looked at each other before looking back over at the doctor. He impatiently waved them forward again. With a loud sigh the dark headed one started toward me again.  
  
"Ma'am I'm going to have to remove you physically if you don't agree to move away from the patient."  
  
Stubbornly I just looked at him, refusing to let them see how scared I was. Reaching back for Mark's good hand I wished once again that he was a little more aware of what was going on. But only for a minute. If he knew what was going on then he'd also be in pain. I'd rather fight this one on my own than have him hurt. Squeezing Mark's fingers with my own, I watched, as the orderly got closer.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding at the sound of Kane's voice. Thank God.  
  
"Mrs. Calloway, are you having a problem?"  
  
Dear sweet Tony. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  
  
"Tony, I'm glad to see you. The doctor and I—as well as these nice people—" I waved my hand towards the orderlies and the nurse, Loraine, who was no longer smiling "—were just discussing Mark's release."  
  
Turning to smile at Kane I reached out my free hand for his. I was never so grateful as when he clasped it. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud when I saw the nice nurse behind Kane giving me a thumbs up sign. Grinning I turned back to face the doctor. The nurse had gone to hunt down Kane and Tony when Loraine had went to get the orderlies. My kind of nurse.  
  
"Really?" Kane's voice was filled with sarcasm. Damn, he and Mark had to be brothers. It couldn't just be a storyline. Either that or they spent too much time together – their facial expressions were simply too much alike.  
  
"Now, see here young lady. I told you—"  
  
The doctor forgot whatever he'd told me when Kane took a step towards him. "I would suggest you change your tone of voice, Sir." There was an edge to Kane's voice that made the doctor take a few steps back, his mouth snapping closed with an audible click. Kane looked at me, giving my fingers a squeeze and grinned. "I think you were about to get my brother's release papers so we could take him home. Right?" There was subtle emphasis on the last word.  
  
The doctor understood the implied threat. Throwing his hands up he turned with one last look of disgust at all of us. "Fine. Take him home. Get out of my hospistal – all of you. Loraine, go to the front desk and have the release papers drawn up for Mr. Calloway." With those words he took off down the hallway, not sparing us a second glance.  
  
Loraine took one look at us and beat a hasty retreat. I watched the sway of her skirt for just a minute, feeling a twinge of envy at her tiny waist before putting the thought from my mind. She could have the tiny waist, I had Mark.  
  
"So we're leaving?"  
  
I looked over at Mark. He was still wearing a slightly confused look, cradling his casted hand against his chest. I probably shouldn't have made him get out of the chair – he was not too steady on his feet. But if nothing else I'd hoped his size alone would deter the orderlies. It's a damn good thing it hadn't come down to that. Mark didn't look like he could hurt a flea right now.  
  
"Yes, Mark, we're leaving now." Taking a few minutes to collect my thoughts I looked around at our rag tag bunch. There was Mark leaning against the wall, about to slide down it. But he looked happy. Then there was Kane standing beside him—close enough to catch him on his slide down I noticed. Kane was still wearing his ring attire, with blood smeared along one arm. Evidently he hadn't taken the time to wash either, or hadn't noticed it. Tony was the best looking one of us all. He was wearing a nice gray shirt and black pants without a speck of blood anywhere on him. How he'd managed to escape I have no idea. Looking down at my own shirt I pulled it away from my chest and heard it give a wet splat when I let it go. Mark's blood covered me from neck to waist. Shrugging my shoulders I just accepted what I couldn't change. But I was definitely going to change clothes as soon as I could.  
  
"Mr. Calloway, would you like to sit in the chair again? I'll push it to the nurses' station where your wife can sign the papers and you all can leave." The kindly nurse smiled at me before pushing the chair to Mark. "I'll get you a check list of what you need to watch for regarding his concussion as well. You shouldn't have any problems, dear. He seems to behave very well for you." With a little clucking noise she helped the bemused Mark into the chair and took off down the hallway.  
  
Trying and failing to hold their laughter in over her last remark, Tony and Kane took off after her. I slowly brought up the rear.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mark. . . Mark . . .you have to wake up." I shook one broad shoulder gently. He never moved. For the past five minutes I'd been trying to wake him up, without success.  
  
"Damn it Mark, you need to wake up. You're starting to scare me. Wake up!" My last shove was not so gentle and I finally got a moan from him. I felt a twinge of guilt, hoping I hadn't caused him any pain but I needed him to wake up. The nurse had told me that I needed to wake him up every hour and make sure he could answer some basic questions. As long as he could answer four or five questions he was ok as far as the concussion went. I'd only need to worry if he couldn't tell me who he was or what day it was, that sort of thing. She also said to call 911 if I couldn't wake him up. I had the phone in my hand when he'd finally moaned and started to come around. I think the pain medicine had a lot to do with it but I wasn't about to take any chances.  
  
Shaking him again, gently this time, I leaned down close. "Mark, can you hear me? Mark? What's your name?"  
  
Well duh Dory—why don't you tell him what day it is too. I gave a disgusted sigh and laid the phone down on the nightstand. Sitting down on the bed I leaned back over him, brushing long strands of silky hair off his cheek. For long minutes I merely stared at him, taking this chance to greedily look my fill. This was the first time I'd had the chance to simply sit and look at him. I'd just gotten rid of Tony and Kane about half an hour ago and had time to take a shower before it was time to check on Mark again. Throwing my bloody clothes in a pile to deal with later along with Mark's stuff I'd been too tired to do more than pull on some sweats and stumble into his room. Now that I was sitting still the night was catching up with me. God, I was tired. Bone tired. And as soon as this gorgeous man in front of me answered some questions I could crawl into my own bed.   
  
"Ok Mark, let's get this over with. Answer some questions for me." Reaching out I carefully lifted his head and slid a pillow under it, lifting him a little. Tapping his cheeks I waited for his eyes to flicker open.  
  
"Hmmm, what . . .why . . .damn." Mark squinted his eyes against the meager light filtering in from the open hallway door. Shifting slightly on the soft bed he took stock of his body. He felt like hell. Last night was supposed to be an easy match with Christian, what the hell had happened? Struggling to sit up, he groaned and leaned back against the pillows, cradling his cast against his chest. Cast? What the hell was going on? Closing his eyes against the light and the shadowy form looming over him, he rubbed his hand down his face, trying to force the details of the night before into focus. He was in the ring with Christian, everything going smooth. He was about to do the finish and then . . .what?  
  
Big Show. The bastard.  
  
Everything after was a little blurred. He remembered Kane being in the ring, arguing vaguely with Vince—damn, had he really changed the storyline completely three and a half weeks before Wrestle Mania? Yes, yes he had. He and Kane were back together. He could remember all of that, vaguely. Then backstage with the trainer, the argument with Dory . . .  
  
"Dory?"  
  
"I'm here. Can you answer a few questions for me?"  
  
"Questions?"  
  
"Yeah, we've got to make sure you're ok. See if that concussion is affecting your mind."  
  
Without waiting for him to answer, if he would, I went on. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name?" Mark frowned, looking at Dory, trying to see her face in the dark.  
  
Sighing I straightened up, asking him again. "Yes, you need to tell me what your name is Ma—mmm, just tell me what your name is."  
  
Weird. That was the only thought Mark could think of. But she wanted to know what his name was? Ok, he'd humor her.  
  
"Mark."  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Calloway."  
  
"Great! You're doing great. Ok, just a few more." I grinned in relief. Mark was more his old self now than he'd been all night. The medicine really had knocked him for a loop. I'd told Tony and Kane over and over that we'd be fine but when Mark wouldn't wake up I'd regretted insisting they leave. But now everything was fine.  
  
"Umm, who am I? Oh, wait that's probably not a fair question. You haven't known me for very long so I need to ask you something else. Ummm . . ."  
  
"My wife."  
  
I jerked and looked down at him, scooting backward on the bed without being aware of it.  
  
"Wh-what did you say?"  
  
Biting his lip to stifle the grin threatening, Mark repeated his answer. "You're my wife."  
  
Oh, shit. Oh holy shit. He remembered. He remembered what I'd said. And he thought it was the truth. Oh, god, what was that number I needed to call? Oh, right. 911. God, I am so stupid. He was sick. He wasn't recovered at all. His mind was really messed up—he thought we were married!  
  
"Where's the phone? What did I do with the damn phone?"  
  
"Is that my next question?" Mark grinned when she looked back over at him. Her eyes were wide with panic and her voice had rose higher with each sentence. He really shouldn't laugh. But the longer he sat up the better he'd begun to feel. His arm had a dull ache to it and his head throbbed in a matching rhythm but he'd had a lot worse.  
  
"What?" I knew I sounded stupid but I couldn't help it. I don't function well with too little sleep.  
  
"I said, was that my next question? I assume you're checking my concussion?" At her vague nod he chuckled. "The phone's on the nightstand but you don't need it." With another chuckle he reached out a hand and hooked it behind her neck, drawing her face down to his. "Wife, I'm perfectly fine. That medicine is finally starting to wear off and I can actually hold a thought in my head."  
  
One look at his twinkling green eyes and I knew he was going to be ok. He was back to his normal self. Deciding to ignore the wife remarks for as long as possible and just get on with the questions, I searched for an easy one.  
  
"Um, great. That's great. You're ok?" I gave a nod of my head, feeling his hand slide back and forth at the back of my neck. "Let me just ask a few more questions, then you can go back to sleep for the rest of the night." Mumbling more to myself than him I added, "And I can crawl into my own bed and forget the last twenty four hours ever happened."  
  
"Ok, you know your name. Um, what day is it?"  
  
Sighing Mark decided to humor her. He'd had enough concussions in his career that he knew he was fine. But she didn't, so he'd go along with this. For now. Thinking back to the last show he'd wrestled he gave her the answer she was holding her breath for. "Should be late, late Monday night or early, early Tuesday morning. Take your pick, darlin'."  
  
Flicking a quick look at him, I looked down and hit the nightglow button on my watch. 2:34 a.m. Ok. So far so good.  
  
"Where do you live?" The question was out of my mouth before I realized that wasn't a good question. "Never mind, that one's no good. I wouldn't know if you were telling me the right answer or not. Umm . . . " I racked my brain trying to think of simple questions about his life that I'd know the answer to. When I couldn't think of one right off the bat I wanted to cry. Damn, this just goes to show how little I really knew about the man. Shoving those thoughts aside for now I tried to think of another question. Snapping my fingers together I saw his quick wince and wanted to smack myself. "Um, I've got a question for you. What kind of truck do you drive?"  
  
"I've got a ranch in Texas and a condo on the beach in Florida. That's where I live. And I drive a Chevrolet Silverado. I've got a nice Harley that you rode on the night we met. I was wrestling Christian when Big Show clocked me with a chair." Giving her a look he frowned a little before continuing, "We had an argument backstage for which I am deeply sorry and then you took me to the hospital. I've got stitches, a cast and a hell of a wife." Smiling he ran his fingers up through her hair, making a fist, pulling her face up close to his.  
  
"I appreciate what you did for me last night darlin'." Pulling gently on her hair he forced her closer, his lips whispering gently against hers. "You made a promise to me." His tongue flicked out to taste her lips and he caught the moan she couldn't hold back. Smiling against her lips he brought his hand around to her face and smoothed his fingertips across her cheek. "And you kept it. Thank you."  
  
"Of course, yes. I mean you're welcome." I quickly pulled away from him, wondering how my pulse could be hammering at just the brush of his lips. Damn, even sick and half looped on pain medicine the man could make my heart skip a beat.   
  
Quickly standing up, I reached down to straighten his blankets, wanting to make him as comfortable as possible. Tugging the wrinkles out, I smoothed my hand down the sheet and pulled the blanket up over his chest—his naked chest. I was trying to ignore that part. I didn't want to think about his naked chest. Tony and Kane had gotten him into bed while I'd showered, then they'd taken off to get some rest. He was probably totally naked under that sheet. Completely naked. And at my mercy. I licked suddenly dry lips and swallowed hard, my eyes big as I stared at him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Am I healthy?"  
  
Mark's voice jerked me out of my thoughts. Quickly I looked over at him, wondering if he'd read my thoughts as they flickered across my face. Damn, I hope not.  
  
"You're fine. Just fine." He'd answered enough questions. He was going to be fine. It was me I was going to have to worry about. Walking back to the bed I picked up the glass of water I'd set there. "Do you want a drink?"  
  
He nodded his head slightly and I slipped one hand behind his head, trying to ignore the soft, silky feel of his hair between my fingers. Straining just a little, I lifted his head and held the glass steady, giving him a few sips of water. I barely had time to sit the glass down and grab the trash can before the water was coming back up again.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry."  
  
He was leaning heavily against my thigh, his head lying on my knee as he hung over the trash can. Gently I pulled his hair back, keeping it out of his way. After a few minutes he cautiously straightened back up, leaning against the pillows I'd stacked behind him.  
  
"It's ok. Don't worry about it." His face was red, whether from being sick or embarrassed I wasn't sure. Reaching out I smoothed his hair away from his forehead before standing up. Going into the adjoining bathroom I wet a washcloth and brought it back to the bedroom. He was lying where I'd left him. Sitting back beside him I reached over and washed his face, carefully skirting the bandage on his forehead. Trailing the cloth down his neck I bathed his shoulders and chest, trying not to notice how broad his shoulders were or how the muscles in his chest contracted when the cool cloth hit his skin. Catching myself tracing the B.S.K. across his stomach I quickly dropped the cloth and snatched my hand back.  
  
"There, you should feel a little better now. Don't worry about, well that—" I gestured to the trash can. "The nurse said you may feel a little nauseous after the medicine they gave you. It was pretty strong since they were going to set your arm and stitch your eye too. Should wear off soon."  
  
He still didn't open his eyes, hadn't moved in fact. Now what? Smoothing a nonexistent wrinkle from his blankets I prepared to stand up. "Um, I'll get your pain medicine filled in the morning. The hotel pharmacy was closed already by the time we got here. The nurse at the hospital gave me a couple of pain pills if the medicine wore off before I could get to the pharmacy. Do you need them now?"  
  
He quickly shook his head.  
  
"Ok, well you need to get some more rest. Do you want another drink?" Seeing his face pale, I quickly recanted my offer. "Well, no I guess you wouldn't. But that'll pass soon." Without a thought I gave him a pat on the chest, comforting him. Immediately his hand captured mine, pressing it flat against his chest. I could feel his heart pounding against my palm, my heart catching and echoing his rhythm. I tugged gently at my hand but couldn't budge.  
  
"Stay. Feel's good." His voice was hoarse, it had lost the good humor of just minutes before.  
  
"I'll be right through there." I motioned towards the bathroom. "Our rooms connect, remember? I'll leave the light on and all you have to do is call for me and I'll be here. Ok?"  
  
"Stay."  
  
I tugged again at my hand but couldn't budge. "I'll be in the next room, ok?"  
  
Eyes still closed, he shook his head. "Stay with me."  
  
I hesitated for only a minute before nodding my head. "Ok, there's a chair over there in the corner. Let me pull it up next to the bed."   
  
"Promise?"  
  
I quit tugging on my hand and stood looking down at him. He was pale—even for him. Looking close I could see a splattering of freckles across his knuckles where he held my hand. Unable to resist I reach down and brushed his hair back, letting my hand caress his cheek for a minute before whispering, "Promise."  
  
Sliding my hand out from under his now slack one, I went to pull the chair up beside his bed. I guess I could forget the quiet night's rest in my own bed. But I wouldn't leave him as long as he needed me.  
  
"Hmm, what . . ." Sitting up straight I let out a groan. I'd fallen asleep in the chair with my head resting on the bed. Mark's fingers were still wrapped tightly around my own. What had woke me? Stretching I tried to slip my fingers from Mark's but he tightened his fingers around mine and I just let it go. I'd just sit here for a minute and try to get my mind together.  
  
What had woke me up? Looking down at Mark I could see from the faint light from the bathroom that he'd tossed and turned while he slept. The covers were kicked off to the side and his hair was messed up, part of it falling over his face. Reaching my free hand over I brushed his hair off his face, spreading it over the pillow to the side. Ignoring the ache in my neck and back I moved over to sit gently on the side of his bed. Without conscious thought my free hand stayed in his hair, gently stroking it away from his face. Reaching up I felt his forehead, making sure he didn't have a fever.  
  
"Well, that's good. No fever."   
  
Straightening his blankets and sheet, I pulled them back up to his chest trying to ignore the red boxers that were glaring at me. He wasn't naked. But God, red is the color of temptation, right? I was tempted. The man was sick and here I was drooling over his body.  
  
"Geez, Dory, get a grip on yourself. The man is sick and you want to jump his bones."  
  
"Dory?"  
  
Oh God. I refused to raise my head, hoping I'd imagined his voice. Or maybe just praying he'd go back to sleep.  
  
"Dory?"  
  
He wasn't going to let me ignore him. Life was not fair. Resolutely raising my head I looked up at him. "Yes?"  
  
His eyes remained closed, fingers tight around mine. "Drink. Please."  
  
"Ok, let me get you some fresh water." I could handle that easily enough. "You've got to let me go first." I wiggled my fingers and he finally loosened his hold enough that I could slip my hand free. Picking up the glass from the bedside table I went to the bathroom, quickly coming back with a fresh glass of water. Sitting down beside him I slid my hand under his head, carefully lifting him to drink from the glass. He hadn't forgotten the last time and took only a few sips before pushing the glass away.  
  
"Enough."  
  
His green eyes flickered open, looking directly up into mine. "My hand . . ."  
  
"Oh, oh of course. Does it hurt? Well, that was a stupid question. Umm, I've got those pills the nurse gave me. Want to try those now?" I rose and got my purse from the dresser where I'd tossed it as soon as we came through the door. Digging through it I found the pills the nurse had given me. Crossing back to the bed I handed Mark the pills and sat back down on the bed. Reaching for the water I held it for him as he took the pills and then drank a few more sips before sliding back into the pillows.  
  
"God, I feel like a train wreck." Throwing his arm over his eyes Mark tried to block the light filtering in from the bathroom. "Turn that light out, would you darlin'?" Feeling her leave the bed he followed her progress across the soft carpet, heard the snap of the light as she clicked it off. He waited impatiently for her to come back to bed but couldn't hear anything. Finally jerking his arm down he groaned at his own stupidity. Quick movements were not good right now.  
  
"What's wrong Mark? Do you need the trash can?"   
  
Mark could feel the heat invade his face at Dory's question. No woman had ever held him while he'd been sick. It had been humiliating.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
He could feel her hovering over him, waiting to see if she could help him.   
  
"No."  
  
"Umm, ok." I looked around for something to do but was thwarted by the blackness of the room. Remembering the sheets that were still tangled around his legs, I felt my way to the bed. Quickly bending down I tugged on the corners, pulling the sheet out from under his leg, tucking it neatly under the mattress. Studiously avoiding any touch of his flesh I walked around and did the same thing to the other side of the bed. Finished straightening his covers I stood for a minute, wondering what to do with my hands. It's a wonder I'd avoided him in the dark so far. I didn't want to push my luck.  
  
"Dory?"  
  
I jumped at the sound of his deep voice coming from the darkness. For so long I'd dreamed about him, loved him in my dreams and now that I'm around him in reality my nerves were getting the better of me. Damn, just the sound of his voice sent shivers down my spine.  
  
"Umm, yes?" Did I sound as dumb to his ears as I did to mine? Maybe I should play deaf as well as dumb. I was halfway there.  
  
"C'mere."  
  
"Why?" Not as dumb as I'd thought.  
  
"C'mere."  
  
"I don't think so. Umm, look it's late . . . or early depending on how you want to look at it." Giving a quick glance at my watch I could read 5:32 a.m. He'd only slept for about three hours before waking up. God it had been too long and stressful a day to have to be up this early in the morning. "I think you'll be ok for the rest of the night—morning. I'm just gonna head in there and sleep for a couple of hours in my own bed, ok? You'll be fine. If you need me, just give a yell. I'll be able to hear you and I'll be here. I'll leave the door open."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, giving him no time to protest, I turned and started out of the room. In my rush I forgot about his boots at the end of the bed. I felt my bare toes catch the hard rubber sole of one of his boots, could feel myself losing my balance. All I could think on my way to the floor was – please don't let me break anything.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Dory?!"  
  
Turning my head I could feel the scrape of the carpet against my chin and taste the blood from my split lip. Could I possibly go one day, just one friggin' day, without a new bruise?  
  
"Dory, are you ok? Answer me!"  
  
I could see Mark sitting up in bed and I had to wince at the pain the motion had to have caused him. I heard the concern in his voice but still didn't answer. I barely had my breath back, could barely get my thoughts in order. Damn that was a hard floor. Crawling clumsily to my hands and knees I leaned back and caught my breath. Hearing movement from the bed I turned my head, trying to see through the shadows. I could see him throwing back the covers. Oh shit.  
  
"Don't you dare!" I couldn't see very clearly in the dark but I didn't hear him moving anymore. The one thing I didn't need on top of this was the picture of him in those red boxers coming towards me. "Stay right where you are. Don't get out of bed. I'm fine." Fumbling for a minute, I finally managed to use the end of the bed for leverage and got to my feet.  
  
Taking a deep breath I squinted down at the floor, seeing the betraying outline of his wrestling boots laying in a heap in the middle of the floor now. Forgetting for a minute that I wasn't alone, I gave in to the childish urge and gave them a swift kick. Damn, that felt good. They made a satisfying thud against the far wall.  
  
"Who won?"  
  
"What?" Whirling around I could see Mark sitting on the edge of the bed. The outline of his broad shoulders seemed huge in the darkness. I couldn't see his expression, could see nothing but the vague outline of his body on the bed.  
  
"I assume since you're still standing that you won out over—what, my boots? I've heard that thud before—usually right after they've tripped me." I could hear the grin in his voice as he spoke. "Satisfying to have the last word, isn't it?"  
  
I vaguely nodded my head, knowing he couldn't see it but not really caring. Did he have to know every stupid thing I did even when he couldn't see it?  
  
"Dory?"  
  
I didn't answer right away. "Oh, Dooorrry?" His voice took on a singsong quality. It would have probably been cute at any other time. Probably. But not at 5:30 in the morning.  
  
"Go to sleep Mark. Just please, go to sleep."  
  
I started wearily towards the bathroom door, heading towards my own bed. I had taken no more than a few steps when I felt his fingers snake around my wrist. I stopped dead in my tracks but refused to turn around. Tugging on my wrist, I could feel his fingers tighten. They weren't hurtful but they weren't going to let go.  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
I tugged harder on my wrist, determined to leave, needing to leave. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach start at his touch. And this was only the touch of his fingers. I already knew what his lips could do to me—God help me I couldn't resist that tonight. My principals told me I didn't want to sleep with a man I didn't know but my body was screaming at me that it knew enough. It knew what it wanted.  
  
"I need you now." Reeling her in slowly, Mark wrapped his good arm around her waist. Resting his head gently against her chest, he took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet, clean scent of her. God, he was getting addicted.  
  
"Please, stay with me." Not loosening his hold he carefully scooted back on the bed, pulling her with him. Lying back against the pillows, he guided her to sit on the side of the bed beside him, scooting over to give her room to lie beside him. "Just sleep, darlin'. We'll just sleep." With a rueful grin, he waved his casted arm down his body. "I'm not really feeling up to doing anything else."  
  
With a tired sigh he laid back and closed his eyes, his hand still resting against her waist. She wasn't lying beside him but she wasn't running from the room either. He held his breath, waiting to see what her decision would be. He wouldn't force her to stay. He really wanted her to and they both knew he could physically force her to do anything he wanted to. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her willing. He wanted her to stay. He wanted her to want to stay. But he'd settle for her staying because he wanted her to stay.  
  
Finally, after what felt like forever, he felt her shift the tiniest bit closer, felt the bed shift under her slight weight. Easing onto his side he leaned over her, barely able to see the glint of her eyes in the darkness of the room.  
  
"Comfortable?"  
  
Looking up at him looming over me in the darkness I knew this had to be the stupidest thing I've ever done. "No, not particularly."  
  
I heard him sigh and could feel him shifting around on his side of the bed but he never touched me. We laid there in silence, our rhythmic breathing the only sound in the quiet room.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
His voice coming unexpectedly out of the darkness caused me to jerk so hard I almost rolled off the side of the bed. Oh, yeah, that would have been cute.  
  
"You're welcome." I didn't care what for. I wasn't going to ask. It was too intimate, lying in the darkness, knowing I only had to stretch my arm out and I'd be able to feel him, touch him . . . love him.  
  
"You don't want to know what for?"  
  
I could hear the smile in his voice, knew he was laughing at me. "No, I don't want to know. I'm very tired. G'night." I turned over, putting my back to him.  
  
My shoulders were tense waiting on him to make his next move. He was either going to push the issue or go to sleep. I don't know which one I was praying for harder. Finally, as the minutes dragged by I started to relax—well, as much as I was going to be able to. I figured I'd never be able to sleep, not this close to Mark. Releasing the breath I'd been holding I felt the muscles in my shoulders relax. I felt the day catching up to me, could feel the stress draining out of me.  
  
"Thank you for staying with me." With a sigh he continued, "Even though you don't want to."  
  
I stared at the wall for long minutes before turning around to face him. "That's not it Mark. You know that." Carefully, knowing it was a mistake to touch him but unable to help myself, I brushed his hair back. "I want to stay with you. I want to be with you all the time. All of this emotion is too much, too soon for me to trust. It's not that I don't want to be with you. It's just that . . ."  
  
"You don't trust me."  
  
Sighing I turned on my back, glaring up at the ceiling, wishing it was as easy as that. "It's not even that, Mark. The truth is I just don't trust myself." I turned away from him, determined to end the conversation and try to get some sleep.  
  
The silence lasted only a few minutes before I felt him moving on his side of the bed. Thinking he was just getting comfortable I scooted a little closer to the edge of the bed.   
  
"Ooomph!"  
  
His long arm snaked around my waist, drawing me into his warmth. Stiffening I could feel him all along the length of my body. I could feel his chest hard and tight against my back, feel his thighs cradling mine. I could feel the hard warmth of his arm around my waist, his hand carefully at hip. I wanted to protest, wanted to push away from him but I couldn't. His scent, his warmth wrapped around me and held me tighter than his arms ever could have. When he made no further moves, no caressing hands moving into forbidden territory, I felt myself relaxing. It felt good, really good, to be held tight, to feel his warmth after the night we'd had. Feeling his lips against my hair I stiffened but before I could do more than turn my head he'd settled back down.  
  
"G'night darlin'."  
  
"G'night Mark."


	17. Chapter 17

"So when are you gonna be back Mark? We've got to get to work on this storyline."  
  
Tony settled back in his chair, watching the conversation ping-pong back and forth between Mark and Glenn.  
  
Mark sighed. It had only been four days since he'd been released from the hospital. That first day was still a little hazy. He could remember bits and pieces, some of it he wished he didn't. Having Dory hold his hair back while he hung over the trash can was something he could live without. But waking up the next morning with her curled in his arms—that was something he'd never forget. Something he'd yet to experience again, but he was working on it. The next day hadn't been any better. Dory had been a blessing. She'd taken care of all the detail of their flight and travel plans, getting them back to her house with very little fuss. She'd set him up in the guest room and taken very good care of him. He just wasn't any closer, physically or emotionally, than he had been from the first.  
  
"Soon, Glenn. Very soon." He smiled as Dory entered the room, passing around the coffee before sitting beside him. At least she'd lost that much of her skittishness. When there were others present she was affectionate, loving, and open. It was only when they were alone that she put the distance between them.   
  
"So, what are we talking about?" I smiled at Tony and Glenn. "As if I didn't know."  
  
I smiled at Mark, loving it when he reached out and entwined his fingers with mine, making me feel part of his close knit friends.  
  
"Well, Mark, spill the beans. What's up?" Tony's voice broke the expectant silence.  
  
"I, we, went to the doctor this morning and I've been cleared to go back."  
  
"Whoa, what doctor?" Glenn looked shocked.  
  
Mark smiled, squeezing Dory's hand. "A friend of Dory's. For some reason she didn't like the doctor I saw that night after Raw." He gave me a curious look but I just shook my head and he continued. "Anyway, once we flew back here she set up the appointment with a friend of hers and he's been taking care of me. He cut the original cast off yesterday and said the bone wasn't broken like we were told." Mark grimaced at the pain that had caused. It was another unpleasant memory he wanted to forget from the past week. "Anyway, he took some new x-rays and I've got just a fracture. He said I can wear a removable cast or I can have another permanent cast put on."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Glenn asked, concern in his voice. Broken or fractured, any injury was dangerous in the ring.  
  
Giving Dory an apologetic look he answered, "I'm going to have him put the permanent one on this afternoon. If I went with the removable one I wouldn't be able to get in the ring. Too unstable. With this one, if I'm careful, everything should be okay." He looked over at Glenn, "I'll have to rely on you to play a large role in our storyline going into Wrestle Mania. By the time we get to the main event everything should be okay but until then—I've got to protect my arm so it can heal."  
  
Glenn nodded his understanding, reading between the lines. Big Show was going to go after the arm as soon as he saw the cast. They had to make sure he didn't do anymore damage. "Sure, no problem."  
  
Mark nodded, knowing Glenn would agree to his plans. The only problem was going to be making Dory see the sense of everything.  
  
"Wait, you're not actually going to get back in the ring now are you?"  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He'd refused the pain medicine after the first day and had seemed fine yesterday when we'd went to the doctor. But now he was talking crazy. Getting back in the ring with a broken hand. Ok, so it wasn't broken—just fractured. But damn, hurt was hurt. He needed time to heal.  
  
I saw Tony wince at my question and Glenn got to his feet immediately.  
  
"Tony, help me get our bags from the car."  
  
"You can get 'em. You've got more muscles than I do."  
  
Tony leaned back in his chair, taking a careful sip of his coffee. Looking up at the room over the rim he finally noticed the glare Mark was giving him. Spluttering faintly he plopped the cup on the table and got quickly to his feet. Walking past Glenn on his way out he heard him mutter, "Yeah I've got more brains too."   
  
I watched the two leave the living room and was tempted to follow them. I didn't want to have this conversation. I tried to draw my hand away but Mark refused to let go, just tightening his fingers. Refusing to struggle and look foolish, I just let my hand lay in his, letting the minutes tick by. Damn, how much luggage did they have anyway? But of course I knew what they were doing. They were giving Mark plenty of time to straighten me out.  
  
"Dory?"   
  
There was a soft, questioning note in his voice. He wanted to know what I was thinking, what I was feeling. I could tell just by the way he said my name.  
  
"Yeah?" I refused to be drawn in. I'd been nursing him for four days, dreading the time when it would end. I'd known this was coming. I'd known that soon enough he'd go back to work, he'd go back to get hurt and there'd be nothing I could do about it. I just hadn't expected it to be this soon, while he was still hurt. I thought I'd have more time before I had to give him up.  
  
I felt like I was on a roller coaster. I was so thrilled to death to be with him, to have my dream come true that I didn't want to do anything—anything—to jeopardize it. But on the other hand I didn't want to get close enough to get hurt. It had finally dawned on me last night what I felt like. It was like wading into the ocean, trying to escape the sandy beach. Every step forward was such an effort, such a struggle. It would be so much easier to give up, to let the waves wash me back to the shore. It would be so easy to let my feelings wash over me, to let this mad rush of lust wash me into his arms. But how could I?  
  
"Dory, we've got to talk about this."  
  
He sighed and I felt his breath stir my hair at the side of my face but I refused to look over at him.  
  
"It's my job. I'm going to be perfectly safe. Glenn and I will talk about it, we're going to have everything worked out."  
  
Trailing a rough, calloused finger across the downy softness of her cheek he lost his train of thought. What had he been talking about? Hell, what did it matter? This was the closest she'd gotten to him in the last four days. God knows he wasn't the best patient but he'd been trying. He knew she'd been worried about him. Hell that first day he'd been a little worried himself. But he'd held his tongue, he'd suffered through every bowl of soup she'd forced down his throat and had even managed to tell her how good it tasted. And the first couple of bowls had been pretty good. But for four days all he'd had was soup. An endless stream of soup. He was about to drown.  
  
Trailing his fingers gently through her hair he ran his hand behind her neck, tenderly rubbing the tense muscles he found there. Threading his fingers through the loose hair he tightened his grip, turning her head to face him. Finally able to look into those blue eyes, he struggled to remember what he'd been saying.  
  
"Dory, everything is going to be ok. I promise." Seeing the disbelief in her eyes he bit back a smile. She was hell on a man's ego. He'd been in this business for over thirteen years. He'd had broken bones, bruises all over, muscle strains – and she thought one little fracture was going to keep him down. Hell on a man's ego. He shook his head.  
  
"What can I do to make you believe me?" Trailing his fingertips down her cheek, gently caressing the curve of one lip, gently pressing before reaching out to cup her jaw and pull her a little closer. "I want you to know that you'll always be with me. Always. I'm not going to leave you behind. Is that what you're thinking?"  
  
It took a minute for his words to sink through the haze of desire his touch had woven around me. Was I afraid he was going to leave me? Yes. But I wasn't going to be some mewling female who tried to keep her man at home or was only fulfilled when he was there. Not that there was anything wrong with that. In fact, that looked damn good right now. But I wasn't going to tell him that. I'd never hear the end of it.  
  
Jumping to my feet, I caught him off guard and managed to get my fingers free. Crossing to the other side of the room I looked out the window into the driveway. Tony and Glenn stood leaning against a rental car. They were making no effort what so ever to get any luggage out of the car. Tony was smoking a cigarette, waving his hands at something while Glenn just watched with a slight smile on his face. Suddenly he lifted his face to the house and saw me standing there. Quickly jerking to his feet he rounded the car and began searching for the key to the trunk of the car. I could hear Tony yelling at him from inside, wanting to know what the big idea was. Tony finally followed Glenn's gaze and saw me standing there. I could almost read the curse on his lips as he crushed the cigarette out and pushed Glenn out of the way and popped the trunk. I had to laugh out loud at their antics.  
  
Turning back to Mark I said, "How can life ever be dull with them around?"  
  
Not having witnessed the events outside, Mark shrugged but smiled nonetheless. At least Dory was no longer looking at him with those lost eyes.  
  
"Come back over here Dory. We need to talk about our travel plans. You said earlier you've got some vacation time coming up right?" Without pausing for a breath he continued right on. "You can just take that and come with me. That will be what's best. I'm sure Glenn and Tony won't mind. It'll give them someone new to pull their jokes on." He grinned at her, growing worried when she stood there and started frowning at him. What was wrong now?  
  
"Did you just tell me what I was going to do?"  
  
Mark frowned. Her voice had gone a little shrill and she'd taken a step towards him. Her little shoulders were tense, eyes sharp, her chin stuck out like she was daring him to take a jab. Tempting. Or as if she was preparing to deliver one herself. This was more like it. For the past few days she'd been walking around on eggshells around him. Now this was more like the woman he'd met that night after Raw. This was more like his Dory.  
  
"Yeah, well it just made sense, darlin'. You can take some of your vacation time and spend it with me. It's what I was going to do. I was going to use my vacation time and spend it here with you so we could get to know each other." Watching the emotions cross her face he almost smiled. "Seems only fair." He tried to keep his tone innocent and bland. The look on her face said it all—she knew he was setting her up, she just wasn't sure how.  
  
"I . . .well . . .that's . . . uh . . .yeah."  
  
Now that was the most intelligent thing you've said all day Dory. He had a point. He had been going to take his vacation and stay here. But I hadn't asked him to. I wasn't even sure I'd wanted him to. He'd just kind of barged in and taken over the whole situation. It seems like he's been in charge of my life ever since I'd met him. I felt like a puppet. He pulled a string and a different part of me responded. Sometimes it was anger, sometimes fear but the response was always instant and intense. Now here he was wanting me to take my vacation time and travel with him.  
  
"Dory, are you listening to me?"  
  
Mark's voice came from across the room interrupting the jumble of my thoughts.  
  
"Of course I'm listening. I'm, I'm just thinking right now. That's all."  
  
Getting to his feet Mark crossed the room to me. I watched him take the few steps to me and held my breath, waiting to see what he was going to do next. I didn't have long to wait.  
  
Reaching out he immediately wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. The warmth of his body soaked into me and after a moment's hesitation I let myself relax into his embrace.  
  
"Darlin' this is the best way. If you travel with me, then we can spend time together just like we'd planned. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Yes, I do want to spend time with you." Hesitating a second I continued with a half-truth, "But it's too soon. I can't get the time off right now."  
  
I felt Mark drop his arms and felt the tension radiating from him before he turned away from me. He was mad, disappointed. But I couldn't help it. I wasn't going on the road with him. I didn't want him back in the ring, not when he could get hurt so easily. And there was no way I could be there to watch it happen. That was why I wouldn't go. I just couldn't watch that happen to him. And no matter what he and Glenn planned, how they prepared, there was always the possibility that it would happen.  
  
"Our relationship isn't important enough for you to take time off?"  
  
Mark's voice was cold, almost emotionless unless you looked at his eyes. I tried to avoid meeting them after that first chance encounter. I didn't like the emotion there. I didn't like the way this conversation was going. I was going to lose. And lose big.  
  
"That's not fair Mark. You know it's not that. Not exactly."  
  
"Oh come on Dory. If you wanted to take the time to be with me, you could. You've got the time coming. We've talked enough over the past few days that I know your editor wouldn't mind. The fact is you just don't want to. I'm not important enough for you to give us a chance."  
  
I felt anger begin to replace the hurt and bit my lip hard, trying not to say something I'd regret later. Looking at his face, reading the emotion he was trying to hide I know I'd hurt him. To his mind, I was rejecting him.  
  
"I don't want to watch you get hurt Mark. I can't." I swallowed hard before making the offer that had hovered in the back of my mind since yesterday afternoon. "If..if you wait until your arm is healed, completely, then I'll take the time off and go on the road with you for a month." I watched him, waiting for him to turn back to me and tell me everything was ok. I wanted him to tell me that was a great idea, that he'd stay here until his arm healed and then we'd go back together. I wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to him. Not yet. I waited for his arms to come around me again.  
  
Instead he turned and gave me a cynical smile, one that never reached his eyes. Those green eyes turned hard, looking at me like I was a stranger.  
  
"You want me to miss Wrestle Mania?" He gave a harsh laugh, lacking all amusement. "You want me to just stay here and play house with you and let Big Show run me off? Play dead?" He shook his head before looking at me through cold eyes. "Honey, so far you've been pretty passionate. Hell, you might even be a good lay—"he paused as his eyes raked my body from head to toe "-- but not that good."  
  
I opened my mouth to reply but shut it with an audible click as my mind went blank. I blinked rapidly, trying not to cry. Damn him! How dare he come into my house and talk to me like one of his ring rats? Like I was some dumb bimbo that followed him around? I took a deep breath and turned to look out the window, giving myself a minute to think. After a few breaths I turned and looked back at him. Some of the coldness had left his expression and he had a look on his face almost like he regretted his last words. Well, that was too damn bad. I walked a few feet into the room almost close enough to him to touch but not quite. I couldn't stand to be that close to him, not now.  
  
"You couldn't stand to miss Wrestle Mania? Play house with me?" I laughed, hoping it didn't sound as miserable as I felt.  
  
I took a step closer to him, would have been nose to nose if I'd had a stepladder. "You don't want to miss out on an event to let an injury heal. You want to play the hero, be the biggest, baddest man in the 'yard.' Well you just go ahead. Take a flying leap for all I care." Feeling the tears threatening again I wanted to turn away but refused to give him the satisfaction. "You say I don't care enough about you to give us a chance." I shook my head and looked him over, head to toe. "Hell, Mark, there is no us. There never was. I was just too stupid to realize it."  
  
Turning away I walked to the door and stopped right before entering the hallway. I didn't turn around, I didn't want to look at him.  
  
"I think it would be best if you went into town with Tony and Glenn. I'm sure you can all find a place to stay. Good luck with the doctor tomorrow." Giving a sniff, I blinked and felt the tears start to flow down my face. "Please pack your stuff and be gone before I come back." Without a backwards glance I grabbed my purse and went out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Mark watched almost numbly as she walked out the door. He stood stunned as the quiet click reverberated through the silent house, echoing her hurt more than a slamming door could have. Walking over to the window he saw Glenn say something to her but she kept her head down and walked straight to her car. He winced as the gravel flew when she hit the gas. In minutes she'd went around the curve and was out of sight.  
  
God, what had he done? He'd just blown his whole life apart. Turning around he made a fist and aimed for the nearest wall.  
  
"Whoa, man. Not a smart move." Glenn's fingers tightened over his wrist, stopping the punch inches from the wall.  
  
Jerking his hand away, Mark winced at the pain. He'd been about to hit the wall with his fractured hand. He'd have broken it for sure and then he'd definitely been out of the running for Wrestle Mania. That would have made Dory happy.  
  
"What the hell happened in here? When we left you two were curled up on the couch, all lovey-dovey. Not fifteen minutes later Dory's going out of here like a bat out of hell crying her eyes out."  
  
"She was crying?" Mark winced and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"What did you do, Mark?"  
  
Mark turned around and glanced from Tony to Glenn.  
  
"The stupidest thing in my life, man. The stupidest thing in my life."  
  
"What are you going to do to fix it?" Tony asked.  
  
"Whatever I have to."

(later. . . .)"Hey, Dory, what are you doing after work today?"  
  
I looked at Vicki for a minute. Our relationship wasn't quite on track yet but over the last couple of weeks we'd made some progress. I gave her a wan smile. I was tired.  
  
"I think I'm going to head back to the house and take a hot bath and then go to bed."  
  
I felt Vicki's eyes on me but continued to type for a few more minutes. Finally unable to ignore her, I looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You need to get out and forget about that jerk. Come with me tonight."  
  
"He's not a jerk. Don't talk about him that way. He's . . ." I trailed off as I realized what I was saying. I was defending him after what he'd said to me. I don't think so. All Vicki knew was that I'd went to a show with him and then he'd went back to work and I hadn't seen him since. And to prove whose friend she was the news had stayed between her and me. Robert knew nothing about it.  
  
"What did you have in mind Vicki?"   
  
Maybe it would be better if I didn't stay moping at home thinking of him. Hell, for the past two weeks that's exactly what I'd been doing. Moping around, waiting for the phone to ring. It was time to get on with my life. He had. Two nights ago I'd watched again as he filled the TV screen. For two hours every Monday night I stayed glued to the TV just waiting for a glimpse of him, feeling my heart start to pound when his music came on and the lights went down.  
  
This Monday had been the worst. He and Glenn had been in the ring, their music playing while they celebrated their victory when the Big Show had come out on the ramp. I'd been on the edge of my seat waiting to see how it would play out.  
  
In ten minutes it was over. Big Show stayed at the top of the ramp, drawing the brothers' attention. Both Mark and Glenn stood leaning against the ropes, listening to Big Show spout his crap. Mark had listened, not interrupting, with a smile on his face. After a few minutes he'd turned around and motioned for a mike and then turned back to Big Show.  
  
"Boy, you're real good at sneaking up on people from behind. Why don't you bring it on down to the ring and we'll see just how bad you really are."  
  
Big Show grinned. "How's the hand Taker? Nice cast you've got there."  
  
Mark had looked down at his hand before looking back out at Big Show. He'd had an absolutely evil look on his face when he'd spoke. "Why don't you come down here and I'll show you just how the hand feels?"  
  
"That's how you'd like it huh? Two against one? You and the Big Red Retard against me?"  
  
Glenn had started out of the ring but Mark had put a restraining hand on his chest before leaning over to whisper something in his ear. I wondered what he'd said because Glenn had immediately backed away to the middle of the ring.  
  
"For once in your life—be a man. Come on down here little man."  
  
Big Show had gotten an angry look on his face and started down the ramp. Just when he reached it, reached Mark, I saw someone get in the ring behind Glenn. Brock Lesnar climbed into the ring and with one blow of the chair he'd knocked Glenn flat. When Mark had whirled around to see who was attacking from behind Big Show had come into the ring and attacked him. From then on out it had been ugly. Mark and Glenn had been beaten with chairs and anything else Big Show and Lesnar had been able to find under the ring. The beating had lasted forever and I hadn't been able to turn the channel. I had to see them get up, I had to know they were alright in the end. Finally the referees had cleared the ring and Mark and Glenn had stood up. There had been blood  
on Glenn's arm and blood trickling from Mark's nose. But what had worried me the most was the way he'd cradled his hand against his chest. Damn him, he should have listened to me.  
  
"Dory, are you listening to me?"  
  
I jerked back to reality, looking at Vicki sitting across from me. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"We're all going to the bar tonight. Why don't you come with us? It'll do you good."  
  
Thinking about it for a minute I nodded. "Ok, sounds like a plan."  
  
"Dave, how are you?"  
  
Dave reached out and grabbed me, wrapping his arms around me and giving me a hard hug before sitting me back on my feet. "I'm fine. Haven't seen you in here for a while. In fact, you haven't been here since you had your new man here. He with you tonight?"  
  
My smile faded but I kept my arms around Dave. It felt good to be hugged. "He's not my man, Dave. Not even a friend." I looked at Dave and sighed, "It's been a long week, Dave. A long week."  
  
Dave looked at me for a long time before hugging me one last time. "I get off in an hour. You still be here?"  
  
"Yeah, I think Vicki and the rest of them are planning to make a night of it."  
  
"I'll catch up to you then. Wait on me, ok?"  
  
I nodded and Dave turned back to the rest of the people in the bar and I made my way back to where Vicki and the rest of our group had two tables pushed together. I ordered a beer and waited impatiently for it, listening to the rest of the group laugh and cut up around me. I nursed my beer as the rest of the group had fun. Jack, one of our group, had asked me to dance a couple of times. Vicki kept nudging me in the ribs, whispering that I should accept. I kept telling him no.  
  
I ordered another beer and looked around me. The bar was hopping, the dance floor was crowded with people. Everyone was having a good time. Except me. The last time I'd been here Mark had held me tight in his arms as we danced in the dark. Mark had whispered in my ear and taken me home that night. Mark had held me tight and kissed me so sweetly, so passionately.  
  
I ordered another beer and ignored Jack's repeated offer to dance. He was beginning to annoy me. Really annoy me.  
  
"Get lost Jack. I don't want to dance. I came just to hang out for a while."  
  
Jack threw up his hands and backed off, dragging Vicki off to the dance floor. I watched for a minute before turning back to my own thoughts. Mark and I had had such a nice time that night. It hadn't last long, no more than a few hours but to be held so tight in his arms . . .  
  
I ordered another beer. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me to my feet. Swaying a little unsteadily, I turned to face him. Jack had finally went too far. I opened my mouth to tell him to get lost when I looked up into Dave's twinkling eyes.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart, how many beers have you had?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Dave pointed at the bottle I still held clasped in my hand.  
  
"Oh, just three or four, I think." I frowned and counted back on my fingers, trying to come up with an answer.  
  
Seeing the frown of concentration on my face, Dave laughed. "Never mind. Too many I can see that much. Did you have any supper?"  
  
Looking at Dave standing there I just wanted to hug him and pour my heart out to him. I shook my head but didn't say anything else.  
  
Dave looked at me and then frowned before reached out to wrap an arm around my waist. He leaned over to whisper to Vicki, "I'll take care of Dory. She'll be with me and I'll take her home later. Don't worry about it."  
  
We turned to go and Vicki looked at me questioningly and I nodded, telling her it was ok. Maybe an evening spent with Dave would take my mind off . . . him. I'd resolved not to think of him any more. He'd put me so cleanly out of his life. Well, I was going to do the same thing. Starting now.  
  
"Ok Dory, let's spill it. What's wrong with you and He-Man?"  
  
I choked on the sip of beer I'd taken and quickly grasped the napkin Dave held out to me. Finally getting a deep breath, I looked up at Dave to see him smiling at me, patiently waiting for an answer.  
  
"Wh-wh-what did you say?"  
  
"Oh, come on Dory. You're forgetting that I saw the two of you together that night. I've never seen you look at a guy like that before." Dave shook his head ruefully. "You damn sure never looked at me like that—if you had, I'd never have let you go."  
  
I looked over at Dave but he wouldn't meet my eyes. We settled easily into the booth. The last time I'd sat here I'd had been nervous and excited and with the man of my dreams. Now I looked at Dave sitting across from me and wondered how it had all gone wrong so quickly.  
  
"So what's going on?"  
  
Dave's quiet question broke through the tense silence that had fallen between us. I motioned the waitress over and ordered another beer. I saw Dave nod at the waitress and felt a moment of anger. He had no right to monitor how much I was drinking. If I wanted to get roaring drunk, then I would. Damn him. And Damn Mark too. Just for the hell of it.  
  
"Don't Dave. I've had my fill of domineering, ungrateful, dumb ass men. Don't make me lump you in that category."  
  
Dave just leaned back and smiled. "You always were a little . . .um . . . grumpy when you were drinking."  
  
"I am not grumpy." Looking at Dave's half smile, I finally gave in and grinned back. "I'm just a little pissed off. That's all."  
  
"Yeah, I could tell something was wrong. There for a minute I thought I was going to have to come to Jack's rescue. You looked like you were about to deck him."  
  
I shrugged and accepted the beer the waitress set on the table. I watched as Dave tipped his bottle and took a couple of swallows. I watched his adam's apple bob and his throat move as he swallowed. I could see the hint of a beard on his cheeks, could see the blunt fingers wrapped gently around the neck of the bottle. And none of it did a thing for me. No butterflies in the stomach, nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
"Yeah, well Jack needs to learn that no means no."  
  
Dave laughed. "And no when Dory's drunk means get the hell away from me."  
  
I laughed, "Well, yeah, exactly." I sighed and took another drink. I was really determined to get looped tonight. I was tired of going to bed and thinking of Mark until I finally fell into an exhausted sleep only to dream of him. Life wasn't fair but it was going to have a nice rosy glow by the time the night was through.  
  
We drank in silence for a few minutes. The waitress came back and we ordered another round. Dave took a drink and then set his bottle on the table, leaning towards me across the table. He reached out and clasped my hands, holding them loosely in his own.  
  
"You wanna tell me about it? I'm here for you. You know that."  
  
I squeezed his hands once before releasing them and sitting back in the booth. I was glad the darkness of the bar hid the wetness in my eyes, I didn't want Dave to think I was crying. I was done with that. I quickly shook my head.  
  
"No, I really don't want to talk about it." I looked at him closely, seeing the understanding, the friendship that shone so clearly in his eyes. "You know what I want Dave?" He shook his head, waiting. "What I really want is for you to spend the rest of the night with me, have a good time, drinking a little, and forgetting the rest of the world even exists."  
  
Quickly getting up I grabbed his hand, leading him onto the dance floor. Laughing Dave set his bottle on the table and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
All night long it was just the two of us. Nothing romantic about it, just two good friends getting a little drunk and having a little fun. We danced almost every song. And when we weren't dancing we sat at the table in the corner and talked about some of the more outrageous things we'd done as children, some of the stunts we'd pulled in college, and some of the stupidest things we'd done as adults. And the beer flowed freely.  
  
"Aww, Dave, you don't know how much I needed this."  
  
I hugged my arms a little more tightly around Dave's neck and laid my head on his shoulder as we danced to a Garth Brooks song. His arms felt good around me, comfortable. I felt safe. For just this one night I was going to stick my head in the sand and forget all my problems. As big as he was, I was going to forget all about him.  
  
"You know I'm here anytime you need me, Dory. What are friends for?"  
  
I felt Dave looking at me and I'd known all night long that he'd wanted to push, to know what was wrong. He was a fixer. He wanted to know what your problem was so he could set about fixing it, putting your world to rights. He was so sweet. I wish I loved him. Maybe I could love him. I will love him. I do love him. Just not like that.   
  
God, I was drunk. I felt good. Twirling around in Dave's arms I laughed out loud, grinning at him goofily. Dave grinned back and tightened his arms around me, keeping me on my feet.  
  
"Sweetheart, I think the guys are trying to close the place down. You ready to head home yet?"  
  
My heart lurched at the thought. My stomach wasn't far behind. "Do we have to?"  
  
Dave laughed and slid his hand gently around my waist, guiding me steadily back to the table. He picked up my jacket and his hat and we walked towards the door.  
  
"Night Dory, night Dave. Ya'll drive careful now," the bartender called as we headed out the door.  
  
"See ya Steve." Dave threw his free hand up and continued out the door.  
  
"Bye Schteve." I grinned at him and waved before turning blindly to follow after Dave.  
  
"You driving Dave?" I tried to remember how much he'd had to drink but I couldn't. I'd been too involved in how much I could drink.  
  
"Don't worry Sweetheart. I had a couple of beers and that was a few hours ago. I figured you were drinking enough for the both of us."  
  
I looked up at Dave, trying to decide if he was making fun of me but gave it up as a lost cause. If he wanted to make fun of a poor drunk woman then who was I to say no? I didn't care. About anything.   
  
"Ok." I simply nodded. I followed him blindly across the parking lot and leaned heavily against the fender of his truck as he unlocked the passenger door. All that beer was starting to catch up to me. As I stood there waiting in the cool night air I felt myself start to sober up a little. This would never do. "Hurry up Dave."   
  
I felt Dave look at me before jerking the door open and helping me inside. He carefully shut the door and walked around the hood. The last time I'd gotten in a man's truck it had been Mark's. He'd wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me gently onto the seat. I could still feel the warmth . . . I slapped my head up against the cool glass of the window. It didn't even hurt. God, I hadn't thought about him all night and now I was going right back to my usual routine.  
  
"Dory, you're not feeling sick are you?"  
  
I heard Dave's voice from a distance, swimming through the alcohol buzzing in my brain.  
  
"Dory?"  
  
I turned my head and saw two of Dave sitting across from me. He looked so worried. I reached out and ran my fingers over the frown on his face, smoothing out the lines.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Dave sighed and shook his head. I wanted to tell him to sit still but I couldn't get my tongue to work.  
  
"Do you need to get out? Are you going to be sick?"  
  
I sat there for a minute thinking about it. It was a definite possibility. It was probably inevitable sometime tonight. "Not right now, Dave. Maybe later."  
  
Dave stared at me for a minute before laughing and starting the truck, backing carefully out of the parking space. I laid my head back against the soothing coolness of the window and watched the scenery pass in a blur. I quickly closed my eyes, feeling my stomach begin to churn. Closing my eyes helped, my stomach calmed a little and I was able to breathe normally.  
  
Several minutes later we pulled into my driveway. Dave parked and came around the hood, knocking on the window before opening the door. At his knock I quickly sat up and leaned my head back against the headrest. He opened the door and I felt the cool wash of night air on my suddenly overheated body. I felt his hands gripping my waist and just leaned into him, trusting him to get me down and inside. The beer was definitely catching up to me now. How much had I drunk anyway? Enough. I had to pee so bad I wanted to cross my ankles and beg Dave to point me in the direction of some bushes.  
  
"Ok sweetheart, just a few more steps."   
  
I stumbled a little and tightened my grip on Dave. I felt Dave sigh just before the world tilted on its axis.  
  
"What're ya doin' Dave?" I threw my arms around his neck quickly, hitting him in the nose once with my elbow. I'm not very coordinated sober. It doesn't get better drunk. He just grunted and tightened his arm around my knees and the one around my shoulders. I felt like I was floating on a cloud, a nice woozy cloud. Oh, I liked this. Much nicer than stumbling along on my own two left feet.  
  
We stopped abruptly a few feet from the porch steps. I felt Dave's fingers tighten on my knee, sure to leave some fingerprints before he loosened his grip and slid me to my feet.  
  
"Hey," I protested still hanging onto his shoulders. Reaching up, I tilted his black Stetson back trying to see his features in the dark. Dave drew his head away from my searching fingers, clearing his throat.  
  
"Dory, you've got a visitor."  
  
"A what?" I frowned at him, trying to hang onto my nice woozy feeling from a few minutes ago. I somehow knew that as soon as I turned around that I would become stone cold sober.  
  
"That's a nice word for it."  
  
His voice sent chills down my spine. I stiffened but didn't pull away from Dave. I'd been right. I could feel the good feelings I'd had all night slipping away. I tightened my fingers on Dave's shoulders, holding onto him as if I could hold onto the emotions. If I could just ignore him for a few minutes, he'd go away. I was sure it was just my imagination.  
  
"Did you miss me darlin'?" 


	19. Chapter 19

I took a deep breath, tears instantly coming to my eyes at the endearment. I'd honestly thought I'd never hear from him again. And as much as it had hurt, that was how I'd wanted it after what he'd said. I felt Dave's fingers squeezing gently at my waist, reassuring me.  
  
"Do you want to go in Dory? You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to," Dave said quietly. He didn't know what the problem was but he was prepared to stand by me. I really didn't deserve such a good friend. I leaned against him for a minute, getting my bearings. God, I really wished I hadn't had so much to drink now. It was all threatening to come right back up. Wouldn't that serve Mark right? Taking a deep breath I let go of Dave and turned around to face Mark.  
  
"What do you want Mark? I found the stuff you'd left here and I sent it back with Glenn." I shook my head wearily at the hand he held out to me. "No." I just let the simple answer hang there. There really wasn't anything else I wanted to say to him.  
  
I watched Mark's eyes glint in the darkness, his gaze flickering over Dave who still stood behind me. "Why don't you get rid of your—friend—and we'll talk."  
  
"We've got nothing more to say. Just leave. I don't want you here." It just about tore my heart out to say those words but I did it. Damn him for doing this to me! I felt my chest start to hurt and wanted so badly to lean into Dave's warmth at my back. But I refused. I was going to stand on my own two feet and confront him. I'd run the last time, he was the one that was going to leave this time.  
  
Mark stood up and came towards us. The moon came out from behind a cloud and lit the scene with an eery glow. He projected menace, it oozed from every pore. He wanted to intimidate, he'd planned to intimidate. And he was damn good at it. He'd left his hair loose, the long strands flowing on his shoulders. I wanted to reach out and thread my fingers through it. My fingers itched with the need to feel its softness. Damn him for showing up and reminding me of all these things. He stood there silently staring at me, silently commanding me to do what he'd said.  
  
"I think it's time for you to leave, boy." Mark growled, his voice fairly rumbling from his chest as he took another step towards us, towards Dave.  
  
I took a step closer to Dave, putting myself between them. This wasn't Dave's problem. He had done nothing but be a good friend and let me get drunk and take care of me. He wasn't going to get beat up for the effort.  
  
"Back off Mark. Why don't you go on back to the WWE? I'm sure you've got storylines to work on and plans to hatch. After all, Wrestle Mania is close right?"  
  
I hated the bitterness in my voice, hated letting him see how much it bothered me but I couldn't help it. I couldn't hold it in.  
  
"Tell lover boy there to get his hands off you. I won't ask again."  
  
Mark nodded to where Dave's fingers rested lightly at my waist. It had merely been a friendly gesture on Dave's part, something he'd been doing all night to help me keep my balance. I'm sure he hadn't even realized he was doing it. I hadn't. I felt Dave start to move his hands and quickly slapped my hands over his, holding them tightly to my hips. I stared at Mark defiantly, begging him to say something. Dave stood silently behind me, just letting me play the scene however I wanted. God he was such a good friend. Who else did I know who'd be willing to get his teeth shoved down his throat because I wanted to make a point?  
  
"Dory, what are you doing with this jerk?" Mark shook his head and looked at me, glaring hatefully at the hands on my hips. "Get. Rid. Of. Him."  
  
I sighed and dropped my hands, taking a step closer to Mark. I felt Dave hesitate before he dropped his hands. I prayed my knees wouldn't buckle and the alcohol would stay down for just a few more minutes. I promised myself I'd go puke just as soon as I get rid of Mark and Dave. I promise.  
  
"You know Mark I really didn't want to do this in front of Dave." I laughed without any amusement and ran a shaky hand through my hair. Hell, maybe it wasn't the alcohol, maybe it was just being around Mark again.  
  
"Hell, I didn't want to do this at all but you just won't let it go. Oh, no, not you. So you want to know what I'm doing? Well it's none of your damn business Mark. How'd ya like that? It's none of your damn business. Just go home."  
  
I heard Mark draw in a breath, heard it hiss out between his clenched teeth. "You are my business."  
  
I looked at him, wanting so badly to believe there was a hint of apology, of sorrow in his eyes but I was just kidding myself. I narrowed my eyes and scanned him from head to toe. "Don't tell me your ring rats are already boring you?" I laughed wickedly and turned to Dave, putting my arm through his. Dave simply stood still waiting to see what was going to happen. It was humiliating to have him there, to have him hear everything but to hell with it. Mark wanted a fight, he'd get a fight. "Why did you come running back to me? Hell, you don't even know how good a lay I might be remember?" I looked over at Dave and saw the shock on his face that he quickly hid. I felt the muscles in his arms tense. That was why I'd wrapped my arm around him. I knew Dave. He was protective. I didn't want him involved anymore than he had to be. "Wasn't that what you told me Mark?" I reached up and tapped my finger against my lips, as if lost in thought. "I believe your exact words were—'You might be passionate, you might be a good lay but not that good?"  
  
Dave tried to start towards Mark. I'd known that was how he'd react. That's why I hadn't wanted to have this conversation in front of him but damned if I'd been going to send him away after Mark demanded it. I quickly wrapped my arm around Dave and linked my fingers with his.  
  
"Let it go Dave." Looking up at him I smiled before glancing back at Mark. "He just isn't worth it."  
  
"Damn it Dory if he doesn't get his hands off you I'm going to remove them for him. We've had this discussion before. I. Do. Not. Share."  
  
I swallowed quickly, hating the emotions that were battling to the front. I was not going to cry in front of him, I was not going to let him see how upset he was making me.  
  
"Yeah, I know we did Mark. But don't worry about it—you can't share what's not yours."  
  
I heard him suck in his breath and felt guilty as hell for the triumph I felt at the direct hit. He deserved it. I kept repeating that to myself.  
  
"Dory, we had an argument. That's all. I said some things, you said some things—it's over. We just need to be together and work it out. Without loverboy." Mark glared at Dave over my head.  
  
I could feel the heat in his look, could feel the hatred come from him in waves. It's a wonder it didn't bring Dave to his knees. Not very many people could stand up to Mark. Feeling a cramp in my fingers I looked down and saw that I'd made crescent shapes in Dave's arm where my nails had dug in during my conversation with Mark. Well maybe Dave was just too attached to his arm to run.  
  
Mark looked at her standing there, her arm wrapped around that bouncer and rage boiled inside him. How dare he have his hands on her? She belonged to him. She was his. God damn it he'd made a mess of things. And he wasn't making it any better now. He'd finished the Raw show and caught the first flight here so they could have time to make up. She'd refused all of his phone calls, she wouldn't even talk to Glenn. After five unproductive phone calls, Mark had swallowed his pride and asked Glenn to call. When she'd refused them both there had only been one thing he could do. Show up in person.  
  
They were going to play the injury angle up. And as far as everyone knew—he was injured. Even Vince believed it. Glenn and Tony were the only ones who knew that he and Glenn had planned and waited for just this opportunity. They were going to be off Smackdown and Wrestle Mania was this Sunday. Big Show and Brock would get what was coming to them. Even during all this, all the planning that had went into Wrestle Mania, Dory had been on his mind. He'd done everything he could to speed things along. Now he had four days to convince her to give him a second chance.  
  
Just from the look on her face when she'd turned to look at him tonight had assured him that she'd hadn't forgotten . . .or forgiven what he'd said. He really couldn't blame her. But he could damn well blame that jerk for touching her. He'd known it. He'd know that bouncer wanted her. And just as soon as his back was turned he'd made a move on her and she'd fallen right into his arms. Damn them both.  
  
I looked at Mark. He really thought he could sweep in here and with a few simple words everything would be fine. I laughed out loud with real amusement for the first time all night. I laughed until I had to lean against Dave to stay upright. He casually slipped his arm around my waist and looked down at me with a grin. Poor man. He had no idea what I was laughing at but he was simply glad it wasn't him. We shared a grin.  
  
I heard a growl and looked over just in time to see Mark coming towards us. I opened my mouth to warn Dave. I could see Mark's intentions in his eyes, in the fist curled so tightly at his side. Dave barely had enough time to let go of me, shoving me to the side safely before Mark was on top of him.  
  
I landed in an ignominious heap in the grass and watched stunned as they went at it. To give him credit Dave held his own for a minute. But Mark outweighed him, stood taller and was just plain pissed off. Dave was too before long. I heard the horrifying crunch of bone against bone and saw the blood gush from Dave's nose. It was probably broken. Dave just grunted and threw another punch at Mark's jaw. I hate to admit that I liked the satisfying thud it made when he connected. If I couldn't get my pound of flesh from him, the next best thing would be to watch while Dave did it.  
  
I watched safely from the sidelines until the battle became grossly uneven. Mark was barely giving Dave a chance to stand up before he was knocking him back down. The solid thud of flesh on flesh was making me begin to feel sick to my stomach. I should have stopped this fight before it started. I shouldn't have let Dave get hurt. Trying to assure myself I wouldn't have let things go so far if I hadn't been so hurt myself, if I hadn't been so drunk. I only half believed me. Getting my wobbly knees to support me I lurched unsteadily to my feet, finally ready to put a stop to this.  
  
"Mark!" He ignored me and drew his arm back again. "Mark!" I screamed his name again and he never even flicked me a look. I looked around a little desperately as he hit Dave. Dave lay on the ground now and Mark was reaching down to haul him to his feet again when I spotted the garden hose. It was laying just a few feet away, still hooked to the house from where I'd washed my car the other day. Stumbling to my feet, I took the few steps to the house and turned the spout, hearing the water gush into the hose.  
  
Leaning down to pick up the nozzle, I almost fell on my head. A wave of dizziness caused me to lean against the house, taking a few deep breaths. Damn I really wished I hadn't drank so much. Next thing you know I'd be heading into the bushes to urp everything back up. Hearing Dave swear and Mark grunt I jerked my head up. The positions were reversed now. Dave had hit Mark right up side the head, the same place he had stitches from earlier. Blood immediately gushed down the side of his face. God, it was getting ugly. Quickly grabbing the nozzle I walked over to the two men. I gave them one last chance.  
  
"You better quit now. Please, quit." I barely whispered the words. Somewhere between my disgust at my own behavior and my worry over them, I'd decided this was the perfect revenge.  
  
I smiled as I looked at Mark. For a minute he met my eyes and he could see what I was going to do. He was already shaking his head no when I pressed the nozzle and hit him full in the chest with a blast of cold water. The blast wasn't powerful but the shock of the cold water caused him to take a couple of steps back. Dave dropped to the ground, breathing heavy and trying not to laugh. He used one hand to hold part of his torn shirt to his nose. His free hand he held up to me, warding me off, asking silently to be spared. I just grinned at him. Dave hadn't started it and I wasn't mad at him. I kept the spray steady on Mark, raking him from head to toe. Every time he started to speak I gave him a mouthful of water. I was thoroughly enjoying myself.  
  
By the time I finally turned the spray off, Mark was standing there in the yard, dripping wet. He didn't look mad, he didn't look upset. He was just looking at me, a question in his eyes. I looked at him for the longest time, held his gaze before I gave him an answer. Finally I simply nodded my head and turned away to turn the water off.  
  
Walking back over I reached down to help Dave up but he waved me away and got to his feet. "Oh, Dave, I am so sorry. He shouldn't have hit you like that. I—"  
  
"Don't apologize for me, Dory. I'm not sorry. He deserved it." Mark stood stiffly to the side, water running off him. Dory had soaked him good. "He was touching you. He had his hands all over you."  
  
I stood up and turned to face Mark. I had to laugh at the spectacle he made. "He had his hands all over me? Mark, he was all that was holding me up."  
  
I stood there and threw my head back, laughing like a lunatic. Spraying him with the water had had a cleansing affect, it was as if it had washed away my bitterness, my anger at him. It left me feeling clean, like I could listen to him without having the hurt burst forth, without breaking down in tears like a baby. God I felt better after one simple childish act than I had after drinking all the beer I could hold.  
  
I looked down at Dave and felt a wave of guilt sweep over me. "Dave, are you ok?"  
  
He smiled at me despite the bruise already forming on the left side of his face. Getting to his feet he kept a wary eye on Mark. "I'll be fine Dory. It's not the first black eye I've had." Looking angrily at Mark he added, "It's not the first broken nose either. Won't be the last I'm sure."  
  
"You're right about that. You touch her again and I'll break another bone in your body," Mark delivered the threat quietly, matter of factly.  
  
Dave took a step towards him and Mark just grinned despite the blood that was still trickling down the side of his face. His entire stance just begged Dave to keep coming.  
  
"Don't make me turn the hose on you again." Mark lost his grin. Dave laughed out loud. "Both of you," I added. Both men turned to look at me warily. I sighed. I had much more pressing problems than two men who wanted to act like little boys fighting over the same toy. I still had to pee.  
  
I walked over to Dave and reached up to kiss his cheek. I heard Mark growl low in his chest behind me but ignored him. "Are you able to get home Dave? Or do you need to stay here?"  
  
"He's not staying here."  
  
I ignored Mark, concentrating on Dave instead. "Dave?"  
  
Dave looked from me to Mark and back again. He finally met my eyes. "I'm fine. He busted my nose and that's about it." He turned to glare at Mark. "But I WILL stay if you need me."  
  
I smiled gently at him, loving him for the friend that he was. No matter what Mark threatened to do, Dave would stay if I asked him to. I shook my head. I needed to work this out with Mark, once and for all. We were either going to work it out or forget about it all together. "It's ok Dave. I'll be fine. You go ahead on home and put some ice on that eye. You can tell Steve that you got fresh and I did it when you go in to work tomorrow."  
  
Dave looked at me for the longest time before reaching out and hugging me. "You call if you need me, sweetheart. I'll be here." With a final glare at the grinning Mark he turned towards his truck. He opened the door and climbed up in the cab. Rolling the window down he slowly leaned out and grinned. "I'll tell Steve that very thing, sweetheart. He'll believe it too." He winked before turning the truck around and starting down the drive.  
  
I stood and watched until his truck disappeared. Slowly, so slowly I turned around to face Mark. There would be no more pretending, no more furious words flying back and forth. It was time to talk.  
  
"You ready to talk to me darlin'?"  
  
I met Mark's dark eyes, the green almost black in this light. I felt a shiver go down my spine, my heart racing. Not from fear, no, I knew he would never hurt me physically. No, this fear was much worse. I was putting my heart back out there. And he'd already stepped all over it once. He could very well do it again.  
  
"Don't start thinking too deep on me darlin'. Listen to me first." He held her gaze, sensing her hesitation now that she was alone with him. "Please."  
  
I turned away and started for the house, throwing over my shoulder. "You might as well come in and get dried off."  
  
Muttering to himself Mark started after her. "I've never had a more gracious offer."  
  
I stopped on the top step and turned to face him. "What did you say?"  
  
Jerking his head up, Mark met her eyes and smiled innocently. "I said thanks for the invitation." He held her suspicious eyes, held his breath until she finally turned and went on up the steps. While she fumbled to get the lock to click, he reached down and picked up what he'd left on the steps. Standing straight he followed her up the steps, grimacing as his boots squished with water. Damn, these were his favorite boots too.  
  
"You want something to drink?"  
  
I could feel him following me through the hall. I could hear the wet squish of his boots with every step and had to smile. That had been fun. I wouldn't feel guilty about ruining his boots either. He'd deserved it. I put my purse on the bar and walked towards the refrigerator, not looking back at him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Anything but water."  
  
I jerked upright but didn't turn around to face him. Instead, I grabbed a bottle of beer and turned to twist the cap off before setting it on the table for him. I walked towards the laundry room off to the side.  
  
"Let me grab you a couple of towels."  
  
Mark watched her walk quickly away from him before walking towards the table. Sitting down he gingerly pulled off his boots and socks. Next came his shirt. He was really chilled now that the excitement was over, that his rage at that bouncer had passed. He was going to have trouble getting this out if his teeth were chattering. And he had to get the words out, had to find the right words to make her believe him, to make her forgive him.  
  
I walked back into the room and stopped dead in my tracks, the two towels I held dropped silently to the floor. My God the man looked good without a shirt on. His back was rippled with muscles stretching along his broad shoulders, big tattooed arms hanging loosely at his sides. I watched as drips of water slipped from his hair and ran down his back. I was reaching for him before I even realized it, licking my lips. Seeing the shiver shake his broad frame I felt guilt stab my conscience. I leaned down and grabbed the towels from the floor and cleared my throat. He turned around to look at me and I quickly dropped my eyes. All he'd have to do is look at me and he'd know he didn't have to apologize. Geez, if he'd just stand there and let me stare at him a few more minutes I probably wouldn't even remember to be mad at all. Crossing to his side I thrust the towels into his lap before going around the table to sit opposite him. Keeping the table between us would be the best idea.  
  
Mark looked over at her framed in the doorway. He saw the rose color run up her cheeks and smiled to himself. She might be denying it, her mind might be fighting it, but her body still responded to him. It was a start. She crossed the room and tossed a couple of towels in his lap. Looking down at the fluffy pink towels he fought a scowl. Damn, she was definitely not over being mad yet. He did not usually use baby pink towels.  
  
"Thanks," he said gruffly, picking one up gingerly and starting to dry his dripping hair. He found it a lot easier to use the pink towel if he closed his eyes. He sighed, buying some time before he had to start his apology.  
  
I watched his large hands rubbing his hair dry and had to bite my tongue. There was nothing I wanted more than to do that for him. Take that towel and gently rub those silky locks dry, to pull my fingers through them and watch the color change as it dried. The view from the front was just as bad as it was from the back. His chest was sculpted and tattooed, his nipples pebbled from the cold. His muscles moved and contracted as he dried his hair. Water droplets slowly meandered down the peaks and valleys of his chest. God, I wanted a drink. A drink of water was really appealing to me right now. Licking my lips and swallowing dryly I finally looked into his face. His eyes were locked on mine. The heat burning in the green depths should have dried him on the spot. Numbly I shook my head, denying the feelings still arching back and forth between us. He didn't move, just kept rubbing his hair and moved the towel down over his chest. He didn't drop his eyes from mine.  
  
I was getting hot. What did I leave that thermostat sitting on? 100 degrees? Rubbing a hand upside my face I glanced down at the kitchen table and noticed for the first time what was laying there.  
  
"What's with this Mark?" I flicked one finger against the one of the tiny rosebuds that lay there.  
  
Without taking his eyes off her he answered. "An apology. Part of it." Wrapping the towel around his neck he leaned forward, reaching across the table for her hand. When she jerked away from him he grit his teeth, biting back a curse. "I figured yellow roses were your favorite. Right?" He smiled at her and settled back on his side of the table, determined to giver her the space she wanted. For now.  
  
"How did you know?" We'd never talked about this, how could he know? It was probably just a lucky guess.  
  
Mark looked at her and debated whether or not to tell her the truth. Might as well. He smiled at her, "Well, you do have a tattoo of one."  
  
He watched as she frowned. "Yes, but that's on my . . . How--when . . . ?" He almost laughed out loud as the color came back into her face. He could see her mind working frantically trying to think of how and when he could have seen that tattoo, especially considering where it was. She opened her mouth a couple of times but nothing came out. He finally took pity on her.  
  
"It was that morning after we spent the night together. When we were on the sofa and. . . "  
  
"Yes, I remember what we were doing. Never mind how or when. Yes that is my favorite flowers. Thank you." I jumped up from the table and hunted through the cabinets for a vase, anything to get away from his scrutiny. Finally I found one under the sink and stood up to put water in it, finally feeling my face begin to cool. I didn't want to think of that morning we'd spent together. I didn't want to think about those touches, those kisses, the heat, the passion. Well, I was doing a damn good job of thinking of it considering I didn't want to think of it, now wasn't I? Shaking my head, I filled the vase and quickly arranged the flowers, leaving them on the counter. I turned back to the table and sat down.  
  
"Mark, you know that flowers aren't what I want. It was a nice gesture, the flowers are beautiful. But that's not what was wrong."  
  
Mark opened his mouth to argue but I held up my hand. "I don't need expensive flowers every time we argue or have a fight. That's not what this is about."  
  
Mark swallowed quickly. This was the first bit of hope he'd had all night. She'd said every time they argue—like this was just the first of many arguments they'd make up for. It was if he had any say in it.  
  
"Dory, darlin', I know that. The flowers were merely a token, just a peace offering." He swallowed almost audibly. "I know that what I said was unforgivable, completely undeserving of you. I let my temper get the best of me, I let my hurt get the best of me." Looking up he had to be honest. "I let my mouth run ahead of my brain and I'm afraid it's going to cost me the most important thing in my life."  
  
I felt tears start at the back of my eyes and I tried to swallow the knot in the back of my throat. I kept trying to tell myself they were words, just words. But what they did to my heart.  
  
Reaching across the table Mark carefully folded her hand in his. It was a good sign when she left it there. He squeezed it gently.  
  
"And the candy Mark? Flowers and candy? I feel like I'm living a cliché." I sniffed, trying to make a joke so I didn't start crying at his words. I watched as Mark grinned sheepishly and pushed the bag towards me.  
  
"Sweetheart, after what I said to you I was afraid Hershey kisses were the only kind of kisses you'd accept from me." After a hard look he added, "And I wasn't sure you'd even accept those."  
  
"Oh, Mark."  
  
I felt like a watering pot. If he wasn't saying something sweet, he was doing something sweet. Oh the man had definitely come to grovel. And damned if he wasn't good at it too. I'd planned on being mad at him for a good long time, maybe never forgiving him. And with some flowers and candy I was ready to melt all over him.  
  
Mark squeezed her hands, glad it was going so well. At least so far. She'd accepted the flowers and the candy. "I didn't think you would want something expensive but I can buy you anything you want." He looked up to see her shaking her head, assuring him he'd been right in his game plan. "The flowers were just to let you know that I notice everything about you. I love the little details as much as the whole picture. The candy was just to make you smile. It seems I usually have just the opposite effect lately."  
  
Clearing his throat Mark continued, "I want us to work this out darlin'. What I said, well I'd kill anyone else who would have said that to you. It's not what I really think, not what I really feel." Sitting back he released her hands running one of his impatiently through his hair. This was harder than he'd thought it would be. He was no good at baring his soul, telling her what he felt. Looking at her sitting so small across from him he felt his heart give a little catch. He could either talk to her now . . . or lose her forever. He began again. "I wanted you with me. Unfortunately, I'm not usually denied what I want. When I am, well, you saw that it's not pretty. I get mean and ugly. I say things I don't mean."  
  
Scooting his chair back he got to his feet, crossing the few feet that separated them. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he picked up her hand. Holding her eyes, he placed a gentle kiss in the center of her palm, once, twice, before placing her hand against the bare skin of his chest. "I hurt the one person I care the most about. I'm on my knees, I'll even beg if you want me to. Will you forgive me?"  
  
I looked into his eyes, so close to my own, and blinked back tears. I could feel his heart pounding hard beneath my palm, could feel the coolness of his skin against my own. But most of all I could see the honest regret in his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Subconsciously, I'd known this moment was coming. Sooner or later I'd known he would show up on my door step, that he'd touch me and I'd melt and forget whatever I was upset over. I'd known it was going to happen and I'd done nothing to stop it. Reaching out I brushed my hand through his hair, wiping some of the droplets of water away that still clung to his forehead and cheeks. Listening to him had been my first mistake. Touching him was my second. I was lost. I sniffed but left my hand in his.  
  
"Mark, I don't want you to beg." Flicking him a quick look, I added, "But it's nice to see you on your knees after what you said." I leaned over slowly and kissed him gently on the forehead before leaning back to look him straight in the eyes. "But Mark, if you ever, and I mean ever, say anything like that to me again—it'll be the last time. There won't be another second chance." He opened his mouth but I quickly put my finger over his lips, silencing him. "It's not a threat. It's not an ultimatum. It's not even something we have to discuss. It's a promise." Sliding my hand loose from him I tapped him twice on the chest. "I couldn't stand to let you that close twice and have you turn on me."  
  
"I swear it won't happen again, darlin'." Recognizing the tap as her way of telling him everything was all right he started to get to his feet but hesitated. He'd hurt her. He hadn't even realized how much until he'd seen her again tonight. The anger had carried her for a while, for the first few phone calls but then things had changed. He'd heard the hurt in her voice. And it had been like an ache in his chest until he could get to her and make it right. He stayed on his knees.  
  
Moving a little closer he rested his elbows on her thighs with his hands loosely cradling her hips, "Darlin' can you really forgive me? Or is this going to be something that stays between us? Tell me what I have to do to make it right."  
  
I leaned my forehead against his and rubbed his cold nose with my own. "All is forgiven Mark. Maybe not forgotten." I saw his eyes narrow but I continued. "It's not forgotten, not yet. But we'll work at it and it will be."  
  
I closed my eyes as he came closer and closer. He was going to kiss me, I wanted him to kiss me. I felt my heart start to pound, felt my breath catch as I waited for the feel of his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and waited.  
  
"Look at me sweetheart," he whispered. I felt his cool breath on my ear, a shiver chased its way down my spine. Struggling, I opened my weighted eyelids and looked into his hot green eyes. "I want you to see what you do to me."  
  
Our faces were so close now his features were blurred. His face came closer and closer until I finally felt the brush of his goatee on my face, felt the sweet, sweet brush of his lips on mine. My eyes fluttered closed, impossible to keep them open. I felt him slide his hand up until he gently cupped the side of my face, his thumb smoothing over my cheek in a rhythm only he heard.  
  
The feel of his lips on mine was something I hadn't realized how much I could miss until I didn't have it anymore. Now they caressed mine, gently, soft as a butterfly. I moaned low in my throat and scooted closer to him. Reaching up I wrapped my arms around his neck, threading my fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck and pressing my lips harder against his. I felt his arms slide around my waist, felt him lift me even closer to him. He wedged his chest between my spread thighs, pressing his chest hard against where I ached with desire. I felt another moan catch in my throat and bit my lip to keep silent. I tightened my arms around his neck and for just a minute the feel of my nipples pressing against his chest made it better, but only a minute. His lips grew fierce, taking complete control of the kiss. Taking complete control of me. His lips bit gently at mine.  
  
"Open your mouth, darlin'," his ragged whisper brushed my lips before he scooped me up in his arms and took my chair, settling me on his lap. "Just a little wider. Oh god yes, that's it."  
  
His teeth gently tugged on my lower lip before sweeping the bite with his tongue, assuaging the little hurt before sweeping into the interior of my mouth.  
  
I moaned at the taste of him as he pulled me even closer, crushing me against his chest. His kiss was one of pure passion and of longing, stealing my breath. I felt him pulling the pins from my hair, felt him pulling his fingers through it before making a fist at the back of my head. The hard pressure of his mouth pressed me against his hand in what should have been an uncomfortable position but all I could think about was getting closer to him, touching him.  
  
Mark moaned at the feel of her lithe body against him. He hadn't come for this. He'd come to apologize, to make her see how sorry he was. But she was so full of passion, so full of desire. And so was he. God. He plundered her mouth as if it held all the treasure of the earth and he was desperate for it. And he was. "God, Dory." His arms clutched at her as his tongue danced with hers in a heated, intense rhythm that made her breathless and weak.  
  
I heard Mark whisper my name, heard the desire, the want, the need in his voice. God help me but I felt the same way. It didn't seem to matter how long I'd known him or that'd we'd already had a fight that would have broken most couples apart. It didn't matter what else I had to learn about him or him about me. All that mattered was the way he touched my heart. He made me laugh, made me feel needed and desirable. Most of all, he made me feel like a woman. His woman. He awoke something deep inside me, a part of me I'd never known existed. And now I knew I could never live without it.  
  
Jerking abruptly from his arms I almost fell into the floor. I'd caught Mark off guard with my unexpected movement, giving him no time to hold onto me. I stood looking into his molten green eyes, hearing the breath rushing in and out of our lungs. Looking into his eyes, I could see the future. I could see Mark laughing and surrounded by babies with intense green eyes and dark auburn hair. I could see the home I wanted us all to share. I could see myself so happy I'd do anything to make it happen. And I was scared to death.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Mark reached for her, worried about how pale she looked all of a sudden. It was as if she was seeing a ghost.  
  
"Nothing, there's nothing wrong." I took a ragged breath, trying to get my thoughts in order. I needed a drink, I could still taste Mark on my lips. Turning away from him I crossed to the sink, grabbing a glass from the sink and filling it with water. I gulped half of it down greedily before turning back to face Mark.  
  
"We're right back where we started Mark. We have passion. There's no denying that." I could feel my face heat at the smirk Mark wore. But after that kiss it wasn't like I could deny it. Not that I wanted to. I cleared my throat and forced myself to continue. "But we need more than that." I looked at him closely, gauging his reaction. "I need more than that."  
  
"I'll give you anything you need," Mark promised raggedly, reaching out to lace his fingers with mine.  
  
I smiled at the promise, knowing I could trust him, knowing he'd keep it.


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you sure this is what you want to do on your day off?"  
  
I looked over at Mark sitting in the cab of the truck beside me, admiring his profile, drinking in the little details. I felt my heart catch a little, thumping hard in my chest just sitting this close to him.  
  
"Sure, why not? Don't you want to go?"  
  
"Yeah, it sounds like fun—but what if you get recognized?"  
  
I was asking for purely selfish reasons. I didn't want to share him with anyone. It was going to be our day together and I didn't want strangers intruding, hounding him.  
  
Mark smiled at her tone. It would be nice to have a bodyguard like her on the road with him sometimes. Some of those female fans grabbed at parts of him that weren't meant to be treated that roughly. Giving a vague shake of his head, he turned away from that thought, turning his attention back to her.   
  
"If I get recognized then I'll sign a few autographs and let you guard my body from over zealous fans. How's that for a plan?"  
  
Grinning, I nodded. "Sounds good to me."  
  
We were quiet as we pulled into the parking lot, absorbed in our own thoughts. Mark pulled carefully between a little brown car and a gray S10 pick up.  
  
"You got plenty of room to get out, darlin'?"  
  
"I'm fine over here. I'm sure no one will bang the door."  
  
Mark nodded and quickly turned the key off. Sliding out of the truck he took the time to tuck his keys in his jeans pocket before circling the truck to her side. God she looked good today. She had all of that gorgeous hair pulled up in some kind of braid, a French braid, she called it. A loose light blue cotton shirt tucked into jeans and boots completed the outfit. She looked casual, comfortable . . .and sexy as hell. All he could think about was sliding his hand under that shirt and feeling those soft curves hidden from view. Burying his face in her hair, tracing her lips with his tongue, feeling her grow hot with desire. Mark shifted uncomfortably as his jeans grew tight. Casting her a quick look he ran a hand down and made a minor adjustment before continuing around the truck to her side. This had been his idea after all. He couldn't back out now. Besides he doubted she'd agree to spend the day in bed with him. So he was stuck with going to the county fair. It would definitely be a first for him.  
  
Pulling open the door, he quickly reached for her waist, settling his big hands tight around her waist, sliding her easily from the high seat of his pick up. Sliding her slowly down the length of his body he heard her breath catch, felt the tightness that came over her whole body. He felt her shiver as her feet touched the ground and fought the flame of desire that instantly flared to life inside him. He'd promised her a day of fun, a time to regain some of the trust he'd ground under his boot. He wasn't going to start the day off by devouring her in the parking lot. No matter how much his body was begging him for it.  
  
Slowly setting her away from him he looked down into her big blue eyes, already wide with desire, passion just for him. He quickly stepped back and let her go. This was going to be harder than he'd thought. It was time for a distraction.  
  
"You ready to see what this fair is made of, darlin'?"  
  
Reaching out I laced my fingers through his, noting his hesitant touch. It was almost like he wanted to pull away. Looking over at him, I loosened my fingers, pulling away but he refused to let me pull my hand from his. I gave him a curious look, wondering what was going through his mind but he just met my stare blankly. Then he gave me a little half smile and leaned over to brush his lips against mine. The soft scrape of his goatee against my face caused a shiver to work its way down my spine. Desire re-ignited and spread like a wild fire in my veins. This man could make me want him with just a look.  
  
Mark gently kissed her lips, keeping the touch light and affectionate before he backed off. Tightening his hand around hers he led her through the parking lot, heading toward the screaming rides and the overwhelming smell of popcorn.  
  
I took a deep breath after Mark released my mouth, trying to drag air into my starved lungs. I had to skip every third step or so to keep up with his long strides until he noticed and finally slowed down. Finally I had time to study him, to try to determine what was going on. My eyes swept down his body involuntarily. He was dressed casually today. Black jeans encased his long legs, a long sleeved black cotton shirt was stretched tight across his broad shoulders. He'd rolled the sleeves back to reveal his forearms and before we'd left he'd changed into what he called his second favorite boots. He'd left his favorite boots on my back porch to dry out. He'd said they'd be as good as new after they dried. He'd said it with such a hopeful look that I didn't have the heart to tell him that I doubted drying them out would help.  
  
I gave him a smile and a playful tug on his hand, "So, what are you going to buy me today?"  
  
Swinging her arm, he tugged her close, kissing her lightly on the nose and laughing. "Anything you want baby. Anything you want."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" I tugged on his hand, leading him willingly towards the front gate. He followed with only a little reluctance. It was hardly noticeable at all. Hardly.  
  
"Sweetheart, if you make me get on another ride I'm going to embarrass us both."  
  
"Oh?" I looked at him and noticed that he was beginning to look a little green around the edges.  
  
With a little growl Mark reached out, wrapping both arms around her waist and swinging her around, crushing her gently against his body. He grinned as her laughter sparkled in the air. The day had been a success so far. They'd had cotton candy, hot dogs, and popcorn and rode more rides than his stomach wanted to think about. And more and more often she touched him. She didn't stiffen when he casually reached out and wrapped an arm around her or dropped a casual kiss against her lips. And she was always reaching for his hand or touching his arms. He'd made more progress today than he could have hoped for. Slowly she was beginning to trust him again. Damn it was a good day.  
  
"Dory! Sweetheart, how are you?"  
  
Shit! It couldn't be. Mark slowly looked around and bit back the groan he felt welling up. Dave stood a few feet away grinning idiotically. The day was going to hell in a hand basket. He felt Dory try to take a step back and he released her but quickly laced his fingers with hers. He was keeping a tight grip on his woman.  
  
"Dave! What are you doing here?" I started forward to hug Dave but was brought up short by the tight grip Mark had on my hand. I was pulled up tight against his side. Shaking my head, I looked at Dave standing a few feet away grinning at me and wanted to laugh. He was dressed simply in a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt and boots. No doubt about it, the man had a good body. The funny part was his face. One of his eyes was still black but the other one had turned a nice greenish purple color. He was not looking his best. But he was still grinning at the world. That's what I loved about Dave.  
  
"Ah, we just thought we'd hang out for a while."  
  
I followed his glance to the woman at his side and took a second look. She wasn't pretty in the classical sense. That really wouldn't have suited Dave. She really wasn't pretty at all the more I looked at her features but there was something about pulling all her features together that made her seem, well, gorgeous. That was the only word I could think of as I studied her. Her eyes were a little cold when they met mine but what a beautiful color though. She barely came up to Dave's chin but her lack of height didn't matter. They made an adorable couple.  
  
Squeezing Mark's hand I answered Dave. "Yeah, so did we. We've ridden just about everything there is and Mark said if I make him . . . " I trailed off as Mark squeezed my fingers in warning. I looked at him and could see murder in his eyes if I told Dave the rides had been making him sick. Smothering a sigh I continued, ". . .buy me one more thing I'd regret it."  
  
I could see Dave's eyes flick between us, I knew he noticed the tight grip of Mark's fingers but thankfully he didn't question it.   
  
"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" I nodded to the other woman who continued to glare at me. Dave blushed. He actually blushed. I was amazed. And amused.  
  
"Um, yeah. This is Qayin. I just met her recently. She started working at the bar waitressing while she goes to school to finish her degree. Um, Qayin this is my good friend Dory."  
  
"I'm glad to meet you." I took a step towards the other couple, stretching out my hand to her. She never moved a muscle, just looked at me from those cold eyes. Ok, now, this was getting old. What the hell had I done to her? Suddenly her eyes flicked down to where Mark's fingers were linked with mine, noting the possessive grip he had on my hand. When she met my eyes again, hers were considerably warmer and she quickly reached out to grab my hand, clasping it in her own.  
  
"I'm glad to meet you too Dory. I've heard a lot about you." She shot a look at Dave that I couldn't quite read. What had Dave been saying? Sometimes men could be so stupid. I shook my head.  
  
"Don't believe half of it." I grinned and looked at Dave. "He's a good friend but, man, can he stretch the truth."  
  
Dave reached toward me but Mark stepped between us quickly. Squeezing his hand, I pulled him back to my side and tried to defuse the sudden tension of the moment. Qayin's eyes were wide and kept jumping to each one of us. I bet she was wishing she was anywhere but here. I wonder if she knew Mark was the one who'd given her boyfriend the broken nose and black eyes? Shrugging, I decided I wasn't going to enlighten her.   
  
"Dave, you forgot to introduce someone." I gave him a sharp glance and nodded my head at Mark.  
  
Looking from Mark to me, I saw Dave grin and knew I should have done the introductions myself. I'd left Dave with an opening I was sure I was going to regret.  
  
"Qayin, let me introduce you to Dory's He-Man. He-Man, this is Qayin. Stay away from her."  
  
Mark growled low in his throat and took a step towards Dave and right into me. I'd seen this coming and I'd already stepped up between the two men.  
  
Deciding it was best to ignore Dave, I turned to Qayin. "Actually Qayin, this is my friend Mark. As you can see he and Dave don't get along very well." Giving both men a disgusted look, I turned back to Qayin. "I personally think it's because they're too much alike."  
  
I winked at Qayin, inviting her to share the joke. She smiled, her eyes brightening with her humor. Both men made sounds of disgust and then glared at each other for having the same reaction to my comment. I just grinned. They were proving me right without any help at all.  
  
"So you guys want to join us for dinner?" Qayin asked the question a little hesitantly, almost like she wanted us to say no. Before I could open my mouth Mark and Dave beat me to it.  
  
"No—"  
  
"No—"  
  
Elbowing Mark in the ribs for his abrupt answer, I quickly stepped in. "Mark has to go back on the road tomorrow. We've already got plans tonight. Maybe some other time though, ok?"  
  
Qayin nodded and I heard Dave release his held breath.  
  
After a few minutes of general farewells, we turned to go our separate ways. Dave turned around, throwing out one last taunt.  
  
"I'll see you at the bar this week right Dory?"  
  
I just looked at him and smiled. I almost laughed out loud when I saw Qayin jab him in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"Shut up, bouncer. She won't be anywhere near you."  
  
"Come on Mark. Let's go." I waved at the other couple and tugged Mark away from them. I looked up at him and knew I should be mad for what he'd said, for trying to order me around but I just couldn't. But he didn't know that. "Just to make up for that little scene back there you owe me something."  
  
Mark looked down at her warily. He'd made a general jackass out of himself—again. Damn, he'd been making so much progress and then that damn bouncer had shown up. Shit, now what?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
I bit my lip to keep my grin in check. Mark looked, well, almost scared. He should be. I'd been saving the best ride for last.


	22. Chapter 22

"You have to ride the Ferris Wheel with me."  
  
Mark flinched, literally flinched at my words. If I hadn't been looking at him I wouldn't have noticed but I was staring right at him when I said it.  
  
"The Ferris Wheel?"  
  
I almost felt sorry for him for a minute. But just a minute. "Come on. Don't be a baby." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the line for the ride. It was only a few people deep and we made steady progress. The closer we got to the front of the line the tighter Mark's hold on my hand got. Maybe I shouldn't make him do this. Maybe he really was bothered by heights . . .  
  
"You aren't going to that bar without me, are you? If you want to go dancing or go out for a drink, I'll take you." Turning around to look behind them, he acted like Dave might have been sneaking up to attack. "I don't want you around him."  
  
Right up until that moment I'd been prepared to get out of line. Luckily for him, or maybe unluckily, we were next.  
  
"Alright folks, just step up here to the line. Turn around and when the seat touches your knees, sit down and pull the bar down."  
  
I started up the platform but Mark pulled me back. "Dory . . ."  
  
"Mark . . ."  
  
I gave his hand a sharp jerk and he reluctantly stepped up to the line. We reached the top of the platform just in time to catch the seat and scramble to pull the bar down before we were moving. Mark sat stone still, not moving.  
  
Swinging my foot casually, I turned sideways to look at him. There wasn't a lot of room on the little seat. He was sitting more in the middle than to the side, leaving me a little less than half the seat. I studied him quietly as we moved slowly to the top. He'd pulled his hair back in a ponytail about halfway through the day, tired of how it was blowing in his face and it was hot on his neck. He still looked sexy as hell. There were little beads of sweat on his cheeks right above his goatee. It was a hot day but not that hot. I frowned and noticed that his eyes were closed, he wasn't looking at me, or at the scenery. He wasn't looking anywhere. Glancing down I finally noticed that his right hand was clenched tightly around the middle bar while his left hand was wrapped around the side bar. His knuckles were white with the strain of his grip.  
  
Shifting position quickly I turned to face him more fully. The chair rocked and creaked with the movement.  
  
"Please don't do that," Mark gritted through clenched teeth. This had been a mistake. He should have just refused to get on the stupid ride. Now he was stuck. Slitting his eyes, he glanced down then slammed them shut, gulping quickly.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Move!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Oh! I groaned and wanted to smack myself. Now it made sense. Damn, now I felt lower than dirt. He didn't like heights and I'd conned him into getting on this ride. Damn.  
  
"Mark, I'm sorry. I didn't realize." I reached out and managed to pry his fingers loose from the middle bar. I knew it was because he let me and I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew people that completely freaked out about heights. I was hoping that wasn't going to be the case.  
  
Moving slowly I scooted over until I was right next to him, pressed against his side. The chair creaked and groaned at my movement and because the wheel moved us even higher. Mark groaned low in his chest and tightened his fingers painfully on mine. I needed to get his mind off of where he was. Fast, before I suffered any broken bones.  
  
"Why are you afraid of heights Mark?"  
  
Nothing but silence.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
He sighed slowly. "It's not heights. It's this ride. I can't stand it."  
  
Forgetting for a minute where we were I leaned a little away from him, swinging my foot casually. The chair creaked and I froze as Mark threw his arm around me and dragged me against his chest.  
  
"Umf, Marf I can'f breaf." Jerking on my head I finally got the message through and Mark loosened his hold enough that I could lift up a little and catch my breath.  
  
Damn, I'd completely forgotten what I was saying now. Oh yeah, heights. "So you're not afraid of heights, just this ride?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of heights or this ride." Outrage coated his voice. "I just don't like either one that's all."  
  
"What about when you walk the top rope? That's pretty high."  
  
"Different. Completely different. I'm in control there."  
  
"Ah, so it's control, not heights that bother you."  
  
I felt the sigh that came from him. I was starting to annoy him with all my questions. But I could also feel that he was a little less tense.   
  
"It's the fact that when you're my height and weight and you sit in a chair and it creaks beneath you—well, you'd rather it not be several hundred feet off the ground. Just in case."  
  
For a minute I just sat there then bust out laughing. I tried not to. I really did. It wasn't funny, what he was going through was completely my fault and I felt like a jerk for getting him on the ride in the first place. But I could just picture some delicate piece of furniture collapsing under his huge frame.  
  
I tried to control my giggles, finally succeeding after several minutes. Mark wouldn't even open his eyes to glare at me but I could see by the frown on his face that he wanted to. We were at the top of the wheel now and I could feel Mark tensing up again. He hadn't opened his eyes but it was as if he could sense we were at the top. Shifting slowly, easily, I leaned into Mark's chest and reached up a hand to undo his ponytail. Mark quit breathing. Leaning against his chest I raised myself just enough to slide in between the bar and Mark's chest, settling easily on his lap. Mark's breath escaped in a whoosh.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"God, don't shake the chair."  
  
"Darlin' I'm going to make you forget all about the chair." I casually slipped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair again. His arms stayed exactly where they were—hands tightly gripping the chair bars. There was something exciting about knowing he wouldn't touch me. He wouldn't let go of the bars so he was mine to explore—in moderation of course. We were still in plain sight of anyone who wanted to look.  
  
Loving the feel, the excitement that was rising in me, I slowly reached out to trace his features. Smoothing my fingertips over first one side of his brow and then the other, I smoothed the frown from his face. I could feel the hard thump of his heart against my breast where I was pressed against his chest. His breathing was fast, irregular. Hopefully he was forgetting about the chair already.  
  
"Dory, this isn't smart."  
  
"Don't think, Mark. Just feel." Leaning up I stretched and lightly bit his earlobe, tugging gently before releasing it. I felt the shiver that raked his frame. "Just feel me."  
  
I felt Mark shift beneath me and held my breath when the chair creaked beneath us. I waited for Mark to say something, to do something.  
  
"Why did you stop, darlin'?"  
  
There was an almost desperate edge to Mark's voice. His breathing had grown even more ragged, stirring the loose hair at my temple. Leaning forward I placed a soft kiss against his temple whispering, "Baby, I'm just getting started."  
  
"Oh God," Mark groaned, turning his head helplessly toward her lips.  
  
Evading his seeking mouth I traced my lips over his eyebrows, skipping down to the tip of his nose. Moving his head, he tried to take my lips with his own but I moved away, laughing lightly. "That's a no-no. Who's in charge here anyway?"  
  
His eyes still tightly closed, Mark thumped his head against the back of the chair. Smiling appreciatively of this opening I leaned forward and gently nipped the base of his neck. I felt him shudder beneath the caress and heard the hiss of air between his teeth.  
  
"Oh, baby, don't stop."  
  
I didn't even raise my head. Stringing kisses along the length of his neck, I flicked my tongue out, tasting the salty tinge of his skin. I could feel his pulse thumping hard against my tongue as I gently laved the spot before nipping it with my teeth.  
  
I almost fell out of the chair when I felt Mark's hand on the back of my head. Jerking my head up I met his eyes. Emerald green burning with desire met my gaze, consuming me. Oh, he'd definitely forgotten where he was.  
  
Using the hand on the back of my head he quickly guided my lips to his, leaning his head forward for a better reach. There was nothing gentle about the kiss. There was no hesitation, no gentle greeting. Reaching up I curled my arm around his neck, levering myself upward on his chest for a better position. His lips devoured mine, sucking gently before his tongue invaded, conquering each piece of newly discovered territory.  
  
Finally drawing away, I took a deep breath and looked at Mark. His face was drawn, tense with desire that coursed through his taut body. Taking a deep breath, I drew a tight rein on my own desire. That wasn't what this was about. Distraction. That's what Mark needed. Determined not to lose my own head, I put a little space between us. I shoved away my own nervousness, my own insecurity. I'd never done this before. But I owed Mark a distraction . . .and I was enjoying myself. It was nice being in control for a change.  
  
Flicking a quick look over my shoulder I noticed that we still had three quarters of the way to go until we were ground level. Tracing my fingers over his cheeks I lingered on his kiss swollen lips. My breath caught in my throat as Mark gently nipped my fingertips. Quickly moving on to safer territory I moved away from his mouth. I needed to keep some awareness of where we were. I couldn't do that with his mouth anywhere near me. Sliding my hands down his neck I let my hands curl around his large neck, unable to surround the circumference, letting my thumbs caress the underside of his jaw lightly.  
  
"Mark, do you know what you do to me?"  
  
Mark shook his head, never opening his eyes. We moved a little bit closer to the ground, we were still taking on passengers and hadn't even made a full circuit yet. Reaching up I flicked the top button of Mark's shirt undone. I heard his breath hiss out from between clenched teeth. His left hand was still curled around the side bar but his right hand was clasped tight around my hip, holding me tight against him. Slipping another button free and then another I finally had a triangle shaped wedge of his chest available. Leaning against his chest I let him take my weight. Brushing his hair back, I ran my fingers through his hair, lacing my fingers through it to keep the wind from brushing it back in his face, back in my way. Softly, I traced his lips with the tip of my tongue, smiling in satisfaction when I felt the groan rumble through his chest. Licking his lips lightly I evaded the deeper kiss he wanted, knowing I'd never be able to pay attention to where we were if he kissed me again. He groaned again in frustration and I had to smile. I rubbed noses with him teasingly before trailing tiny kisses along his jaw, leading down his throat. Against my tongue I felt the pounding rhythm of his pulse, I nipped his skin again before moving down to his collarbone. I traced the bone with my tongue, slowly edging my way into his shirt. Pausing I took a deep breath smelling the expensive cologne he'd put on that morning before we'd left the house and a slight trace of male sweat and a smell that was . . . that was just Mark alone. I savored the moment, drinking it in. The noise of the fair faded and I was lost in the smell, the feel of Mark beneath me. Burying my face against his chest, I flicked my tongue out and traced a path across his chest feeling the hard pounding of his heart.  
  
Slipping one hand inside his loosened shirt, I traced my fingers over his bulging muscles. Jerking in frustration as I met the resistance of his partially fastened shirt, I loosened another button. Eagerly sliding my hand back inside I slowly ran my hands down his chest, loving the smoothness of his shaved chest.   
  
"Dory . . ." Mark groaned and I could feel the sound rumbling from the depths of his chest.  
  
Running my fingers down his sides, I counted each rib, lingering over each one. Trailing my fingers up the middle of his chest I spread my fingers wide feeling his hard pebbled nipples grazing the edge of my fingers. Leaning down I placed butterfly kisses around his nipple, coming close but never quite touching it. Flicking my tongue closer and closer I could feel his body tighten beneath me. Just the feel of his desire enflamed my own. My heart was pounding and all I really wanted to do was sink into his embrace and let him take control.  
  
Mark groaned again and I took pity on him, finally stroking the beaded tip with my tongue. I felt him shudder beneath me. I stretched across his chest and treated the other nipple to the same treatment.  
  
"Oh God Dory, love, please . . ."  
  
I couldn't tell if he was begging me to stop or keep going. Wrapping his fingers tightly in my hair he pressed me closer to him. That answered the question. Covering his exposed chest in moist kisses I started back up, tonguing the pulse pounding in his neck. That spot drew me like no other. I knew his pulse was beating so fast because of me. Of what I was doing to him. And I liked it. Scraping my teeth lightly against the spot, I kissed it better before moving up to his ear.  
  
"Are you ready to get off baby?" I whispered.  
  
I cast a quick glance over my shoulder and saw that the chair below us was quickly approaching ground level.  
  
"Oh God yes. Dory, sweetheart. Darlin' . . ."  
  
I straightened up and moved away from him, shifting carefully on his lap. We weren't a hundred feet in the air anymore but I still didn't want to fall out of the chair. I felt Mark's arms tighten around me but before he could say another word we were even with the operator.  
  
"Sir, stop the ride. I'm going to be sick." He looked over at me skeptically, seeing me sitting in Mark's lap. I knew my face was flushed and I could feel how tense Mark was. I saw the leer that passed across his face, the beginning shake of his head and panicked. I'd gotten Mark into this I wasn't going to let him suffer through a ten minute ride if I could help it.  
  
"You've got to stop the ride. Now."  
  
"Never mind, Dory," Mark whispered the words low against my neck but I ignored him.  
  
The operator shook his head, "I ain't stopping the ride lady. You just gotta wait. Keep your mouth shut and you'll be ok." His eyes lingered on where I was sitting and I knew exactly what he was thinking. "You'll both just have to wait," he added with a smirk.  
  
Giving the jerk a glare, I leaned over the center bar meeting him almost eye to eye. I felt Mark's arm tighten around me and knew I was making him even more nervous but it was all in a good cause. I swallowed hard against the embarrassment I was about to cause myself but I deserved it. I'd been the one to make Mark get on the ride, it was up to me to get him off.  
  
"If you don't let me off this ride—"  
  
"Yeah, what're you going to do about it?"  
  
"I'm going to throw up."  
  
"Is that all? You won't be the first one." The operator shrugged in indifference and prepared to start the ride.  
  
Shrugging as if it didn't bother me I continued, "Well if it doesn't bother you, then it doesn't bother me . . .much. I just feel sorry for you all." At this last I turned to look at the couples above me.  
  
"Us?" the little blond asked. The guy she was with was frowning and I could tell he could see where this was going.  
  
I smiled sympathetically at them and I looked up to include the other couple behind them. "Yeah, and you all too really. I've eaten quite a bit today. Once we're up there a little bit you all will be below me. And really, it's the height that bothers me so that's when I'll have to . . well, you know." I shrugged.  
  
"Shit," the guy with the blond groaned and looked a little green himself now. "Let her off the ride, man. If she pukes on me I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"Oh, God, Thomas make them stop talking about that," this was from the second couple above.  
  
"Let her off the damn ride, man."  
  
"Stop the ride, now, let her off."  
  
Lots of grumbles now. I turned to Mark and pressed my face into his chest, groaning pitifully.  
I waited for a few minutes before turning back to the operator. His look was a little more pissed off now. He had a ride full of customers complaing, it couldn't be good for business.  
  
"Hell, lady if you want off, get off." Irritation laced his voice as the operator jerked the ride in motion, lining us up on the platform and reaching over to jerk the center bar up. It didn't move.  
  
"Mark, let go of the bar, we're getting off the ride. Come on, you've got to help me now."  
  
I heard the ragged sigh escape from Mark's chest, felt the gradual relaxing of his body. Finally he loosened his hold and straightened up, raising the bar of the ride.  
  
"Come on, darlin'."  
  
Wrapping his hands around my waist, Mark slipped me from his lap steadying me on the platform before quickly sliding out of the chair. Jumping from the platform, he turned and held his arms out for me. Looking down, I grinned at him and winked before saying, "Oh, Mark, I feel faint."  
  
Letting my knees crumble, I slipped from the edge of the platform into his waiting arms, landing with a little thump against his chest.  
  
Turning he ignored the calls from the other passengers and the irate operator, heading for the fair exit.  
  
"You ready to go home, darlin'?"  
  
Wrapping my arms around his neck for balance, I leaned my head against his chest. "Sure, if you are. I think we've had enough excitement for one night, don't you?"  
  
Giving her a little squeeze, Mark looked down at the woman he held in his arms. Her cheeks were flushed, from what she'd done to him on the Ferris Wheel or embarrassment at the scene just behind him, he couldn't tell. He owed her. She'd embarrassed herself just to get him off the ride. He owed her big. "The excitement has just begun, darlin'. The night is young and you started something up there on that Ferris Wheel that we need to investigate a little further."  
  
I shivered at the dark promise in his voice . . . but I didn't protest.


	23. Chapter 23

"I really am sorry about the ride Mark," I apologized for the fiftieth time. I looked over at him in the cab of the truck. He'd been quiet, not saying anything since we'd left the Ferris Wheel. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or not. He didn't look mad, just very serious. He'd carried me all the way back to the truck, never breaking a sweat or even breathing heavy. And he'd ignored all the curious stares and lewd remarks tossed our way. Luckily we hadn't run into Dave and Qayin again. But his silence was starting to unnerve me.  
  
"If I'd known you were scared of heights . . ." I trailed off as he finally turned and gave me a menacing look. "Um, not scared, just that, um if I'd know you didn't like that ride I never would have made you get on it. Honest."  
  
I got a grunt in answer. Well, at least it was vocal. We'd had a great day together, just us, laughing and acting like a couple of kids again. I never would have believed he'd act like that—it had been a pleasant surprise to see him loosen up.  
  
"Um, Mark?" Nothing. Not even a look. Not giving up, I reached out and touched his arm. He jumped like I'd pinched him.  
  
"Dory," glancing at her from the corner of his eye, Mark could see the frown on her face, could see the hurt she tried quickly to hide. He hadn't meant to jerk away from her like that, but damn, the woman had done things to him in public that made his jeans about two sizes too small. And then she expected him to be able to carry on a normal conversation. She gave him more credit than he deserved. "Darlin', I can't drive and have you touch me." Swallowing hard, he continued, "Just give me a few minutes to get us home and then we'll do whatever you want, ok?"  
  
She nodded and seemed to accept his explanation. She kept her own counsel, turning to stare out the passenger window. Damn, she was beautiful to him. Her hair was coming down from the upswept braid she'd started out with this morning. It was due in part from the rides they'd went on but mostly it was from where he'd ran his hands through it when they'd been on the Ferris Wheel. As much as he hated that ride, he might be tempted to get on one again if she promised to ride with him. Mark smiled at the thought, running his hand over a few of the missing buttons on his shirt.  
  
Twenty minutes later Mark pulled up in front of Dory's house and killed the engine. Without stopping to look at her he climbed down and shut the driver's door, crossing over to her side and opening her door for her. Reaching up he wrapped his hands around her waist, feeling the bones of her hips digging into his palms as he lifted her down. Settling her on her feet, he reached down and laced his fingers through hers and started for the front porch, tugging her close to his side.  
  
"So, darlin', what now? Whatever you want to do, that's what we'll do."  
  
Looking up at Mark's blazing green eyes, I could see how much it had cost him to make that remark. I knew what he desired. I knew what I had more or less implied I would do on that Ferris Wheel. Implied hell, I'd all but begged him for it. But now that we were alone again, now that we were here . . . I was definitely having second thoughts.  
  
Mark could see the thoughts chasing themselves across her face. She'd been passionate and brave in front of everyone else, when she'd known he wouldn't be able to do anything. His hands had been wrapped so tight around the bars of that chair, he'd be lucky if he hadn't left fingerprints behind. But now that both feet were back on solid ground, she felt shaky. And as much as he wanted to scoop her up into his arms, take the steps two at a time, and find the nearest soft bed—he wasn't going to. She wasn't ready. But, God, he was. Shifting uncomfortably, he continued up the steps.  
  
"How 'bout we—" The cell phone at Mark's hip rang, cutting his question off. "Damn," he muttered. Looking over at Dory in apology he said, "I'm sorry, darlin', it's Tony. I've got to answer. I warned him and Glen both not to call unless it was an emergency." Flipping the phone open, he said, "You better be dying."  
  
Tony laughed. "I guess that means she finally forgave you. Did you have to get on your knees and beg? I warned you. Didn't I? I told you one of these days your big mouth was going to run ahead of your brain and it'd bring you to your knees. Damn, wish I'd been there to see it."  
  
"Shut up, Tony. Our—" cutting his eyes quickly at Dory's interested face Mark quickly changed his answer. "It's none of your business. Now, tell me what you want before I hang up on you and turn this damn phone off." Before Tony could answer, Mark added, "And it better be important or you're gonna—"  
  
Tony hastily cut in, "Actually it is important. I hate to tell you, but you've got to come back early."  
  
"No."  
  
Tony hesitated before simply acting like he hadn't heard Mark's response. "Glen got food poisoning last night and won't be able to do Smackdown. Vince changed his mind after you left and said one of you had to make an appearance. There was no problem when Glen was ok but now. . . You've got to put in an appearance. Vince says since yours is only your hand we can just have you do a run in or a promo—we'll decide when you get here. Glen can't be there—he's still at our hotel room puking his guts out."  
  
"Damn it, Tony. You know how important this is to me."  
  
There was silence from the other end of the line. "Mark, I know how important Dory is to you—but this is all of our careers we're talking about here. You fly in and do Smackdown, we'll do Wrestle Mania and you can put in a few guest appearances and then you can take some time and spend all the time you want with her. If you explain everything to her, I'm sure she'll understand. Hell, bring her with you."  
  
Mark sighed, cursing under his breath about the change in circumstances. He'd planned to spend the next three days romancing Dory, convincing her that she belonged with him. Now they were right back to where they'd had their fight. Damn it. One perfect day and then he was going to have to run out on her.  
  
"Fine, I'll catch the next available flight out." Mark flipped the phone closed and turned back to Dory. "Darlin', I have to—"  
  
"I heard Mark. You go ahead and go back. I understand." I turned away from him, ignoring the pleading look in his eyes. "You want to borrow my phone?" Well, that was a dumb question. The man stood there holding his cell phone in his hand.  
  
"No, I don't want to borrow your phone. I want you to turn around and talk to me. Come over here and sit in the swing with me for a minute." Mark turned and started for the swing on the far end of her front porch. His mind was racing, trying to figure out a good way for this new situation to go. He had a vague idea . . . but would she go for it? He hoped so.  
  
Settling down in the swing, he heard the springs creak under his weight and held his breath. After a few minutes, he let it out when the springs held. Dory walked slowly over to the swing, settling down beside Mark. Slowly, trying not to spook her, Mark wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her up against his chest. Some of his uneasiness slipped away when she settled against his chest.  
  
"You're right, sweetheart. I do have to go back. You could go with me." Before she could argue, he put a finger against her lips. "This isn't like before. I'm not asking for a month or anything like that. Just give me a chance to explain. If you travel with me, we'll only be gone for four days, five at the most. Smackdown is on Thursday this week, it'll be live. That'll give us one more day of travel to Wrestle Mania and then Sunday is Wrestle Mania. Either after the show or the following Monday I'll bring you back here. I promise."  
  
I swallowed nervously, extremely conscious of Mark's nearness, of his arm wrapped around me. I hesitated, trying to think rationally about what to do. I should have known better. I can't think rationally around this man. He was willing to compromise. He'd come all the way back here and apologized—on his knees, and he'd spent the day doing anything I wanted to do. All he was asking for was me to be there for him at one of the biggest events of his career. I couldn't say no. Not this time.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok?" Mark leaned back, trying to get a good look at her face. Maybe he'd misheard what she'd said.  
  
"Sure, I'll just have to take three days off work. I can do that." I leaned my weight against him, snuggling a little closer. "It won't be a problem Mark. Trust me."  
  
Mark turned in the swing, burying his nose in her hair and breathing in the sweet scent of roses that clung to her. It brought peace to his heart. She brought peace to his soul.  
  
"I do, Dory. Damn me but I do."  
  
"I've got to leave you here, sweetheart. You'll be fine. There's a TV in the corner where you can watch the show and I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
I nodded and looked around the room. Once I'd given Mark my answer we'd been up and running. We'd caught a flight out that night and met up with Tony at about twelve o'clock that night. Glen was still in the hotel room, feeling better but nowhere near up to company. We'd all retired to our separate rooms, setting a meeting time of eight o'clock the next morning. Mark had really impressed me when there were already two rooms reserved for us. There was no pressure from him, subtle or otherwise, for us to consummate our relationship. He seemed content to let me set the pace. That meant more than I could tell him.  
  
During the day he and Tony had taken off to make some final plans for Smackdown and I'd went off to do some shopping. I wouldn't have been able to sit in on the meetings and I'd just have been something else Mark had to worry about, something he'd have to keep track of. I didn't like that thought.  
  
"Darlin', are you listening to me?"  
  
I pulled myself back to the present and nodded at Mark.  
  
"Do you need anything before I go? No one else will come in here. This is my personal dressing room. Not that it's much," Mark looked around at the cold, stone walls and the cement floor. There were a couple of benches against the far wall and about a half a dozen dented blue lockers taking up one wall. The cement floor echoed their steps as they walked around. "But it's more than I usually get. We all usually share. I'll have to thank Tony for arranging for some privacy at least." Giving a last look around, Mark tightened the fastenings on his gloves and stepped toward the door. "Be careful, Dory. None of the boys would hurt you but Big Show is supposed to be here too. I'd rather have Tony back here with you but that couldn't be helped. Damn it," Mark ran a frustrated hand through his hair, wishing he could be two places at once.  
  
I reached over and laid my hands over his gloved ones. "Don't worry, Mark. I'm not going anywhere. I'll sit in here and watch you do your run in and then we'll go back to the hotel and have dinner. You owe me a big meal since you won't let me meet HHH."  
  
Jerking slightly under her teasing, Mark looked up to meet her eyes. "I think HHH changed companies. Doesn't even wrestle anymore. Got fat. Went bald." Mark kept his face bland, his tone innocent.  
  
"Mmm-hmm, I believe that."  
  
Abandoning his lies, Mark turned back for the door. "I'll be as quick as I can. Don't open the door for anyone but me, got it?"  
  
Giving him a smart ass salute—safely from the other side of the room, I answered, "Yes, sir."  
  
Mark's answer was a dirty look and a short nod.  
  
The door clicked closed behind him and I found myself alone in his dressing room. It was a little unnerving. I kept hearing things, becoming paranoid. Mark's nervousness was rubbing off on me. Finally after the fifth time I'd checked the door, I walked over and flipped the TV on. At least it was some noise even if it wasn't time for Smackdown yet. Mark had had to go meet with Vince and the prduction crew to work out the details of what he was going to do. I'd see him again after he was done and we'd be ready to go back to the hotel.  
  
Flipping through the channels there was nothing to keep my interest. There was absolutely nothing on. Sighing, I reached over for my bag, hunting until I found the paperback I'd brought with me. Tracing a finger over the dark-haired, bare chested hero on the cover I smiled. This man had nothing on Mark. And for damn sure I would never make a heroine in one of the novels—I wouldn't be able to hold that pose for long—she was on her knees with an arm wrapped around one of his legs, her head tilted up in supplication. But at least it was a diversion until Smackdown came on.  
  
For a half hour or so I lost myself in my book, cheering for the hero and forgetting my worries. Wiggling around to get a little more comfortable in the only chair in the room, I finally gave up and laid my book aside. Flicking a glance at my watch, it time for Smackdown. I flipped the TV on and watched the opening pyros of Smackdown. The first match had barely begun before I realized I had a problem. Mark had told me not to leave the room. The room had no bathroom. I had drunk a whole bottle of water on our way over here and then part of Mark's once we got here. I needed a bathroom. Now.  
  
Shoving myself to my feet I walked over to the door. Leaning against it I couldn't hear anything from the hallway. Knowing I wouldn't be able to wait until Mark came back, I made my decision. What was the big problem with going to the bathroom by myself? I'd been doing it for years. Grabbing my bag, I unlocked the door and stuck my head warily out, checking the hallway. When I saw that it was empty I felt slightly ridiculous but Mark had his reasons for being cautious. He hadn't told me what they were, yet, but I trusted his instincts.  
  
Stepping out into the hallway I took a couple of steps and almost jumped out of my skin when the door slammed shut behind me. "Shit!" Shaking my head at my own jumpiness I headed off down the hallway. Checking each door I passed I was getting desperate when I finally saw the men's room door. The women's had to be close then. Turning the corner I finally saw it. I almost cried in relief. When you had to go, you had to go. It seemed to be especially bad when you couldn't find a bathroom. Hurrying through the door, I held my nose against the musty smell and almost ran into one of the stalls. Taking the time only to make sure there was toilet paper, I slammed the door to the stall shut.  
  
Walking out of the stall a few minutes later, I sighed in relief and walked over to wash my hands. Grinning at my own reflection in the mirror I comforted myself with the knowledge that Mark would never have to know I'd left his locker room. Tossing the paper towels in the trash can I jerked the door open and walked back out into the hallway.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
I froze at the sound of the voice coming from right beside me. Why in the hell hadn't I checked the hallway? Trying to act casual I gave Big Show a polite smile and walked on past him. Maybe if I acted like nothing was wrong, he wouldn't recognize me.  
  
"Hey, baby, not so fast."  
  
His huge hand reached out and clamped down heavily on my shoulder. Involuntarily I jerked away from him, shuddering in revulsion at his touch. His eyes narrowed, making the grin stretching his lips look positively evil. He stepped closer crowding me against the wall. Trying to slide to the side and around him I said, "I've got to go. Someone is waiting on me."  
  
He laughed out loud. "Don't try that with me, baby. Mark's still in his meeting. Don't you know I keep tabs on him. . . and you?" He leaned even closer and I had no choice but to lean up against the wall. It was either that or touch him. I wasn't going to touch him. Before I could blink he reached out and grabbed me around the waist, hauling me up against his body. He quickly wrapped one hand around my mouth, cutting off any chance I had of yelling for help. Shock, fear held me immobile for precious seconds before I started fighting against his hold. He didn't even grunt when I kicked him repeatedly in the shins with my boots. He simply tightened his grip around my ribs until I couldn't draw a breath. I could feel the pain radiating through my chest and right then all I wanted to do was get a free breath but he'd kept his hand over my mouth. I quit struggling as blackness surrounded my vision. He drug me backwards and into one of the rooms I'd passed on my way to the bathroom. I felt a chill go down my spine when I heard the click of the lock over the pounding of my heart. All I could think of was Mark. I should have listened to him. I shouldn't have left the room. It was all my fault.  
  
"That's right baby. You just calm down and we're gonna have a little fun." I felt his lips press a kiss against my cheek and I jerked away. He abruptly released me and I fell to my knees, gasping for breath. Reaching a hand up I scrubbed at the place he'd kissed before wiping my hand on my jeans.  
  
Reaching down he wrapped a hand in my hair and dragged me upright, slamming me hard against the wall. Tears came to my eyes, trickling down my cheeks.  
  
"That's right. You cry. You can start now and when Mark sees you—you can start all over again."  
  
Taking a deep breath and trying to control my thoughts, I struggled to control my emotions. "Wh-wh-what are you going to do?"  
  
He laughed and released me. I sagged mutely against the wall, struggling to draw a good breath. My chest still hurt, my ribs were killing me.  
  
"Baby, you and I are going to have a little private party." Smiling he leaned a little closer. "And then you're going to run back to your little boyfriend and tell him all about it."  
  
I was already shaking my head, whether denying what he was saying or just denying what was happening to me I couldn't have said.  
  
He frowned, "Oh but you will. You're not going to have a lot of choice in it." Reaching for his waist he jerked his shirt out of his waistband before tugging it over his head. Tossing the shirt to the floor he motioned me closer. I shook my head and hugged the wall where he'd slammed me earlier. Without any warning he reached out and slapped me, hard. My head cracked against the wall behind me and I could taste the blood on the inside of my lip. My knees buckled and I slid down the wall to the floor. I hated being so vulnerable, being so weak. I had to do something, anything. I couldn't just let this happen. Not to me. It wasn't supposed to happen to me. All I could think about was I wanted Mark to be the first. I wanted him but after this, would I ever want a man again?  
  
Flicking my tongue over my lip I could feel where the skin had split apart. Struggling back to my feet I stepped away from the wall, trying to make my way towards the door. Maybe I could unlock it and just make it to the hallway. Surely someone could hear me.  
  
"Don't even think of it."  
  
I jerked my head up and met his gaze. His eyes were hard and cruel as they met mine. He walked around to stand between the door and me. "You'd never make it. And if you try, I'll have to make you sorry. You can scream if you want to. Nobody's going to hear you. Didn't you notice how deserted this part of the building is? Mark is the only one who has a dressing room in this part." He gave a shrug and a grin. "That's what he gets for using his backstage stroke to get his own dressing room."  
  
I struggled to control the scream building in my throat. He was right. There had been no one else in this area tonight. Mark had even said that no one would bother me back here. I swallowed tightly, not giving him the satisfaction of screaming. I could see that's what he wanted. He expected it.  
  
"Mark's going to be here any minute. He told me so."  
  
Shaking his head he came towards me again. I ducked this time but he still caught me in the temple. My ears rang and my vision blurred for a minute. When everything was clear again I was sitting on the floor with no memory of how I got there and he was standing over me. Looking up at him I watched as he shook his head, "Don't lie to me again."  
  
God I could barely breathe and now I couldn't see straight. Every time he knocked me down it jarred my ribs, causing the ache to radiate right back through my chest. Even my back hurt now. But what hurt the most was my soul. I wasn't going to be able to get away. Oh god. I wanted Mark.  
  
Trying to buy some time, I promised, "I won't. I won't lie to you again. You're right. Mark doesn't know where I am."  
  
Big Show smiled and reached towards me. Involuntarily I flinched and scrambled backwards. He laughed out loud and wrapped his hand around my arm, jerking me to my feet in front of him. I moaned as white hot flashes of pain came from my ribs. God I think he broke them. I could barely catch a decent breath.  
  
"That's right, baby, moan for me." He pulled me roughly against him, his hairy chest bare before my face. I wanted to gag but couldn't even get enough breath for it. He wrapped his arms tight around me, burying his lips against my neck. I felt his huge hand running along my back and shuddered. Oh, god. Unable to help myself, I begged, "Please, don't. Stop. Oh, god, stop." I shoved against him, trying desperately to get any edge.  
  
"We're gonna go all the way baby. You and me. We've got at least an hour before Mark misses you. That's plenty of time for us to be done with our business." He trailed kisses along my neck, ripping the buttons on my shirt as he pulled it out of his way. "When we're done, you're gonna go and tell Mark all about us. You can tell him exactly what I do to you, every dirty detail." He quit kissing me, instead he wrapped his arms tight around me, squeezing hard. I cried out in pain and he laughed with delight. Nuzzling his mouth tight against my ear he whispered, "I'll be so deep inside you, baby. Hell, you might even like it." He laughed, a deep ugly sound. "But like it or not you'll tell Mark all about it."  
  
Managing to get a hand free I reached up and got a handful of hair. There wasn't much there but I jerked on what I got. He raised his head slowly and let me go.  
  
I stood shakily, breathing heavy, wondering what was coming next. Abruptly he shoved me hard against the wall and slapped me once, twice, and again. I lost count of the times his hand made contact.  
  
It was weird really. My ears were ringing but I could still hear someone crying. She sounded so pitiful, pathetic really. Even I felt sorry for her. I found myself looking down at the scene. I watched as his hand descended time and again, watched as my own head snapped back and forth. I could see the blood dripping down my chin and I finally realized the woman crying was me. It was me that sounded so pathetic, begging with him to just stop hitting me.  
  
I came back to myself when he let me go and I fell to my knees. The hard concrete against my hands and knees brought me back to reality. Reaching up I wiped away the blood running down my chin. My hand was shaking so bad all I did was smear it around. I couldn't tell if it was from my nose or my mouth. Did it really matter?  
My head was still bent, my eyes vaguely unfocused on the floor. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
He laughed. He actually laughed. I wanted to throw up. "Don't take it personally, baby." He reached down, grabbing the back of my head and jerked my face up to his. "I'm not going to hurt you—much. You'll live. All I want is a little distraction." Abruptly he let go of my hair and my head dropped back limply. I didn't even have the strength to hold it up. "Your boyfriend has enough stroke to keep his undefeated streak at Wrestle Mania. But if he's distracted by his girlfriend's rape, if he's all tore up wanting revenge . . .well, anything can happen then, can't it?" Laughing, he turned back toward me, "See, when I get done with you, your job is to run back and give Mark all the details. I want you hanging on him, crying on him. I want him to know what I've done to you. I want the details to burn in gut. Hell, you can even tell him how much you liked it. I don't care. When he comes after me--" he grinned—"and we know he'll come, I'll be ready for him. He won't even make it to Wrestle Mania."  
  
He reached down and wrapped his hands around my arms, jerking me back to my feet. Knowing what was going to happen to me no matter what I did, I didn't think I had anything to lose. As soon as he jerked me upright I kicked out and caught him right in the groin. At first I was terrified I'd missed. His expression froze before with a howl of rage he dropped me and cupped himself through his jeans. Quickly before he could regroup, knowing I'd only have one chance, I ran toward the door.  
  
"Get back here you bitch!"  
  
Tripping over my own feet in my haste I landed hard on the floor. I heard him moving around behind me, could almost feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. I sobbed and scrambled to my feet, hating the tears and blood that blurred my vision. Scrubbing furiously at my face I ran toward the door, almost sobbing when my slick fingers slid off the lock. Jerking futilely at the locked door, fumbling with it I sagged with relief as the lock clicked and I jerked the door open. Vaguely I heard it slam against the wall from the force but all I could think was I was free. Free. I had to get out. Away before he could get me. He'd done it once. He'd do it again. Running out into the hallway, I slammed into someone.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Ignoring the concerned voice I ducked my head and kept going, my eyes on the floor directly in front of me. I saw the outline of my bag where I'd dropped it when he'd grabbed me and made a grab for it, subconsciously knowing I needed it to get home, to get away. Slinging it over my shoulder I kept going, my eyes desperately searching for an exit sign. Ignoring the shout behind me, I saw an exit sign up ahead on the right. Too scared, too desperate to turn around I slammed my full weight against the cold metal of the door. Sucking in deep, painful breaths of the cold night air I stood still for a minute, trying to calm down, trying to get my bearings.  
  
God, what a night. I needed to get home. I just needed to get home. I couldn't let Mark see me like this. That was the only thought I could keep in mind. I had to get away. I had to get away from them both.


	24. Chapter 24

"Ma'am?"  
  
Jerking around I dropped my bag and jerked up against the wall, instinctively trying to hide in the shadows.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm a cop. It's ok. Everything's alright now. Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
I looked out from the shadows, seeing the kind face staring back at me. Sandy blond air and twinkling blue eyes stared back at me. He kept his distance, probably knowing I couldn't take him being even one step closer right now. My eyes flicked down to the badge on his shirt. He wasn't a real cop, just arena security. That was good. Good. I could get away from him. I just had to get home. Home. God, what a wonderful word.  
  
I shook my head and swallowed thickly, hating myself for the lie I was going to tell. Just in case anyone had seen me with Mark I kept my head down. I'm sure my features weren't recognizable now anyway but I didn't want word getting back to him. "My . . . my boyfriend and I had a fight." Licking my lips nervously, I almost gagged at the taste of blood. Slowly, painfully I reached down and picked up my bag. "We've parted ways. I'm going home."  
  
The cop started to frown. "Bastard." He took a step closer and involuntarily I backed away. He stopped immediately, holding out his hands and backing a few steps away. "Honey, it's ok. Don't worry. He won't hurt you again. We'll file a report and we'll have his ass in jail before you know it. Come on. . ." He held his arm out invitingly, motioning me forward.  
  
I was already shaking my head. "No. I'm going home."  
  
"Honey, you need to go to the hospital. We'll get you checked out and then you can go home."  
  
I just shook my head and started backing away from him.  
  
"Damn it you have to go to the hospital. You're hurt!"  
  
I jumped at his raised voice, raising haunted eyes to his. Instantly he calmed down, frowning. "Jesus, I'm sorry. Don't mind me. I just want to get you taken care of. We need to get you checked out."  
  
Shaking my head again I backed away. I hated how jumpy I felt. I was scared of my own shadow. Taking a deep breath, I felt the catch again in my ribs. Wrapping one arm tight around my waist, I looked back at the guard. "I'm going home."  
  
He turned away and I watched carefully as he walked in a tight circle, once, twice, before turning back to me. "Hell, let's get you home. Maybe someone there can talk some sense into you. You need to be checked out." I saw his eyes flick down my body and moved a few steps further away. He ignored my movement. "From the tight grip you have on those ribs, I'd say a couple might be cracked, maybe broke. You've got two black eyes, a busted lip. Can you breath through your nose ok?" He waited for my cautious nod before continuing, "Well, at least it shouldn't be broken. Come on, I'll give you a ride."  
  
I shook my head. "Taxi. Get me a taxi." Looking back at his gentle eyes I added, "Please."  
  
He looked like he wanted to argue. I even saw him open his mouth before snapping it shut. Finally unclipping his cell phone he made a call and a few minutes later a taxi pulled around to the side of the building. I sent him a questioning look.  
  
"They usually hang around out front but I asked him to just come around to the side. I didn't figure you could walk that far." Walking over to the car he opened the back door, standing back from it as I walked closer.  
  
Slowly I took the few steps needed to get me even with the car. Without asking he reached out and took my bag, tossing it onto the back seat. "Don't go skittish on me now, honey. I'm just trying to help. Now let me help you in. You have money for the fare?"  
  
He grabbed my arm and I had to bite my lip to hold back a moan. My arms were sore where Big Show had grabbed me repeatedly. Slowly he eased me onto the backseat, helping me get settled before slamming the door shut.  
  
"Honey, answer me now. You have money? I'll loan you some and you can just pay me back. Just come back here and ask for Jack. That'd be me."  
  
I shook my head. Mark had given me some money that morning and I hadn't spent any of it. I had enough to get home. "I've got enough."  
  
He nodded, not sure what else to say.  
  
I leaned forward and told the woman driver to take me to the nearest airport. I could see Jack start to frown but cut him off. For the first time I looked up and met his eyes, "Thanks Jack."  
  
As we pulled away he waved a hand and I could still see the concerned look on his face even after I'd leaned back and closed my eyes. I was going home. Home.  
  
I paid off the taxi and finally convinced the woman that I didn't need to go to the hospital first. Stopping just inside the terminal I counted the cash I had left. There was over a thousand dollars there. Looking around I finally spotted what I wanted. Ignoring all the stares and the whispers I made my way toward the shop advertising gaudy sunglasses and beachwear. The little bell tingled when I pushed the door open. The woman behind the counter looked up and I watched through one eye as her mouth fell open in shock as she looked me up and down.  
  
I could understand the reaction. My jeans were filthy and crusted with blood where I'd wiped my hands. There was a hole in one knee and more buttons were missing from my shirt than it had on it. I'd just criss-crossed the front and tucked it in my jeans to keep it closed. I ignored her and headed directly for the hats on a rack by the door. Grabbing the least gaudy one I quickly turned for the sunglasses rack. I picked out the pair with the biggest, darkest lenses and grabbed a long, black beach cover up. I quickly put my purchases on the counter. I wouldn't win a fashion award but at least I'd be able to hide the blood and bruises and get on the plane.  
  
The woman's mouth was still catching flies, her eyes flicking from my swollen eyes to my split lip. I glared at her for a minute and slapped my cash down on the counter. She finally got the message and quit staring, ringing up my purchases instead. Her vague, "Come again" was still ringing in my ears as I headed out of the store. I looked around cursing Big Show again and again as I had to squint to see anything clearly. Finally spotting the bathroom sign I headed in that direction. Walking through the door I was thankful to find it empty. I walked over and sat my bag down before glancing at the mirror. My face was a mess. No wonder everyone wanted to commit me to a hospital. All I wanted to do was go home. I just wanted to go home. I just needed to hold it together long enough to get home and I'd be ok.  
  
Grabbing a few paper towels I ran cold water over them and washed the blood off my face, dabbing gently at my split lip. Finally I sighed, there was nothing else I could do. I washed my hands before jerking my new shirt out of the bag. Not bothering to take off my old one, I slid the cover up over my shirt and did up all the buttons. From what I could see that hid the blood pretty good, its hem dropping well past my knees. Pulling out the hat next I stuffed all my hair up underneath it and then slid the glasses on my nose. Taking a quick glance in the mirror I shook my head. I looked like I didn't have any fashion sense but the only blood you could see was my nose which was still a little swollen and my busted lip. Hopefully I'd pass muster.  
  
Tossing my shopping bag in the trashcan I made my way out of the bathroom. My ribs were killing me by now. I could hardly walk straight. Damn it! Stumbling across the terminal I made my way to the ticket desk.  
  
"I need the next available flight to Paris, Texas."  
  
"That will be six hundred and seventy eight dollars. The flight leaves in twenty minutes and the boarding gate is at the far end of the terminal. You'll have just enough time to check your luggage and get in line to board. Will that be cash or charge?"  
  
The clerk kept looking straight ahead after one startled glance at me. He kept his eyes averted and his tone completely neutral. "Cash," my voice was hoarse but he never blinked as I slapped the cash on the counter. He handed over my ticket and I turned away. The guy next in line stepped up too quick and walked right into me. I moaned as the pain went right through me. I wavered on my feet barely keeping my balance. He never even noticed. Stepping carefully around the rest of the people waiting impatiently I started toward the gate on the ticket. By the time I made it to the gate, the announcement was made to board. I hurried to be one of the first on board, hoping to avoid being jostled unnecessarily. Finally making it on board, I looked for my seat, collapsing gratefully into it. I was asleep before take off.  
  
"Miss, oh miss, you have to wake up now. We're going to land in ten minutes."  
  
I jerked awake as the stewardess moved on. At first I wondered why I couldn't see quite right, why my vision was so dark. But it only lasted a minute before the memories flooded back. I could feel his huge hands on me, his hot breath on my neck, his threats ringing in my ears. Nervously I glanced around. I knew it was impossible but I couldn't help myself. I had to make sure he wasn't there.  
  
I moved to sit up and moaned out loud in pure misery. My whole body had stiffened up during the flight. God, there wasn't a part of me that didn't ache or feel like it was going to fall off if I moved too quickly.  
  
"Are you okay, dearie?" an elderly voice to my right questioned.  
  
I looked around and saw the little old lady in question. She sat beside me in the aisle seat, her wrinkled face a mask of concern.  
  
I just nodded and turned away. I didn't want anyone's concern. I didn't want any nosy questions. I just wanted to be left alone. I just wanted to go home.  
  
"I wouldn't put up with that from him, dearie. I'd dump his ass. You can do better."  
  
I jerked my head back around towards her at her language. She looked like the perfect little grandmotherly type but her words . . .her words caught me off guard. I just nodded. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Reaching out she patted my arm carefully, gently, making sure she didn't inflict any additional pain. She seemed to be a sweet thing. We bounced on the runway and I thought I was going to die. All my muscles had stiffened up, my ribs were aching and the jostling around wasn't helping me any. As soon as we were released the little old lady was on her feet in the aisle, blocking the other passengers.  
  
"Come on dear. We'll get out of here, get you settled."  
  
I opened my mouth to argue but changed my mind. I'd been stupid enough for one night. I needed help. All it would take was one hard bump and I'd be on the ground. Nodding my head, I grabbed my bag and got to my feet, letting her lead the way.  
  
"All right now, let an old lady through. These brittle bones can't stand to be bumped. Make way, make way!"  
  
I could feel my eyes widen. She had a big mouth. The little grandmother image faded further and further the longer I knew her. I stumbled slowly into the aisle behind her. We made our way slowly down the aisle with everyone getting out of her way. If her mouth didn't warn them, her sharp cane did. Out into the milling crowd of the terminal she led me.  
  
"We'll get our baggage first and then a taxi, ok dear?"  
  
Reaching out I took her hand in mine. Clasping it gently with one hand, I reached up and pulled my sunglasses off with the other hand. I ignored her shocked gasp. "Ma'am, I truly appreciate your help in getting me off the plane. As you can see I did need your help." Reaching up I slipped my sunglasses back on. I didn't want to draw any more attention than necessary. "But I'll be fine now. I'm going to call my brother to pick me up. He'll come and get me. He'll take me home."  
  
I could tell I'd shocked the woman. My sunglasses must have hid more of my face than I thought. Or my face is worse now than it was earlier. But she finally composed herself. "If you're sure you don't need anything else. . . "  
  
"I'm sure. But I do appreciate your help."  
  
The woman started toward me, reaching her arms out for a hug before hesitating and drawing back. Finally with a sweet smile she turned and walked away. It was so easy to hold it together with her there. To act like everything was ok. Sure there were a few bruises, but I'd had bruises before. No big deal. I was ok. I'd gotten away before it was too late. Just some ugly memories. It was only as the lady walked away that these memories began to close in on me.  
  
A tall man walked by, big in the shoulders with a crew cut cutting off my sight of the little old lady. Oh God, he'd followed me. He'd found me! Shrinking back into the shadows I searched frantically for a way out, for a way to escape. He turned right towards me and I'd already plastered myself against the wall, tears streaming down my face before I realized the guy had light blond hair and blue eyes. It wasn't him. Wasn't even close. But I'd thought it was. Still sobbing, I searched for my cell phone, desperately pressing the numbers. The ringing seemed to go on forever.  
  
"Yeah?" a groggy male voice finally answered.  
  
"Robert?" I sobbed. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes. I had to keep it together. I had to. "Robert, it's Dory."  
  
"Dory?" There was a long pause. "Dory, it's one o'clock in the morning. What's wrong? Where the hell are you?"  
  
"Robert, I need you to come pick me up. Please. Come get me."  
  
"I'm coming, Dory. I'm coming. Just tell me where." He could hear the tears in her voice. His little sister didn't cry over every little thing. Something awful must have happened. "Just tell me where you are. Tell me what's going on."  
  
"Robert, I'm at the airport. Come and get me. Please."  
  
"Dory, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"I need to go home. Home, Robert. Please."  
  
"I'm coming, Dory. Goddamn it. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. You stay right there, you hear me? Don't you move! I love you and I'm coming. You stay right there!"  
  
There was a click and Robert was gone. I was alone again in the terminal. Through the shaded lenses of my glasses I watched the people pass around me. Without even realizing it I'd backed myself into a corner near the doors, jumping every time someone new came in or went out. I kept my back pressed to the wall, my eyes sweeping the milling crowd, desperately searching for Robert's beloved face.  
  
"Dory?"  
  
"Ah!" Jumping away from the voice that had snuck up on my left, I twisted around, causing pain to shoot up through my chest. Looking up I saw the shock twist the man's features, saw the anger harden his eyes as they swept over my face before I threw myself against him. The comfort of his arms was worth the pain. "Hold me, Robert. Hold me tight."  
  
His arms tightened around me, crushing my already injured ribs but I didn't care. I was so cold all I could think about was his warmth and getting as close to him as possible. Finally, he pushed me a little away from him.  
  
"Dory, what happened? Where have you been?" Reaching up he pulled the sunglasses off my face. I reached a hand up, trying to stop him but he already had them off. "What the hell happened to your face?" Rubbing a thumb gently under the edge of one bruised eye he swore under his breath. "Who did it, Dory? Where is he? Give me a name." His voice was rough, gravelly with the emotion he was trying to contain.  
  
I couldn't talk. I opened my mouth but all I could do was close it several times and I could feel the tears start trickling down my cheeks. Until that moment, until I'd found myself safe in Robert's arms I'd been able to hold it together. But now, now I could feel myself falling apart. Robert's arms closed around me again, keeping me safe. Unconsciously I groaned aloud at the pain his embrace caused and I felt his arms loosen around me.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Grabbing my glasses from his hand I slid them back on my nose, hiding my bruises from him as best I could. But there was no sense in hiding my injuries, I needed his help.  
  
"I think I've got some cracked ribs, Robert. I—I—I can't breathe very good. Each breath hurts."  
  
There was stunned silence for a minute before Robert turned the air blue with curses. Finally he was quiet. Gently he reached up and took my sunglass off again, sticking them in his jacket pocket. "Don't hide from me. What did that bastard do to you?" He reached out and ran his hands gently around her ribs, grimacing when she sucked in her breath. Trailing a hand across first one cheek and then the other, he ran a gentle hand down her nose. "You've got two black eyes, cracked ribs. Can you breathe through your nose?" He waited for her nod before continuing, "Well, at least that's not broken." Looking around for somewhere to sit he led her over to a row of chairs off to the center of the terminal. Grimacing in pain she lowered herself to a seat and he sat down beside her. Waving a hand at her, he asked, "What's with the outfit? There's blood everywhere. Your clothes are ripped. Tell me what's going on, Dory. Then we'll make the trip to the hospital."  
  
"No hospital."  
  
"Dory . . . "  
  
I jerked unsteadily to my feet, determined in this if nothing else. I was going home. I felt Robert grab my wrist and it was all I could do not to moan in pain. Taking a deep breath I finally got control and looked down at him where he still sat, watching me.  
  
"Sit down Dory. Talk to me."  
  
I shook my head, refusing to sit back down. "Take me home Robert. I'll tell you everything there. I promise."  
  
There was a long pause while Robert studied me. I could see the wheels turning in his mind. Standing abruptly he draped his arm around my shoulder and led me through the terminal. The arm around my shoulders protected me from the jostling of the crowd and it was the safest I'd felt all night since Mark had left. I didn't have to worry as long as Robert was close.


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty minutes later I was sitting in my living room, propped up by pillows. Robert had helped me upstairs and left me alone long enough only to wash away the dirty feel of Big Show's hands and change into a nightgown. Then we'd went back downstairs, his patience at an end.  
  
"I'm trying my best not to push here. I really am. I love you, you know I do. I'd do anything for you. But when my baby sister calls me crying at one o'clock in the morning to come and pick her up at the airport and then when I get her she looks like this—" Robert waved a hand at me where I lay stretched out very carefully on the couch –"you gotta know I've got questions." Looking at her sitting there, two eyes black, nose swollen, lip split, he swallowed pure rage. "Give me a name, Dory."  
  
Dory sat there silently, eyes big and pleading for reassurance, misty with unshed tears. "Tell me exactly what that bastard did to you. Give me his name and I'll make him sorry he was born."  
  
Robert gritted the last threat out from between clenched teeth. He wanted to gather her in his arms, cradle her against his chest and wipe away her tears, chase away her fears the way he'd done when they were children. He'd always bandaged her scraped knees and made her laugh. He'd always defended her from the bullies in her life when she needed it, whether she wanted him to or not. Hell, she did the same for him. But this time he'd failed her. He hadn't been there. Raking an impatient hand through his hair, he jerked to his feet, wincing and biting back a curse when Dory jumped and jerked away from him. From him. Her own brother.  
  
"Talk to me Dory." He sat back down slowly, leaning forward.  
  
Taking a deep breath I searched my mind desperately, trying to decide what to tell Robert. Biting my lip, trying to think of what to leave out, of what to tell him, but just thinking about the night brought all the horrid details to mind. I could feel his hands on me again, could feel his fingers biting into my arms, could feel his arms crushing my ribs. It came out in a rush, revealing more than I'd wanted to. "He almost raped me Robert. God, it was so close. He trapped me. He wouldn't let me go. God, Mark . . ."  
  
Robert seethed. So it had been that bastard Mark that had done this. Some 330 pound professional wrestler had decided to beat on his baby sister. The Undertaker, that's what Vicki had called him when she'd told him about him meeting Dory and her in the parking garage. He was going to need an undertaker when he got done with him. Beating his baby sister. God damn him. He might not be some 6' 10" and 330 pound wrestler but he was damn sure going to make sure this Mark regretted hurting his baby sister. Looking at Dory, seeing the tears she couldn't control streaking down her cheeks he left his seat and moved to sit beside her. Ignoring the slight flinch at his sudden movement he wiped gently at her tears and gathered her in his arms, whispering nonsense, soothing her, as well as himself.  
  
"Baby, don't. Don't do this to yourself."  
  
She jerked away from him violently. Shoving against his chest, almost shoving him off the couch. Hiccuping, "Don't, don't call me baby. Don't. Ever. Don't. He did. Don't do it."  
  
"I'm sorry. I won't. Ever. I'm sorry. Dory, please, quit crying. It's not good for you. You're going to make yourself sick and that won't be good for your ribs. And then that will just about kill me. Come on, let's see if we can't get you up to bed. And then tomorrow morning you can tell me where he's at now. I'll catch a flight out and we'll settle this." Robert said the last with relish, picturing his own fist smashing into flesh, settling the score.  
  
"No." I shook my head determinedly. "I don't want you involved. I don't want you to do anything. Mark . . ." I swallowed, trying to think of how I wanted to handle the situation.  
  
"Mark is going to pay for what he did Dory. I guarantee it." Robert swallowed his own thirst for revenge, his own desire to make it personal. "We'll file a complaint with the cops. We'll throw his ass in jail if nothing else. But I won't let him get away with doing this to you. When Dave said he didn't like the guy I had no idea it was because of anything like this." Robert ran his hand distractedly through his hair, causing the few strands that had been laying down to stand on end. Walking over he carefully lifted Dory into his arms, ignoring her pain filled groan. She'd rest better in bed, no matter what she said. Straightening carefully he started for the stairs only half listening to her.  
  
"Damn it, Robert, are you listening to me?"  
  
Robert jerked to a stop and tightened his arms around her, inadvertently hurting her in the process. Ducking her fist the second time, "What the hell is wrong with you, Dory?"  
  
"It wasn't Mark!"  
  
He almost dropped her. "It wasn't that wrestler you were hanging around with?"  
  
I shook my head. "Mark would never hurt me. Never. I was with him tonight, that's true. But I was waiting for him in his dressing room. He told me to stay there. He told me not to leave Robert. He told me not to."  
  
"Shh, it's alright. It wasn't your fault ba—sweetheart. What some sick bastard did, that's his problem, especially when I catch him. It wasn't your fault. It had nothing to do with what you did. Nothing to do with what you wore, what you said or how you acted. I'll make him pay, I swear. Just tell me who it was."  
  
"Wh-what if Mark blames me? If he gets mad because I went out of the room? He told me not to. He said it was dangerous. Told me not to. More than once. He told me not to Robert."  
  
Robert didn't say anything as we went up the stairs. He was silent. I could hear him breathing. Could feel his heart beating under my ear as my head lay on his chest. I knew I was being illogical. I knew it. But this person wasn't me anymore. I couldn't be logical. Not now. This was the person who jumped at shadows, who flinched when her own brother made a sudden move in the same room with her. This was the person who felt like crying at just the thought of ever being alone in a room again.  
  
We walked into my bedroom, shadows playing eerily across the wallpaper. Leaning down, barely breathing heavy Robert pulled the covers back, laying me gently between the cool sheets. Tucking my feet tenderly beneath the covers he pulled the covers up. Walking into the adjoining bathroom he returned with a warm washcloth and wiped my face, ignoring my attempts to take the cloth. Finally I gave up and relaxed into the pillow, allowing my thoughts to drift, letting his presence comfort me, letting his strength protect me from the horrors of the night. Simply letting him take care of me.  
  
"Shh, you just sleep, now. I'll stay right here. We'll have some breakfast in the morning and talk some more. Everything will be alright. I promise. I'm here now."  
  
I simply nodded and closed my eyes, too tired to argue with him. My ribs were killing me and I hurt to even move. Maybe if I just lay still I would live through the night. Maybe.  
  
Bending at the waist Robert kissed her temple, sweeping back the damp hair that clung to her forehead. Watching her swollen eyes flutter closed he silently pulled a chair up to the side of her bed sinking down into the soft cushions. Kicking off his shoes, he slouched down in the seat making himself comfortable. He sat for hours holding her hand, feeling it twitch, watching as she frowned and moaned, before finally falling into a deeper sleep where the memories of the night seemed unable to reach her, where the pain finally let her rest. He'd been afraid to give her anything but Advil when they'd first got home. He left his fingers in hers, unwilling to take her comfort from her, even in sleep, even if she wouldn't know it. Settling back in the chair he'd pulled up to the side of her bed he propped his feet up and leaned his head back, contemplating the ceiling. God, a few hours ago life had been so simple. And now, now life was a bitch. But in the morning he'd get a name. And then there would be hell to pay. Hell on Earth.


	26. Chapter 26

"Robert?"  
  
At first he didn't move. He was stretched out in the chair beside my bed, a slight snore coming from between parted lips. Moving slightly, turning carefully onto my side, I bit back a groan as pain exploded in my chest and took my breath away. I clenched my teeth, feeling the tears trickling down my face. Taking a few deep breaths I finally got control and opened my eyes. Robert was still there, sleeping peacefully. He'd watched over me all night. He'd made me feel safe if only for a little while when I'd thought I would never feel safe again.  
  
"Robert?" I was a little smarter this time and didn't move. I just laid still and watched, waiting for Robert to wake up. He'd always been a deep sleeper, even when we were little. He could sleep through the loudest thunderstorms. When we were little I'd crawl into bed with him, scared of all the loud noise. The noise was never what would wake him up – it was me jumping, crying every time the thunder rumbled that would eventually drag him from slumber. Most brothers would have been mad, just kicked their little sisters out. But not Robert. He'd always hug me close, make me feel safe and then he'd tell me stories, silly stories until I'd forget all about the storm, until I'd forget all about how afraid I was.  
  
"Robert, wake up," I called a little louder. I needed some help. I had a full bladder and I desperately needed a helping hand. I was about to try to move by myself again when I finally saw Robert begin to move.  
  
"Dory?" Robert's voice was groggy, still more asleep than awake but he remembered where he was and what was going on.  
  
"Robert, you've got to wake up."  
  
Robert slowly reached up and ran both hands through his hair causing the short black strands to stand on end. Rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes, he slowly looked over at Dory lying on the bed. "God, what time is it?"  
  
Squinting I turned my head and looked at the clock on my bedside table. "Eight thirty."  
  
Robert groaned. "You couldn't sleep more than four or five hours?" He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair again. Abruptly his eyes opened and he was on his feet leaning over me before I could take my next breath. "You're not in pain, are you?" His brown eyes blazed with concern, all sleepiness gone.  
  
I smiled and slowly, cautiously reached a hand up and smoothed his hair down. "Calm down Robert. I feel fine. I'm sore." Seeing the look in his eyes, I admitted, "Okay, I'm very sore. That's why I needed you to wake up."  
  
"Oh?" There was a definite twinkle in Robert's eyes now.  
  
"I need you to help me – carefully – to the bathroom. I already moved an inch this morning and thought I'd died."  
  
The teasing light went out of Robert's eyes and he came over and sat lightly on the side of my bed. His fingers lightly brushed the hair from my face. "Can you breathe Dory?"  
  
Before I could open my mouth, he continued, "Don't bullshit me now. Is the pain a sharp stabbing pain or just a dull ache? You're not coughing up any blood?"  
  
"It's just a dull ache when I move, Robert. There's no blood, nothing like that. I don't think anything's broken. It just hurts when I move. I just need to be careful. If you help me, everything will be ok."  
  
Robert looked at me for a few minutes before seeming to come to some decision. "You still have that ace bandage you used when you sprained your knee?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Where's it at?"  
  
"The downstairs medicine cabinet."  
  
"Stay here and I'll be right back. If you won't go to the hospital then this is what we're going to do. You got some kind of soft tank top or something to wear so that the bandage doesn't rub your skin raw? Then we'll wrap the bandage around your ribs and that'll give you some stability. That should cut down on the pain." Giving her a hard look, "It won't eliminate it but it will cut down on it. If we go to the hospital, they'll give you some pain pills. They'll get you wrapped up right—"  
  
"No hospital."  
  
"Alright, where's the tank top?"  
  
"Top right hand drawer of the dresser. Get the black one."  
  
"Of course it would be black." Robert grinned, teasing her for her grim taste in clothes, knowing black was her favorite color. Pulling open the drawer he hastily ignored the bras on the far side (this was his sister after all) and quickly searched until he found the tank top she'd described. It felt soft and silky but was thick enough that it would protect her skin against the bandage. He'd have to make the bandage tight or it wouldn't do any good but he didn't want her to be any more uncomfortable than she had to be. Tossing the shirt on the bed, he looked down at her where she still lay. She hadn't moved. "Ok, we've done the easy part. Ready to move?"  
  
"No. But unless you can go to the bathroom for me then I've got no other choice."  
  
Robert grinned, glad to see she still had her sense of humor. "Alright I'm going to set you up and then you can get undressed at you own pace ok?" With quick efficient movements he carefully slid his hands under her and sat her up. Tears slid down Dory's face but she never said a word. Robert grit his teeth to keep from cussing, his eyes blazing at the pain etched on her face from the jarring movement. Sliding to his knees beside the bed, he stared into her eyes gently wiping her tears away. "Where's those gray sweats of yours that you always lounge around in?"  
  
"Over there on the rocking chair. Where are you going Robert?" I hated the note of fear in my voice when he started away from me. I couldn't stand to even be by myself to get dressed. I could feel the tears start again. I couldn't stand to even be by myself in my own house, in my own bedroom.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be fine. I'm just going to get your sweatpants and then I'm going in the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face while you change. You holler if you need my help." Robert pretended like he didn't see the tears start in her eyes, didn't see the fear. There was nothing he could do about that right now. He needed to fix the physical right now. The emotional was something that was going to have to be dealt with one day at a time. And he'd be here for that too. They'd get through it. Together. She'd make it. He'd make damn sure of it.  
  
Tossing the sweatpants on the bed beside the shirt he turned and stalked into the bathroom remembering just in time not to slam the door shut behind him. Dory needed the connection the open door would give her. And whatever Dory needed, he'd give her.  
  
Bending at the waist, he rested both hands flat on the counter and hung his head, weary to the bone. Taking a few deep breaths he finally raised his head, surprised at the blank expression in his eyes as he met his own gaze in the mirror, surprised that the rage in his mind wasn't burning in his entire expression. He hadn't mentioned it yet this morning but he hadn't forgotten that Dory had promised him a name this morning. The name of the man who'd put his hands on her. He wanted that name more than he wanted his next breath.  
  
Consciously unknotting his muscles, he reached for the extra toothbrush Dory always kept in the drawer beside the sink. Cocking his head he listened closely for any moans or calls for help but could hear nothing coming from Dory's room. Spitting out the toothpaste he rinsed his mouth before hunting for one of her washcloths. He grinned when all he could find was pink ones. Laughing to himself he wet it and washed off as best he could, feeling a little better. Slicking his wet hair back off his face, he ran a weary hand down his face.  
  
"Dory, you decent yet?"  
  
"Yeah, just barely. You better hurry though. Or I'm going to be wet and decent."  
  
Laughing, Robert hurried out of the bathroom and back over to Dory. She was sitting on the side of the bed with the tank top on and the sweat pants pulled on. She was pale and a little sweaty but she had a determined tilt to her chin. Hell yeah, that was more like his baby sister.  
  
"Ok, give me ten seconds to run downstairs and get the bandage and I'll be right back. We'll get you wrapped up tight as a tick."  
  
"Robert, I've got to go."  
  
"It'd be better if you didn't move until you get wrapped up, Dory."  
  
"You better make it five seconds and I'm counting." I tried to be flip, tried not to let him see that I didn't want him out of my sight. I bit my lip to keep from asking to go with him. I knew that was impossible. I'd never make it down the steps. Hell, I'd never make it up from the bed.  
  
Leaning over Robert pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a second. Promise." He could read the fear in her eyes, the yearning she couldn't hide to go with him. She was biting her lip, probably to keep from asking. "I'll be right back."  
  
I heard his heavy steps on the stairs, heard him skipping steps and knew I'd given myself away. I'd let on how afraid I was. I was making a total idiot of myself. I was afraid to sit alone in my own bedroom for five minutes. I could feel the tears trickling down my cheeks and all I wanted to do was crawl in a hole and hide. Die.  
  
Why me? Why did it have to be me? I can still feel his hands on me, clutching at my arms. I can hear his voice telling me that he's coming, that's he's just waiting until I'm alone. And now I am.  
  
"Oh, God . . ."  
  
"Ok, here we go Dory. I finally found the ace bandage in that thing you call a medicine cabinet. . . " Robert's voice trailed off as he walked into bedroom and caught sight of Dory. She'd been a little worse for wear when he'd left her but now she looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Tears streamed down her face and she made no effort to wipe them away. She was sitting there, staring into space, a lost look on her face. "Dory, sweetheart?" Slowly, cautiously he walked toward her. She never moved, didn't even acknowledge him.  
  
"Ah, hell. Dory, sweetheart, talk to me. What happened?" Sitting down beside her, he reached for her hand, needing to touch her but afraid to gather her too close and hurt her. He felt like she'd went far away from him. He didn't like seeing her like this. Her hand was icy cold and limp in his. He gently rubbed her hand, talking nonsense to her, and cussing himself under his breath for leaving her alone. He shouldn't have done it. He'd seen the fear in her eyes, he'd known she didn't want him to go. Damn it.  
  
Gently putting her hand back in her lap, he stood up, stalking across the bedroom toward the bathroom.  
  
"Roobert!"  
  
He spun around instantly and was back at her side. "Dory?"  
  
"Don't leave me!" I was crying all over him, causing my ribs to hurt even more with my sobs but I couldn't stop. It was humiliating. I had my fingers clutched so tightly in his shirt my knuckles were white, my face buried against his neck but I couldn't let him go. I could never let him go again. It was the only way I'd be safe.  
  
"Shh, sweetheart, you're ok. Honey, calm down. I hate this. Please don't. Shh. . ." Pressing kisses against her forehead he rubbed her back in long strokes trying to calm her down, trying to soothe her before she really hurt herself. God it made him sick to his stomach to see her like this because of that sick bastard. And he still didn't have a name. If just thinking of it did this to her. . .she'd never be able to tell him. God damn it. He'd never be able to get the name.  
  
Throwing back his head, he cleared his mind of those thoughts, knowing the tension in his muscles would communicate itself to Dory. Breathing deep, he slowly concentrated on soothing her, on getting her back with him. She was always so feisty, so in your face. And now that bastard had beaten her, broken her spirit. It made him sick. There had to be a way to fix this. There had to be a way he could fix her.  
  
"Dory, you need to calm down. You need to listen to me."  
  
He felt her take a deep breath, felt her jerk in his arms. He could feel the tears still trickling down her cheeks and onto his neck. His shirt was wet on one shoulder from her tears, sticking to his chest. Reaching up he untangled her fingers from his shirt, forcing them from his shirt. "Don't fight me, sweetheart. Calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm going to be your six foot two shadow. Guarantee." Robert's heart began to beat a little steadier when she gave a watery smile, even if it was more for his benefit than anything else. Using the loose end of his T-shirt he wiped away the last of her tears. "Now that's better. No more tears for at least ten minutes."  
  
"I know I'm such a baby. I'm sorry Robert. I'm so sorry to do this to you."  
  
"That's enough of that Dory." Robert's voice was stern, almost harsh. "I don't want you to ever apologize to me again." He grinned suddenly, "At least not for that." Growing serious again, he continued, "This isn't your fault Dory. I've already told you that. I know you won't believe me. It's going to take you some time to get your confidence back. Don't shake your head at me. Aren't I always right? But it's going to come. I'm going to make sure of it. We're going to make sure of it. We'll do it together. This is just the first day."  
  
Looking into her face, her eyes glazed with pain and tears, caused his heart to clench with pain. Her face was mottled with bruises, her breathing was labored where her nose had been busted the night before and from where she'd been crying. Her lip was a nice shade of purple and still about twice its normal size. Damn he'd done a real number on her. Letting his eyes roam over her as she sat there getting her breath, his gaze narrowed as he noted the bruises that covered her arms and shoulders. "Dory, what other bruises do you have?"  
  
I looked up at the soft note in Robert's voice. He was still holding my hands, the hard clasp of his fingers holding mine comforting. His eyes were riveted to my bare arms. I looked over and noticed the outline of fingers circling my upper arms and my wrists on both arms. The bruises were dark against the paleness of my skin. Around my left elbow there was a raw scrape where I'd landed on the floor. Robert's eyes blazed as he looked the dark results of what had happened. It was funny but the bruises didn't bother me. I had them all over my arms, around my ribs, on my face, on my knees, and around on my back. They were everywhere. I could live the bruises. It was the memories that went with them that were killing me. The thought of what could have happened. The thought of what he'd wanted to do to me. The thought of what he was going to do to me if he got to me. When he got to me. He'd promised he would. He'd said. . .   
  
"Dory, snap out of it. Just tell me if you're hurt anywhere else." Robert hesitated, a blush working its way up his face. "You, uh, you did say he didn't, that is, you, he . . ."  
  
I blushed, feeling the heat crawl up my neck. This was my brother after all. Robert and I were close but there were some things you just didn't want to talk about with a brother. "He just roughed me up, Robert. He was going to but I got away."  
  
Reaching out he carefully ran a hand over her hair like he'd done when they were kids, gently patting her head. "We'll be ok, Dory. I guarantee it." He hesitated for a heartbeat, dying to ask for the name now that she seemed more like herself but he was afraid of sending her back into her shell. Biting his tongue he shoved the thought to the back of his mind. He'd bide his time. He'd get the bastard one-way or the other.  
  
"Ok, let's get your ribs wrapped and see how well you can move around ok?"  
  
Looking up into Robert's serious brown eyes, I felt tears start again. He was always there for me. Always. "I love you Robert."  
  
Giving her a careful hug, he lightened the moment, "I love you too. But don't think I'm gonna take it easy on you. I'm still gonna wrap those ribs tight. Otherwise, it's to the hospital we go."  
  
"Yes, Nurse Robert."  
  
"Smart ass."


	27. Chapter 27

"What do you mean you don't know where she's at Tony? Somebody in this Godforsaken arena had to see her. Where in the hell did she go? Why did she leave my dressing room?" Mark slammed his hands up against the locker, rattling the whole row in his frustration.  
  
"Maybe she's in the bathroom."  
  
"We've been looking for her for an hour, Tony. Don't you think I've checked the bathrooms?"  
  
"Yourself?"  
  
Mark glared at Tony before giving a jerky nod admitting that he'd went inside the women's restrooms looking for Dory. "I had to be sure. Where the hell is she? She was supposed to be waiting right here for me. Right here." He slapped the chair Dory had been sitting in when he'd left. Tony grinned, not worried at all. Big Show hadn't been seen all night so there wasn't anything to worry about. Dory had probably wandered off to the bathroom and gotten lost. She'd find someone to bring her back to the dressing room sooner or later. Hopefully before Mark tore the arena apart looking for her.  
  
"Why don't you try her cell phone Mark before you have a heart attack? As funny as it is to see this . . .I would like to make it back to the hotel sometime tonight. She's got her bag with her." Tony gestured to the empty chair. "So she must have her cell phone. Just call and ask her where she's at and we'll go get her and then head on back to the hotel."  
  
Mark simply stared at him for a minute before grinning sheepishly and heading for his bag and his own cell phone. Damn, he should have thought of that. She would have her cell phone with her. Quickly dialing the number he waited impatiently for her to pick up.  
  
"Hi, this is Dory. Please leave me a message and I'll call you back."  
  
"Dory, this is Mark. Where the hell are you?"  
  
Tony snickered in the background as Mark flipped his phone shut. "That's a sweet message, Mark. If I was her I'd rush right out and call you back."  
  
"Shut up Tony. Just shut up." Mark paced back and forth across the dressing room. "Now what? Where the hell is she?"  
  
"Maybe she was tired and went back to the hotel?"  
  
Mark frowned, considering the idea. "Hell, I don't know. I doubt it but we can't seem to find her here now can we?" Running a hand through his sweaty hair, Mark walked over and grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "Come on. We're walking around one more time and then we're headed for the hotel. She's got some explaining to do. I told her to stay put, not to move out of this room."  
  
Slamming the door open Mark stalked out into the hall, nodding casually at the people left cleaning up and packing up to travel to the next show. None of them had seen Dory. Everyone knew he was looking for her. Seeing one of the old security guards up ahead he hollered at him. He was one of older ones that had been there for a while.  
  
"Hey, Jack, how's it going tonight?"  
  
The guard turned and smiled. "Mr. Calloway, how are you tonight, sir? That was a nice match. I was sorry to see you lose though. I was rooting for you all the way. Jamie'll be disappointed." He shook his head and sighed.  
  
Mark smiled. The guard always called him sir. He was a nice guy, usually talked about his two boys. It was funny but it was his little girl that was the big wrestling fan. That always tickled Mark's funny bone. Setting his bag down, Mark unzipped it and pulled out a couple of hats and a T-shirt. "Here ya go Jack. Give these to the boys. Maybe the shirt will get me back in Jamie's good graces. I can't lose my favorite fan now, can I?"  
  
Jack grinned. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that Mr. Calloway. That girl eats, sleeps, and drinks the Undertaker. I think I spend half my salary on Undertaker stuff." Jack just laughed as he tucked the shirt and hats under his arm with a grateful nod.  
  
Mark grinned. "Hey, Jack I was wondering have you seen a young woman wandering around here like she's lost? She's got long brown hair, not real tall. Real pretty. Name's Dory."  
  
Jack started to shake his head when suddenly a frightened face popped into his mind. His grin faded and he started backing away from Mark, shaking his head.  
  
Mark frowned. Suddenly Jack had paled and was looking at him like he was a monster. Exchanging a curious glance with Tony, Mark reached out to catch him. He looked pale enough to faint. Jack jerked away from him. "Jack, you alright?"  
  
"How the hell could you do that to her?"  
  
Mark had a bad feeling. He took a step closer to Jack. "I didn't do anything to her. She's my girlfriend. What's going on Jack?"  
  
Jack scowled and backed up, putting more space between them. "Yeah, that's what she said. I can't believe you'd do that. All these years I liked you, respected you. You can be damn sure my little girl will never watch you again!"  
  
Mark took a threatening step closer, stopping only when Tony's hand latched onto his arm and held him in place.   
  
"Wait a minute Mark. Something isn't making sense. Dory would never say you'd hurt her. Hell, you didn't see her except for five minutes when you dropped her off at your dressing room. Then you went to that meeting with me and then to your match. We've been looking for her ever since your match was over." Insinuating himself between Jack and Mark, Tony tried to coax the information from Jack. "Come on Jack. You've known me and Mark for years. We've never hurt a woman. Dory would be the last one we'd ever hurt. She'd kick our ass first. Tell us what you know. If she's been hurt, we need to know." Looking over at Mark, Tony took a deep breath. "Tell us what you know Jack."  
  
Jack glanced back and forth between the two men, measuring them, gauging the expressions that crossed their faces. There was no way they could fake the worry, the concern etched in the lines on their faces. "I'm . . .I'm sorry Mr. Calloway. She said it was her boyfriend and then you said you were her boyfriend so I just assumed you'd done it and well, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok Jack. Just tell me what happened. What happened to Dory and where is she now? Where did you see her?"  
  
"I saw her at the back of the arena. She came out the exit door and almost ran into me. She was a scared looking little thing. She had blood all over her face and hands, her nose was busted . . ." Jack's voice trailed off at the growl of rage that came from Mark.  
  
Clearing his throat roughly Mark got control of himself and waved a hand for him to continue. He was getting a very ugly picture of what had happened.  
  
"Umm . . .where was I? Oh, yeah, um, her nose was busted and her lip was split. Both eyes were already puffy and turning black. She wasn't breathing real good, holding her ribs like they were cracked. I don't think they were broken because she could still move just not real quick-like. . ." Jack's voice trailed off as he looked up and noted the expression on Mark's face.  
  
"Is that all?" Mark's voice was gutteral, filled with barely held rage.  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah, that's all I could get out of her."  
  
"Hold on Mark. Maybe it wasn't Dory at all. Maybe it was someone else."  
  
"Was she wearing black jeans and a blue shirt?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"I tried to get her to go to the hospital. Honestly, I did. But she just wanted to go home. She wouldn't go anywhere else. I finally called her a taxi. She had a whole wad of cash—said her boyfriend had given it to her that morning. Said she had plenty to get home on. I did what I could Mr. Calloway but she was so jumpy that if I'd pushed it would have done more harm than good."  
  
Mark nodded. It had been Dory, his Dory. He was positive now. He'd given her cash that morning so that she could shop if she wanted to while he was tied up in his meeting. She'd worn black jeans and a blue shirt to the arena. She'd gotten the shit beat out of her while he was in the ring. Goddamn it he should have been protecting her. And now where the hell was she?  
  
"Where did you say she was going, Jack?"  
  
"Home. She wouldn't go anywhere but home."  
  
Mark nodded. "Thanks Jack. I appreciate your help. You ever need anything you call me. Here's my cell phone number." Mark flipped a card out of his back pocket and scribbled his number on it. "Dory means more to me than you can imagine. I appreciate what you did for her tonight. The next time we come through town I'll send you some ringside tickets for the family."  
  
"There's no need Mr. Calloway. Anyone would have done the same thing. I'm just glad I could help."  
  
Mark stuck his hand out, shaking Jack's in a firm grip. "Never the less, I appreciate it. I won't forget it. Thanks, Jack. We'll see you later."  
  
Striding away, Mark turned to Tony. "Make a note to get Wrestle Mania tickets for him and his family. The cost to fly them there, the tickets, hotel, everything it's on me. He took care of Dory. This is the least I can do. It's something he can enjoy with his kids that they couldn't afford on his salary."  
  
"Consider it taken care of." Tony was making notes as they walked down the hallway. "Just where are we going?"  
  
Mark never even paused. "Paris,Texas."


	28. Chapter 28

Two days later Robert was jerked from a sound sleep by some jerk pounding on Dory's front door. Grumbling and jerking to his feet Robert glanced over at Dory where she still dozed beneath a light blanket. Her face was still swollen and black and blue but at least she could move a little better when she got out of bed this morning. It had been a rough night and she'd just gotten back to sleep. Hell he'd just dozed off again himself.  
  
"Who in the hell is that pounding on the door?" Flicking another quick look at Dory to make sure she was still asleep he padded into the entryway, quickly unlocking the door and flinging it open. "What the hell is the big idea? Ring the bell or knock, don't act like you're going to tear the door down." Robert grumbled before noticing who stood on the porch.  
  
Mark looked the rumpled young man up and down through narrow, hot green eyes. Rage immediately ran through him. He looked like he'd just crawled out of bed. Dory's bed. Through gritted teeth he asked a life and death question. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Robert glanced up, way up, and met the narrowed green eyes glaring down at him. Tightening his grip on the doorknob, Robert swallowed hard. Holy shit. Robert stood a little over six foot in his stocking feet and he still had to look up at this man. This angry man. But wait a minute, this was his sister's house. Who did this guy think he was?  
  
"Just who the hell are you?"  
  
Mark blinked in astonishment. The boy actually had the nerve to talk back to him? If he wasn't standing barefoot without a shirt, hair all rumpled in Dory's house, he might actually like him. Instead he was going to have to hurt him. Mark grinned evilly and took a step forward, purposely aiming his steel-toed boots toward the bare toes barring the doorway.  
  
Robert jerked his feet back just in time as the giant took a determined step toward him. Now just a god damn minute here. "Hey, back the hell up now. Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm about to put you in a world of pain if you don't get the hell out of my way. Where's Dory?"  
  
Robert's eyes narrowed. Surely this wasn't the same guy that had hurt her. He wouldn't hunt her down in her own house . . . Thinking quickly back over the past few nights and the dreams that haunted Dory every time she closed her eyes Robert took a quick step to block the way to the living room where Dory lay sleeping. She had nightmares that he did indeed come hunting for her at home, that he stalked her wherever she tried to hide. He wasn't going to let her nightmare become a reality.  
  
"Alright you big bastard, just what the hell do you think you're doing following her home?"  
  
Mark stopped his advance and just grinned. Damn he had guts. He hated to admit it but in any other circumstances he might have actually liked him. Too bad. Looking over his shoulder he caught a glimpse of someone laying on the couch in the living room. The same couch he'd slept on with Dory. That was their couch. Growling low in his throat he took a step in that direction.  
  
Robert hesitated for a fraction of second before saying a prayer and then letting fly. His fist landed with a satisfying crunch against the bigger man's jaw. His head snapped back, knocking him back a pace but that was all. He was still on his feet. Oh shit.  
  
"Oh shit," Robert mumbled when the giant turned his head and looked at him, angry sparks shooting from his green eyes.  
  
Mark reached out with a huge hand wrapping it around Robert's throat and launching him across the hall. Robert landed with a crash on Dory's side table, splintering it in a thousand pieces. Robert landed hard on the floor, gasping for breath. Mark was already on top of him before he could catch his breath, bent over him, already reaching for him again when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
Jerking upright, Mark turned and looked around, a guilty look on his face. At his first look at her face he couldn't quite hold back his gasp. Her face was every shade of the rainbow, ranging from dark purple to green to a deep yellow. He swallowed hard at the pain she'd endured. At the pain she still had to be in.  
  
"Oh darlin'," he whispered gently, starting towards her.  
  
"Dory?" Robert questioned from where he still lay in the pieces of her table.  
  
"Robert?" I looked around and finally spotted Robert lying on the floor surrounded by. . .what remained of the table that used to sit beside my front door? What had happened? Walking as quickly, as straight (Mark didn't need to know everything), as I could to where Robert was I eased myself down beside him. Brushing the hair from his forehead, "Are you ok, Robert? What happened?"  
  
Robert immediately pointed his finger at Mark. "Who is that?"  
  
"That's Mark Calloway. Remember I told you about him?"  
  
Robert groaned. "That's the Undertaker? I hit the Undertaker? Shit, I'm glad he put me through the table rather than six feet under it. Damn it Dory. Can't you pick smaller friends?"  
  
"You hit Mark? Why?"  
  
Robert grinned sheepishly. "Well, he pushed me. He was trying to force his way in. I asked him, nicely, who he was."  
  
Feeling there was more to the story than I was hearing I asked, "So you just decided to hit him?"  
  
Shrugging Robert answered, "He didn't answer."  
  
Looking over at Mark I could see a thin line of blood trickling down his chin. Robert wasn't a small man either and it looked like he'd really laid one on him. Men. It figures. "Why didn't you tell him who you were Mark?"  
  
"Who the hell is he Dory?" Mark wanted to bite his tongue as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He wasn't jealous. He wasn't. But she was his girlfriend. She was his. She should be over here tending to him. Not that that puny little punch could have hurt him but . . .well, she was his girlfriend. Instead she was brushing that . . .Robert's hair off his face and asking him how he felt. She hadn't even looked at him. It seemed every time he showed up at her house there was some strange man all over her. It was getting damn old.  
  
Frowning, I looked at where Mark now lounged against the doorframe to the living room. His face was expressionless, cool and calm, but his eyes. Oh those eyes. They burned, green flames licking at me from across the room. What was going through his mind?  
  
"Hey, I see you found her Mark. Everything ok?" Tony came through the door carrying their bags, a grin on his face until he caught sight of Robert laying on the floor. "Damn, what the hell happened? Who is this?"  
  
Pressing a hand against my ribs where Robert had wrapped them again this morning I started to get to my feet.  
  
Seeing her struggle, Robert quickly untangled himself from the table and picked himself up form the floor, keeping a wary eye on Mark. Reaching out he carefully slid his hands under her arms and lifted her to her feet, steadying her until she had her balance. "You ok?"  
  
I nodded gratefully. "I'm fine now. Thanks, Robert."  
  
"Who are you?" Tony asked again, looking suspiciously at Robert's hands lingering so familiarly on Dory's shoulders. Tony glanced quickly at Mark and saw that he too noticed how close the two were . . . noticed and didn't like it.  
  
"Oh, Tony I don't guess I ever told you about Robert. Robert this is Tony, Mark's assistant. Tony this is Robert my brother. And I think you and Mark have already met," I added with a grin. I looked over my shoulder at Mark, inviting him to share the joke. He was looking at me with the oddest look on his face. He closed his eyes, grimacing and thumped his head back against the doorframe he was leaning against.  
  
"Your brother?" Mark asked in a strangled tone.  
  
"Yes," I answered, puzzled.  
  
Tony bust out laughing, knowing exactly what had been going through Mark's mind. He dropped the bags by the door and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you Robert. I guess you were the one Dory was rushing home to?"  
  
Robert nodded. "Nice to meet you too." Robert shook hands firmly, liking the smiling man. He was still keeping a wary eye on Mark. For some reason Mark was still glaring at him from across the room.  
  
Mark's eyes popped open at that question. It still stung that Dory hadn't waited for him, hadn't run to him for comfort. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to be the one she ran to. Instead it was almost like she'd ran away from him. The thought stung.  
  
Tony cast a look around, noting the damage done to the table and the hard look Mark was still aiming toward Robert. "Robert, hey man why don't we got into the kitchen? Grab something to drink. It was a long flight and I'm a little thirsty."  
  
Mark looked over at Tony and smiled. Poor Tony. He never would win any awards for subtlety. "That sounds like a good idea Tony. Give me and Dory a minute to talk. Ok, darlin'?"  
  
Mark watched the way Dory instantly looked to Robert, shifting toward him. He watched the fear darken her eyes at the thought of being alone with him. She was afraid of him? Him?!  
  
Robert hesitated at Mark's suggestion. He felt Dory stiffen beside him, felt her shift her weight a little closer to him. "Dory, you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Robert. Just fine. Hmm, why don't we all have something to drink?" I wouldn't look at Mark. I couldn't. I knew he'd have questions. Knew he'd want answers that I just couldn't give him. Not yet. I wasn't afraid of him. Not really. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. But I just wasn't ready to tell him what happened. I wasn't ready to be alone with him. I wasn't ready to admit to him how stupid I'd been, that I'd fallen right into Big Show's grasp. Without waiting to see what Mark would say or do I started toward the kitchen.  
  
Hearing footsteps behind me I asked, "So what does everyone want?"  
  
"You to sit down and talk to me."  
  
I whirled around at the sound of Mark's voice. Glancing wildly around I saw the kitchen was empty except for us. Tony and Robert had stayed in the living room. Trying to slide casually around him, "I don't think that's a good idea right now. We'll talk later."  
  
"What's wrong with now?"  
  
He was pushing me, not letting it go. He was standing right in the doorway, blocking the way. If I wanted back in the living room I was going to have to go right by him. "I need to talk to Robert right now."  
  
"Why don't you talk to me instead?" Mark kept his voice gentle, persuasive. He could tell by the look in her eyes, the tremble in her voice that she was beginning to panic. He hated it. He hated the fact that just being near him made her feel that way. But if she wouldn't even talk to him how the hell was he going to help her?  
  
"Because I need Robert."  
  
"Yeah, well that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"We'll get to that one later. Right now tell me what the doctor said about your ribs."  
  
"Mark, I'm not going to talk about this. I'm going back in the living room." I stood hesitantly, studying Mark in the doorway. His piercing green eyes just gazed steadily at me. He never moved, didn't say another word. Just leaned one broad shoulder against the doorframe and crossed one booted foot over the other in a casual pose. It was sheer intimidation.  
  
"I thought you were going back to the living room?"  
  
"Would you move, Mark?"  
  
Instead he just shrugged, "There's room for you to walk by."  
  
I hesitated. I wasn't scared of him. I wasn't. I trusted him. But I wanted Robert. I didn't move. Raising my voice, "Robert! Can you come in here?"  
  
Robert looked over at Tony who looked back at him. Both men got to their feet and made their way toward the kitchen. They didn't get any farther than the doorway. Mark didn't move, didn't even turn his head when they walked up behind him. Flicking a quick glance at Mark who was still blocking the door, Robert answered, "Did you need something Dory?"  
  
"Let him in the kitchen Mark."  
  
"This is between you and me Dory. Keep him out of it."  
  
"Let him in the kitchen."  
  
"No."  
  
Rather than fear I could feel the anger begin to course through my veins. This was my house. My house. And he was going to stand there and decide who I could talk to and when. Hell no. "Let him in the kitchen. This is my house and I want Robert in here right now."  
  
"No. I want you to sit down and tell me what the doctor said about your ribs and your face. And then you're going to tell me what happened." Mark straightened and took a step into the kitchen closing the space between them. "Then you're going to explain to me just exactly why you ran that night. Why you ran away from me. Why you ran away from me instead of to me. And then maybe you can help me understand exactly what you've been thinking because I'll be damned if I can follow it."  
  
I backed up, my anger fading as he advanced. I felt the cabinets come up against my back. With two more steps Mark was directly in front of me leaning over and caging me within the circle of his muscular arms. Hanging his head slightly, he whispered, "We're going to have a very, very serious conversation, darlin'."  
  
"Hey, now, Mark, is it?" Robert walked into the kitchen, insinuating himself between Mark and Dory. "Why don't you back off and let her breath? She isn't ready to talk to you. You just got here. You don't know how bad she's injured. You don't know what she's went through. You weren't here for her when she needed you. Where the hell were you when that sick bastard was doing this to her?" Robert forgot Dory was still in the room as the rage burst through him. All he could think about was the bruises all over her arms and legs, the black eyes, the busted nose, the ribs that made every movement for the last few days agony. And there was a man out there somewhere who'd put hands on his baby sister. A man who visited her every time she closed her eyes, who haunted her every waking moment. He could tell by the sadness that lurked in the depths of her eyes that she hadn't forgotten. That she might never forget. He knew he couldn't.  
  
Mark whirled around, taking a step toward Robert. "I was doing my job. What the hell do you think I was doing? I told her to stay in my dressing room. I told her not to come out of there. She should have been safe." Mark suppressed the stab of guilt he felt. That wasn't going to help Dory now. But there was truth in what Robert was saying. He should have been there. He had no business bringing Dory to the arena with him if he couldn't protect her. It had been his fault.  
  
Robert immediately turned for Dory knowing what was going through her mind. "Don't listen to him sweetheart. It doesn't matter. It wasn't your fault. I told you that."  
  
Mark frowned, "I never said anything was her fault. How the hell could I? I don't know what happened. Nobody's told me what the hell happened!" Mark turned away, stalking to the other side of the kitchen, frustrated with the way the day was going. He'd pictured Dory running into his open arms, happy to see him. Fairytales and happily ever after, yeah right.  
  
Turning back around, Mark looked at Dory and saw the tears in her eyes. Sighing he backed up and looked at Tony. Tony shrugged. "Darlin' I think we interrupted your nap. You do look a little tired." Taking a deep breath and fighting his instincts—God he wanted some answers—he continued, "Why don't you go upstairs and see if you can get back to sleep and we'll settle in down here. When you wake up, then we'll see, ok?"  
  
I looked at Mark and hesitated for a minute. He'd backed off when Robert had come into the kitchen, which had surprised me. When he'd followed me to the kitchen I'd expected him to keep hounding me until he'd pried out all the details. But now he'd backed off. I wanted to walk over to him and put my arms around him but I couldn't. I'd seen the look in his eyes when Robert had asked him where he'd been when I'd gotten hurt. Mark felt guilty. Clasping my trembling hands together I knew I was going to have to talk to him soon. It wasn't his fault. I'd have to tell him what had happened. But not now. Not right now. He'd given me an out.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea Dory. You didn't sleep good last night." Robert walked over and put his arm around her shoulders, steering her gently out of the kitchen.   
  
Mark walked over to quickly intercept them at the door. Robert glared at him but didn't say anything. Mark ignored him and reached out, gently rubbing his thumb over Dory's bruised cheek. He counted it as a plus when she didn't jerk away from him. Bending down he brushed a gentle kiss against her forehead, breathing in the scent he always associated with Dory. "I'll be here when you wake up, darlin'. We'll work everything out. I promise."  
  
Leaning back he looked down into her blue eyes, promising her he'd be there for her, that he wasn't going anywhere. Saying nothing she took Robert's hand and started up the stairs. Frowning slightly Mark watched as they mounted the stairs before he turned to Tony. "Does it seem a little strange to you how she wouldn't let Robert out of her sight?"  
  
Tony nodded. "Yeah, just a little. She was constantly touching him. Holding his hand, touching his arm, his shoulder."  
  
"That's her brother Tony." Mark fairly growled the remark.  
  
Tony sighed and walked across the floor to settle into one of the kitchen chairs. "I'm not insinuating anything Mark. I'm not saying he's not her brother or there's anything going on there." Looking down at the table Tony hesitated, looking uncomfortable for a minute before continuing. "She's hanging onto Robert because he's her safety blanket." Flicking a quick glance at Mark he continued, "She was hurt. Badly. Robert's family. Her big brother and from what I've seen so far they're pretty tight. I'd say he's protected her all her life and vice versa. Her first instinct would be to run to him. And then to have you show up on her door step and start growling at her and throwing him around is not going to endear you to her."  
  
Raking his fingers through his hair Mark paced in a circle around the kitchen, his boot heels ringing on the hardwood floor. "I know. I know. That was . . . an error in judgement."  
  
Tony tried to muffle his laughter. "Um, yeah that would be one way to put it." They fell silent again. Finally Tony said, "But back to the subject here. Just from what I've seen—and it wasn't much so I'm just guessing—but I'd say that Dory is a little paranoid. We left her alone at the arena and she got hurt. Now she's back home and she's afraid to be alone. She's not gonna let her security blanket go again. Not without a fight."  
  
"You think that's it?" Mark gave him a considering look.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tony and Mark both jerked around at the sound of Robert's voice in the doorway. They watched warily as he walked into the kitchen. He settled into the chair next to Tony, stretching his long legs out in front of him.  
  
Tony broke the silence. "Dory asleep?"  
  
Robert nodded and closed his eyes, sighing wearily. Tony and Mark exchanged a glance. Tony opened his mouth but Mark beat him to it.  
  
"So you want to tell us what the hell is going on?"  
  
Robert's eyes popped open and he glared at Mark. "You know I can understand why Dave doesn't like you. You have the personality of a rock."  
  
Tony's laughter turned abruptly into a cough when Mark and Robert turned to glare at him.  
  
"I don't care what you or that little peon brain bouncer think." Hearing a snort of laughter, Mark spoke without even turning his head. "Shut up, Tony."  
  
Robert glared at Mark, ignoring Tony. "Dave's a close friend. He's been good to Dory. She needs that right now. More than some He-Man throwing his weight around."  
  
Tony choked as Mark grinned evilly and stalked towards the table where the two were sitting. Tony straightened in his chair, prepared to step between the two but Robert just sat there unconcerned as Mark leaned over the table. His voice was a low growl, "I think if we want to be absolutely correct here, boy, it was your weight I was throwing around. And if you don't watch your mouth it's going to happen again."  
  
Robert pushed abruptly to his feet, tired with being loomed over by the big man. How in the hell could his sister stand this man? "Just try it."  
  
Mark stepped towards him, all out of patience even if he was Dory's brother. "Mark, back off." Tony warned laying a hand on Mark's shoulder. "We need some information."  
  
Robert glanced at him, a sneer curling his lip. "And just what the hell makes you think I'm going to help you?"  
  
"Because I'm going to beat the . . ."  
  
Tony cut Mark off, elbowing him in the ribs. "Because we all care about Dory. That's why we're here." With a shove Tony put Mark in the chair he'd just vacated and then sat down between him and Robert. "Now have a seat Robert. I think we've got quite a few things to talk about." With a quick look at Mark, he continued, "And I think it'll be easier if we can do this before Dory wakes up. Agreed?"  
  
Hesitating only slightly, Robert finally nodded and jerked the chair away from the table before sitting down. "Alright. For Dory's sake."  
  
Tony nodded. "We'll go first." When Mark just glared, Tony sighed and started talking. "We went to the arena three nights ago. It was supposed to be an easy night. Mark wasn't even supposed to be there. Glen—Kane—had food poisoning and wasn't able to make his scheduled appearance and so I had to call Mark. Mark was with Dory when I called and so Dory decided to come in with him. Like I said it was supposed to be an easy night. Mark was supposed to do a simple run in and then head back to the dressing room. We got to the arena and had our regular pre-show meeting. Everything went according to plan. Mark dropped Dory at his dressing room and came with me to the meeting and that was the last time we saw her."  
  
Mark interrupted, "What has Dory told you?"  
  
Robert frowned, "Not a damn thing." Shaking his head, "She was upset the night she got home. Did you know she flew home by herself?" He looked at both men with a mixture of sadness and fear. They both nodded. He continued, "She called me around one or two in the morning to pick her up at the airport." Robert groaned, running his hands through his hair and abruptly got up from the kitchen table. Pacing around the kitchen he let his mind fill with the details from that night. They flowed from his lips, filling in the picture for the two men hanging on his every word. "I walked into the airport ten minutes later. I've never driven so fast in my life. She was crying when she talked to me. She never cries. I walked right past her in the airport. My baby sister and I walked right past her because she was covered in so much blood and so many bruises that I didn't even recognize her." He turned haunted eyes to Mark.   
  
Mark clenched his fist tight, grinding his teeth together to keep from interrupting, knowing Robert had to tell the story in his own way, to get it out. He'd been the one Dory had run to, the one who'd taken care of her. But it would be Mark who'd get the bastard who'd done this to her. Big Show would pay. If it was the last thing he did. But first he'd take care of Dory.  
  
"What then?" Tony's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Robert jerked. "Um, she told me someone had beat the hell out of her. Hell, I could see that." Flicking a quick look at Mark, Robert confessed, "At first I thought it was Mark." Robert held up his hand at Mark's automatic step forward, "You were the last one I knew she was with and she said a wrestler did it. That was all I was able to get out of her. And to tell you the truth after seeing her covered in blood and bruises I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted a name and a location." Robert smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. Tony flicked a quick look between Robert and Mark and thought to himself that the two had more in common than they'd want to admit. Both had very evil smiles. And very quick tempers. It was going to be very interesting around here. Hell, and he was going to be right in the middle. Maybe he should call Glen. He needed some backup.  
  
"So after she told you who did do it, then what?"  
  
Robert frowned. "That's just it. She hasn't said anything else about that night. She acts like it didn't happen." Feeling almost like he was betraying Dory but needing someone else to talk to about this he kept going, "If it wasn't for the bruises and scrapes and the fact that she won't let me out of her sight, everything would be right back to normal."  
  
Mark grunted, "You mean she hasn't said anything to you, to the doctors?"  
  
Robert laughed without any humor. "There weren't any doctors. She wouldn't go that first night. It would have been a fight and I could tell nothing was broken. She still moves a little too gingerly but the bruises are starting to fade. She's getting better."  
  
Tony muttered under his breath. Mark glared at him for a minute before turning his attention back to Robert.  
  
"She hasn't talked to anyone about that night?"  
  
Robert shook his head.  
  
"She needs to talk to someone."  
  
"I tried that. The second day she was home she freaked out on me. I'm not going to push her. Now you want to tell me what you all know? Who the hell did this to her and how the hell did you all let it happen?"  
  
Tony jumped to his feet, beating Mark to the punch for once. "Back off Robert. That's about enough. One more smart ass remark like that, just one more and I'm going to take a walk and let Mark do whatever the hell he wants. He-Man here has no self-restraint, ya know?" He thumped Mark hard in the chest, pushing him backward away from Robert while at the same time giving Robert a set down.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Robert demanded.  
  
Tony opened his mouth, his fun loving nature at its limit. "My problem is that you're taking your guilty conscience out on Mark and he doesn't deserve it. He's feeling guilty enough on his own without you throwing your own guilt on top of his. Neither one of you can control what other people do. You're not God. If you're anything like Mark, you think you are. But you're not. Dory got hurt. She got the shit beat out of her. Now that sucks. And yes we are going to do something about it. But right now you're so hung up on blaming somebody for what happened, you're not helping her. Get off your high horse and stop being an asshole."  
  
Tony waited tensely to see how Robert would react. Mark flicked a glance between the two, letting them go at it.  
  
Finally Robert nodded. "You're right. I do feel guilty for not being there, for not protecting her." Nodding to Mark, "Sorry."  
  
Mark nodded. "Me too." Mark shrugged his tense shoulders, "I should have expected something like this. We've been having trouble with this guy for a while and he's been looking for a way to get to me and he found it." Mark closed his eyes, rubbing his neck. "He saw me and Dory arrive together at a couple of shows. After that show we put on when I broke my hand all he'd have to do was ask around backstage to find out any details he wanted to know."  
  
Tony cussed, "Shit, you're right."  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
Tony flicked a glance at Mark, letting him decide whether or not to answer. Mark shrugged. This was Dory's brother. He had as much right as they did to know who it was. "Paul Wight, aka, Big Show is the one who did it. Or at least that's the one I think did it. I'll have to talk to Dory to make sure."  
  
Robert interrupted, "You try to talk to her about this and she's going to go right back into her shell."  
  
"I'll go after her."  
  
Robert shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"She's mine and I don't care what you think. I'm going to do what I think is best for her." Mark's words as well as his stance dared Robert to challenge him.  
  
"Well I'm her brother. And she doesn't belong to you. I don't think it's a good idea. I forbid you to do it." Robert didn't hesitate to argue.  
  
"Get a life. Boy, the day you can forbid me to do something is the day they put me in the ground."  
  
"Ok, boys, break it up. We don't have time for this. Dory will be up soon." Tony broke in before the argument got too heated and came to blows.  
  
Mark and Robert glared at each other. Mark got up abruptly turning towards the living room. "I'm going to talk to Dory." Mark ignored Robert's protests, trusting Tony to keep him in the kitchen. He made his way slowly up the stairs. He could hear the low rumble of Tony's voice from the kitchen but couldn't make out the words. Tony would keep Robert distracted for as long as he needed. Now it was time to find Dory.


	29. Chapter 29

Slowly easing open the first door he came to Mark found guest bedroom and quickly moved on. Checking the next couple of doors he found another guest room and a hall bath. Finally at the end of the hall he came to a closed door. Opening it quietly he took a few steps inside letting his eyes slowly adjust to the semi-darkness in the room. Letting his eyes roam over the room he silently noted the black and silver colors, liking how smoothly they flowed into each other. There was nothing frilly and feminine about the room, it was rather soothing and inviting. It drew him in, made him want to kick off his shoes and stay awhile. Leaving the door ajar, Mark walked over to the bed. Dory was curled up on her side under the covers. She had one hand curled under her cheek sleeping so peacefully, so innocently. She looked so sweet lying there Mark hated to wake her but they needed to talk. She'd been sleeping for a little over an hour but from the look of her face she could use a lot more sleep. Her eyes had looked so tired downstairs, there'd been shadows there that he hadn't seen before. He was going to see what he could do to get rid of those shadows.  
  
Looking around Mark found a chair and pulled it up beside the bed. He'd rather have gotten into bed beside her but as unsettled as she'd been downstairs when he'd just gotten closer to her he wasn't going to chance it. He wasn't going to have her wake up and find him in bed with her. Settling into the chair he slowly reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, loving the silky feel of it and the way it clung to his fingers holding tight to him. He wished she would do the same thing when she woke up. Finally leaning over he gently kissed her cheek, her brow, savoring the feel of her skin against his lips. "Darlin, wake up," he whispered softly.  
  
He felt her stir gently against his cheek and leaned back so he wasn't right on top of her when she opened her eyes. She turned over on her back, moaning softly as the movement stretched her sore ribs. Finally after a few minutes of moving around her eyes flickered open. When she saw him she smiled, "Mark?"  
  
Mark savored her smile, he soaked up the caress in her voice as she said his name. "I told you I'd be here, darlin'." Moving slowly he settled on the bed beside her and reached over, brushing her hair off her bruised cheek. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you again, baby, I promise." Leaning down Mark went to kiss her on the forehead, determined to take it slow and easy for Dory's sake.  
  
"Oh, God, get the hell away from me!" Forgetting completely the pain in my ribs I shoved at him, wanting him away from me. One minute it was Mark and the next all I could hear was his voice calling me baby and telling me what he was going to do to me. Sobbing and shoving at him, "Get off me, just get off me!"  
  
Caught off guard one of Dory's hands caught Mark right in the eye. Jerking his head back Mark tried to catch her hands, "What in the hell is going on? Dory, it's me. Baby, it's Mark. Darlin, what's going on?" His voice going rough with the pain shooting through his eye, Mark struggled to avoid Dory's flailing arms and legs.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
Afraid she was going to hurt herself with the way she was fighting the covers and him Mark finally just grabbed her hands and half laid across her, putting just enough of his weight on her to keep her still. Leaning towards her he whispered calming words, "Dory, it's Mark. Look at me. Open your eyes. No one's going to hurt you. Remember me? You're in your own house. Your own bed. Your brother Robert is downstairs in the kitchen. Tony's here. I'm here. It's Mark. You're okay. Everything is fine. You're fine. It's just me. Darlin', are you listenin' to me?"  
  
Mark transferred both of her wrists to one hand, ignoring her faint struggles. Twisting to the side he settled on his back and cradled her against his chest trapping her legs between his own. Using his free hand he smoothed her hair away from her face, gently smoothing his fingers down her cheek. "Talk to me sweetheart. Talk to Mark. Say my name. Tell me who you are. Tell me who I am. Say my name. Mark. Open your eyes and look at me. You'll never be hurt again. I swear to God no one will ever hurt you."  
  
Slowly, so slowly Mark's heart almost broke, she quit struggling and lay quietly against his chest. His T-shirt was wet where her tears had soaked through. Her breathing was harsh and loud in the quiet room, so was his.  
  
"Talk to me baby. Tell me what's going on." Mark's voice broke the quiet in the room. He felt her tense as soon as he spoke.  
  
"D-d-don't call me that," my voice broke at the end. I hated that. I hated the fact that just hearing the word baby had set me off and that Mark had been there to see it. Even now my heart was beating too fast, my ribs were aching from where I'd been crying and struggling, fighting to get away from him. I stayed where I was, my head lying against Mark's chest. I could feel his heart thumping against my cheek. At least this way I didn't have to look at his face, didn't have to see the disgust, or worse the pity that would be revealed on his face.  
  
"What? Don't call you what?"  
  
I tugged on my wrists and he finally released them but wrapped his arms around my waist and kept his legs wrapped around mine. I wiped my eyes and laid my head back on his chest. It was easier than trying to fight with him. "Baby. Don't call me that."  
  
"Why not? I've called you baby before."  
  
Squeezing my eyes shut I took a deep breath. I didn't really want to tell him any of this. Not even that little detail. If I didn't say any of it out loud to him then it wouldn't have happened. If I could just hold it all inside, if I wouldn't say it out loud then I could just pretend that it didn't happen.  
  
Giving her a little shake, Mark asked, "Dory, why don't you want me to call you that? You need to talk me." Bending his head slightly, he brushed a kiss against her silky hair, "Talk to me darlin'."  
  
I shook my head slightly but finally said, "That's what he kept calling me." I lifted my head slightly, flicking a quick, blurry look at Mark through the tears in my eyes before burying my head back in his chest. "He kept calling me his baby. His baby. God it was awful." Abruptly I shut my mouth, having said more than I wanted to.  
  
Mark's mouth tightened in anger, his teeth clenched tight to hold back the rage aching to burst forth. She didn't need that right now. Instead he ran one hand slowly down her back trying to sooth her and him at the same time. Slowly he started at her scalp and ran his hand along her spine, hesitating when he reached the ace bandage along her ribs. He felt his muscles tighten with anger, felt the rage clouding his mind as he thought about that bastard's hands on Dory.  
  
"Tell me about that night, darlin'. Tell me what happened."  
  
I shook my head without looking up at him. There was no way I was going to tell him what had happened. He'd never forgive me. It had been my fault. I never should have left his dressing room. He'd told me to stay inside where it was safe and I hadn't listened. I should have listened to him. I should have listened. He'd never forgive me. I shook my head again. No, I couldn't tell him. I wouldn't tell him.  
  
"Dory, you need to talk about that night. Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
Again I shook my head.  
  
Mark sighed. "Sweetheart, you need to talk about that night. Would you rather talk to Robert? You've had two days to talk to him and you haven't. You don't want to see any doctors. But you've got to talk to someone. It's going to be me or Robert. Take your pick."  
  
I didn't say anything. I just closed my eyes and ignored him, hoping he'd take the hint and maybe go away. I wasn't going to talk to either one of them.  
  
Mark waited for her to say something, giving her time to think about what he'd said. He continued to rub her back, occasionally stroking her hair. She wasn't crying anymore, she'd settled easily into his chest, her breathing deep and easy now. But she was making no move to start talking.  
  
"Dory, talk to me. Tell me what happened."  
  
I felt the rumble of Mark's voice in his chest. I could hear the frustration, could tell he was getting irritated with me. I shook my head. I couldn't tell him.  
  
Reaching up Mark slipped his hand under her jaw, tilting her face up to his, ignoring her resistance. "Dory, you're either going to talk to me right now or you're going to talk to Robert about this." Holding her gaze with his he searched her eyes, letting her know he was serious, that he wasn't going to back down on this. Finally he let her chin go and she buried her head against his chest again. "Make up your mind Dory. I'd rather you talk to me. I want to help you. I want to be here for you. But if you feel more comfortable talking to Robert then that's fine. It won't bother me." Mark uttered the lie without hesitation. He was going to do whatever it took to help Dory. If she felt more comfortable talking to Robert then he'd swallow his hurt feelings and just suck it up.  
  
"Answer me Dory. We're not just going to let this drop."  
  
"I'm not going to talk about it. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Dropping his head back against the pillow Mark struggled with his patience. "We are going to talk about this. Your only choice is who you want to talk with. Me or Robert. Pick one now or it's going to be me."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Fine then. You're going to talk to me about that night. You've had two days to talk to Robert. Obviously you don't want to talk to him—"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it at all!"  
  
Losing patience Mark spit out, "Tough shit."  
  
I ignored Mark and just buried my face in his chest, tuning him out. If I didn't listen to him then I wouldn't have to talk. Then he'd never know how stupid I'd been, that it had been all my fault.  
  
Ignoring her reluctance, Mark started talking, "Ok I'll go first then. Sounds fair. We got to the arena that night and went straight to my dressing room. I left you there to meet up with Tony for the pre-show meeting—"  
  
"You told me not to leave there. You told me I'd be safe in your dressing room," my voice was muffled by his shirt but there was accusation in the tone. I didn't bother to raise my head, didn't look at him.  
  
Mark paused at the accusation he heard in her tone, waiting to see if she'd say anything more but she didn't. "You're right. I did tell you that you'd be safe in my dressing room. You should have been safe. But you left my dressing room didn't you? You weren't there when Tony and I came back after my match. I searched for over an hour for you. The only way I found out what happened to you was I ran into the security guard who helped you find a cab. Jack was his name. Do you remember him?" He waited until she nodded before he continued. She didn't want to participate but he was determined to make her. She wasn't going to ignore him or what he was saying. "Well, me and Tony caught up to Jack in the hallway and he told us he'd seen you and helped you catch a cab. All he could do was give us a physical description and a rough time of when he'd seen you but it was enough. I knew it was you." Running a hand agitatedly down her back, he placed a kiss against the crown of her head, "God darlin' when I heard him describing what you looked like and figured out what had happened to you—"Mark quit talking and tightened his arms around Dory, swallowing hard against the rage that threatened to overwhelm him even now at the thought. Closing his eyes against the picture Jack had painted of her in her torn bloodied clothes, Mark fought for control. "Darlin' I swear, he'll never touch you again. No one will ever hurt you. Not as long as I'm here."  
  
"You weren't there Mark! You weren't there!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. Shoving away from the warmth of his chest I put distance between us, struggling until Mark finally released me. Angrily wiping the tears away from my cheeks, I stared into his eyes. "That's just it. You weren't there to protect me. You weren't there and I couldn't protect myself!"  
  
Drawing her resisting body back against his, Mark carefully folded her against his chest and began rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. "Is that what part of the problem is, Dory?" Tangling his fingers gently in her hair he smoothed it back from her face. "I wasn't there to protect you? Do you blame me?"  
Mark's voice broke on the question. God knows he blamed himself for what happened. He should have known what was going on. He should have known something was going to happen and been prepared for it. But he hadn't and Dory had paid the price.   
  
I shook my head. "No, I don't blame you. I'm the one who left the dressing room. Now that's really all I want to say, Mark. That's all I'm going to say." Stubbornly I turned my head away from him, looking at the wall.  
  
Relief poured through Mark at her words. She didn't blame him for what had happened. They could work through anything else. They'd make it through. He could be just as stubborn as she was. If she didn't hate him for what he was going to do next.  
  
"Dory, we're going to talk about this. You need to talk about what happened," Mark spoke softly, gently against the silky softness of Dory's hair.  
  
I shook my head and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to tell him what had happened. If I did, it would change the way he'd look at me, the way he'd think of me. It changed the way I think of myself. I felt the tears trickling down my face and felt the shame wash over me. How could I have been so damn stupid? I'd walked right into that trap. Right into his huge arms, his fists slamming into me . . .I shivered, moaning.  
  
"Shh, sweetheart, it's ok. We're just going to talk a little bit. Just you and me right here where it's safe," Mark's voice interrupted the nightmare, bringing me back to the reality of my bedroom. I shook my head, refusing to talk to him.  
  
Pressing a kiss against her damp forehead, Mark sighed and realized it was going to get worse before it got better. "So why did you leave my dressing room?" Feeling her shivering, he tried to offer comfort along with the questions and rubbed her back in long, soothing strokes. After a few minutes of silence he realized that all the patience in the world wasn't going to get him any answers. Robert had been right. Dory was going to keep that night to herself unless he forced the issue. He lay there cuddling her close, savoring the feel of her warmth in his arms and tried to decide what was the best thing to do. In the deepest part of his heart he knew she needed to talk about that night or it would haunt her forever. But would he be strong enough to hear it?  
  
"So you just decided to disobey me that night and wander of by yourself at the arena?" Mark felt her stiffen at his question. Whether it was at his new tone of voice or the question he didn't know. But at least he was getting a reaction but she still didn't answer him. Damn it, he didn't want to do this. Why couldn't she just tell him what had happened? This was killing him. As soon as the thought crossed his mind Mark wanted to smack himself. If it was doing this to him just imagine what she was going through. Taking a deep breath Mark got a better grip on his patience and went back at it.  
  
"Just got bored and couldn't do what I asked you for one single hour and look what happened to you." Mark waited, sure she'd blow up at that one but after an impatient wiggle she settled back down and simply turned her face away from him again. Mark sighed, hating to hurt her this way but determined to get the truth out in the open.  
  
"Just like a woman." Mark's muscles tensed before he continued, knowing she'd probably hate him forever for what he was going to say next. But as long as she started talking to him, telling him about that night then it would be worth it. If she kept that night bottled up inside then it would give Big Show a power over her that Mark refused to let him have. "Yeah it was probably because of what you were wearing. That little blue tank top didn't leave a lot to the imagination. You were probably asking for it. And those jeans were so tight it's a wonder you could sit down . . ." Mark let his voice trail off. He could feel her body stiffen against his as soon as he'd started talking. God he wanted to get down on his knees and tell her he hadn't meant a word of it. That it didn't matter what she wore that no woman would ever ask to be treated that way but this was what he wanted. He wanted to make her mad. He wanted her so mad at him that she just started talking without thinking about what she was saying. It was the only way she was going to talk about that night. If she was going to talk at all.  
  
I could hear Mark talking, felt the vibration of his voice against my chest and tried to ignore what he was saying but the words kept swirling inside my head, echoing around and around. I tried to take deep breaths and simply tune him out but the words kept sinking in, their teeth biting hard. I tried to shake them loose but I couldn't. I couldn't ignore them, I couldn't ignore him. I shoved against him hard, struggling until he let space between us.  
  
Mark reached up and gently wiped the tears that were trickling down her face. Damn he'd made her cry. He'd expected it, he'd dreaded it, but he'd expected it. Maybe now she was ready to talk. At least she was looking at him. But her eyes were so cold, so full of anger it caused a shiver to go down his spine. Shifting slightly on the bed, Mark sat up against the headboard so he was facing her where she sat on the bed.  
  
"You want to know what happened that night? Is that what you want? You and Robert are so concerned." I laughed without any humor, without meeting his eyes. Mark reached towards me again to wipe away the tears I hadn't realized were still streaming down my cheeks. I jerked away from him and angrily scrubbed at my cheeks. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." Mark dropped his hand limply back on the bed at the stark coldness of her voice. This was what he wanted he reminded himself. She was talking to him.  
  
"Tell me what happened that night after I left you Dory. Tell me what he did to you."  
  
Putting more distance between us I ignored him as best I could, talking more to myself than him. "It was my fault. You're right. I left the dressing room." I sat there staring into space and didn't say anything else.  
  
"What happened first Dory? Why did you leave the room?" Swallowing hard against what he was going to do, Mark gritted his teeth but knew it was for the best. Reaching for her before she could react he laced his fingers with hers and drew her beneath him on the bed. Settling his weight lightly on her, just enough to hold her still, Mark continued his questions. He felt slightly sick to his stomach but he kept going. He was going to get her to talk . . .and then he would go throw up. "So what did he do Dory?" Running a hand down her arm he traced his fingers to fit the pattern of bruises on her arms. "Did he hold you down like this?" He refused to put pressure on the bruises, refused to hurt her physically. He was doing enough damage mentally. Using his body he subdued her struggles easily, holding her to the bed. "When did he hit you? Hmm? What did he say?" Hating himself, hating Big Show for putting her through this Mark continued. "Talk to me Baby." Running his hand slowly down her arm he moved his hand up to cup her jaw and forced her to look at him. Her eyes met his but they were glazed, unfocused.  
  
Suddenly without warning she bucked against him, desperate to get his weight off her. "Get off me! You bastard! Haven't you done enough?"  
  
Startled Mark looked down and tightened his grip. But as soon as he looked into her face he could tell she wasn't really talking to him, she was back in the nightmare, caught once again in the trap Big Show had lured her into. "Tell me what's going on Dory. Talk to me. What's happening?" She went still at the sound of his voice and Mark quickly loosened his tight grip and stroked the red marks his fingers had left. Damned if he wanted to add any bruises to the ones she already had.  
  
I blinked and looked up at Mark leaning over me. He looked so concerned, so loving. And he was. I felt the gentle glide of his thumb over my wrists where he'd held me tight just moments before, soothing the sting. He just wouldn't let it go. He'd been pushing all night, with words, with touches. He just wouldn't let it go. He just wouldn't leave me alone. He wanted to know so bad, so damn bad. Why not tell him? Tell him and get it over with. Then he'd leave . . .and then I'd be alone.  
  
"You want to know what he did? You want to know what happened that night?" My voice rose until I was shouting at him as I shoved against him but he didn't move.  
  
Mark kept his place above her, feeling the anger in her movements, seeing the rage in her blue eyes as she stared up at him. He stayed silent, letting her get it out in her own way now that she was finally starting to talk.  
  
"You want to hear all the details, is that it?" I sat back, putting as much distance between us as he'd let me. Looking over at him I dared him to look at me, to look at the bruises that covered my arms, my face and admit that he wanted to hear the details of what went on that night. I bit back a sob when he nodded. Damn him. Damn him to hell. "Do you want to hear how he had his hands all over me? Is that what you want to know?" I ignored the hand he held out to me, ignored the way he winced at my words. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to hurt just as much as I did. I felt ashamed at that thought but right now I didn't have any pride left. I'd left it lying in a pool of my own blood on that arena floor. Now I wanted him to bleed a little too. "I walked out of your dressing room door to go to the bathroom and was doing fine on my own. I was being careful." For some reason I had to convince him that I'd tried to be careful. It was important for him to know I'd tried to do the right thing, that I'd looked out for myself as best as I could. "He grabbed me when I came out of the bathroom. Before I knew what was happening he threw me into an empty locker room. It was just him and me. Just him and me."  
  
Mark noticed the distance Dory put between them but let it go, knowing if he tried to push her right now he'd end up pushing her away.  
  
"His hands were all over me," her voice was ragged when she continued. She sat across from him defensively, her arms crossed in front of her, hugging herself tight. "He kept talking to me, telling me what he was going to do to me."  
  
"What did he say, darlin'? Tell me." Mark kept his voice soothing, keeping the rage he felt hidden for the time being.  
  
Lost back in the horror of that night I didn't even hear his question. "He kept telling me to cry. How he wanted to hear me crying for him." I looked up at Mark and wiped the tears away. It felt like I'd been crying since that night. It was impossible to stop. "I wouldn't cry. Not for him. He wasn't worth it. I knew you'd come. I knew you'd be there and stop him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I kept trying to fight him, kept trying to get away." I closed my eyes as the memories washed over me.  
  
Mark reached out for her, wrapping his long arms around her and drawing her unresisting body against his chest. Settling her against him, he began to rub her back in soothing strokes, "That's right sweetheart, tell me all about it. We're going to get it out in the open. We'll work it all out." Mark felt the inadequacy of his words but he had to say something, needed to say something to her. "It's not your fault, sweetheart, none of it was. That bastard is sick. He's got a problem that has nothing to do with you." Pressing a kiss to her hair he continued to stroke her back, running his hand from the nape of her neck to the waistband of her jeans. "Tell me the rest, darlin'. We'll get it all out in the open and deal with it. Once and for all." And then I'll deal with that sick bastard, Mark kept that thought to himself, not wanting to worry Dory.  
  
I wrapped my arms around Mark, taking comfort from his warmth, I was so cold. The more I thought about that night, the more I thought about what Big Show had done the colder I got. Shivers rippled through me and I snuggled even closer to Mark seeking his warmth before continuing.  
  
"No matter what he—he wouldn't let me go." I pressed my face into Mark's chest and could feel how hard his heart was beating. It wasn't as hard to tell him as I'd thought. His touch made it easier, it soothed me, calmed me. Before when I'd started to think about that night I'd get sucked back into the memories, caught back in the nightmare. But with Mark it was different. He kept me grounded with him. I was able to tell him about it without getting sucked back into the nightmare. "He kept hitting me, taunting me." Taking a deep breath I kept going, wanting to get it over with and knowing Mark wouldn't give up until I'd told him everything he wanted to know. He was prepared to stay there all night until he got what he wanted. "He wouldn't quit hitting me. He grabbed me and squeezed so hard that I couldn't breath and then he just slammed me up against the wall. He kept saying he wanted me to tell you all about it." Raising my head I met Mark's eyes briefly and saw the rage burning in the dark green depths. Quickly lowering my head before I changed my mind, "He was going to rape me."


	30. Chapter 30

Mark's arms tightened involuntarily around Dory. Just the thought of that bastard's hands on her brought the rage singing through his veins but the thought of him doing something that intimate, that violent to her made him want to rip him apart with his bare hands. He knew Dory could feel how tense he was, could feel the rage going through his body and he made a conscious effort to relax. He'd wanted to hear this. Hell, he'd made her tell him this. He'd wanted the details. How'd that go – be careful what you wish for? Ain't that the damn truth.  
  
"All I could think about was that I wanted you. That I wanted you to be the first and instead it was going to be him." Swallowing thickly, I scrubbed at my eyes, hating the tears that kept falling, showing my weakness. "I refused to cry for him. I wouldn't do it." I laughed bitterly, looking up at Mark. "But in the end it didn't matter. He wouldn't quit hitting me and there was so much blood, so much pain. Finally I—I was just begging him to quit." Choking back a sob, I looked back at Mark. "I was begging him, on my knees, I was begging him to leave me alone. But he wouldn't. He kept hitting me."  
  
Mark's breath hitched in his throat at the picture she was painting. His arms tightened involuntarily as he pictured Big Show's huge fists crashing down on her unprotected face, her ribs while she begged him to quit. God damn him. There wouldn't be enough of Big Show left to bury when he got through with him!  
  
Loosening his tight muscles he ran his hand through her hair, forcing her head back to his chest. "Shh, darlin', you did what you had to to survive. That's all. You did nothing—NOTHING—to be ashamed of. That bastard is going to pay, I guarantee it. I'll make sure of it."  
  
Tonelessly, she continued, "I lied to him and told him you were coming. I told him you'd be there any minute. He hit me for that."  
  
Bastard. Mark flinched at the thought of those fists on her tender flesh. The son of a bitch was going to pay dearly for what he'd done. But right now he needed to take care of Dory. "He'll never touch you again, sweetheart, I guarantee it. Never."  
  
"You can't be sure of that Mark. I can't be sure of that." Shuddering at just the thought of being back in his clutches, unconsciously I clenched my fingers tighter in his shirt. Mark never said a word as he shifted against the discomfort. "I think about him at odd times." I waited for Mark to say something, anything but he didn't. I could hear his heart pounding beneath my ear. "He swore he'd—he'd do whatever he wanted and then he'd come back for more and do it again and there'd be nothing I could do to stop him. And he was right. I couldn't stop him. Every time I fought back it just made him madder, made him hurt me worse." Rubbing my face against his chest I took a deep breath, shuddering as the memories poured through my mind. The horror of that night was still so fresh . . .  
  
"Shh, sweetheart, it's ok. You survived. You're here with me now and that's all that matters." Rubbing her back, he placed a gentle kiss against her brow. "How did you get away from him? Jack said when he saw you you were pretty . . .battered." Mark choked on the word. He wanted this over with. The only thing that kept him going was knowing that talking about it was helping Dory. If only he could make it through it.  
  
"I didn't know where you were or how much longer you'd be. I didn't even know if you'd be able to find me."  
  
Shaking his head, Mark said, "Sweetheart, if you'd been in that building then I would have found you. I looked everywhere. There are quite a few women who tour with us who now think I have a thing for women's bathrooms." Mark smiled at the half-hearted chuckle Dory smothered against his chest. "I looked in every locker room and every bathroom in that arena. Trust me, sweetheart, I would have found you." Just not in time. Mark kept that last thought to himself but it kept running through his mind.   
  
"But you got away from him. See, he wanted you to feel helpless, powerless." Mark felt her stiffen and knew he'd hit a sore point. For that to have happened to any woman would cause damage to their confidence, to their ability to trust, to who they are but for someone like Dory who prides herself on her independence it would take a terrible toll. She'd been beat down not only physically but also mentally. The damn man had made her beg—and then kept beating her anyway. Mark clenched his teeth to keep from cursing Big Show, swallowing his own rage for the time being.  
  
"Look at me, darlin'." Mark waited, taking his time, waiting her out. Finally she raised her head, her tear washed blue eyes meeting his steady green gaze. "But his plan didn't work, sweetheart." He saw her start to shake her head and quickly pressed his finger against her lips, hushing her before she spoke. "Oh, I grant you that a five hundred pound man could beat the shit out of a hundred pound woman. He did that. But he didn't beat you where it counted." He saw the confusion in her eyes, the doubt that she couldn't hide but what broke his heart was the desperation, the aching hunger in her eyes to believe what he was saying. "You're merely bruised, darlin'. You're not beaten."  
  
Rubbing his hand down her back he trailed his fingers slowly back up until he could comb this fingers through the longs strands of silky hair that trailed down her back. Swallowing tightly, he continued, "We're going to get through this together. You've done the hardest part by yourself. You went through that alone and you survived, you got away when most women would have just given up." Brushing a kiss against the top of her head, "I'm so proud of you, darlin'."  
  
I shook my head, denying what he was saying. "How could you be proud of me? After what he did? I feel dirty. I took three or four showers a day when I first came home just to get the feel of his hands off of me. But I can't wash the memories away, I can't get the nightmares out of my head. " I shuddered as the memories tore through me again, unconsciously rubbing at my forehead with my free hand.  
  
Giving her a little shake Mark said, "Because he did it. It had nothing to do with you. You were innocent. You're not dirty because of what happened to you. You had no control over it. You got away from him. That's all that matters." Pulling her back against his chest, he rested his chin against the top of her head breathing in the clean scent of her shampoo. Catching her hand with his he held it tight. "Tell me how you got away from him, sweetheart. Tell me how the story ends and then we'll be done. We'll move on. I won't make you talk about it again, I promise." He rubbed his chin back and forth absent mindedly, the bristles of his beard catching strands of her hair. "Just tell me the end sweetheart."  
  
I wanted it to be over. I wanted him to just let it go right now and not have to say anything else. I just wanted to hide in his arms, stay safe and secure and not have to think about this again. But I knew he wouldn't let it end there. No, Mark had to know it all. Unconsciously I tightened my arms around him, tightened my grip on Mark as my mind went back in time, as I was swept back into the nightmare of that night.  
  
"I think I'd been swimming in and out of consciousness for a little while. When he slammed me up against the wall I hit my head – hard." I paused a minute, playing the events in my mind, trying to make sure I had everything in the right order. "He kept hitting me, everything stayed pretty blurry. I remember seeing myself laying there, remember seeing him pounding on me. I could hear myself crying and thinking how pitiful I sounded." I laughed, "I felt sorry for this woman, this poor woman that was laying there getting the shit beat out of her, can you believe that? I didn't even realize it was me at the time!"  
  
"Shh, darlin', it's ok. That was just your body's way of dealing with the pain. There was nothing wrong with that, there was nothing wrong with your mind. You're fine." Mark kept his arms tight around her, sensing her need to be close to him right now. Her words were muffled but he could still understand her. She was burrowed so tightly against him he could barely breath but he never said a word. Instead he just stroked his hand gently down her back, murmuring an occasional word as his rough fingers tangled in her silky hair.  
  
I nodded, taking comfort from his touch, from his words. "He'd knocked me down for the last time. He'd started taking off his clothes. He'd already ripped my shirt apart." I shuddered at the memory and tightened my arms around Mark. "He—he had me pinned down on the floor. He wasn't letting me breathe." I didn't look at Mark, I just rushed through the rest of this, wanting to get it over with. "He finally let just enough space between us that I could move my legs and I managed to knee him in the groin." I laughed bitterly, "All my fancy defense classes went right out the window." I rubbed my face against his chest, resting my forehead against the hard muscles there. "At first I was so scared that I'd missed, that it hadn't worked. All he did was look at me and then he hit the ground. I could barely see." I was past the humiliation now. I just wanted to get the telling over with, get the details out of the way and be done with it. "I crawled away from him and then got to my feet. My hands were covered with my blood and tears they kept slipping off the lock. I was so scared he was going to get up and catch me before I could get that damn door unlocked! All I wanted to do was make it home. I just wanted to go home and wash away the feel of his hands." I closed my eyes, laying my head wearily against his chest.  
  
"You did sweetheart. You made it home." He knew the details of the flight. She'd told Robert about that and Robert had already filled them in on that. God, he needed to be sick. How in the hell had she made it through that? That sick bastard had beaten the shit out of her! It's a wonder none of her bones had been broken. Her face was still bruised and swollen. God damn it! Mark flung his head back on the pillow, clenching his teeth to hold back the curses aching to burst forth. He needed – needed – to wrap his hands around Big Show's throat. That son of a bitch had hurt his woman. As chauvinistic as it sounded that was how he felt. She was his. You didn't touch what was his and live. Period. Big Show was going to learn that lesson the hard way.  
  
Mark was silent for so long I began to wonder what was going through his mind. I'd told him what he wanted to know. I knew it would change the way he'd think, the way he'd feel about me. I really couldn't blame him. I loosened my grip on his shirt, pushing away from his chest.  
  
"Hey, darlin', where you going?"  
  
"I—uh—I don't know. I just thought you'd need some space." I realized how stupid that sounded as soon as I said it but I couldn't take it back.  
  
"Space?" Mark frowned in confusion, never loosening his grip on Dory.  
  
I pushed again but Mark ignored me until I gave up and just settled back against his chest. "Um, yeah, after what I told you and everything." I looked at the wall, avoiding his gaze even though I could feel his gaze burning into me.  
  
Mark felt his temper ignite and bit his tongue. Now was not the time to fight with her. She'd been through enough. She didn't need him to yell at her too. But damn he wanted to. For her to think that he'd feel differently just because of what she'd told him, because of what that son of a bitch had done to her. . . Patience, that's what he needed right now. Too bad that's what he'd never really had a lot of. He took a couple of deep breaths.  
  
"Dory, I'm only going to say this once so I want you to listen real close, ok? Look at me now." Mark waited for her to raise her head, holding her blue eyes steady with his own. "I care about you. You mean more to me than anybody else in my life. What happened to you – if I could have stopped it, if I could have prevented it, God I would have. You know I would have. I would do anything for you." Unable to resist touching her, he reached out and cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently along one of the bruises that covered the left side of her face. "What that bastard did to you, sweetheart, it doesn't diminish you. It makes you stronger—"  
  
"No, I—"  
  
"Yes, you listen to me." Mark cut her off, refusing to let her finish that thought. "You weren't weak or foolish because of what happened." Mark nodded, knowing that's what she'd been thinking. "Things happen for a reason. They may not be for a reason we like or understand but they happen. It was not your fault. It was my fault really."  
  
I jerked my head up, shocked. "How did you figure that part out?"  
  
Confused, Mark asked, "What part?"  
  
"The part about it being your fault. I wasn't going to tell you about that. He said . . ." My voice trailed off as I finally noticed the confusion on Mark's face. Shit, we hadn't been talking about the same thing.  
  
Mark's voice was stern. "Why don't you tell me about that part now."  
  
"That part wasn't really important. Never mind . . ." I tried to push away but Mark wasn't budging. His muscles never even strained as I pushed against him.  
  
"We can stay here in bed all day, Dory. I wouldn't mind. In fact, I like this room a lot."  
  
I froze in place. Flicking him a wary glance, I licked my lips trying to figure out what to tell him.  
  
"Don't even think of lying to me."  
  
I hesitated for a telling minute before answering, "I hadn't planned on it."  
  
"Um, hmm. See that you don't. Now what was the rest of this that you weren't planning on telling me about?"  
  
I shifted about uncomfortably. How was I going to get out of this? If I told him that Big Show had attacked me to just to get at him it would enrage him. And that would be just what Big Show wanted. That had been his plan all along.  
  
"It's not important now. You said if I told you about that night, if I told you what had happened then I wouldn't have to talk about it anymore." Refusing to meet his eyes, I continued, "Well, I told you what happened. Let's drop it."  
  
Shifting his grip on her, Mark turned her words over in his mind. She was right. "You know you're right. I did say that." He felt her breasts press against his chest as she sighed in relief. It was short lived. "But I also said you needed to tell me the whole story, to tell me the truth. And you're not doing that right now. Right now you're avoiding the truth. Just like you're avoiding my eyes." Sliding his hand around he gently cupped her jaw and forced her eyes up to his. "Now look at me and tell me the truth, Dory. Tell me the rest of what happened."  
  
Keeping my eyes focused on Mark's I swallowed tightly. "I can't tell you. I just can't Mark. I told you what happened. That should be enough." Reaching up I ran my hand down his jaw, needing to touch him, to reassure myself that he was still here with me.  
  
Pulling away from her touch Mark caught her fingers in his hand and held her still. "Dory, there's nothing you can say that's going to change how I feel about you. I told you that." Raising her hand to his mouth he kissed her fingertips before turning her hand over and placing a kiss in her palm, folding her fingers over it to hold the kiss in place. "Whatever you have to say can't be worse than what you've already told me, sweetheart. What could be worse than what happened to you?"  
  
There were tears in my eyes as I looked at him. I could still feel his lips on my palm and I kept my fingers clenched tight to keep that kiss safe. It might be the last one I get. "What could be worse than what happened to me?"  
  
He nodded, never taking his eyes off me.  
  
"Why it happened."  
  
"Why it happened?"  
  
I looked down at my clenched fist and closed my eyes picturing again his head bending down and gently kissing my hand, feeling again the whisper soft caress of his lips against my palm. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes and looked back up at him. "He did it to get at you. That was the only reason he attacked me." I saw the rage cloud Mark's face, felt the way his whole body tensed.  
  
I reached for Mark's hand but he avoided my touch and moved away until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat there with his head hanging down staring at the floor for long minutes before speaking. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Mark's voice was tight with emotion.  
  
I sighed and moved over to sit beside him, laying my head against his shoulder, ignoring the way he tensed up. I wrapped my hand around his bicep, rubbing my cheek against his shirt. "I think you know exactly what I mean, Mark." I didn't look at him. We both just stared at the wall, lost in our own thoughts for a few minutes. "He had it all set up. The plan was—was to rape me and have you so mad, so enraged over who did it that you wouldn't be able to think about Wrestle Mania." I felt Mark tense beside me and cut a quick glance at him but I didn't stop. I just wanted to get the story over with. "He wanted you consumed with rage about what happened to me. That's all he wanted you to be thinking about. He wanted to be the one to break your streak at Wrestle Mania and he thought if you had your mind on me then he could use it to his advantage." I squeezed Mark's arm hard until he looked at me. His eyes were dark green, burning with rage. "And you're falling right into his plan Mark."  
  
Mark looked down at Dory, her blue eyes wide with worry for him. His eyes skimmed her face, noting the bruises covering the pale skin that made her eyes seem darker, shadowed. Raising his hand he brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. His voice was a mere whisper, "You were hurt because of me." Resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes. "That son of a bitch attacked you, he put his hands on you because of some god damn wrestling match?"  
  
Raising his head, Mark framed her face with hands, "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do to make it better, to make it up to you—"  
  
I put my hand over his mouth, stopping the flow of words. I'd known he would take it this way that's why I hadn't wanted to tell him. I grabbed his wrists where he still held my face and looked into his eyes. "I don't blame you, Mark. You said I couldn't control what he did to me right?" I waited until he nodded before I continued. "Well, neither could you. You couldn't control his actions. All we can do is control our own actions." I could see Mark struggling to listen to me, could feel the anger still coursing through his body. "We don't have to play the game his way."  
  
Mark jerked away from her, "It's not a damn game, Dory. He beat the shit out of you! And he did it just to get my attention!" He ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his face tiredly.  
  
Shocked at his tone, I backed away from him. "I think I know better than you that this isn't a game. I've got the bruises to prove it." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. I saw the guilt, the anger on Mark's face and without even thinking about it I reached out and wrapped my arms around him. He was stiff, resistant at first before he melted, his arms going around me.  
  
"God, darlin', I'm so damn sorry. For everything. It's my fault. If it hadn't been for me none of this would have happened to you." Dragging her onto his lap he cradled her in his arms and rocked back and forth.  
  
I tightened my arms around him, holding him tight. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pushing it back away from his face. "Mark, it wasn't your fault. I know that. There was no way you could have known what was going to happen."  
  
Mark shook his head. "Dory, that's just it. I should have. He threatened to do something just like this." Seeing the look on her face he quickly explained, "Oh not this exactly. But we haven't gotten along since I refused to work with him. I should have known that if he saw you with me he'd go after you."  
  
"Why did you refuse to work with him?"  
  
"The man's lazy. He thinks being big is going to make him a superstar. He thinks he can just show up and walk to the ring and that's it. Well it doesn't work that way. There's a lot of preparation that goes into these matches. We all have game plans, moves we work out before the match. He's screwed up one too many times. Everybody makes mistakes. You learn from them and move on. He doesn't learn. He doesn't try to. In this business when you're like that—it just causes people to get hurt."  
  
My mind flashed back to a match about six months ago and I saw the replay in my mind. It had been a no disqualification match between Mark and Big Show. The match had been grueling, back and forth between the two big men all night. Mark had been busted open early in the match and had blood dripping down his face. "I remember a match about six months ago between you two. He knocked you off the entrance. You looked like you were really hurt."  
  
Mark nodded. "I was. Big Show was supposed to hit me from behind and knock me off the stage so that I fell through the table that was set down on the floor. It would have hurt but the table was supposed to break my fall a little before I hit the floor. Instead he came at me wrong and shoved me off the entrance at an angle. I ended up hitting the edge of the table with my head. Gave me a slight concussion. That's why I didn't wrestle the next week. That's the third time I've wrestled him and something's went wrong because he was careless." Mark shook his head. "Things happen in the ring that you can't help, that's just part of the business. But you watch each other's back so it doesn't have to be any more dangerous than it has to be. Big Show isn't like that. He gets in there and he just doesn't care." Running a hand through his hair Mark got up and paced across the room, trying to sort through his thoughts. "I've worked damn hard to get where I am today in this business. I'm not sacrificing my career to an injury because of one man's stupidity, to his carelessness in the ring."  
  
"You told him this?" I began to see where the animosity came from. Big Show hadn't been in the business that long and to have someone like Mark take that kind of stand against him—it would be the death stroke to his career unless he changed his ways.  
  
Mark grinned, an evil, nasty grin. "I told him and I told Vince exactly that."  
  
"He was that bad to work with?" I wanted to understand exactly what the situation was, exactly what we were dealing with.  
  
Mark nodded. "Every time I've wrestled him I've been injured. I've had a dislocated shoulder, a wrenched knee, and a concussion. He broke Kane's ankle, he fractured Bubba's wrist. Hell, he even bloodied Trish's nose one night. He's just careless." Turning back around to look at Dory, Mark smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "I think it's about time he learned a lesson."  
  
"You're going to play right into his hands, aren't you? You're going to do exactly what he wants!" I jumped up from the bed and paced towards him, desperate to make him listen to reason.  
  
"Darlin', the man put his hands on you. There's not a place in the world that's safe for him." Reaching out he brushed her tangled hair back from her face, the bruises causing him to clench his teeth and curse Big Show under his breath. "The bastard is going to pay for what he did to you. He sealed his fate the second he touched you. Nothing's going to change that."  
  
Wrapping his arm around her waist he led her toward the chair in the corner. Settling into the soft cushion he drew her onto his lap, pulling her back against his broad, muscled chest.  
  
I let myself be pulled and tugged around and settled against Mark's warmth, enjoying the closeness. "I don't want you hurt, Mark. You said yourself that every time you all wrestle you get hurt. He's bigger than you."  
  
Mark snorted. "Woman, you are hell on my ego. First of all he's fatter than I am. I'll give you that. And the reason I've gotten hurt in those matches is because there's been a certain level of trust there. Now, I don't trust the bastard at all. He'll get exactly what he's got coming to him."  
  
I didn't argue with him. I could tell there would be no use. And whether it was talking about that night or all the crying but I felt better. Better than I had since the night it had all happened. I felt more like my old self. And with Mark's arms tight around me, I felt safe and secure. I felt like a little revenge myself.


	31. Chapter 31

Three days later I walked into another strange arena with Mark at my side. Robert and Tony were a couple of steps behind us. We were all a little tense, we weren't sure if Big Show was going to be at this show tonight or not.  
  
"Hey, man!"  
  
The three men instantly closed ranks around me and I couldn't see who it was that had come up behind us. I felt Mark grab my hand and pull me close against him, felt the deep growl come from him as he turned to face whoever had come up on us from behind.  
  
"Mark, what the hell is wrong with you? Tony?" Craning his head a little he looked in confusion at the other man crowded around the woman before recognizing her, "Hey, sweetheart, so you forgave him, huh? I hope you made him beg for it. Come here and give me a hug."  
  
Mark relaxed and let go of me. I took a cautious step around him. I was better than I was before but even around friends a sudden move could set off a memory of that night. And with Glenn's size . . . But the grin on his face begged for a greeting. Stepping toward him I met him halfway.  
  
Mark cautioned, "Take it easy, Glenn."  
  
Glenn froze before he touched me at Mark's words. His eyes flickered over my face, taking in the bruises. His voice was cold, angry when he spoke. "What the hell happened?" Bending over he gently kissed my forehead. "You ok, sweetheart?"  
  
I nodded, smiling at him. "I am now."  
  
Glenn looked back at Mark. "What happened? When? Why didn't you call me?"  
  
Mark held up a hand. "Where's our dressing room? This isn't something I want discussed out here in the hallway."  
  
Looking at Dory again in concern Glenn nodded. "Just down the hall a bit. I said I was still feeling a bit sick so I needed one all to myself—just me and my 'brother.' Nobody cared." Glenn turned and led the way. Mark and I followed with Robert and Tony bringing up the rear. No one had bothered to introduce Robert.  
  
The dressing room was barely big enough to hold us all. Mark immediately sat down in the only chair and pulled me into his lap.  
  
"Now tell me what the hell has been going on in the family and why the hell nobody saw fit to tell me about any of it." Flicking a quick look at the stranger who'd made himself at home in the locker room, Glenn added, "And just who the hell are you?"  
  
Robert sighed. So this one was just like his brother. That was just great. He went on the attack. Evidently that was the only way to handle these wrestlers. "What the hell is it to you? Who the hell are you?"  
  
Glenn looked at Mark and caught him grinning, laughing at him. Quirking a brow at him silently he turned his attention back to the stranger, "I'm about to become your worst nightmare, boy. Why are you following my brother around?"  
  
Robert laughed. "I like Stallone too. If you're going to threaten someone at least be a little original. And I'm not following your brother around. I'm following my sister."  
  
Glenn took a moment to digest that before decided he really couldn't beat the snot out of Dory's brother. She wouldn't like that. He flicked a quick glance at her where she sat on Mark's lap. She caught his glance and seemed to read his mind as she quickly shook her head. Mark laughed out loud. "Damn," Glenn muttered.  
  
"You should try spending three days with him," Mark said.  
  
"You should try spending three days with both of them," Tony muttered.  
  
Glenn glanced at him, laughing. "I bet."  
  
Breaking up the beginnings of an argument as I saw Robert about to get to his feet I stepped in. "Glenn, let me introduce my brother, Robert. Robert, this is Glenn Jacobs. Glenn plays Kane who is Mark's tag team partner and brother on the show."  
  
Both men eyed each other but didn't offer any greetings. Instead after a few minutes Glenn looked away toward Mark. "So tell me what's been going on. How'd you get the bruises, sweetheart?" Glenn's voice changed, became a soft caress when he directed his question to me.  
  
Mark answered. "That son of a bitch Big Show caught her alone at the last show we did."  
  
Glenn sucked in a breath and came to his feet, striding towards me. Hunkering down in front of me he ran a gentle hand over the bruises on my face, "What else happened?" There was an edge to his voice now, desperation mixed with fear.  
  
Reaching up I caught his hand, holding his fingers in mine I answered his unspoken question. "He didn't rape me. He was going to." Looking back at Mark, he nodded. "He wanted to draw Mark out, wanted to have him so focused on what had happened to me that he wouldn't be able to think of anything else. Big Show wants to break Mark's undefeated streak at Wrestle Mania and he's going to use any means he can to do it. He thinks it's the only way he can save face after the way Mark refused to work with him."  
  
"That fu—son of a bitch!" Glenn stood up and stomped across the room, slamming a fist into the lockers lining one wall. The locker had a fist-sized dent in it now. Glenn turned and paced back towards us. "What are we going to do now? He's got to pay. Nobody hurts one of us." Glenn laid his hand gently against my shoulder.  
  
Mark grinned. "We're going to give him what he wants. He wants a match with me? Well, that's exactly what I'll give him. He wants to see me enraged over what he did? Well, that's exactly what I'll give him."  
  
"You're going to give him the match he wants?" Robert's voice was incredulous.  
  
Mark glanced at him, shifting Dory in his lap to a more comfortable position. Running his hand idly through her loose hair he let them all wait for his answer, let them think about what he was going to do. Dory was the only one who knew the plan, who was in on the details. She deserved to know exactly what was going on. Finally he answered, "Oh, I'm going to give him a match. I'm going to give him what he deserves. It just may not be what he wants in the end."  
  
"Shit, I've seen that look before," Tony groaned.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Glenn grinned in anticipation.  
  
Robert just looked on in expectation, confused but more than willing to play along. He wanted to get his hands on the bastard who'd hurt his baby sister.  
  
I laid my head back against Mark's chest. I knew the plan. It was a good one. I was in it all the way. Mark wanted me where he could see me, where he could be sure I wouldn't get hurt again. I just wish I could be sure he wouldn't get hurt either.  
  
"What the hell do you mean you want to change the Wrestle Mania line up two days before the event?" Vince looked at the man sitting so calmly across the desk from him and had to consciously bite back the curses that sprang to mind. He knew it wouldn't do him any good. He'd cursed him before and all he'd gotten was a go to hell look and then Taker had done exactly what he'd wanted.  
  
"It can be done, Vince. We've done it before."  
  
"Only when one of the performers has come down sick or had a family emergency. This is not the case. What's going on here, Taker?"  
  
Leaning forward, Mark stared at him coldly. He'd known Vince for a long time. More often than not Vince would do what he could for him. He was one of his biggest stars. But when push came to shove—he was still just an employee. This wasn't business. This was personal. "This is personal Vince. Take my word for it. I've done a lot for you over the years and I very seldom ask for anything in return."   
  
"That's true. You're one of the hardest working superstars I have. That's why I don't understand this. What's going on?"  
  
Mark settled back in his chair as a knock sounded on the door. Impatiently Vince looked up and barked, "Come in."  
  
Mark coldly eyed the man that came through the door, fighting the urge to smash his huge fist in his face and wipe that smirk off his face. Big Show sauntered in the door, stopping short when he saw Mark already sitting there. Finally he grinned and winked at Mark and started toward Vince, shaking his hand before taking the seat Vince motioned him toward.  
  
"Hey, Vince, how's it going today?"  
  
Vince reached out and shook hands, wincing slightly at the grip. "Pretty good, Show, pretty good." Flicking a quick look at Taker, Vince made a snap decision. The man was there come hell or high water. He never complained about injuries, he pulled his weight and then some. If he wanted a favor, he'd do it. Just this once. "Show there's been a change for the Wrestle Mania line up."  
  
"Oh really?" Big Show quirked a brow and threw a smug smile at Taker, laughing at him silently.  
  
Mark ground his teeth together and squeezed the arms of the chair so hard he heard the wood squeak in protest. He was trying his best not to wrap his hands around Big Show's neck. He'd promised Dory not to lose his temper. Damn, he should have known better than to make that promise!  
  
Vince caught the look Big Show tossed at Taker and wondered at it. Taker had said the favor was personal and these two had been going at it for months. He shrugged and kept his mouth shut. As long as they kept it out of the business then he'd stay out of it. "Yes, really. One of the main events is going to be The Undertaker vs. Big Show."  
  
Big Show grinned in satisfaction, happy his plan had worked out so well.  
  
Mark's voice rumbled out of the silence that had fallen in the office, breaking the tension. "It's a no disqualification, last man standing match." And then he looked at Big Show a wicked grin curving his lips. He watched in satisfaction as the smile slid off Big Show's face and he paled.  
  
"What? You can't do that! Only Vince can make the match. Right, Vince?"  
  
Looking between the two, Vince wondered once again what in the hell was going on between these two.   
  
Mark eyed Vince, daring him to contradict his conditions for the match.  
  
Vince nodded. "That's right, Show. Only I can set the match and the conditions. Taker and I were just talking about the match before you came in so he already knew what the match would be." Vince grinned at Taker. There'd always been something about Big Show that he hadn't quite liked. There was something about one man putting so many of his other superstars on the injured list that just pissed him off. He was a businessman after all. He nodded at Taker. "It's going to be a no DQ, last man standing match."  
  
"Son of a bitch! That's not right!" Big Show jumped up from the chair, tumbling it over backwards. "It should be a straight match."  
  
Vince frowned and slowly, carefully got to his feet. He walked around his desk and walked over until he stood toe to toe with Big Show. The other man dwarfed him but Vince paid no attention to that. He was the boss and he hadn't gotten where he was by being intimidated by anyone.  
  
Mark leaned back in his chair and relaxed, preparing for the confrontation. He grinned when he saw Vince step up toe to toe with Big Show. Oh shit, Show had made the boss man mad. This was going to be good now. Mark settled back for the entertainment.  
  
Vince dropped all pretense of civility and got right in Big Show's face. "Mr. Wight I do believe you have forgotten who employs you." Vince smiled a little coolly. "However if you don't like how we do things around here that can be rectified. Especially if you don't adjust your attitude." Gesturing behind Show, Vince said, "Now kindly place my chair back on its legs and then you can remove yourself from my office before I remove you from my company. I'm tired of looking at you."  
  
Big Show stood there for a minute and just stared at Vince and Mark silently urged him to say something, anything, so Vince would lay into him again but like the coward that he was Show finally turned around and picked the chair up and set it upright. Turning to glare at Mark he started for the door. He almost ran into the door when Mark grinned at him and waved. Jerking the door open he stomped out and slammed it shut so hard one of the pictures fell off the wall.  
  
Laughing out loud, Mark said, "Now that was entertaining. I haven't seen you do pompous like that for quite some time Vince."  
  
For a minute Vince kept a straight face before he smiled at Taker and walked over to pick up his picture. "Yeah, I haven't lost my touch, have I?"  
  
Mark grinned. "No, you haven't lost your touch."  
  
Vince re-hung the picture and then turned and headed for his desk. Settling back in his leather chair he studied the large man still sitting across from him. Had he done the right thing? Vince crossed his arms and studied Taker for long minutes, second-guessing his decision. Oh hell, it wasn't like him to second-guess a decision. It's a done deal now. "Is there anything else you needed Taker?" Vince asked with a smile.  
  
Mark took the subtle hint and got to his feet. Vince was a busy man and he considered this matter closed. So did Mark. He'd gotten exactly what he'd come for. "No, there was nothing else, Vince. Thanks for the match. I appreciate it."  
  
Vince got to his feet and walked Mark to the door, shaking his hand one last time. "No problem this time." Vince shook his hand firmly but then cautioned him. "Let's just not make a habit of it."  
  
Mark nodded, taking the advice silently. He'd take it and keep his mouth shut. He was getting what he wanted out of this after all.  
  
"We'll see you later, Taker. Kane too."  
  
"We'll be there, Vince."  
  
"So how did your talk with Vince go?" I asked as Mark walked back into our dressing room.  
  
Tony, Kane and Robert all looked up as Mark slammed into the dressing room.  
  
Mark gave a feral grin as he walked towards me. Reaching down he picked me up and then sat down in my chair, settling me in his lap before answering my question. Glancing at the guys, Mark grinned. "Everything's set just like we planned. Vince went along with the match. It'll be a no DQ, last man standing match. We'll be the next to last match on the card."  
  
"Did you see the bastard?" Glenn asked, pacing back and forth across the dressing room. He was as upset about what Big Show had done to me as Mark was. The tension radiated off of him in waves. He'd been hunting for Big Show ever since he'd found out what he'd done but Big Show hadn't shown his face. The man wasn't as dumb as he looked.  
  
Mark nodded, rubbing his chin against the top of my head. "Yeah he was there. He came in a few minutes after I got there." Mark laughed out loud, I felt the rumble against my back. "You all should have been there. At first it was all I could do not beat the hell out of him when he walked through the door. He knew why I was there. He had such a smug, shit eating grin on his face. I wanted to wipe the floor with him." I felt Mark's arms tighten around me, knew what he must have went through when he'd faced Big Show. I felt my stomach tighten at the thought of being in the same room with him. I shivered. Mark must have felt it because he immediately started rubbing my back soothingly.  
  
Mark started speaking again. "He lost his smugness though when Vince set the match." Mark laughed out loud, I felt the rumble shake against my back, the exhalation of air brushing against my ear. "Oh you guys should have seen his face." Rubbing her back, Mark placed a kiss against Dory's neck. "Baby, you would have loved it." He felt her stiffen slightly and knew it was because he'd called her baby but he'd be damned if he'd quit. He'd called her baby long before that bastard had dirtied the word in her mind. He was going to clean that memory out of her mind, no matter how long it took. He ignored the way she stiffened and squirmed slightly against him and continued, "When that slimy bastard learned that he'd have to meet me, face to face, in the ring in a no DQ, last man standing match I thought he was going to lose his lunch right there on Vince's three hundred dollar shoes!" Mark chuckled at the memory.  
  
I had to smile at the picture he painted, the nerves fading. Mark was painting a very different picture of Big Show than what I had in my memory. That was his intention I knew. For our plan to work I couldn't shake in nerves every time I faced Big Show or any of the other wrestlers. I reached down and picked up one of his huge hands and traced his fingers before lifting one of his hands to my lips and placing a gentle kiss in the palm and folding his fingers around it. I felt him groan against my back and smiled to myself.  
  
Tony smiled across the room.  
  
Robert frowned and turned away, not sure how he felt about his baby sister being so close to someone who he still considered a stranger. But damn, she looked so happy. Happier than he'd ever seen her. . .  
  
Glenn grinned and leaned a shoulder against the locker and started making kissy faces at Mark. It took Mark a few minutes to notice. It was actually Robert and Tony's laughter that finally drew his attention and he finally raised his head and caught Glenn in the middle of blowing him a kiss. Glenn almost strangled trying to suck his lips back in and act innocent at the same time.  
  
"Cute, boy, real cute," Mark growled. "You wanna keep those lips you better keep them away from me."  
  
Glenn tried to look innocent and never said a word.  
  
Tony broke up their act. "So what's our next step?"  
  
Mark broke his glare and looked down at Dory. "Actually, that's up to Dory."  
  
Robert frowned. "Why? What's she got to do with this?"  
  
Mark sighed and reigned in his patience, reminding himself that this was her brother and he loved her. And Dory would hate him if he hurt her brother. Maybe he could talk Glenn into hurting him. He could live with Dory not liking Glenn. "Dory has as much say in what's going on as anyone else." Giving Robert a hard look Mark added, "And a hell of a lot more than some people."  
  
I turned and put one arm around Mark's neck, lacing my fingers through his hair, soothing him and myself at the same time. Robert hadn't been told about this part of the plan. That had been my decision. I hadn't wanted him told. He'd have just wanted to argue and try to talk me out of this and I just didn't want to listen to it. Now it was a done deal and Robert would just have to live with it.  
  
"I'll tell him, Mark."  
  
"Tell me what?" Robert's tone was hard and suspicious.  
  
"Watch your tone, boy." Mark's tone was just as hard and unwavering. He might be Dory's brother but he didn't have any right to talk to her in that tone.  
  
Robert glared at Mark but didn't say another word, he just sat there waiting for Dory to speak.  
  
I took a deep breath and turned to face Robert. Tony and Glenn knew about this. They'd already talked about it because they'd had to approve it too. It was part of their careers. They'd thought it was a great idea. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Robert was going to hate it.  
  
"I'm going to become Mark's valet."  
  
Robert frowned. "Valet?"  
  
I nodded and relaxed a little. Robert hadn't exploded yet. That was a good sign. "I'll accompany Mark on the road and to the ring. Sort of like a manager. Not in any official capacity, it's more for show."  
  
"You'll be on TV, at ringside?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Where that bastard can get to you again?"  
  
I paled at the thought and shuddered but held my ground. I felt Mark stiffen beneath me, felt him take a deep breath and I quickly turned and placed my fingers over his lips. "I can handle Robert." I kept my gaze locked on Mark, assuring him that I could do this, that I wouldn't let him down. I felt Mark's lips move and thought for a minute that he didn't believe me, that he was going to blast Robert for what he'd said but instead Mark placed a whisper soft kiss against my fingers and leaned his head back, gesturing for me to go ahead.  
  
I smiled at Mark and caressed his cheek before turning to look at Robert. "That bastard can get to me anywhere Robert. He proved that." Taking a deep breath I reached for Mark's hand and was comforted when he wrapped my fingers tightly in his. "And yes that scares me. But what scares me even more is how I was when I first came home." I was watching Robert close and saw him wince. "You remember that don't you Robert? The bruises? The scrapes? How I had to sleep with all the lights on? How I had to hold your hand all the time? How I couldn't stand to be in a room without you?" I could see how my words affected Robert. He paled with every word I spoke. Mark's hand tightened on mine while I was talking. I squeezed back, trying to comfort him while still making my point with Robert. Hell, my own heart felt like it was about to come right out of my chest. Flicking a quick look at the other two men I almost gasped. Tony was staring at me with a haunted look on his face, his brown eyes glassy. Glenn's face was hard, his gray eyes bright with unshed tears and he abruptly turned away and walked to the far end of the room, hunching his shoulders. I wanted to comfort them all. I was sorry I'd started this now but it was the only way to make Robert understand why I had to do this. Abruptly sniffing back my own tears, I continued, "That's why I need to do this, Robert. Mark will be there every time. If he's not then Glenn will be."  
  
"Damn straight," Glenn muttered from the corner.  
  
I smiled at Glenn before turning back to Robert. "He did that to me. Me. He turned me into someone who was afraid to be alone in her own house, in her own bedroom. Do you know how humiliating that was, that is for me?" I shook my head when all three men started to speak. "I know it wasn't my fault." I smiled at all of them and squeezed Mark's hand. "You've all worked damn hard to make sure I understood that. But it still burns to walk into a room and have to check the shadows to make sure he's not there. Maybe this will help me. It will at least give me back some of my self-respect."  
  
Mark swallowed tightly at her words. He hadn't realized that after the last few weeks Dory still checked the room for Big Show or anyone else when she first entered. He'd thought it was kind of weird that she'd turn the light on and then stand there in the doorway for a few minutes before she'd enter the room but he'd just chalked it up to letting her eyes adjust. He'd figured it had something to do with getting hit so many times. She'd taken a hell of a beating. Hell, it made his own eyes water to think she was still so afraid of that bastard.  
  
"You've got my respect, girl," Glenn said. "You fought one hell of a battle. I didn't realize it but Big Show walked around here with a black eye after your little battle. You put a nice shiner on that bastard's eye."  
  
Tony laughed. "Yeah, that's right he did, didn't he? Wasn't he walking a little funny for a few days too?"  
  
I looked at the two men for a minute. Just minutes ago these two macho men had been about to cry for me and now they were cracking jokes. I laughed. It was either that or cry too. "What can I say? I hit where I can reach. I'd need a step ladder to get anywhere above the belt!"  
  
Each of the men winced. Not in sympathy for Big Show but simply because it was in their nature. I don't think a man is born who can hear about a man getting hit in the groin and not groan in sympathy, whether he deserves it or not.  
  
Robert slowly nodded, conceding Dory's point. "You're sure this is what you want to do? You'll be safe?"  
  
I smiled slowly, nodding. "It'll be the best thing for me Robert. I've got to face the past." I squeezed Mark's hand tightly. "I won't let him beat me. Not again. I have to face him or I'll always jump at the slightest sound, every little shadow." I dropped my eyes away from Robert and muttered more to myself than any of the men in the room, "And that's driving me crazy."  
  
Mark caught her last words and felt his heart twist. Quickly before anyone else could start questioning her, he changed the subject, "It's settled then. Dory's going to be my valet. I've set everything up with Vince. I called him about this before we left Dory's house." Mark laughed, "Actually Vince thought it was a novel ideal to have my girl—" Mark cut a quick glance at Dory before revising his words, "to have Dory play my valet. Hell, he's even going to pay her a salary. It's not much by Vince's standards but it's a nice little chunk of change."  
  
"When's the first time you're going on Dory?" Glenn asked, walking back over to join the rest of them.  
  
I hesitated and looked at Mark questioningly.  
  
Mark grinned. "Darlin' we're going out there tonight in about—" Mark stretched his arm up and looked at his watch—"an hour and a half."  
  
"Holy shit!" Robert stood abruptly and walked to the other end of the room, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Robert, I thought you were ok with this?" I asked him.  
  
Robert sighed, running both hands through his hair causing it to stand on end. "I was, I was. As long as it was weeks away."  
  
"It's not going to matter, Robert. You're not going to talk me out of this. I'm going to valet for Mark. I've made up my mind."  
  
"You mean he talked you into this. He's going to get you hurt." Robert pointed an accusing finger at Mark.  
  
Mark straightened in the chair. He'd been content to let brother and sister argue until then but Robert had gone too far now.  
  
Dory beat him to the punch. "Shut up Robert. I love you but right now I'd like to just. . ."  
  
"I'll do it for you . . ." Glenn volunteered, starting towards Robert.  
  
"Want me to . . . " Mark started up out of the chair, trying to set me over to the side.  
  
Robert backed away from the huge man advancing on him, throwing a glance at Dory and instead catching sight of Mark coming up out of the chair. Oh hell now he'd done it.  
  
"All right both of you just settle down. I like Robert just the way he is—all in one piece. Back off now." I pushed gently against Mark's chest. He landed back against the chair with a grunt, pulling me back down in his lap. Glenn had stopped a few feet away from Robert to see if Mark would back off. When Mark stayed in the chair Glenn cursed under his breath and turned on his heel, stalking away from Robert to lean back against the wall.  
  
"You're damn lucky she loves you," Glenn warned him.  
  
"Bite me," Robert told him, barely flinching when Glenn started toward him again.  
  
"Glenn, leave him alone."  
  
"He started it!" Glenn muttered childishly, but he did stop.  
  
Tony interrupted before the two started in again. "So you'll be on tonight?"  
  
Mark nodded. "Yeah, it's just an easy match. Just something that's going to give us a chance to introduce Dory to the fans really more than anything else. We'll see how they react to her."  
  
Glenn grinned at Dory. "They'll love her. Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Damn straight," Tony agreed.  
  
"So how's it going down?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Here's the plan," Mark said and proceeded to fill in the guys on what we'd come up with to introduce me to the wonderful fans of the WWE.


	32. Chapter 32

The lights went down and the roar of the motorcycle was drowned out by the roar of the crowd as Taker roared onto the entrance ramp. Sitting at the top of the ramp he waited a few minutes, soaking up the crowd's roar of approval before gunning the engine and riding down the ramp. Carefully maneuvering around the ring he parked the bike and climbed into the ring, facing the crowd on one side and then the other. He ate up the crowds' cheers, their roars echoing in his ears. He almost broke character and grinned but forced himself not to. He flicked a quick glance to the top of the entrance and knew Dory was standing back there nervous as hell. She'd been dressed in the outfit he'd picked out for her, looking sexy as hell. She had on the black leather pants that matched his, black boots and a black Undertaker T-shirt. She'd been pale as a ghost when he'd pressed a kiss on her lips and left her with Kane. He grinned to himself. If she was anything like him she'd have to find a bathroom and empty her stomach before her first time coming to the ring. He wanted to laugh. Lucky Kane. He dropped back into Taker mode as Triple H's music hit and he started down the ramp, the billion-dollar princess walking beside him.  
  
Taker walked to the corner, leaning against the post casually while Triple H climbed the apron and looked out at the crowd waiting for the beat of his music and then . . .there it was and water went everywhere. Stephanie stood in the middle of the ring with her hands on her hips watching Hunter as he turned and entered the ring with the championship belt slung over his shoulder.  
  
The lights came on and Hunter handed his belt over reluctantly to the official. Holding Stephanie's hand he led her over to the corner and helped her through the ropes. Stephanie gracefully stepped through the ropes and walked down the steps. The bell rang and Hunter turned to face the big man who came at him from the corner. He was shoved roughly into the corner, trying desperately to block the huge right hands Taker was throwing at him.  
  
They'd gone over the match in the back earlier so they knew what they were doing. Hunter was one of the few men Taker liked working with. He knew the business, knew the ring, he knew just how far to push his body, and his opponent to get the best match possible. It was going to be a damn fine match to introduce Dory into the wrestling business.  
  
They'd been going at it hard for a few minutes. Hunter had tried and missed the pedigree, Taker had caught him and choke slammed him instead and Hunter was in trouble. Stephanie was frantic on the outside, screaming at Hunter to get up. The belt wasn't on the line, it was just a prestige match. Pride was everything to Hunter. And Stephanie.  
  
"Get up Hunter. Get up!" Stephanie's voice screeched across the mat causing Taker and Hunter both to look at each other and wince.  
  
Taker muttered out of the side of his mouth, "Man, I feel sorry for you sometimes. She hits those high notes and it's a wonder you're not deaf."  
  
Hunter looked up from the submission hold Taker had him in and with a perfectly straight face said, "Huh?"  
  
Abruptly Taker broke the hold and rolled away even though he was supposed to keep Hunter in the hold for a few more minutes. He couldn't sit there and look at Hunter and not bust out laughing. Damn the man. He'd done that on purpose. Just to get him back he waited until Hunter got to his feet and caught with a right cross, not even touching him but making Hunter's eyes cross when he saw that huge fist coming at him. Hunter went down like a ton of bricks. He played it for all he was worth. Stephanie stood on the outside screaming for all she was worth.  
  
"Hunter, get up, baby! Get up!"  
  
Mark leaned down and wrapped his hand around Hunter's neck and jerked him to his feet. Leaning in close he muttered just loud enough for Hunter to hear, "Hell let me help you up just so she'll shut up. I can't concentrate on the match with her screeching like that!"  
  
Hunter grinned and quickly ducked his head before the camera or the fans could pick up on it. Taker was one of the few people who liked to carry on a conversation in the ring with him and could make him break character. Damn man! Shaking his head slightly he slid back into the match and threw an elbow out catching Taker in the ribs, breaking the hold he had on him. Glancing at Stephanie out of the corner of his eye he gave her a nod, their pre-arranged signal to slide the chair into the ring to him. Coming off the rope he caught Taker with his knee and dropped him to the mat. Scrambling over to the side he grabbed the chair from Stephanie and smirked, waiting for Taker to get to his feet.  
  
"Well, J.R., looks like business is about to pick up," the King said.  
  
"Oh hell, King, the Game never can come out here and wrestle a straight match. You saw Stephanie slide that chair in. The damn ref needs to disqualify him. You know that as well as I do. Stephanie has no business being down there."  
  
"Well, now, J.R. you're right. Stephanie needs to come up here and sit with us. She can sit right here on my lap," King laughed.  
  
"King just call the match," J.R. gestured toward the ring impatiently where Hunter waited for Taker to get to his feet.  
  
Taker staggered to his feet turning to catch the chair shot head on. He hit the mat and bounced once before laying there, blood trickling down his forehead. Stephanie cheered, prancing around the outside of the ring. Hunter dropped the bloody chair at Taker's feet and stood smiling evilly at the crowd. The crowd roared and he ate it up. Oh he was in his element now. Oh he was that damn good. . . and then some. Turning around he snapped his fingers at Stephanie and then waited. All hell was about to break lose now.  
  
"Damn, J.R. did you see that? I could hardly believe my eyes!"  
  
"The ref needs to call the match! Disqualification. I don't know why the damn ref doesn't disqualify that damn Triple H. That chair shot was right there in front of him!" J.R. practically shouted the accusation.  
  
"What chair shot? I'm talking about those puppies of Stephanie's. I don't think it's safe for them down there. They need to be on a leash!"  
  
J.R. shook his head and watched as Stephanie started under the ring after something. "Now what is she doing? Oh, hell." Stephanie stood up triumphantly holding the sledgehammer in both hands and started toward Hunter who was waiting in the ring.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out and an eerie wind whipped through sound system of the arena. Thunder rumbled and then there was a split second of quiet and you could hear a pin drop in the arena. The whole place was holding their breath waiting to see what in the hell was going on. Into the silence there was a heartbeat that you could barely hear and then it got louder until it shook the whole arena.  
  
I appeared at the entranceway in a single puff of smoke, clad in the outfit Mark had picked out for me. The arena was still dark, the heartbeat echoing out in large waves. I let my eyes adjust as I waited for my music to hit like Mark had told me. As soon as my music hit, I was supposed to make my move. I swallowed tight against the butterflies in my stomach and tried to get over the embarrassment of my last minute rush to the bathroom. I'd almost lost my lunch on Glenn's size thirteen boots and would have if he hadn't picked me up and run the last few steps and shoved me into the stall. Those long legs of his had come in handy. I heard the loud bass drum of my music start and felt my heart start to pound. This was it.  
  
"What the hell is going on King?"  
  
"I don't know J.R. Whose music is that? Can you see anything?"  
  
"No, I don't see—" J.R. stopped and stared as a spotlight lit the entranceway and a small figure stood outlined. Before he could blink the lights flipped back on and she started to move. Running gracefully down the entranceway she caught a surprised Stephanie and jerked her around, busting her right in the mouth with a right hook. Stephanie dropped the sledgehammer and went down without a fight, caught completely off guard.  
  
I glanced over my shoulder and could see Hunter still standing in the ring a look of shock on his face. He was playing his role well. Grabbing HHH's trademark sledgehammer I made my way towards the ring where Taker was still stretched out from the chair shot. I hesitated for a minute, caught off guard by the sight of him lying in the middle of the ring bleeding.  
  
Hunter saw her hesitate and worried for a minute. Had she forgot the next part? It was too late to have second thoughts now. He quickly improvised. "Hey bitch, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
I jerked my attention quickly back to Hunter and the plan. I started back towards him. Seeing me coming Hunter grinned and motioned me forward. He leaned down and grabbed the chair just as I slid into the ring.  
  
Hunter glanced over his shoulder and saw Taker getting to shakily to his feet. Taker was on his knees, shaking his head and starting to look around for Hunter when Hunter turned around to clock him again. Just as Hunter turned I came up behind him and gave him a low blow before Taker could get to his feet and Hunter could hit him. Hunter hit the mat moaning, holding his groin. I crawled over to where Taker was on his knees and put my arm around him.  
  
"Who is that woman, King?"  
  
"I don't know, J.R. You're supposed to have all these inside sources. What do your sources say on this one?"  
  
"They're buttoned up tight on this one, King. I just hope this little girl knows what she's doing getting in the ring with the Game and the Undertaker. You just don't mess with those two, King."  
  
"Looks to me she knows exactly what she's doing," King nodded towards the ring where the action was still going on.  
  
"Oh, hell, King."  
  
The billion-dollar princess crawled into the ring behind the other couple inching towards the sledgehammer. The referee walked over and grabbed her arm before she could reach it, arguing loudly with her. Stephanie wrenched away from the ref and shoved him backwards, stalking towards the sledge hammer with a purpose.  
  
I glanced up and saw Stephanie in the ring and let go of Taker and walked over to her. Pushing the abused referee out of the way I shoved a surprised Stephanie against the ropes. She bounced right back with a strong forearm against my jaw, knocking me flat on the mat. I caught my breath sharply and cursed under my breath as I bit my tongue. Damn it. Mark had warned me about that when he'd trained me for a few weeks before we'd started this. I could taste the blood already in my mouth. Crawling to my hands and knees I glanced over and saw Taker and Hunter trading blows in one corner while we were going at it over here. I saw Taker lift Hunter up and set him up for the Last Ride and knew the end was near. I got to my feet and caught Stephanie and flipped her into the ropes again and caught her on the rebound. I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up and did a modified version of the Last Ride. Instead of lifting my opponent all the way up to my shoulders and slamming them down they basically have their legs at waist level and then I just use their momentum against them and slam them back down on the mat. It took Stephanie's breath away and left her gasping on the mat. Not as devastating as the Last Ride but it was an easy move for me to do. Stephanie was out. I glanced over in time to see Taker do the Last Ride on Hunter and then he looked at me. He rolled Hunter out of the ring. I did the same to a limp Stephanie. He grinned and walked over to the side of the ring and motioned for a microphone. He walked back over to the middle of the ring. I met him there and he laced his fingers through mine. We looked out through the crowd. They roared their approval of the show we'd put on. He waited a minute before he raised the mic to speak and then it was only two words, "My Destiny."  
  
The crowd went ballistic. Whether it was for him or my introduction I don't know. We'd have to wait and see but so far so good. He raised our interlaced hands high and then turned and led me from the ring. Rolling out of the ring he turned around and waited for me. I could see in his face how bad he wanted to scoop me up and carry me back to safety but that would defeat the image we wanted to project. We went to the back together, hand in hand, the crowd's cheers ringing in my ears and the taste of blood still fresh.  
  
The curtain barely closed behind us before he turned and scooped me up in his arms and swung me around. "Oh darlin' you were great! Beautiful! Beautiful!"  
  
My feet didn't touch the ground as Mark swung me around in circles. I could hear the relief, the pride in his voice. He'd never admit it, not in a million years, but he'd been worried about me going out there. That's why he'd set it up for the first match to be with Hunter. He trusted Hunter and Hunter always had Stephanie at ringside. Stephanie gave me a female to fight with, a heel to be my counterpoint. We wanted the fans to love me—so we had to have me fight with someone they hated. Stephanie was perfect for that.   
  
"Hey, man, good match. You too Destiny. You did a good job out there for your first time." Hunter came up behind Mark and slapped him on the back hard enough that Mark took a step forward and let me slide slowly down his body.  
  
Mark frowned darkly and turned to glare at Hunter. Hunter just grinned. "Hey, I let you win for your girlfriend there. I even let her feel me up so I figure you can take a little slap for that."  
  
Mark took a step forward and I quickly laced my fingers through his right hand before he could make a fist. Stephanie stepped up to Hunter's side and smiled at me. "You know if we didn't love them so much it might be fun to watch 'em go at it."  
  
I started nervously at the 'love' word. Mark and I had never used that word. It was too soon, way too soon. I tried to withdraw my hand from Mark's but he held on refusing to let go. Stephanie stepped a little closer and held out a clean handkerchief. "Here, your mouth is bleeding a little bit. I guess I caught you a little too hard with that forearm shot. Sorry about that." She smiled apologetically.  
  
Startled I realized I could still taste the blood from where I'd bit my tongue. I reached out for the handkerchief and dabbed at my mouth. Mark immediately turned me to face him and took the cloth, lifting my chin to look me over for injuries. "Damn it Stephanie, she's never been in the ring before, you should have been more careful. You need to watch what the hell you're doing in there," Mark barked over his shoulder as he carefully dabbed at my mouth.  
  
Pushing his hand away I stepped away from him in time to see the hurt expression on Stephanie's face before she quickly straightened and wiped all expression from her face.  
  
"That's enough Taker. Stephanie's not exactly an expert either. She didn't mean to hurt Destiny. She apologized. Shit happens in the ring. You don't want her hurt, keep her out of the ring." Hunter flicked a look at me, "No offense, Destiny."  
  
I smiled at him, "None taken Hunter. And don't worry about it Stephanie. You didn't hurt me. I actually did it myself. When you hit me I bit my tongue when I landed. I'd been warned about that by someone—who will remain nameless because he's acting like an ass right now—but it was completely my fault. If I was afraid of getting hurt I'd sit at home and watch it on TV." I reached over and hugged Stephanie. "Thanks for making my first match so painless."  
  
Stephanie laughed, "Don't thank me yet. You just don't feel the bumps right now. Wait until you try to move in the morning!"  
  
I groaned at the thought. "Don't tell me that."  
  
Hunter laughed. "You could put those big hands of Taker's to good use. Massage the pain away, big man, and she might quit glaring daggers at you!" With a quick laugh he spun out of reach of the quick shot Mark aimed at him, dragging Stephanie with him. Stephanie aimed a quick wave my way and ignored Mark. She wasn't ready to forgive him for the quick way he'd jumped on her. "See you at the next show Destiny!" Stephanie called as Hunter dragged her down the hallway to their dressing room.  
  
I waved and watched as the twosome wandered happily down the hallway. Hunter had his large, muscular arm thrown comfortably around Stephanie's shoulders and her head was resting on his shoulder as they walked down the hallway. They made a good couple, her long legs matching him stride for stride. I laughed when I noticed that their outfits even matched. I wondered if they'd done that on purpose.  
  
"What's so funny?" Mark's voice rumbled from behind me as he walked over and cautiously slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to rest against his chest. He didn't like the way she was staring after Hunter. He knew she'd teased him about how good Hunter looked but still. She watched him walk down the hallway until he disappeared before she turned to look at him. He didn't like that shit at all.  
  
I shrugged and nodded my head at the hallway where Stephanie and Hunter had disappeared. "They are. Did you notice their outfits matched? I would have thought Hunter would think that was too—" I shrugged, searching for the right word, "—cutesy." I turned my head and looked up at Mark.  
  
Mark shrugged his broad shoulder and looked down into her shining blue eyes. "You'd be surprised what a man will do for a woman."  
  
I quirked a brow at him. "Oh really? And just what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Squeezing her tight, he started walking her toward their dressing room. Kane had his own match in just a few minutes and was waiting in the gorilla position. They'd have the room to themselves, at least for a little while. Mark didn't answer for long minutes, instead he just kept walking. Pushing open the door to their locker room he walked her in and let the door slam closed and twisted the lock. Big Show wasn't supposed to be here but better safe than sorry.  
  
I let Mark walk me along the hallway, nodding to the various wrestlers and divas we passed. Most just spoke to Mark. They didn't know me. Some had seen the match earlier and congratulated me on my debut. But Mark kept hustling me along. When we finally reached our dressing room I paused for a minute and let my eyes drink in the nameplates on the door. The Undertaker. Kane. Destiny. Feeling Mark give me a push I went on in and heard him lock the door behind us. I gave him a questioning look but he ignored it and instead led me over to the full-length mirror to one side of the dressing room. Standing behind me again he wrapped his arms around me and then turned us side by side in front of the mirror.  
  
"Now tell me what you see," Mark ordered.  
  
I frowned, confused. "You and me?"  
  
Mark snorted. "Obviously. Now look a little closer."  
  
He didn't have to be so damn sarcastic. If his bicep wasn't as big as my thigh I might tell him that too.  
  
Squeezing her waist, "Well?"  
  
Stomping my foot, I answered, "I'm looking, I'm looking!"  
  
Mark laughed. "Think about what you were just talking about on Hunter and Stephanie."  
  
I met his eyes in the mirror, seeing the amusement there, waiting and watching me. Hunter and Stephanie . . . Hunter and Stephanie. Oh, the outfits. Flicking a look back at the mirror I looked at Mark's outfit. He was wearing black leather pants with Undertaker stitched in silver block letters across one leg, black boots and tonight he was wearing one of his Undertaker T-shirts. Looking at my own image I almost laughed out loud. I was wearing black leather pants with Destiny stitched in silver block letters across one leg, black boots and I was wearing the same Undertaker T-shirt he was. We looked like twins. Talk about cutesy.  
  
Turning around I looped my arms around his neck, leaning on my tiptoes I pressed my lips against his chin before pulling his head down for better access. Pressing a butterfly soft kiss to his lips I dropped back down and grinned at him. "Aren't you sweet?"  
  
Mark just grinned and shook his head. "Sweet had nothing to do with it. I just figured as small as you are I'd never find you if I lost you in a crowd. I had to dress you so everybody would know who you belonged to."  
  
I stifled my laughter. I couldn't let on that I thought stuff like that was funny or he'd think he could actually get away with it. "You are not funny. You keep that up and I might have to hurt you." Wrapping my hand in his hair I tugged gently, just hard enough to pull his head back but not hard enough to hurt.  
  
Mark grinned, "Kinky little thing aren't you?"  
  
I could feel the blush working its way up my neck, the heat suffusing my cheeks. Ducking my head I thumped him in the chest with my forehead, hiding my burning face. "Don't start with me, Mark."  
  
Mark chuckled, enjoying the teasing. Dory was finally relaxing, finally becoming her old self again. "You ain't seen nothing yet. Darlin' I haven't even gotten started with you yet." Leaning down he nipped her ear sharply with his teeth catching her by surprise and causing her to yelp in surprise and jerk in his arms before he soothed the tiny hurt with his tongue. "When I get started you'll definitely know." Licking her ear, he whispered softly, "And you won't want me to stop."  
  
I shuddered at the threat in Mark's voice. It wasn't fear that caused me to shiver but the sensual promise underlying his deep voice that caused the goose bumps to pop out on my arms. God help me when he really got started. He was right – I wouldn't want him to stop. I could hardly wait for him to begin. Maybe I wouldn't. I might start on him first.


	33. Chapter 33

"You're not nervous are you darlin'?" Mark looked down at Dory who stood at his side, shifting from foot to foot. They'd just walked out to the gorilla position and she'd already walked around him three times. Hell, she was making him dizzy. On her fourth trip around him he reached out and snagged her hand and reeled her in. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he anchored her against his chest and rested his chin on her head. "Stand still before you make me sick going in circles."  
  
I felt my stomach lurch at just the mention of it and I stiffened in Mark's arms.  
  
"I wouldn't say that to her if I was you."  
  
Mark glanced around, raising a curious eyebrow as Glenn walked up next to him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Glenn held his hands up defensively. "Hey, it's been a week but I haven't forgotten our quick run to the bathroom before your last match Dory even if you have. I don't want a repeat. We'll let Mark have the honors of doing the last minute sprint this time, shall we?"  
  
Mark frowned, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Glenn looked between the two, noting the frown on both faces. Dory was glaring at him and Mark was frowning at him. Shit, him and his big mouth. "Sorry, Dory. I thought he knew."  
  
I aimed a kick at Glenn that came up short when Glenn backed away and Mark pulled me back against his chest. "Yeah, well he will now thanks to your big mouth," I muttered and then stubbornly shut my mouth.  
  
Glenn grinned and quickly rubbed his mouth with his hand when Dory started towards him again. It's a damn good thing Mark had a good grip on her.  
  
"Alright one of you spit it out. We're on in ten minutes," Mark commanded, flicking a quick look between Glenn and Dory.  
  
Glenn looked at Dory, asking her silently if she was going to tell Mark what he wanted to know.  
  
I ignored Glenn and stared at Mark's big boots planted so firmly beside my own. We were dressed once again in the same outfits. Black boots, black leather pants, and an Undertaker T-shirt. Tonight I wasn't doing anything. Just making an appearance. Mark was wrestling tonight and I was just accompanying him to the ring.  
  
"Dory?"  
  
I ignored Glenn's questioning tone, pretending to be fascinated with the concrete floor surrounding Mark's boots.  
  
Sighing Glenn gave up and turned to Mark. "Last week before she made her debut we were in the gorilla position and right before her music hit and she was supposed to go on we had to make a mad dash for the bathroom." Glenn laughed at the memory. He could do that now even though at the time he'd been about to panic thinking Dory was going to miss her cue and Mark was going to quit in the middle of the match to come looking for her. "We were still about six feet or so from the bathroom when she turned green and I just scooped her up and started running. We barely made it to the stall in time. Hell I think I ran over Hurricane. We barely made it back to the gorilla position when her music hit."  
  
Mark chuckled, "Is that all, baby? Sounds like my first few trips to the ring when I got started." Mark waited for her to answer and all he got was a shrug. He noted that she never even noticed that he'd called her baby and counted himself lucky at the progress they were making on that front. Mark hugged her to his chest and nodded to Glenn. "Thanks Glenn."  
  
Glenn nodded and slapped him on the back. "Good luck on your match tonight. You know that Big Show's here." Glenn reached out and touched Dory's hair, cradling her cheek for a minute. "You watch yourself. You stay with Mark or you stay with me. Period. No exceptions."  
  
I nodded, knowing he was right. Big Show was pissed. I'd gotten away from him and now Mark had set him up at Wrestle Mania. If he could make me pay, then he would. I would be the easiest target.  
  
"Keep an eye on the monitor during the match. I'm expecting interference during the match. If Big Show's here he's going to show up during my match. I want to make sure he doesn't touch Dory. I don't want a damn thing to go wrong," Mark warned Glenn.  
  
"I'll be watching," Glenn assured him. Reaching out he wrapped his long arms around me, hugging me tight. "You're gonna be fine tonight. You got the worst one over with. The first time you go out there is the worst. Now you know what it feels like, you know what to expect. Now you just get to have fun. You'll be great." Letting her go he stepped back, meeting Mark's eyes over her head. The two men spoke silently, knowing Big Show would try something tonight. Stepping back Glenn turned to leave, heading back to the dressing room and the small TV there so he could watch the match and keep an eye on things. "Good luck!"  
  
Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Mark turned Dory and started walking towards the front. It was almost time for them to go on.  
  
"You think he'll come out there, don't you?"  
  
Squeezing her tighter against his side and adjusting his stride to match hers, Mark took his time in answering. He wasn't going to lie to her but he wasn't going to scare her either. "Yeah, darlin', I think he's coming out there tonight. But I don't want you worried about it." Stopping he pulled her in front of him and tipped her chin up, catching her gaze and holding it. "He won't be able to resist the trap we've got laid for him. There's nothing to worry about, remember? He's playing our game now. We're setting him up. And the bigger they are, the harder they fall."  
  
I kept my eyes locked steady with Mark's, my mind racing with what would happen tonight. "That's what I'm worried about. I just want to make sure we don't get squashed when he falls."  
  
Mark laughed out loud and slung his arm around my neck, tugging me along as he started back down the hall. "Don't worry about that, darlin'. It'll never happen. This is one dead man that's got quick reflexes."  
  
We sat just beyond the curtain waiting for the music to hit. Mark had decided to do his entrance on his bike tonight. He had it positioned to roll onto the entrance ramp and I was sitting behind him leaning against his back just relaxing for the last few minutes before we had to make our entrance. I could feel the tension in his body and I knew he was worried about tonight. As much as he'd told me not to worry about Big Show I know he was. My biggest fear is Mark would be more worried about me, would be so distracted about what was going on outside the ring with me and he would end up getting hurt. This was a nothing match, just something to keep Taker on TV and in the fans' view until it was time to set the match for Wrestle Mania. It was going to be against Jeff Hardy with Lita at ringside.  
  
"You ready, Taker?"  
  
"Set it up," Mark nodded at the stagehand and started the bike. Reaching around he patted the outside of my thigh. "You ready, darlin'?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." I settled my feet and then looped my thumbs in the belt loops of his leather pants.  
  
Mark carefully wheeled the bike to the entrance and waited for his music to cue up. When the lights went down we rolled out onto the entrance ramp and the crowd went wild. Their cheers drowned out the roar of the bike. I loved it! We sat there for a minute before Mark settled back and opened the bike up a little, letting us roar down the ramp toward the ring. It only took seconds, the crowd whizzing by. Mark had to be careful not to open the bike up too much or we'd have run right into the ring. That would have been a hell of a note. Instead we maneuvered around the corners of the ring, the cheering crowd growing louder and louder as we got closer. I hugged Mark tight as I looked out over the crowd, soaking up the sights.  
  
"Oh shit," I breathed, almost falling off the bike, clutching Mark tight at the last minute to catch myself.  
  
Mark jerked his head around trying to see whatever caught Dory's attention. "What?"  
  
Leaning up close I whispered in his ear, "There are signs in the crowd with my name on them!"  
  
Mark grinned and stopped the bike, giving Dory a chance to climb off before parking the bike. Turning he climbed the steps and stepped into the ring before he turned and waited for Dory. Once she was in the ring he laced their fingers together and faced first one side, raising their hands high and then the other. Looking down he noticed for the first time just how short Dory was. The top of her head just reached his shoulders when she was wearing her flat wrestling boots. He'd never noticed before because she was usually wearing heels and was usually a little taller to him. He grinned, tucking the information away for later. He'd have to remember to giver her a hard time about it. Bringing his attention back to the arena he stood for a minute and looked out over the crowd, noticing all the Undertaker signs and searching out the Destiny signs that had gotten Dory so excited. There were quite a few in the crowd, more than he'd expected really. She'd only made one brief appearance last week but evidently the fans had decided to take her to heart. Everybody loved a woman who'd fight for her man and when she'd come into to the ring after Hunter when he'd still been down on the mat that had sealed her fate. It only made them love her more when she knocked Stephanie flat on her ass.  
  
"You ok, darlin'?" Mark looked down at Dory, carefully studying her face without appearing to pay too much attention to her. It wouldn't do to make her look weak in front of the fans. That wasn't the image they wanted to project at all.  
  
I squeezed the hand he still had wrapped around mine. "I'm fine. Everything is going to be fine tonight. Don't worry about me. You just take care of your match."  
  
Leaning down so she could hear him over the roar of the crowd, Mark whispered, "Now who do you think you are, woman? You get one match under your belt and you're just full of advice, aren't you?"  
  
Stepping in behind him I gave him a quick, hidden pat on the butt. I felt him stiffen, felt him start in surprise and start to turn around. Looking up at him, I grinned, daring him to do anything and knowing he couldn't, not here in the ring in front of everyone.  
  
"Brave in the ring aren't you?"  
  
Throwing his own words back at him, I winked. "You ain't seen nothing yet, baby."  
  
Mark grinned, thoroughly enjoying himself. Dory was regaining her confidence, becoming herself again. Both he and Glenn had been working with her, showing her some simple moves that she could do and it had done loads for her self-confidence. At first he'd been afraid that being around all the guys would be bad for her, would keep the trauma at the forefront of her mind. Being around them, being in the arenas would make the memories too sharp, too focused but just the opposite had happened. The longer she'd been with him the better she'd gotten. He'd taught her a few moves, her finisher which was a modified version of his and a couple of others. Glenn had even taken to teaching her a couple of submission moves. Subconsciously rubbing his shoulder, Mark winced and thought back to the other night in the hotel room when he'd walked out of the shower . . .  
  
"Hey, baby, have you seen my black shirt?" Mark came out of the bathroom wearing black jeans and socks, rubbing his hair with a towel. Water was still running in little drops down his chest. He shivered slightly as the cool air in the bedroom hit his damp chest. Damn, he should have taken the time to dry off but he'd been in a hurry. Dory was waiting on him and his own stomach was growling. It had been a long time since lunch. "Baby?" Mark lifted his head from the towel just in time to see Dory launch herself at him from the bed.  
  
With a laugh he caught her in mid-air and let her momentum swing them around. "What in the hell is going on?"  
  
I frowned. That wasn't how Glenn said it would work. "You have been ambushed. Do you give up?"  
  
Bouncing her on his chest, Mark laughed at her. "Do I give up?" Tightening his arms against her wiggling, he growled, "Now why would I give up? I've got you surrounded!"  
  
Huffing and pushing against his tight hold, I frowned and thought back to everything Glenn had told me. He'd told me to attack when Mark wasn't looking and once I got him down then I could try one of my submission moves on him. And once I got him down then I could break the news to him about the match. But only once I got him locked in the hold and he'd agreed to surrender. Glenn assured me that once I got Mark in the hold he wouldn't be able to move until I let him go. I figured now would be the perfect time to try it since Glenn was waiting downstairs for us. I could try it and then run. Mark would have all through dinner to get over it and forget. Hopefully. Maybe. If I could ever get it on him. This ambush thing was a little more complicated than Glenn had let on.  
  
"Do you give?" Mark teased.  
  
"Never," I assured him, thinking quickly.  
  
"I always hated an easy conquest," Mark grinned wolfishly and started walking toward the bed. Mark loosened his arms, watching as she bounced lightly on the bed before scrambling towards the headboard.  
  
I almost laughed as he started crawling towards me. He'd just set himself up. I'd been looking for an edge, something to throw him off and he'd just handed it to me. Glenn had warned me to play dirty, that it would be the only way I'd ever get one over on Mark but I'd wanted to try it the other way first. Well I had and it hadn't worked. So here's to dirty pool. Biting my lip hard so I wouldn't laugh, I dropped my head to hide my expression. "I don't think I want to do this anymore."  
  
Mark hesitated at the tone, unsure. "You a sore loser, darlin'?" he tried a teasing tone.  
  
Shaking my head I kept my expression hidden, knowing my eyes would give me away. "I don't want to talk about your other conquests. Your other women shouldn't come into our . . .the bedroom with us." I heard Mark mutter a curse under his breath and quickly jerked my hand up to cover my mouth, hiding my grin.  
  
"Dory, darlin' I didn't, I mean I wasn't, that is—" Mark reached out to touch her cheek, needing to see her face, trying to see just how upset she was about this.  
  
I felt him shift on the bed and tensed, getting ready to make my move. Seeing his hand out of the corner of my eye I moved, striking as quickly as I could. Grabbing the hand he held out to me in both of my hands I kicked out with my feet sweeping his other hand out from under him, letting the momentum carry him over to his back. He landed on his back with a grunt and lay staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"What the hell?!" Confusion, irritation and outright abused male ego colored his tone.  
  
Quickly, wrapping my legs around his arm I rested his hand on my stomach, palm up and grasped his thumb, applying the pressure just like Glenn had shown me. There wouldn't be any pain unless he tried to move or wiggle away. When I'd done it to Glenn he hadn't been able to move until I'd let him up. I chuckled in delight. I had him!  
  
I raised my head and looked over to where his head was. I watched as he slowly turned his head and met my eyes. I blinked and wanted to run as I met his burning green gaze. Instead I smiled innocently. "Gotcha." The flames flared instantly before being banked.  
  
"You set me up."  
  
I grinned and nodded.  
  
He scowled, "You aren't upset at all?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nope." Grinning, I added, "Bet you are though, huh?"  
  
I felt the growl working its way up through his chest beneath my legs before he spoke. "Who taught you this move?" Shaking his head, he muttered, "Never mind. It was Glenn. This just smacks of his sense of humor. I guess this was his idea too, hmm?"  
  
I shrugged. "Actually, it was a joint effort. I can't give him all the credit."  
  
Mark wiggled beneath me, straining to break the hold before grunting in pain and lying back against the bed. "You should give him all the blame. That would be all that's going to save your little ass when I get up."  
  
Wiggling my feet that I had propped on his chest, I contemplated the ceiling. "You should be nicer to me since I'm the one who holds your fate in my hands."  
  
Mark snorted in disgust. He was damn sure stuck though. Dory had learned this move well. He wiggled a little, trying to see if she'd relaxed the hold enough that he could slip his arm out. As soon as he started to move she tightened her grip on his thumb and he froze. Damn that Glenn. He was probably sitting in his room right now laughing his fool head off. At least until he got to him.  
  
"You know you've been on me all week to practice. I just thought I'd take your advice." I kept my tone innocent, bland.  
  
Mark snorted. "Bullshit. This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that for the past week I've made you get up at six o'clock in the morning with me would it?"  
  
"Now why would you think that?"  
  
Mark shifted beneath her, easing the pressure a little but not enough to get out of the hold. "Could it have something to do with the fact that for the first half hour you mutter threats beneath your breath against me, question my paternity, among other things, and are not very pleasant to be around? You've sworn revenge against me, Glenn, the world in general and any stranger who says good morning to you? You've sworn to get back at me if I don't let you sleep. And then you simply ignore me until around ten o'clock. Darlin' you are not a morning person."  
  
I dug my heel in his chest in punishment. He grunted. "Truth hurts, don't it?" He grinned at the jest.  
  
"So you admit it?" he finally asked.  
  
I shrugged. "I admit nothing." Wiggling my feet just to annoy him I looked over and met his eyes. They were still a deep, dark forest green. Yep, still annoyed. "So do you give?"  
  
"No," his tone was adamant.  
  
"You really should surrender. We still need to discuss terms."  
  
"Terms?" Suspicion laced Mark's voice.  
  
I almost laughed at his tone but I didn't. He was right to be suspicious. "Of course. I have to demand terms of surrender from you before I let you up. It's only fair."  
  
"Fair, huh?" Mark rolled his head and met my eyes. Quirking a brow, I could feel the sarcasm oozing from him. "Fair is attacking a man when he comes out of the shower? Fair is acting like I hurt your feelings so you could sucker me into this hold? Let's not use that four letter word."  
  
I bit my lip, thinking about what he'd said and what I was really suckering him into. Nodding, "That sounds fa—okay." Keeping my tight grip on his thumb I used my other hand to trace the outline of one of this tattoos running up the inside of his arm. Keeping my touch feather light I traced as far as I could reach, going over them again and again. I felt him shiver and looked up to see his eyes closed, I could feel his chest rising more quickly beneath me. His long, lean fingers straightened on my stomach, stretching out, caressing me as much as they could reach, slipping under the edge of my shirt and feeling for the bare skin of my stomach.  
  
His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "I give."  
  
My eyes popped open and my hand stilled. "What?" My own voice wasn't steady. Just touching his arm, caressing his bare skin caused my heart to race, the blood to heat in my veins.  
  
"I'll give you anything you want."  
  
Trying to shake off the desire still racing through my body, I tried to remember the terms I'd thought of while I'd been waiting on Mark to get out of the shower.  
  
"Right. My terms." Thinking quick, I said, "I get to pick the restaurant where we eat."  
  
Mark frowned but nodded.  
  
That first one was just to throw him off. I knew he'd have no problem with me picking the restaurant, I usually did. I just wanted to draw him in so he'd agree without paying too much attention to the rest of my terms.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I get to help pick our outfits too."  
  
"O-o-okay," Mark said, wiggling a little.  
  
I scrambled for something else to throw at him before I had to give the real reason I'd done this to him. He was going to go through the roof. That was why Glenn had come up with this idea. Vince had caught him earlier today and told him I had to wrestle in a match by myself – and Mark and Glenn were barred from ringside. We'd be lucky if all Mark hit was the roof. Vince hadn't expected the fans to actually cheer for me. He'd liked the response I'd gotten when I'd knocked Stephanie down and he wanted to see if it was a one time thing or if it was just because of who I was with so he'd decided to do a test run. Destiny vs. Stephanie. Hunter and Taker were barred from ringside. We'd drawn straws to see who'd have to tell Mark. Damn short straw! I still think Glenn cheated. There was something about that smile of his and his offer to let me go first. . . Damn him! I bet both straws had been short. Just wait till I get a hold of him!  
  
"Is that all of your terms?" Mark's voice was constricted, his breathing uneven as he asked the question.  
  
"Hmm?" I tried to drag my mind back to the conversation. How was I going to tell him this? "I get to sleep in for at least three out of seven days."  
  
Mark snorted. "See I knew that was the reason for this! I knew it! You're a vindictive little person! The night I met you, you proved it when you knocked that other woman flat on her ass. And now look at you, you got me flat on my back and at your mercy." Mark shook his head.  
  
"That's right. My mercy and don't you forget it. So you agree? I sleep late three out of seven days?" Reaching up I started to trace the inside of his arm again. I'd discovered his weak spot. How in the world had he been able to stand having the skin tattooed when he was that sensitive on the inside of his arms? I felt the shiver that went through him and smiled.  
  
"Yes, we'll sleep late some days. Sure. That's fine. Are we done?"  
  
I bit my lip, knowing the worst was coming and tightened my grip on his thumb before catching myself and relaxing my fingers. I knew as soon as I told him Vince's plan he was going to explode and I wasn't going to try to keep him in the hold and end up hurting him or more accurately myself.  
  
"There's one more."  
  
Mark rolled his eyes but grinned, admitting for the moment that he'd been bested. "Ok, let's get it over with. What is it? Do I have to carry your bags? Oh, wait I already do that. Do I have to chauffer you around? Oh, wait I do that too. Do I have to let you boss me around? Oh, wait you do that too. So what's it going to be?" Looking over and seeing the look on her face, Mark warned, "I'm not shaving my head. I'm not dying my hair. And I'm not wearing anything pink. That's my limits. Just about anything else I'm game."  
  
I nodded and swallowed hard. "I'm going to hold you to those words, Mark."  
  
Mark frowned, stretching his neck to get a better look at her face. She really did look worried, no longer joking around with him. When had this turned all serious?  
  
Deciding to just get it over with I blurted out, "Vince had a meeting with Glenn earlier today and decided that he wants a match between me and Stephanie next week."  
  
Mark smiled. So that was it. She was nervous about her first match. Well, they could work on that. He could show her some moves and get her ready. She was a good worker, a quick study. She picked up on the moves really quickly, and put her own spin on them, made them her own. She'd have no problem being ready for a match. "Dory, that's no problem. You'll be ready for a match with Steph. Hunter works with Steph all the time and she works hard to learn the business, just like you are. You'll both put on a great match. Hunter and I'll be right there on the outside and nothing's going to happen, I promise. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
I soaked up his compliments, knowing he meant them, knowing he'd never say them if he didn't. But he'd misunderstood what I meant. "Mark, you don't understand. The match is going to be between Stephanie and me. Only. No one else is allowed at ringside. No one. Not you. Not Hunter. And not Glenn. Not even Robert."  
  
I watched his eyes as the information sank in. The green went from light, leafy green to hunter green in seconds as he processed what I told him. I could feel his big body tense against mine.  
  
"No." His voice was flat, cold and unmovable.  
  
I sighed in exasperation. This was going about as well as I had expected. At least he wasn't struggling. Hell he wasn't moving at all except the shallow rise and fall of his chest. "Mark we both know we don't have any choice. We knew this might happen. Vince wants to see if the crowd's reaction was for me or if it was just because I was with you. To tell you the truth I'd like to know that too. I don't want to ride on your coat tails. I'm here because you are and we both know that. I'm here because I want to be with you. It was your idea to put me on TV and now it's Vince's idea to put me up against his daughter."  
  
"I don't like it. We're not going to do it. That's final." Finally realizing he was still pinned to the bed he jerked on his hand, rolling his shoulder beneath her hips. "Let me up, Dory. We've talked about this long enough."  
  
I let go of his thumb and uncrossed my legs and rolled to the side of the bed, rolling to my feet and stood staring down at Mark. He lay there stunned for a minute that I'd let him go so easily before he reached over and rubbed his shoulder where the pressure had been. "It's not settled. I told Vince I'd do the match. If you won't help me, then Glenn will."  
  
"Like hell he will. You're mine." Mark rolled over to the side of the bed and got to his feet, not appreciating the disadvantage of laying on his back and having Dory stare down her nose at him while they argued. That was usually his advantage.  
  
"Like hell I am."  
  
"Like hell you're not. Glenn won't teach you a damn thing if I tell him not to. I've told you before woman—"  
  
I threw my hand up and stopped him in mid-sentence. "You better stop right there. The last time you took that tone with me it didn't end well for either one of us. I wouldn't do the things you can't take back—not again Mark."  
  
Mark took a deep breath, tipping his head back and swallowed the harsh words he'd been about to hurl at Dory. She was right. He'd been about to do something stupid. Something he'd have been sorry for, something he'd have been dying to take back the second he uttered it. Running his hands through his hair, he leaned a shoulder against the wall and looked back down at Dory. "So you've agreed to the match?"  
  
Wary now, I nodded.  
  
Mark groaned and thumped his head back against the wall, once, twice before wearily closing his eyes. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Well, I guess we'll have to make sure you're prepared to kick Stephanie's ass huh? I got a feeling it's Stephanie's destiny to lose!"  
  
I ran over to him and threw my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest. I felt his arms close tight about me, holding me securely against his bare chest. "Thank you," I whispered. "I knew I could count on you."  
  
"What are partners for?" Mark ran his hand up her back, caressing the loose tendrils of hair that trailed down her slender back, enjoying the feel of her pressed so tightly against his hyper sensitive body. God, how much more of this could he stand? She was going to drive him insane!  
  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Dory's worried whisper brought Mark back to the present in a hurry and he quickly forgot about the other night and turned his attention back to the ring and the crowd surrounding them. He jerked his head toward the entrance ramp and watched as Paul Heyman sauntered to the middle of the ramp and was followed by Brock Lesnar.  
  
Rolling his shoulders against the tension that was suddenly coiling through his whole body, he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet. Settling down in the middle of the ring be bent forward toward Dory, whispering, "I don't know what's going on. It was supposed to be a match with one of the Hardy Boyz." Catching her worried frown, he grinned at her, "Don't worry, baby. I'll take the short, fat one. You take the big blond one. Remember, you've been practicing." He smirked and ignored the glare she threw at him. She might have forgotten about the way she'd suckered him into that hold the other night, but he hadn't.  
  
"You are so not funny," I muttered.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the Deadman and his play toy." Heyman snickered and paced back and forth across the entrance ignoring the frown on Taker's face. "I bet you thought you were going to have a fun night just beating up on some punk Hardy Boy tonight. Well, that just isn't going to happen. No, see you're not the only one with some stroke in the back Taker. No, see you're going to learn just what it means to face a real opponent, to have to wrestle a real man tonight." Heyman paused and flicked a sneering look at me where I stood by Mark's side, "If you're lucky honey Brock might take you back to the hotel with him tonight."  
  
I laid my hand on Mark's arm and felt an animalistic growl rise up from his chest as Heyman started down the ramp with a sneer on his face with Brock following like a pit bull on a leash, "Brock here is your opponent tonight, Deadman." Here comes the pain blared over the sound system as Brock brushed past Heyman and rushed into the ring.  
  
Mark looked at me and I shook my head at him, assuring him I was fine and dropped to the mat rolling out of the ring. I ignored the lack of finesse of the move. I just wanted to get out of his way so he could concentrate on Brock.  
  
I kept a wary eye on Heyman and then started watching the match. The bell rang and they immediately went at it. Everything was going our way for the most part. Brock got in a few good punches but he was no match for Taker's power. Taker had Brock in the corner and was unloading on him and I was standing at ringside cheering him on but still keeping a wary eye on Paul Heyman. For some reason something just didn't feel right. Why did he pick tonight, why did he pick Taker as his opponent? What the hell was going on behind his beady little eyes? Trying to shake off the uneasiness I turned my attention back to the match.  
  
"Come on Taker!" I turned to face the crowd, I could hear them getting behind Taker, could hear them chanting his name. When I turned back around I saw Paul Heyman up on the apron talking to the referee. While he had ref distracted Brock was using something, I couldn't tell what, to choke Taker. When the ref went to turn around Brock stuffed the item in his tights. Son of a bitch! They were cheating! I slapped the ring apron, screaming at the ref but of course he ignored me. I looked over and saw Paul's gloating face on the other side of the ring. Looking for the cameras I saw they were focused on the action in the ring and I quickly gave Paul the bird. His mouth fell open and his face turned red. He was furious! I grinned. The crowd around me went wild. A few minutes later I was surprised and felt a tingle of pleasure trickle down my spine when the group behind me started chanting my name. Thankfully there was no mention of puppies. I turned around and gave them a thumbs up, grinning at them before turning back to the match.  
  
"Oh, come on ref, are you blind?" Quickly scrambling onto the ring apron I got the ref's attention.  
  
"Destiny, get off the apron. You're not even supposed to be involved in this match. If you can't stay out of the ring I'll send you to the back. Now get down and stay out of the way," Earl warned her, trying to ignore the hot glint of outrage in the blue eyes glaring at him. Damn woman. She was almost as bad as her boyfriend. He'd almost rather stand toe to toe with Taker any day. At least with him he knew with one shot and he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. But with her it was just a lot of nasty shots that just kept coming and coming and coming. . .  
  
"I'll be damned if I will. Maybe if you'll call the match right I'll stay out of it. You saw what he did. You think I'm going anywhere you're out of your mind. My God it's a wonder you can drive when you're blind in one eye and can't see out the other!"  
  
"Damn it Destiny I've had just about enough of your mouth! If you don't—"  
  
"Why don't you turn around and look at what the hell is going on IN the ring and quit worrying so much about what I'm doing? I'm not even in the match? Remember?!" Jabbing a finger towards the action in the ring I pointed out Brock and Taker locked in a clench where Brock had a chain wrapped around his hand and had been whaling away on Taker during our confrontation. Before Earl could turn around Brock slipped the chain from around his hand and slid it to the edge of the ring. Paul laughed evilly and scooped it up, sliding it inside his suit jacket out of Earl's sight.  
  
Dropping down from the apron I slapped my hands down in frustration, cussing myself for arguing with Earl and taking a couple of steps towards the smirking Heyman before I realized what I was doing and forced myself to stop. I stood and stared at him for a minute and as I watched he smiled and blew me a kiss. I narrowed my eyes, my heart pounding as the anger and frustration poured through me. Glancing around I noted that the TV cameras were focused completely on the match. Looking back at Heyman I pointed at myself and then put my hands together like I was holding a stick and snapped it before pointing at him before smiling sweetly at him and then turning away like I didn't have a care in the world. It was immensely satisfying to see a grown man pale over a little sign language from someone so much smaller than him.  
  
"Come on Taker!" I watched the match in frustration as Brock slammed him in the corner. Taker threw his arms up to defend his face but he was putting any offensive moves at all. From what I could see he'd been hit pretty hard with that chain. Something really wasn't right with this match. We'd discussed how we'd work matches and worked out signals just to let each other know that everything was ok just in case things really began to look bad. He wasn't giving me any of those signals. That damn chain had torn a gash in his cheek that was deep, blood was gushing down his face, covering his goatee and dripping onto his shirt. His reflexes were too slow, he wasn't getting his hands up and Brock just kept hammering away at him. Brock whipped him hard in the corner near me and when he landed Taker slid down until he was sitting on the mat.  
  
Hurrying over, I whispered, "What the hell is going on? This isn't right."  
  
Taker's head rolled weakly on his shoulders and his chest expanded as he took a deep breath. "Stay out of the ring. They're planning something. Get Kane. Something on the chain. Smell. Chemical smell. Tell him."  
  
Before I could even open my mouth to answer him Brock was there. Brock lifted him up and set him up for the F-5. The mat shook when Taker landed. I winced and felt my gut tighten at the pain he must be in. Damn it, I knew something was going to happen tonight. Damn it! Brock dropped down for the cover and got the three count. Here comes the pain blared over the speakers. The cheating bastards.  
  
Figuring the match was finally over I slid into ring waiting for Brock to leave. Taker wasn't moving, his chest was barely moving which had me worried. His cryptic words right before Brock had dragged him from the corner hadn't made a lot of sense. He'd wanted me to get Kane but the match was over now there was no need. All I needed to do was get to him and help him out of the ring and as soon as we made it to the curtain there'd be plenty of people to help.


	34. Chapter 34

Brock was facing the crowd, the boos echoing in my ears as I made my way to Taker. Brock had shoved him to the side of the ring after the three count so that's where I crawled to when I got in the ring. There was blood everywhere. I didn't know where to touch him first. I laid my hand against his chest, feeling his heart racing beneath my palm. Leaning down, I whispered, "Taker, can you hear me? Talk to me. Open your eyes. Let me see your eyes."  
  
He didn't even move, there was no response. I looked up at Earl who was trying to get Brock out of the ring.  
  
"Earl! Earl, we've got a problem!"  
  
Earl turned around and looked at me, frowning when he saw that Taker still hadn't moved from his prone position. "What's going on, Destiny?"  
  
"I don't know. He's not moving. He's breathing fine but he's not conscious." Subconsciously I could hear that the crowd was becoming quiet, that they realized something wasn't right.  
  
Feeling someone behind me I glanced around expecting it to be the paramedics, instead I felt a rough hand tangle in my hair jerking me to my feet. I wrapped both hands around his wrists, trying to take the pressure off. I quickly stepped away from Taker, not wanting him to get caught in whatever was going to happen. He was completely defenseless right now.  
  
"Hey, honey, I told you I'd take care of you tonight. Or maybe I'll share you with my new partner," Brock sneered.  
  
I felt the ring shake as someone else got in and cut my eyes to the side and saw Paul Heyman get into the ring. He had a microphone in one hand and walked up beside us. Brock let go of my hair and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back against his chest. I struggled against his tight hold, pulling my knee up and kicking back, catching him in the knee with my boot. I heard him give a satisfying grunt of pain and felt his grip loosen. Taking my elbow I rammed it back as hard as I could in his jaw. There was no use aiming for his stomach. The way these guys worked out I couldn't do any damage there. Kane had taught me that early on. I heard his howl of outrage and scrambled for Taker as soon as I was free. Before I'd taken two steps I felt Heyman's fat fingers close over my arm.  
  
"Oh, no, my pretty. You're not going anywhere. We've got a special surprise for you. He's been waiting patiently for you all night." Giving Brock a disgusted look, he shoved me back up against him. "Think you can hang onto her this time? I realize she's only half your size and she's proven she can take you but try, ok?"  
  
I felt Brock growl and take a step toward Heyman before backing off. "Shut up Paul. Just get on with it." He grabbed my arm tight enough to leave bruises. I twisted trying to get away or loosen the hold. He leaned down, his mouth right against my ear, "You listen to me you little bitch. I'm not your boyfriend there. I don't like you. I don't care about you. And I will snap your arm in a heartbeat if you move so much as an inch, do you understand me?"  
  
I sucked in a harsh breath as he squeezed my right arm. I could feel the bones rubbing together, the pain causing tears to rush into my eyes and my knees threatening to buckle. Quickly I nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought," satisfaction oozed from his voice. "But don't worry. I still owe you from your little stunt earlier." Brock rubbed his jaw where my elbow had landed. "We'll settle up later tonight. After the cameras go off."  
  
Flicking a quick look up I felt a heartbeat of satisfaction at his split lip and the slight bruise that was already forming. The bastard deserved it.  
  
"Are you ready for your surprise, Destiny?"  
  
Heyman's oily voice jerked my attention back to him. I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out what the hell they were up to. Looking over at Taker I was worried. All this time and he still hadn't moved a muscle. Staring at his handsome face I wondered what in the hell they'd done to him. Surely Brock hadn't hit him that hard. Even as I stared at him I saw his eyes flicker, first one and then the other opened just a slit. They blinked, unfocused, and slid shut and I thought he was out again before they popped right back open from will power alone. They still had a slightly glazed look in them. Even from where I stood he looked out of it.  
  
"Ready or not, honey, here's your surprise!" Brock's voice slid over my nerves, causing a shiver to race down my spine. My heart stopped beating as his music hit and the Big Show started down the ramp. I stared, my mouth dropping open as he made his way slowly down the ramp. He had an evil grin on his face, rubbing his hands together. The arena started going dark and I felt myself leaning heavier and heavier against Brock's chest.  
  
"Breathe, bitch, you're not getting out of this that easy!" Brock's voice hissed against my ear as he gave me a shake.  
  
Taking a deep breath I locked my knees and straightened away from Brock. Looking back down at Taker I could see that his eyes were mere slits again which had me worried until he met my eyes and he opened his wide. The glazed look was still there, vaguely, but he met my eyes and nodded his head telling me he was aware of what was going on and everything was going to be ok.  
  
The crowd was going nuts, booing Big Show and Brock. Of course all they could see was the crowd favorite down on the mat bleeding and me being held against my will. They didn't realize it was real, that this wasn't part of the script. Big Show grabbed the rope and hauled himself onto the apron. I struggled futilely against Brock's hold, snatches of that night in the arena playing through my mind as Big Show got closer and closer. Brock tightened his hold, squeezing my ribs until my breath came in choppy gasps. Big Show stepped over the top rope and came straight for me, not even paying attention to Taker laid out on the mat to the side there.  
  
"Hello, baby," Big Show's voice slithered over my nerves, reaching into my mind and pulling out the nightmare images I'd worked so hard to erase, so hard to forget. I slammed my eyes closed as his hand reached out for me, his stubby fingers trailing across my cheek. I jerked away from him, slamming the top of my head into Brock's chin.  
  
"Damn it!" Brock swore and jerked back, unintentional pulling me back away from Big Show. "You little bitch! You did that on purpose," Brock swore through gritted teeth, rubbing his throbbing chin on his shoulder. He was already starting to regret this 'great' idea of Paul's. The woman was turning out to be nothing but trouble.  
  
Show laughed, "Give her to me, I can handle her." He held out one huge hand and involuntarily I leaned against Brock, backing away from Show. I flicked a quick look down to see what Taker was doing and sucked in a quick breath when I saw that he was gone. Quickly I brought my eyes back up to Heyman. I couldn't bring myself to look at Big Show and I didn't want my eyes to roam ringside. I didn't want them to notice that Taker was missing.  
  
Heyman stepped between us, making Big Show halt his lumbering advance. Shaking his head he smiled, "No, I'm afraid not. You see, we keep her until you deliver. That was the deal."  
  
Big Show scowled and took another step. "She's mine and I'll take her right now."  
  
"She's going with us," Paul stuttered a bit as Big Show stepped closer. "We had a deal—"  
  
"The deal's off," growled an eerily familiar voice from behind Big Show seconds before he slammed the folding chair against the back of his head. Big Show's knees buckled and his eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he fell toward us. Brock hurriedly backed away, dragging me with him. Taking advantage of his distraction I slipped down and dug my elbow into his unprotected groin. With an anguished groan, Brock dropped his arms from me and cupped himself, dropping to his knees on the mat. Stepping over him I ran toward Taker. Heyman dropped his microphone, no longer paying any attention to the crowd, knowing they'd simply think it was all part of the script. He reached out to grab my arm as I ran by, I jerked away, trying to dodge him and miss Big Show as well.  
  
"Touch her and I'll kill you." Taker never raised his voice, never moved a muscle, just calmly delivered his promise and waited for me to reach his side. Heyman glanced at Taker and opened his mouth to deliver a snide remark but quickly shut it, almost choking on it as he read the quiet assurance in those burning green eyes that the man standing across from him would be more than happy to deliver on the promise he'd made. Heyman didn't make a move toward me again.  
  
Stepping cautiously around Big Show, I reached Taker's side, noting the blood still oozing from cut on his cheek. Circling his waist with one arm, I leaned into him. "Are you alright?"  
  
Wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders, he looked down into her worried blue eyes. She should be worried. She'd be a lot more worried if she knew just how close she'd been to witnessing a murder. If they'd touched just one hair on her head, he'd have — Slowly he backed away from that thought and took a deep breath, looking at Big Show stretched out cold at their feet. It wasn't in him to kick a man when he was down but damn he wanted to. Looking over at Brock who was still moaning in the corner, he felt the urge even stronger. He'd seen the bruises on Dory's arm from where that bastard had grabbed her. He'd heard his threat about breaking bones. Time for a little payback. Bending down he brushed a subtle kiss against her hair, "Stay here, sweetheart. Stay safe."  
  
Looking up at his worried green eyes, I tried to reassure him, "Hey, I'm always safe when I'm with you. You said you'd take the fat one—and you did." I waved my hand vaguely at the still as a statue Big Show and then grinned at Taker, "The blond one was mine remember? Maybe I didn't knock him out cold but I did leave him moaning on the ground."  
  
Stunned that she could joke at a time like this, that she'd crack a joke when her nightmare was lying at her feet, Mark just looked at her. He'd been afraid when he'd heard Big Show's music. Not for himself but he'd seen the look on her face, he'd seen the fear, he'd seen that look so many weeks ago and he'd been afraid he'd lost her again before the fight had even begun. And now she wanted to crack jokes? Hot damn, his Dory was back!  
  
Squeezing her tight against his side, he grinned, ignoring the painful pull against the torn skin of his cheek. "You did good, darlin'. Real good. I'd rather have you with me than against me any day."  
  
"I'm about to be sick. She's nothing but a—"  
  
Heyman's voice cracked as Taker tangled a fist in his shirt and his feet left the mat. The crowd went wild, loving ever minute of the action in the ring now. Checking to make sure Brock was still moaning in the corner, I hurried over to where Taker was shaking Heyman like a fat rag doll.  
  
"You fat son of a bitch! If you so much as look in her direction I will lay you out." Shaking him as though he weighed nothing at all, Taker dropped him to the mat, hard. "Do you understand me?" Turning he stomped away, already on to the next victim. Stopping abruptly in front of Brock he reached down, grasping him by his short blond hair and dragging him to his feet.  
  
I watched from a safe distance, staying a couple of steps behind him. Feeling someone walking up behind me, I jerked around throwing my arms up defensively and crying out involuntarily. Immediately Taker dropped Brock back to the mat and turned for me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Earl?" he growled walking over to us.  
  
Nervously fingering his earpiece, Earl shrugged, "Vince is going off in the back. He wants everybody out of the ring. We haven't been on TV for the last ten minutes. We can't stay on commercial forever."  
  
"You can tell Vince to kiss my ass. He let them come out here and try this shit. Well now he can just let it play out until I'm damn good and ready," Taker paced in front of Earl, frustration and anger vying for control.  
  
Earl looked to the back and shook his head and seconds later even I could hear the sounds coming from his earpiece. I winced in sympathy as Earl closed his eyes and listened. He nodded off and on as he listened before turning back to face us. "Vince says get to the back right now. He wants every damn one of you in his office right now."  
  
Taker opened his mouth and Earl held up a hand. "I'm not in this anymore. Leave me out of it. He said to tell you that if you stay it's going to cost you. Five thousand dollars each if you stay in this ring after I leave. And I'm leaving right now." Earl turned to walk away, making his way to the ropes.  
  
Looking at Taker I raised a questioning brow and he waited a minute before nodding. It wasn't the money that was the problem. It was the principal. Vince should be a little more careful how he words his threats. Walking over to Earl I casually slung my arm around his shoulders, catching him unaware and pretended to trip. When Earl, ever the gentleman, reached out to catch me I caught his arm and tripped him using his own momentum against him and laid him flat on his back, putting him in the same submission hold I'd had Mark in the other night. Earl lay there for a stunned minute without even moving. I raised my head up so I could see his face, I could feel his chest moving beneath my legs so I knew he was breathing. The crowd was roaring, they loved nothing better than seeing the referee get the rough end of a match.  
  
"Earl, hey Earl, you ok?" I whispered. I heard him groan and worried for a minute that he was hurt before I felt his chest shake beneath me.  
  
"I guess I asked for this, didn't I?" Earl turned his head and glanced at the little woman who was holding him captive as surely as any of the three hundred pound wrestlers could have.  
  
I bit my lip to hide a smile. "Well you did say that the fine was only applicable when you left the ring." I shrugged, laughing at him with my eyes, "And you haven't left the ring yet, have you?"  
  
Earl turned and looked up at the rafters of the arena, trying to ignore the squawking going on in his left ear and the woman holding him down and then Taker walked over and looked down at him.  
  
"Humiliating, isn't it?" he grinned.  
  
Earl winced at the reminder. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."  
  
Taker smiled, "If it makes you feel better she put me flat on my back the other night with the same move. I couldn't get loose either." Bending over he patted me on the knee and gave Earl a sympathetic look, "And I wouldn't admit that to just anybody." Having second thoughts now that he'd shared his secret he stood up and looked down at Earl, frowning, "And I expect it to go no further either."  
  
Earl just grinned.  
  
Taker cursed and turned away. "Hold him. I'll be done with Brock in just a minute. Big Show they can drag to the back the best way they can. I really don't care."  
  
I nodded and watched as he stomped away and went back to Brock who was just now trying to get to his feet again. Taker stood and watched him struggle to his feet, an evil grin curling his lips.  
  
Brock finally stood upright, leaning against the ring ropes and looking around him. Big Show was still out cold on the mat right where Taker had laid him. Heyman had made a run for the back as soon as Taker let him go. Brock was all alone.  
  
"You like to threaten women, do you little man?" there was enough heat in Taker's voice to make Brock take a wary step back except he was already against the ropes. Taker took a step closer, bending down until he could look straight into his eyes. "You threatened my woman?" his voice was quiet, soft, almost non-threatening until you looked into the hot flames burning in his eyes.  
  
I looked at Earl lying quietly beside me, noting the worried look on his face. I could hear the static still coming from his earpiece and bit my lip to keep from laughing when with a grunt he reached up and ripped it out of his ear, leaving it to hang limply around his neck. Turning my attention back to Taker and Brock I watched and listened, barely able to hear what was being said.  
  
Brock held his hands up defensively, "Hey I didn't do anything to her. She's just fine, isn't she?"  
  
Taker snorted derisively, "Yeah, you didn't do anything, did you? Is that why there are bruises on her arms the size of your fingerprints?"  
  
Brock glanced guiltily at Destiny, noting that she did have bruises already forming on her arms where he'd squeezed and threatened to break her arm. Quickly bringing his eyes back up to Taker he shook his head, trying to deny the truth, "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried sliding sideways, trying to get away from that deadly stare.  
  
Taker took a half step sideways blocking Brock's escape. He shook his head slowly, pitifully, "Oh you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't dig the hole any deeper, boy."  
  
Slowly Brock stopped backing away and straightened, knowing escape was impossible. "I'm not afraid of you. That little bitch got what she deserved. It was all Heyman's idea. Him and Big Show. They've got it all planned out."  
  
Taker gritted his teeth and nodded, "Oh I know who's behind this. You're not smart enough to be the brains. But I do want to give you something to think about."  
  
Brock sneered, "Oh, yeah? We were smart enough to get the best of you. We left you lying on the mat in a bloody mess! Seems to me you're the one who needs to do a little more thinking before you mess with us." Brock laughed and leaned back against the ropes confident he had put Taker in his place.  
  
Taker took a step back and made a show of looking around the ring and then looked back at Brock. "Where exactly did you leave me laying?"  
  
Brock dropped his smile, sputtering, trying to regroup. "You're a bloody mess. There's blood everywhere."  
  
Taker smiled, an evil, wicked grin and reached up to wipe some of the blood off his cheek and looked down at his fingers. "You're right about that. You all did draw first blood."  
  
Brock started trying to back away again. "First blood?"  
  
Taker merely smiled, taking a step closer. "Like I was saying I want to give you something to think about Brock." Looking down, Taker casually rubbed his clenched fist. "The next time you threaten to break bones you better be very careful, damn careful who you threaten. Not everybody is as understanding as I am."  
  
"Understanding?" Brock's eyes widened as Taker looked at him and grinned as if he was purely enjoying himself now.  
  
"Umm," Taker made a noncommittal sound low in his throat, causing Brock to swallow nervously.  
  
"I didn't threaten to break anything, honest. I didn't threaten her—"  
  
Without looking up, without appearing the least interested in the conversation anymore, Taker said, "Yes, you did."  
  
"No, she misunderstood. She's lying to you. You know how women are. They'll say anything. One bitch is as good as another, ya know? She's just setting me up."  
  
Taker glanced at him briefly, enjoying the nervous way Brock kept glancing around, shifting from one foot to another. The bastard had tortured Dory. He deserved everything he was getting and then some. "She's doing a damn good job of it then because I'm buying it, hook, line and sinker."  
  
"Damn it man she's lying! She's nothing but a lying little bitch! I didn't threaten her, why would I do that?" Brock's voice took on a pleading note, almost begging.  
  
Taker took a step toward him, enough was enough. It was time to end it. "You need to learn a lesson, boy. I warned you. Don't threaten what's mine. Ever. Don't touch her. Don't talk to her. Don't even look at her. From now on if she walks into a room I want you to leave. Do you understand?"  
  
Brock smirked, "Yeah right. I'm one of Vince's top stars. She's nothing but your—" Brock swallowed the word he'd been about to utter when he looked into Taker's face. Taker never said a word but there was a taut silence between them, there was a look on Taker's face that was just begging him to finish the sentence, to give him a reason. Brock abruptly shut his mouth.  
  
Taker grinned. The boy wasn't as dumb as he looked. "You may be one of Vince's stars of today but until you've been here as long as I have—don't do any bragging. This has nothing to do with business. You've made it personal. So I'm going to return the favor. I'm going to give you something a little personal to think about the next time you want to break something. Maybe it'll make you have second thoughts."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Taker almost laughed as Brock started backing away. The boy didn't have enough sense not to mess with him in the first place but his survival instincts had finally kicked in. Too late. "You all drew first blood, not me. I'm just going to even it up a little. Just remember this the next time you think of threatening someone under my protection."  
  
With no more warning than that Taker drew back and landed a hard punch right on Brock's nose. Taker heard the satisfying crunch of cartilage and bone just seconds before the blood poured from Brock's nose. Backing away Taker watched in satisfaction as Brock grabbed his nose, blood dripping from between his fingers.  
  
"Son of a bitch, you broke my damn nose," Brock howled from beneath his cupped hands, doing a little dance of pain in the corner of the ring.  
  
I watched as if in slow motion as Taker drew back and hit Brock. Oh shit was my first thought as the blood began to flow. Without even thinking about it I let go of Earl and got to my feet, walking towards Taker.  
  
"What have you done?" I whispered, touching Taker's arm as I came up beside him.  
  
Taker turned and looked down at her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Taught him a lesson. He'll think twice before he touches you again. He damn sure won't threaten to break any bones again."  
  
Brock raised tear filled eyes to the couple standing across from him, cussing Paul for getting him into this mess and then leaving him.  
  
"Taker, I'm leaving," Earl called from across the ring, standing on the apron just in case either one of them made any sudden moves toward him this time.  
  
Taker looked at Brock, "You remember what I told you. This is as personal as this has to be. You take it further . . . I'll make it painful." With that Taker turned and tugged Destiny with him to the side of the ring where Earl waited on them. Taker stepped over the ropes and climbed down and turned to catch Destiny and swing her down to the floor before lacing their fingers together, turning he gave Earl a grin and he stepped off the apron. He was a good guy. He'd waited until we left the ring before he stepped off so technically we'd met Vince's stipulations.  
  
Turning away from the ring, Taker and I walked up the ramp hand in hand, the crowd's cheers roaring in our ears. The action in the ring was over. Now it was time to face Vince and find out where the hell Glenn was. He should have been out there. Tightening my fingers around Taker's I squeezed gently, glad he was walking beside me. It had been brought home just how close I could come to losing him . . .and he wasn't even mine. . .yet.


	35. Chapter 35

"I thought this was supposed to be an easy match tonight, Mark?" I said sarcastically as we ducked behind the curtains leading to the back.  
  
Using his shirt to wipe some of the blood off his face, Mark looked down at her. "Don't be a smart ass right now, darlin. We've still got to deal with Vince. I've probably got to have stitches on this and where in the hell was Glenn?" he looked around irritably as if just mentioning his name would cause him to appear.  
  
I looked up at him and noticed that his cheek had finally quit bleeding but still looked rough. The cut was deep and ugly. It would probably leave a scar unless the stitches were set soon. I nodded, now was not the time to give him a hard time. "Alright. Let's find Glenn and then we'll get your cheek taken care of. Or do you want to see the medical tech first?" I didn't even mention Vince, knowing he was last on our list.  
  
Mark shook his head, striding down the hall, keeping his hand tightly wrapped around mine. I hurried along behind, almost running to keep up. "I want Glenn first. He should have been out there. He was supposed to be watching for just what happened. He should have been out there," there was irritation, almost a hint of betrayal in his voice as we strode down the hallway.  
  
"I'm sure . . ." my voice trailed off as I couldn't think of what would have kept Glenn from the ring.  
  
We heard the yelling halfway up the hallway from our locker room. Looking at each other for a second we took off running, Mark's longer legs eating up the distance but keeping a slower pace for me. We arrived in front of our locker room to see a crowd of people gathered around. Seeing a familiar blonde head I made my way in that direction with Mark a step behind.  
  
"Hunter, what's going on?"  
  
Hunter turned around and grinned. "Hey you two. You finally decided to vacate the ring? Vince is on a headhunting mission. Guess who's at the top of his list?" He quirked a brow and nodded his head in our direction.  
  
Mark laughed, "I can imagine. We'll deal with him later. What's going on?"  
  
Hunter shrugged, "I'm not sure. I just got here a few minutes ago. From the snatches of conversation I heard Glenn got locked in your alls locker room. They can't get him out."  
  
Mark frowned, "What do you mean—can't get him out?"  
  
Hunter shrugged again, "Just what I said. Something got wedged in the lock, almost like something was broken off in it. The door is one of those old ones—it's about six or seven inches thick. If it wasn't for the inch or so gap at the bottom we wouldn't have been able to hear Glenn yelling for help. Man, he's pissed about something too. I don't know why. He's already had his match." Hunter grinned, "Maybe Grace told him to be home on time and we know how her temper is."  
  
Mark shook his head, "No, his wife is home. She's not on this tour with him. What was he saying?"  
  
Hunter frowned trying to think of what the others had been saying when he'd walked up. "Something about needing to get out there—" flicking a quick look at Dory he shook his head, "just a lot of cussing after that I think."  
  
I leaned against Mark's side, taking comfort from the warmth soaking into me. "How are we going to get him out?" I looked up at Mark as I asked the question.  
  
Mark reached out and wrapped his arm around Dory's shoulders, pulling her in tight against his side. He started to lean down and kiss her when Hunter stuck his hand out catching him against the chest before he could reach her. Mark glared at him.  
  
Hunter grinned, "Hey, you're the one who's got blood all over you man. I didn't think she'd appreciate it . . . but go ahead." Hunter backed away giving them privacy and went looking for Stephanie.  
  
I laughed at the disgruntled look on Mark's face before patting him gently on the chest. "Come on, let's see what's being done to get Glenn out and then get you taken care of."  
  
Mark grunted irritably but took the lead. We slowly made our way through the crowd, with Mark shouldering enough room for me to follow easily in his wake. Finally getting to the door we were just in time to hear Glenn bellowing from inside, a little garbled but understandable.  
  
"Get me out of this damn room! Right now! When I find out who messed with this god damn lock I'm going to break his neck!"  
  
There was a second of silence and then a thump against the door that shook the very frame. I looked up at Mark and raised a brow. "I thought Hunter said the door was six or seven inches thick?"  
  
Mark shrugged, "He also said Glenn was pissed."  
  
There was a series of thumps against the door as we stood there and finally Mark walked up to the door and leaned against it.  
  
"Glenn, hey Glenn," he yelled, trying to make himself heard over the thumping and through the door. He waved his hand impatiently at everyone gathered in the hallway, trying to get them to be quiet.  
  
"Mark, is that you?" Glenn's voice echoed hollowly through the door.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. We're gonna get you out now. Everything's fine. Just quit pounding on the door, you hear me?"  
  
"Where's Dory?"  
  
"She's standing right here next to me. We'll talk in just a few minutes." He felt Dory poke him in the ribs and turned to look down. "What?"  
  
I waved a hand to the two maintenance men who'd walked up while Mark had been talking to Glenn. "They're here to take the hinges off the door. That's how they're going to get him out."  
  
"Glenn, they're here to take the hinges off the door now. Just go sit down and you'll be out in a few minutes." Mark backed away to lean against the opposite wall, folding his arms across his chest while he watched the two men work.  
  
I walked over and leaned against the wall beside him, not touching but standing companionably close.   
  
"You wanna sit down darlin'?"  
  
I looked around and then glanced at him, "Sure, where did you have in mind?"  
  
Sliding down the wall, he sat on the floor and stretched his long legs out before reaching up and grabbing my hand. Giving me a little tug he tumbled me in his lap, settling me draped across his legs and leaning against his chest.  
  
"Comfortable?" he murmured against the side of my neck, careful to keep the bloody side of his face away from her.  
  
Reaching over my head, I ran my hand down the rough scrape of his goatee, careful to rub the cheek that wasn't injured. I leaned against his chest and sighed, "Very." Snuggling a little closer I felt his arms tighten around me. "Mmm, I wasn't aware of how tired I was until I sat down here."  
  
Mark leaned his head back against the wall enjoying the feel of Dory in his arms. The last hour had been tense and it was nice to just sit and relax for a minute even if it was on a hard concrete floor. Tightening his arms around her he sighed in contentment. "How long did they say it would take to get the hinges off the door?"  
  
I didn't bother opening my eyes. Two of the security guards were trying to get everyone out of the hallway, I could hear them clearing the way. "Mmm, I think they said it was going to be about a half hour or so. Why?"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to bleed to death while we waited."  
  
Startled I jerked my eyes open, twisting around in his lap to look at his face. He was grinning at me. "You jerk!" Shoving him in the chest, I leaned back so I could see his face. Carefully I used the hem of his shirt to wipe away some of the blood. "I think you might survive until we get some stitches."  
  
"Heads up man. I'd hide if I was you," Hunter whispered as he walked back by with Stephanie by his side.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mark frowned, but followed the direction Hunter nodded and saw Vince coming down the hall. "Shit. That's just what we need right now." Sliding me off his lap Mark got to his feet. The hallway was deserted now except for me and Mark, Stephanie and Hunter and the two maintenance men. Vince looked in our direction and frowned and then started our way.   
  
Hunter saw the frown and laughed and grabbed Stephanie. "I think that's our cue to exit, baby."  
  
Stephanie smiled sympathetically at us. "Good luck." Reaching out she hugged me and whispered, "Let me know if I can help you."  
  
Surprised but pleased by her offer of friendship I just nodded and smiled back at her. I watched them walk away for a minute before turning to Mark. "They're such a nice couple."  
  
Mark grunted. "Yeah but a couple of what?"  
  
Elbowing him in the side, I said,"Mark, what is your problem?"  
  
He just shook his head. "Never mind. I like Hunter just fine. Stephanie can be bit much sometimes but if you like her. . .that's fine." He shrugged. "I don't think now is the time to talk about it do you?" He nodded to where Vince was making his way down the hall.  
  
Glancing at Vince out of the corner of my eye, I nodded. "No, probably not. But you started it." I ignored how childish that sounded and ignored the grin Mark threw at me letting me know how childish he thought is sounded too. Turning my back to Vince I looked up at Mark, whispering, "Don't you think Vince walks like he's got a stick up his butt?"  
  
Mark's eyes widened, jerking down to meet Dory's innocent blue eyes. "Shit, Dory don't be saying stuff like that." Mark glanced quickly around to make sure no one had overheard her remark. Seeing the two maintenance men still bent over the door and no one else close to them he looked back at Vince and watched him for a minute, his eyes flicking over the stiff way his shoulders twitched back and forth with every step. Meeting her laughing blue eyes he had to grin, "But yeah you're right—he does walk like he's got a stick up his ass."  
  
It was nice to see Mark laughing again. Taking a step closer I leaned against his chest, loving it when his arms automatically closed around my waist. "And you know what I thought when Brock Lesnar first appeared on the ramp tonight?"  
  
Mark groaned but answered, "I probably don't want to know this but go ahead, what did you think?"  
  
I looked up at him and widened my eyes innocently before saying, "I thought—gee, where's his hat? Don't all organ grinder monkeys have to wear those little hats?"  
  
Mark just shook his head.  
  
I reached up and tapped him on the chest. "Oh come on. Admit it. Even you can see the resemblance. The monkey and Brock both dance around. They both have owners or in Brock's case he's got Paul Heyman. Neither are too intelligent, although I think the monkey has Brock beat in that department." Mark snorted, trying not to laugh and encourage me although I could tell from the look on his face that he was enjoying my nonsense. It was taking his mind off the coming confrontation with Vince. I opened my mouth to deliver another one when I was cut off.  
  
"So you two decided to finally vacate my ring?"  
Vince's cold tone brought the two of us apart immediately.  
  
Standing close beside Mark I could feel the tension in him, could feel him struggle to control his temper. "We left as soon as the situation was under control."  
  
"You let the situation get out of control. You could have ended it at anytime. I've talked to Earl and I know exactly what you said. I expect you to pay that fine and have it on my desk before you leave the arena tonight. And you too," Vince turned and shook a finger in my direction.  
  
I raised my eyebrow at Vince. "Actually Mr. McMahon the way you phrased your threat was if we did not leave the ring before Earl left we would be fined. If you care to review the tape you will see that Mark and I left the ring before Earl did."  
  
Vince stood there for a minute and just stared at me. Glancing at him, I started to fidget and regretted even opening my mouth. What the hell had I done now? Mark reached over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, anchoring me to his side, silently supporting me. Finally after what seemed like an hour Vince smiled and looked at Mark. "She's a smart ass little thing isn't she?"  
  
Mark laughed, "She is that. She also appreciates being talked to, instead of about."  
  
"Touché," Vince murmured and nodded in my direction. "You do have a point, my dear. That was the exact wording of my—" Vince hesitated before continuing, "—that was exactly what I said. As long as you both exited the ring before Earl, then no fine can be applied." Looking at me a little closer, he actually grinned, "Of course if I remember the match right, you did cheat didn't you?"  
  
"Cheat?" I squeaked.  
  
"Mmm, wasn't it you who tripped Earl and put him in a submission hold?"  
  
Flicking him a quick look, I asked, "Would you believe it was an accident?"  
  
I felt Mark stiffen beside me and knew he was trying not to laugh. As unobtrusively as possible I slid my foot over and stepped on his toe, trying to get him to straighten up. This was serious business. I'd only met Vince in passing a couple of times and now Mark wants to stand there and laugh at a time like this?  
  
Vince looked at the woman standing in front of him, studying her closely. She wasn't very tall—probably only five three or four. She had intense blue eyes, long brown hair and a charming grin when she was trying to convince you of something—like she was doing right now. And she had nerve. She was standing there in front of him stomping on Mark's foot. He pretended not to notice that part and laughed softly to himself. There weren't too many people who had the nerve to stand up to Mark—and for damn sure not many who had the nerve to stand on him. At first he'd written her off as some ring rat that would be here today and gone tomorrow but evidently not. He'd caught a glimpse of her a couple of times backstage when she'd been with Mark and then when Mark had come to him with his idea of her being his valet. . .then he'd approached Stephanie to check her out. He was a thorough man. He never left anything to chance. Stephanie had reported back that she wasn't the regular ring rat type. She was a fan of wrestling that Mark had met at one of the shows and had been seeing for a while. Maybe somebody they could use with the right training since Mark wanted her around. Vince shook his head, definitely not the ring rat type. He laughed to himself. For one thing she's got too much brains and a smart mouth. Vince laughed to himself. Probably a damn good thing she's got Mark at her back with that smart mouth. Shaking his head he got back to the business at hand and looked over her head and met Mark's eyes, "You know how we do business. This is not it."  
  
Casually Mark changed positions, dropping his arm from around Dory and taking a step closer to Vince. "Business got a little personal out there tonight, don't you think Vince?" Mark gestured vaguely to the blood drying on his face and staining his shirt.  
  
Vince shrugged. "That's just how some nights go. You know that as well as I do. Some nights you bleed. Some nights the other guy does. You've been in this business long enough to know that. Why are you bitching about it now?"  
  
Gritting his teeth, Mark hung onto his temper by a hair. "You think it's the blood that bothers me?" Stepping even closer he leaned down, glaring into Vince's face. "I've bled more for this company than any other wrestler in this locker room."   
  
Vince backed away from the look in Mark's eyes, uneasy with the tone of voice, with the look on his face.  
  
Mark kept pace with Vince, stalking him until his back touched the wall. "I've bled for this company and been glad to do it but when you throw shit at me to get ratings and you jeopardize her—"Mark jerked a thumb in Dory's direction, never taking his burning gaze off Vince's pale face "—then we need to have a serious conversation."  
  
Throwing his hands up Vince said defensively, "Hey, I didn't know anything about tonight. I was just as surprised as you were." Sidestepping Mark he paced a couple of steps away before turning around and facing him again. "Just as soon as we're done here I'm going to talk to Heyman and Lesnar and Big Show. I want to know what in the hell they thought they were doing out there."  
  
Mark snorted. "Bullshit. Nobody goes through that curtain that you don't okay." Mark shook his head. "Don't jerk me around on this Vince. We've always dealt clean together. I'm sure they gave you some nice song and dance about some ratings grabber—and I'm sure this was. It was a nice set up." Mark turned and pinned Vince to the wall with a hard stare. "But it better be the last set up that comes my way." Never taking his eyes off Vince, Mark continued, "You do it again and it will be the last time. I don't care how much money you have or who you are. You don't set me up and walk away. There was nothing scripted about what they did." Gesturing to his face, Mark backed off a little and reached for Dory's hand. "This is real blood, I'm going to have to have real stitches and I'm really pissed. Don't just take my word for it. You say you're going to talk to Big Show and Lesnar and Heyman?" Mark smiled, an evil, satisfied grin. "When Show finally wakes up you ask him if that chair shot was real or not. You ask Lesnar if I really broke his nose." Mark laughed and turned to walk towards the locker room door to see how close they were to having Glenn out, leading Dory by the hand.  
  
Vince called out, "You did that on purpose?"  
  
Mark turned his head but didn't stop walking, "Yep."  
  
Irritation colored Vince's tone. "Dammit you know that's a fine!"  
  
Looking back Mark met his gaze, his steps never faltering, "Yep."  
  
Staring for a minute, Vince turned and swore before stomping off up the hallway yelling back over his shoulder, "Have the check on my desk by Monday!"  
  
Mark just nodded and continued walking. "It's money well-spent Vince!"  
  
Vince continued muttering as he stomped up the hallway. Vince was halfway up the hallway when he heard Mark call his name. Turning back he scowled, "What?"  
  
Mark grinned and wrapped his arm securely around Dory as he faced Vince. "You might want to tell them something else when you talk to them."  
  
Vince frowned. "I'm not a message boy."  
  
Mark shrugged. "Suit yourself. I can tell them just as well. It'll cost you some more TV time I'm sure but hey . . . "  
  
"What's the message?" disgruntlement colored Vince's tone, echoed in the tense set of his shoulders.  
  
Mark smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "You be sure to tell all of them that this is just the beginning."  
  
Vince's face turned red with rage. "If you do one more thing to them that isn't scripted I will fine your ass!"  
  
Mark nodded calmly. "I understand."  
  
Vince nodded, calming down when Mark accepted his ultimatum. He was in charge. Mark simply had to realize that. Turning he started back up the hallway.  
  
Mark watched Vince turn and walk away, knowing by the smug look Vince wore just before he turned what was going through his mind. Squeezing Dory tight, he delivered his parting shot, "I'll keep my check book handy."  
  
Mark laughed silently as Vince froze for a second as the meaning behind his words sank in. Vince had been so sure he'd won that argument. He exchanged grins with Dory as Vince started up the hallway without bothering to turn back around, simply muttering under his breath as he stomped up the hallway.  
  
I looked up at Mark, shaking my in exasperation. "You're gonna get fired one day pulling crap like that."  
  
Throwing an arm casually around her neck, Mark turned back toward the locker room. Shortening his long legged stride to match hers, he teased, "Yeah but I've got you to support me now so I don't have to worry about it."  
  
Giving him a playful shove in the side, I answered, "Well that's true I always did want a love slave."  
  
I saw Mark's eyes widen in surprise, all playfulness disappearing from his expression as desire instantly flamed to life. "Mmm, now you're talking." He stopped walking and moved a little closer, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me snug against his chest. Dipping his head down he tucked his cheek into the crook of my neck, tickling me with the rough scrape of his goatee.  
  
Reaching up I wrapped my arms tight around his neck, enjoying the feel of him close against me.  
  
Backing away slightly, he cautioned, "Be careful. There's a lot of blood all over me."  
  
"Love slaves don't talk, don't you know that?"  
  
A silky, auburn brow rose in question. "Is that right?"  
  
Tugging on his hair gently I pulled his head towards mine. "That's right."  
  
Nipping her lower lip playfully he kept the kiss casual, conscious of the public place and the two men whose eyes continually strayed in their direction. As much as his body was begging him to back her against the wall and make this kiss count now was not the time or the place. Regretfully ending the kiss he turned back for the locker room, meeting the eyes of one the maintenance men. As soon as Mark looked at him, he immediately dropped his gaze back to his work but not before Mark caught the appreciative gaze aimed at Dory.  
  
"As much as you're killing me, now is not the time or the place," gently pressing a kiss to her hair, he puller her close and kept walking. "I think you do this to me on purpose, just to keep me in line," he teased.  
  
"Of course," I answered without looking up. I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I'd caught the maintenance man looking in our direction and finally realized we'd been making out in the public hallway. And instead of calling a halt to it I'd been eager for more, hungry for the taste of him.  
  
Noticing something in her voice Mark looked down at her, "You okay, darlin'?"  
  
Not wanting to admit what I'd been thinking and knowing he'd bug me if I didn't change the subject, I said, "Yeah I'm fine. Are they done yet with Glenn?"  
  
Giving her a searching glance Mark let the subject drop. "Yeah, it looks like they'll be done in a few minutes. They've got three of the four hinges off. Just one more to go."  
  
We stood silently, waiting impatiently as the final hinge was taken off the door. More men were called in and the door was carefully lifted out of the frame and set over to the side. The maintenance men set about examining the lock, trying to determine how it had gotten jammed in the first place.  
  
Mark and I had started toward the now open door when we heard one of the maintenance men mutter, "What in the hell is that?"  
  
Stopping we looked over to see the maintenance men were examining the inside of the door.  
  
"Shit, will you look at that?"  
  
"Damn, what the hell did that?"  
  
"That's a steel door!" The man leaned down and ran a hand over the dents that ran the length of the door. Not just one or two but more like twenty or thirty. They covered the door, pounded into the door at least an inch. "Son of a bitch," he muttered softly beneath his breath as he traced a finger over a particularly deep indentation on the inside of the door. "What in the hell could have made such an impression?"  
  
A shadow fell across the path his fingers were tracing and he glanced up, startled he lost his balance and fell over on his butt.  
  
Catching Glenn's appearance in the dressing room door out of the corner of my eyes I almost missed the spectacle of the maintenance man landing on his butt, almost. Mark laughed quietly under his breath and tugged on my hand and we started in Glenn's direction. Finally getting a good look at Glenn I could see why the man would have been startled. Glenn had evidently put his mask back on—he'd had no idea who was getting him out and he had to keep his gimmick intact. There was an air of menace about him I'd never seen in Glenn. Standing there in the demolished doorway, he looked as if he'd destroyed it himself. Cutting a quick glance at the door as we passed it I gave him an A for effort. His hair had had time to dry after his match and now was doing some crazy poofy thing around his face, probably from where he'd been running his hands through it. It gave him a crazy look, all fluffed around his face like that. He stood there for a minute, his chest heaving in and out, sweat glistening on his bare arm and part of his chest that his costume revealed. Anger and frustration vibrated off him in waves, you could feel it. The maintenance men lost interest in the door and began backing up. They were employed by the arena and had no idea who this madman was, who they hell could tell what some of these wrestlers would do?  
  
Mark waved a hand at Glenn, motioning him back inside the locker room. "Let's go back inside and talk. We've got things to discuss and this is as good a place as any. At least we won't get locked in."  
  
Without a word Glenn turned and stomped back inside the locker room, leaving the maintenance men to breathe a sigh of relief and begin to make fun of their fellow worker who'd been so scared he'd fell over at his first sight of Kane.  
  
Stepping into the locker room a few steps behind Mark and Glenn I stopped dead in my tracks and stared, fascinated at the destruction. The benches had been tossed across the room, the lockers were over turned, and chairs were tossed on top of the whole mess. I turned a wide, fascinated gaze to Mark.  
  
Mark merely raised an eyebrow and looked at Glenn. As soon as we'd reached the safety of the locker room Glenn had ripped off the mask, tossing it on top of on the bags lying in the corner. Our gear and the TV were the only things that seemed to be intact in the whole room. Glenn had had a regular fit.  
  
"Did you have nice temper tantrum, Glenn?"  
  
With a snarl, Glenn walked over and kicked one of the already overturned lockers then cursed and hobbled for a second when it hurt. "Don't start with me Mark. What the hell was I supposed to do? The damn door wouldn't open, I couldn't get out. All I could do was watch every damn bit of it on TV!" Glenn gestured to the TV in the corner, which explained why it remained untouched. That was the only way he'd known what was going on and even then he'd missed a great deal. "What the hell happened after Vince took you off the air? There's blood all over you, they had Dory." Running an agitated hand through his hair, causing it to stand out even further. "What the hell happened?"  
  
Mark sighed and glanced around, looking for a place to sit. "Did you have to destroy everything?"  
  
Glenn glanced around as if seeing it for the first time. Feeling his face burn he glanced first at Mark then Dory before blurting out defensively, "I was locked in here a long time!"  
  
Mark shook his head, "Glenn it couldn't have been for even an hour."  
  
Trying again, Glenn said, "I'm claustrophobic."  
  
Choking on a laugh, I met Glenn's gaze and just shook my head. Mark's voice cut into my thoughts. "It's a big room Glenn. Just admit it. You had a temper tantrum. I thought Grace had cured you of that."  
  
Snorting Glenn said, "Grace is my wife, not my boss."  
  
This caused Mark to bust out laughing, "Oh, that's a good one. Does she know this?"  
  
Growling in disgust, Glenn took a threatening step closer, "Oh shut up!"  
  
Stepping between the two men I held up a hand, "Ok, ok that's enough. Let's get back to the business at hand, ok?"  
  
Glaring at Mark Glenn backed up and went over the mess he'd created, picking up a chair and checking it's legs before bringing it over and sitting it before Dory. "Here ya go." With a glare at Mark he went to get one for himself and sit close to Dory's. Settling himself comfortably he glared at Mark, "You can get your own."  
  
Snorting, Mark went in search of another chair. Finding one he brought it back and completed their little circle.  
  
"Alright, let's get this over with. What did you see? I don't know when Vince had them go to commercial."  
  
"Too damn soon. All I was able to see was Big Show coming down that goddamn ramp. He climbed in the ring and was going for Dory—''abruptly he stopped and looked at Dory, "I never asked—are you ok, sweetheart?"  
  
I smiled slowly, grateful for Glenn's concern. "I'm fine. Big Show never touched me. He tried but he didn't."  
  
Nodding, Glenn continued, "They went to a commercial break when Big Show got in the ring. No explanation, no nothing. They showed a hundred commercials. When they finally came back all they said was that the Undertaker had been injured and they'd let everyone know later in the broadcast how he was doing. Hell we knew that. I could see blood in the ring." Flicking a look at Mark's cheek and his blood stained shirt, he said, "I'm assuming all the blood staining the canvas was yours?"  
  
Mark leaned back in his chair and smiled. "You'd be wrong, brother."  
  
Glenn laughed. "I knew I could count on you to do at least a little damage." Slapping the arm of the chair he was sitting in in frustration, he added, "I saw Brock coming out instead of the Hardyz and knew something was up. I started out to the ring then but the damn door was locked. I know Brock or Show did it. I know it!"  
  
Mark nodded. "Probably. Them or Heyman."  
  
"That fat, son of a bitch!"  
  
Mark nodded, "Exactly."  
  
"So what exactly happened? TV tells me nothing. I saw just enough to be mad as hell at not being able to be out there to help."  
  
Mark glanced at the demolished room and grinned, "You were mad? Really?"  
  
Stretching I kicked him lightly, "Mark, give him a break. How did you feel out there when you couldn't get to me?"  
  
Mark lost his grin, "You're right, darlin'." Looking back over at Glenn he started on the tale, "I wasn't really too worried when it first started. That was a rookie mistake." Mark shook his head, "I should have known something was up. Heyman has always been a bastard. Anyway the match was fine until the end when Brock cheated. He had a chain that he wrapped around his hand—that's what opened my cheek up." He gestured vaguely to the cut on his cheek. "He had something on the chain, some chemical smell." Glancing speculatively at Glenn, he asked, "Have you ever smelled Ether?"  
  
Glenn shook his head, his eyes wide, disbelieving.  
  
"Hmm, I could be wrong. Never smelled it too often myself. It'll put you out like a light if you get a good whiff of it though. Make you see double, things that aren't there until it puts you out completely. That's what makes me think that was it. Instead of hitting me with the chain, he hit me just that once and then just held the chain there right under my nose. Once I caught a breath of it I couldn't breathe right, everything went fuzzy and I never could get back on track. Everything went down hill from there. That little son of a bitch Brock threatened to break Dory's arm—"  
  
Jerking upright, Glenn interrupted, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Mark nodded grimly, "Oh yeah, while I was laying to the side of the ring out of it—you saw all that part—Big Show climbed into ring and went after Dory. When she went to jerk away from him she hit Brock in the chin with her head—the bastard threatened to break her arm if she moved again." Nodding his head at her he added, "She's got the bruises on her arm to prove how rough he was."  
  
Reaching over Glenn grabbed her arm, carefully, gently pushing the sleeve out of the way. A rough sound came from deep in his chest as he revealed the bruises marring the pale flesh covering the slim bones of her arm and wrist. Softly, without moving, he muttered, "He's dead."  
  
Reaching out I grabbed his hand, "I'm fine, Glenn. Just bruised, that's all." Squeezing his hand gently I let it go and sat back in my chair.  
  
Glancing one more time at the dark bruises already covering her arm, Glenn huffed before sitting back in his chair. Looking at Mark, he demanded, "What did you do about this?"  
  
Mark grinned. "I broke his nose."  
  
Glenn frowned. "And?"  
  
"Damn Glenn there were little kids out there. We were in front of a live crowd. It wasn't like I could beat the shit out of him and have blood going everywhere. Where the hell is your head man?"  
  
Shrugging uncomfortably Glenn shifted in his chair. Mark was right even if he didn't want to admit it. "Alright, alright I get it. So all you did was hit him once?"  
  
"No, damn it, I didn't just hit him. I broke the bastard's nose."  
  
Waving a hand to cut him off, Glenn asked, "What about Big Show?"  
  
"I hit him with a chair," Mark admitted.  
  
"You mean they came out there and threatened you and Dory and that's all you did?" Glenn's voice was filled with disgust.  
  
I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, my eyes bouncing between the two men like ping pong balls. If you didn't know better you'd swear they really were brothers the way they were sniping at each other. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, both men upset and sure they were in the right.  
  
Gritting his teeth tightly, Mark said, "If you will shut up for two seconds I will tell you exactly what the hell happened. Do you think you can do that?"  
  
Flicking a quick glance at Mark I could see that he was beyond irritation. His eyes were a deep, dark green shooting liquid fire at Glenn across the small space. His fingers were gripping the chair arms so tight his knuckles were white, the tendons in his arms standing out in stark relief.  
  
"I'm waiting," Glenn muttered, irritation still evident in his voice. "I've been stuck in this damn room all night—the least you can do is tell me what the hell happened."  
  
Looking over at Glenn, Mark dropped his head back and consciously relaxed his hands and took a deep breath. He knew Glenn wasn't really mad at him, just the situation. He'd wanted to be out there to help and now he was pissed because he'd been locked in the room. Maybe if he kept that thought in mind he wouldn't break Glenn's nose too. Maybe.  
  
Without opening his eyes, he started, "Like I told you—there was something on the chain Brock hit me with. I told Dory that, I warned her." Flicking her a quick look he continued, "I warned her not to get in the ring. I knew there was something wrong, hell who wouldn't at that point? Anyway by that time it was too late. I was out of it. I was in and out of consciousness then, more out than anything else. When I finally started coming to a little bit Brock and Heyman already had Dory in the ring. Big Show shows up and gets in the ring and all hell starts to break lose. I'm still feeling woozy, everything looks blurry when I can finally get my eyes open." Shaking his head wearily as if still feeling the affects, he finally continued, "I wondered where in the hell you were but knew I couldn't wait any longer. I heard Brock threaten Dory, knew that bastard wouldn't hesitate to do it. I rolled out of the ring and went around the outside. I guess Brock thought his little trick worked better than it did. They never paid a bit of attention to me." Grinning a little sarcastically, he added, "They were more worried about who had to try and restrain Dory than me."  
  
Raising an interested brow, Glenn smiled, "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I think if we'd given her a little more time she'd have beaten the hell out of all of them. As it was I barely made it back in the ring in time to keep that bastard Big Show from getting his hands on her." Reaching over he laced his hand through hers, squeezing gently, reassuring her and himself. Turning his attention back to Glenn, he continued the story, "Like I said, they weren't paying any attention to me. Dory was the only one who knew I was even moving around. I came up right behind Show and just flat laid his ass out with one of the folding chairs from ring side. There was no pulling any punches. By God I let him have it. Son of a bitch almost landed on me thanks to whatever the hell that shit was Brock had on that chain. My reflexes were slow as hell. I'm just now getting back to normal."  
  
I jerked my head to the side and glanced at Glenn when I heard him smother a laugh. When he caught me looking he shrugged and looked a little guilty.  
  
"I know, I know. It's not funny . . .but . . almost fell on him . . ." shrugging again Glenn slumped further down in his chair and motioned for Mark to continue.  
  
Glaring at him Mark continued, "With Big Show out of the way that only left Brock. He said this was nothing personal for him. It was jut a deal between Heyman and Big Show—he was just Heyman's muscle to carry it out." Mark shook his head, absent-mindedly rubbing his thumb over Dory's hand while he thought. "I'd say he was telling the truth about that. Of course it's a little more personal now." Releasing Dory's hand he leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees, "I made a few threats of my own. Brock was so big on threatening to break bones I wanted to make sure he thought twice before he made another threat against Dory. I made damn sure he knew why I broke his nose—and that there's a lot more pain where that came from if he doesn't let this drop here and now, especially if he comes near Dory again."  
  
"Damn straight," Glenn got jerkily to his feet, irritation causing him to be less than smooth in his movements, pacing a few feet in one direction before turning to pace in the other. "Have you talked to Vince? As long as that commercial break was I know he had a fit back stage."  
  
Mark nodded. "We met in the hallway while we were waiting on you. He wasn't happy. He tried to play that card of not knowing what was going on—"  
  
"That's bullshit!" irritation colored Glenn's voice.  
  
I grinned, watching the two go back and forth. They'd forgotten I was even in the room. This was entertainment you don't get to see on TV. I settled back in my chair and crossed my legs, enjoying the banter.  
  
Mark nodded, "Exactly. That's what I told him. No one goes through that curtain that he doesn't ok. He tried that innocent act with me. Bullshit. I know damn good and well that Heyman sold him some story about this being some great ratings grabber. They set me up." Mark's voice turned cold, mean. "I warned Vince if it happens again it'll be the last time."  
  
Glenn sat up a little straighter, his eye wide and searching as he looked at Mark before he flicked a quick look at me. I nodded, agreeing that Mark had said exactly that.  
  
"Shit Mark, Vince can fire you," Glenn's voice held concern but not as much as you'd expect at the prospect of losing a job.  
  
Mark looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Vince did all he's going to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fined me," Mark tossed the answer out carelessly.  
  
Glenn frowned, "He fined you? Big Show and Brock started it. Why in the hell did you get fined?"  
  
Mark grinned. "Because I hit Big Show with a chair for real and on purpose and because I broke Brock's nose for real and on purpose. And it's ok. Hell, it's like I told Vince. It was money well-spent and I'll keep my check book handy in the future."  
  
Glenn sputtered, "Good God man you're begging for it! Can't you control his mouth?" Glenn looked at me, dragging me unceremoniously into their conversation.  
  
Settling back in his chair, Mark reached back over and laced his fingers through Dory's again. He assumed a thoughtful expression, loosing the hard, cold look that he'd worn just seconds ago when talking about his confrontation with Vince.  
  
"She does just fine controlling my mouth, thank you very much. Although that's really none of your business." Mark looked over at Dory and watched the blush work it's way up her neck as he gently caressed her hand with his thumb, reminding her of other caresses, more intimate, more passionate.  
  
Seeing that he was embarrassing her, he quickly changed the subject. "I think we should discuss what we want to do next." Shaking his head, he admitted, "I screwed up. I didn't anticipate Big Show getting a partner."  
  
Sitting back down, Glenn ran his hands through his hair causing it to stand out even more. "Hell, neither did I. The bastard would be admitting he did something illegal—attempted rape. Shit, Brock or Heyman either one could turn on him and testify if any of this went to court."  
  
I sucked in a harsh breath. Going to court. No. That was not going to happen. I did not want to face him in a court of law. There was no way I could prove what had happened. It was my word against his and I hadn't taken any pictures of the bruises and I didn't have any doctor's report of the injuries. There was no way I could prove any of it. There would be no court case. I raised haunted eyes to Mark and found him staring at me, his green eyes dark, waiting for me.  
  
Scooting his chair closer to me, he reached out and grabbed both of my hands, holding them securely in his. "Don't go back there baby. You're here with me, with us. You're safe." He waited until she nodded. "It's not possible to take the case to court. You understand this?"  
  
I nodded quickly, glad he understood without me having to say a word.  
  
Glenn interrupted, "If Brock or Heyman will testify—"  
  
Mark interrupted, "We have no proof, Glenn. It will be her word against his. There were no pictures taken of her after the attack, no doctor's report. The only people who saw her were me, you, her brother, Tony and one of our security guards. No one saw Big Show do it." Wincing with the next words but knowing they had to be said, he continued, "It could just as easily have been me or you that hit her. And that's exactly how they'll paint it if we go to court. They'll put her through the wringer." Looking over at Glenn he shook his head, "I won't have her go through that when you and I know that Show has enough money to buy his way out of it. I'm going to put a hurt on him that money won't cure."  
  
Glenn nodded, "You're right. Bastard would buy his way out of it. Hell Vince would probably support him."  
  
Mark shook his head, "I doubt that. Vince is a bastard sometimes when it comes to business but he's got a daughter too. Stephanie's his baby. I seriously doubt he'd tolerate Big Show running around backstage if he knew what he did. But I want Big Show within reach until we're done with him. So everyone keeps their mouth shut for now."  
  
Glenn nodded but then looked troubled, "What about Brock and Heyman? Things didn't go like they planned tonight. They may try to make trouble for Show by spreading the tale. There isn't always honor among thieves."  
  
I shuddered at the thought of the rumors that would spread like wildfire about me. I hated being talked about. I didn't want to see the pitying looks or see the speculative glances that would be cast my way once everyone started to talk. I looked quickly at Mark to see him still staring at me.  
  
Mark met Dory's wide blue eyes, holding her gaze as he answered Glenn's question. "I doubt Brock and Heyman know the story."  
  
Glenn frowned, "But you said they were partners."  
  
Mark nodded. "Partners, yes, but not full partners. I'd say Show is still pulling the strings even if Heyman thinks he is. Or vice versa. But either way Show is not stupid enough to admit an illegal act to two people who will turn on him in the blink of an eye."  
  
Glenn stared at him thoughtfully for a minute before a smile slowly dawned on his handsome face. "No honor and no trust among thieves."  
  
Mark nodded. "Exactly."  
  
"So they aren't going to talk?" I asked.  
  
Mark shook his head. "I doubt it, darlin'. They've nothing to gain and everything to lose. I doubt Brock and Heyman know anything and if they do and they say anything they'll lose Show and they know I'll kill them." He said this without any inflection, stating it as fact. "And Show has what he wants. Tonight, whether we want to admit it or not, worked perfect for us."  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" annoyed Glenn broke in before Mark could finish.  
  
Mark frowned. "Think about it. We were going to have to think of a way to set up a match between Show and me for Wrestle Mania. The writers have yet to come up with the storyline. That's why we were having this match between the Hardy and me—just to keep me on TV. Well, this is it. It gives me a reason and a good story. The bastard was coming for Destiny in the ring and we'll have the writers write you in—" he gestured to Glenn "—as being locked in the dressing room, which is the truth, and have Brock as the one who did it—which is probably the truth. We'll set up a Wrestle Mania match between you and Brock. Interested?"  
  
There was an unholy light that entered Glenn's eyes as they lit on Dory's bruised arm and then flickered back to Mark. "Oh hell yeah. Let's set it up with Vince."  
  
Mark grinned. "Vince is going to love us arranging his biggest pay per view for him."  
  
Glenn chuckled, "Hey, you've got your check book handy right?"  
  
Mark scowled, "Hey, I'm paying fines for me and Dory only. You're on your own!"  
  
Still chuckling, Glenn leaned over and slapped Mark on the knee causing the flimsy chairs they were sitting in to creak ominously. "Hey, we're family, remember?"  
  
Mark jerked his knee out of Glenn's reach but refused to rub the sting. "Only on screen, only on the screen. I'd still like to know which writer came up with the little piece of my 'past.' Every damn one of them acted like they had no idea what I was talking about when I asked . . ." He looked suspiciously at Glenn when he started laughing. Leaning forward, he opened his mouth to question him when a voice from the doorway stopped him cold.


	36. Chapter 36

Dory, sweetheart, how the hell are you?"  
  
I froze for all of three seconds before I jerked around in my seat. Dave stood in the doorway, a huge grin on his face. He stood framed in the destroyed doorway, wearing black jeans, cowboy boots and a blue western shirt. The bruises from his fight with Mark had faded and his grin was full of mischief, his eyes dancing with it. Throwing his arms wide, he dropped his duffel bag to the ground. "What, sweetheart, no hug for your favorite guy?"  
  
Laughing at him, I refused to look at Mark and got to my feet, walking towards him. Still a few feet away he stepped over and wrapped me in his arms, swinging me around.   
  
Wrapping my arms around his neck to keep my balance I laughed at him, chiding him gently, "Dave, you nut! Put me down."  
  
Setting me back down on my feet, he bent his head so only I could hear his words, whispering, "Everything ok? Robert's filled me in a little."  
  
Leaning back I dropped my arms, stepping gracefully out of his embrace. Dave carelessly grabbed both of my hands, keeping my by his side. I heard chairs scraping across the floor behind us and knew Mark was coming. I was surprised he'd waited this long. Glenn must have sat on him.  
  
I tugged futilely on my hands but Dave wouldn't release me. "Everything's fine. The bruises are gone. The memories are fading. I'm happy." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Mark stomping across the floor, frowning. "Mark—"  
  
"Mark can speak for himself," Mark's deep voice cut me off, irritation and—jealousy colored his tone. Good grief, could he possibly still be jealous of Dave?  
  
"Well, well, so we meet again. And aren't you in the same happy mood." Dave glanced back down at Dory, noting the happy look in her eyes, the way she continually glanced back at the big man standing beside her. He really should leave it alone . . . but who was he kidding? He always did like to push his luck. Tugging on Dory's hands he pulled her against his side and slid an arm around her shoulder. Glancing up he saw the flames light up in the green eyes that were glaring at him. Bingo. Score one for him. Robert was wrong. He'd said Mark was using Dory, didn't care about her. Shit, anyone could see the man had it bad. Hell he'd known that weeks ago but seeing them together now just confirmed it. And he knew Dory felt the same. He was the one who'd listened to her drunken ramblings that night. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Dory. He'd promised Robert he'd look out for Dory and he would. But that was as far as he'd go. Robert was wrong. He was being a little too overprotective. That was usually the case of big brothers.  
  
"So, sweetheart, how ya been doing?"  
  
Leaning down Dave kissed her cheek, cutting his eyes sideways just to catch Mark's reaction. He smiled in satisfaction when Mark took a threatening step toward him.  
  
Glenn leaned against the wall, watching the interesting by play. Some stranger walks in, grabs Dory, kisses her even and Mark doesn't kill him. Interesting. Who in the hell was this guy with a death wish?  
  
Jerking away from Dave I shoved him away. "Back off Dave. That's enough."  
  
Dave laughed. "Aww, honey, don't. Haven't you missed me?"  
  
Looking up at him I had to laugh. He was giving me his lost puppy look. "Yeah, like a hole in the head. Why don't you quit before you get hurt?" I gestured toward Mark standing directly in front of us, his hands clenched in fists, green eyes burning, mouth tight.  
  
"Awwh, hell, what's he going to do?" Leering at her comically, he made as if to grab her again, saying, "Besides it would be worth it to have you again."  
  
"Again?" Glenn asks faintly from his side of the room. Damn, an ex-boyfriend. This just got a lot more interesting.  
  
Laughing at him I backed out of his reach, heading towards Mark.  
  
Mark stepped up blocking Dave when he took a step after Dory. Mark slung an arm across Dory's shoulders, anchoring her to his side. "I think it's time you explained why the hell you're here. And how the hell you got backstage."  
  
Glenn straightened. Shit, the way Dory had greeted this smiling stranger he'd thought he was a friend but Mark's tone. . . Glenn walked over and took a stance on Dory's other side, closing the protective circle.  
  
Dave glanced at the threesome facing him. A stranger had walked up and stood on the other side of Dory. Standing as tall as Mark he was just as broad with long hair and cold gray eyes that stared a hole right through a man. Before he could stop himself he took a step back. "Damn you grow 'em big up here, don't you?" Dave swallowed, hard. Hell, Dory wouldn't let them kill him. Hopefully.  
  
Mark's voice was deep, annoyed. "Keep your hands off her. I won't tell you again."  
  
Dave snorted, "Or what?"  
  
"I'll break something else that won't heal so quick next time." He made the threat quietly, emotionlessly.  
  
I blinked, looking from Mark to Dave. Damn this was not good.  
  
"What'd you break the first time?" Glenn's curious voice came over my head.  
  
I whipped around to glare at him. Glenn met my eyes and shrugged. "Hey, I'm just curious."  
  
Mark grinned. "I broke his nose."  
  
Glenn snorted, "Damn man you're getting a bad habit of doing that, aren't you?"  
  
Mark scowled, "I warned him and he didn't listen. You've got a bad habit of that yourself . . ."  
  
Glenn grinned at the implied threat, flipping Mark off behind Dory's back.  
  
Mark made a grab for Glenn, barely missing, instead wrapping his arm more tightly around Dory.  
  
"Hey, I see you found the dressing room. I didn't think you'd get lost . . ." Tony's voice trailed off as he took in the tension in the small room. Glenn, Dory, and Mark were standing side by side facing Dave who looked very uncomfortable. Tony coughed, "Umm, am I interrupting?"  
  
"Yes," Mark barked.  
  
Glenn just glared at him.  
  
Dave just shrugged.  
  
Tony looked at me as if I had all the answers in the world. I glared at him beginning to have my own suspicions. "Hello, Tony."  
  
Tony swallowed, hard. Dory looked very unhappy. "H-hello, Dory. You're looking good."  
  
Glenn rolled his eyes. Mark shook his head. Tony always used flattery to try and worm his way out of a tight spot. He'd need all the help he could get. Dory had that look in her eye.  
  
"I think you're just in time to do a little explaining Tony," I folded my arms across my chest and glared at Tony expectantly.  
  
Tony looked from one face to the other. Dory looked irritated, Mark looked angry and Glenn looked slightly amused. Cutting a quick look at Dave, he tried to figure out what was going on. This guy was supposed to be a good friend of Dory's. But from the looks of things. . . Shit, what had he done?  
  
"What have you done, Tony? You look guilty as hell."  
  
Mark's voice cut across his thoughts causing Tony to start, making him drop the bag he'd been holding. The sound of it landing on the floor was loud in the silence of the room.  
  
Glancing around the room as if looking for a way out he finally noticed the absolute destruction that surrounded them. "Damn, what happened in here? An earthquake?"  
  
Refusing to let Tony change the subject Mark said, "Yeah Glenn fell out of his chair. It was a 6.5 on the scale. Now confess. What the hell have you done? Why is he in my locker room?" Mark gave a stiff nod in Dave's direction.  
  
Swallowing nervously, Tony started to explain. "Umm, well you know that Robert had to leave and go home?" Three heads nodded. "Well, he, uh, called me the other day and we were talking and I just happened to mention Dory's match tonight and the restrictions on it." He paused flicking each of them a look but was met with stony silence. Sighing he continued, "Anyway, Robert had this great idea that since Mark and Glenn were barred from ringside why not get Dory her own personal body guard? I told him we had plenty of people we could send out with her but he thought she'd never go for it unless it was someone she knew, someone she was comfortable with. So he sent Dave." He gestured to the lean man standing casually beside him. "I just picked him up at the airport. We just made it to the arena. Damn, traffic was bad. We were supposed to be here an hour ago." Tony looked at Mark who just stared at him, his green eyes burning. Tony quickly looked away. Glancing at Dory he saw a smile slowly work its way across her lips and he dared to hope everything would work out. If she was ok with it, then Mark would come around. Flicking a look at Glenn he saw the amusement in his eyes but no smile graced his lips. Of course not. The man didn't want Mark pissed at him—he'd just sit back and laugh while Mark tore into everyone else.  
  
Mark shook his head. "No, absolutely not."  
  
I turned and looked at him. "Why not?" I kinda liked the idea, especially after what had happened tonight.  
  
"Because I said so." Mark slammed his eyes shut and groaned as soon as the words left his mouth. He didn't need to feel Dory jerk away or feel the glare she tossed at him to know he'd just made a mistake. He'd just backed himself into a corner. Damn it! He heard Glenn smother a laugh and reached over, slamming his hand against his shoulder, hard. "Shut up, brother."  
  
"Hmm, brothers, that explains a lot," Dave muttered.  
  
Muttering about idiots under his breath, Mark turned to Dory, "Darlin' you don't need him out there. We'll be right here—Glenn and I'll be in the gorilla position and we'll watch the match from there. No one's going to hurt you."  
  
I glared at Mark through his pep talk, waiting until he finished. "That isn't the point. I want him out there. He flew all this way to do me a favor. Tony thinks it would be a good idea. So does Glenn. You do too if it was anyone but Dave. You'd be out there yourself if Vince would let you."  
  
Mark sighed, knowing he was arguing a losing argument but not ready to give up yet. Walking over he stepped toward her, backing her a little away from everyone else. "Darlin' I don't trust him." He ignored the snort that came from Dave, pressing his suit with Dory. "He doesn't know anything about what we're doing. He's never been out there before. Hell he'll probably get stage fright and freeze." Mark threw a smirk over his shoulder at Dave before turning his attention back to Dory. Reaching out he brushed her hair back from her forehead, letting his hand curve down to settle against her neck and pulling her a few steps closer.  
  
I stepped closer to Mark, letting him pull me against him. "That's not true Mark. He'll be fine." I glanced over at Dave, noting that he wasn't smiling any more. "He'll be fine. He doesn't need to wrestle. He's there for me. Just to make sure Big Show or none of the others come out there. You or Glenn can't be out there but he can. Right Tony?" I looked at Tony expectantly.  
  
Tony nodded reluctantly when Mark turned to glare at him. "Umm, yeah. I cleared it with Vince. He really didn't ask any questions. No one knows Dave and so no one is going to really care who he is." Realizing what he'd just said Tony looked apologetically at Dave. Dave just shrugged and turned his gaze back on Dory. He didn't care what the fans thought of him. He'd promised to do this for Dory. That's the only reason he'd taken his vacation time and flown out here.  
  
Mark cursed, "Shit. You just thought of everything didn't you Tony?"  
  
Tony nodded uncertainly. "That's what I get paid for." He shrugged and looked at Glenn.  
  
Glenn grinned and nodded, giving him a thumbs up behind Mark's back. Tony relaxed slightly.  
  
Mark turned his back on the rest of the room and looked down at Dory. "You need him out there?" Mark's eyes narrowed and he glared at a spot over her shoulder as he waited tensely for her to answer. Why her answer meant so much to him he didn't know. He knew he couldn't be down there and Glenn couldn't be out there but did it have to be the damn ex-boyfriend that had rubbed him wrong from the very beginning? The one who always seemed to be there for her? The one who was always there for her when he wasn't? That was the sore spot. Dave was always there for Dory when Mark wasn't. He'd been there the night Mark had shown up to apologize to Dory. The damn man had had his hands all over her. And now when she needs someone she'll feel safe and comfortable with—who does her brother send? Dave. Always Dave. Would the bastard ever be out of her life? Would there ever be room for him?  
  
I watched the emotions flicker across Mark's face and wondered what he was thinking. There was anger but something else as well. Reaching up I tipped his face down to me. Pulling his head down to me I ignored the rest of the people in the room. Mark's broad frame blocked me from their view anyway. His eyes finally flickered down to meet mine, a question in their dark green depths. I kept my voice a whisper, wanting our conversation to be private. "I'd rather have you. Always you. But that isn't possible this time. This is our best solution right now. Work with me on this, ok?"  
  
Finally after a tense few minutes he leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against mine. A shiver ran down the length my spine. Butterflies set up a mating dance in the depths of my stomach from the too brief contact. Before I could even reach for him he'd drawn away and turned to face Glenn, Tony and Dave.  
  
"Alright. He can go to the ring with Dory." Casting a dark look at Dave where he still lounged against the door, Mark continued, "You listen to everything Glenn has to say. You do what he tells you when he tells you to do it. When you get to the ring, Dory's in charge. You stay outside the ring. You don't get in the ring. It's going to be a quick match. Dory's supposed to win with a quick three count. She's a fan favorite right now." He took a second to toss a quick grin at Dory, knowing she relished the reaction she got from the crowd. "She'll roll Stephanie up for the count then you all will come back here ASAP, got it? Straight back here. You do not touch her. Got that?"  
  
Dave straightened and saluted Mark mockingly, "Yes, sir."  
  
Glenn muffled a laugh and turned away when Mark took a step towards Dave.  
  
Reaching out I grabbed Mark by the arm. "How long until my match?"  
  
Glenn answered, "You're toward the end. You've got about half an hour. Why?"  
  
Tugging on Mark's arm I started towards the door waving Dave out of our way. "Glenn, why don't you bring Dave up to speed on what will happen tonight while Mark and I go get him some stitches? I'd hate for him to bleed to death just so he can stand here and argue."  
  
Glenn nodded. "Good idea. Come on Dave." Glenn turned and headed back for the corner, already filling Dave in on the details of what was to come and getting him out of Mark's reach.  
  
I tugged on Mark's hand, trying to get him to move towards the door. "Come on, Mark. I've only got a few minutes." Tugging on his hand again I finally got him moving toward the door.  
  
"You're getting awfully bossy, darlin," Mark drawled, throwing one last glare over his shoulder at the two whispering in the corner before following Dory out the door.  
  
Casting a half serious look over my shoulder at him, I asked, "Oh? Am I too bossy for you?"  
  
Taking a long step to catch up to her, Mark dropped a casual arm around her shoulders and answered her question seriously, "Not for me, darlin. Easy women were never my style." Then he ruined it by looking down at her and laughing, adding, "Of course there's something about a little bit of something like you bossing me around that just turns me on." He wiggled his eyebrows to show her he was only teasing her, taking her mind off her match that was coming up later.  
  
Caught off guard by his remark, I missed a step and tripped. My stomach was up in my throat, my heart pounding like it wanted out of my chest. It probably did. It wanted to fly right out of my chest and into his safekeeping. I felt his arm tighten around my shoulders, keeping me upright. I mumbled a vague, "Thank you" and kept walking. I was in way too deep here. I'd played the little innuendo game with him and held my own for all of two seconds and now . . .I was lost. In more ways than one.  
  
Thankfully I saw the medical station come into view before the silence lengthened. Mark cussed when he saw the med tech turn toward us. I looked up at him questioningly. "You don't like him?"  
  
Mark shrugged. "He's a pain."  
  
I was about to ask him to explain when they guy turned and spotted us. He was small, probably about my height, with a bit of a belly and sandy colored hair and wire rimmed glasses. Looking up at Mark I could have swore his eyes laughed and he rubbed his hands together even though he never moved a muscle. I felt Mark tense beside me and heard him sigh.  
  
"So what have you done this time? Forget to duck?" The man clucked his tongue and motioned Mark up on the table while he turned to get his supplies.  
  
Mark clenched his teeth and tried to ignore the man. He did this to him every time. Damn man treated every other wrestler like a friend or family and treated him like the scum of the Earth. "Just do the stitches, damn it. I don't need the 3rd degree," he growled as he obediently settled on the table. I stepped over next to Mark, lacing my fingers through his, urging him to have some patience.  
  
The med tech nodded and stepped up in front of us. "No you don't need the 3rd degree, you need some stitches across your mouth," he grinned and then looked over at me as if noticing for the first time that they weren't alone.  
  
"You little—" Mark began only to be cut off.  
  
The med tech nodded at me, "Who are you?"  
  
Not sure whether to be offended or not at the short question, I answered, nodding in Mark's direction, "His Destiny." I gave my wrestling name like Mark had told me to. Backstage he'd said to keep it simple and just use Destiny.  
  
The tech stared at me for a minute, his eyes almost indiscernible behind the lenses of his glasses. "So you're some ring rat?"  
  
Mark growled and came off the table, backing the med tech up. "Jimmy, sometimes the shit you pull is amusing and sometimes you just flat piss me off."  
  
Jimmy quickly held up a hand, backing away. "Hey, what the hell did I say?"  
  
I stepped up between them putting a hand against Mark's chest. "Mark, I think he misunderstood." Looking at the frowning tech, I explained, "Destiny is the name I'm wrestling under."  
  
Frowning Jimmy reached up and untangled Mark's fingers from his white lab coat, giving Mark a stiff, affronted look. Smoothing the wrinkles from it he backed away from Mark and took a closer look at me. "Hmm, yes I should have noticed. The shirt, the pants." Turning his attention back to Mark he said, "She's a miniature you. She just needs to add the tattoos."  
  
Mark grunted, "Shut up Jimmy. She's all that's saving you."  
  
Jimmy snorted, "Looks to me someone already taught you a lesson tonight. Not that you didn't deserve I'm sure but put your ass on that table and I'll see what I can do to fix you."  
  
Mark looked like he was about to argue until I walked over with him. "I'm running out of time, remember? I need you there as close as possible—not back here arguing with him."  
  
Mark snapped his mouth shut and returned to the table, slipping back up on it.  
  
Jimmy glanced back at me, a new respect in his eyes. He didn't acknowledge me in any other way just that quick glance before he went back to sniping at Mark.   
  
"Well, we can see who's the brains of this partnership, huh? It's about time, too. Hell, you might make a success out of this wrestling thing yet. Who knows?"  
  
I heard Mark growl and I turned to look at Jimmy. Jimmy turned his head away from Mark, looking directly at me and grinned, showing his enjoyment of poking fun at Mark.  
  
Before I could say something Jimmy spoke, "Here you come with me. I need you to carry some things over to the table for me. You should be good for that."  
  
Mark held tight to my hand, refusing to let go. "You've got other people back here. Let them do it. She stays with me."  
  
Jimmy snorted, "Well, if you're scared to sit here by yourself for five minutes . . ."  
  
Tugging at my hand I tried to forestall another argument, "I don't mind helping. We'll be right back. Not even out of sight, right Jimmy?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jimmy nodded.  
  
Mark loosened his grip and finally let go.  
  
Walking quickly behind Jimmy before Mark could change his mind and reach out a long arm and grab me we started down the hall after the supplies.  
  
"So what are we going after?" I asked curiously.  
  
Jimmy ignored me for a couple of steps before tossing a sly look over his shoulder. "Nothing really. Just wanted to irritate him a little more. Figured this would do it," he said, laughing under his breath.  
  
I stopped and looked over my shoulder, meeting Mark's suspicious gaze. I quickly started walking again. "Why do you do that? Do you treat all the wrestlers this way?"  
  
Stopping by the supply cart set up in the hall, Jimmy grabbed a couple of items and turned, tossing them to me. Surprised I barely caught them. "Here you carry those. I'll take these. That way he won't be mad at you. Just me," then he laughed and started back toward Mark.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
He flicked a glance at me, a quick searching glance. "You want the truth?" At her nod he continued, "At first it was because I was nervous." At her shocked look he laughed, "Yeah I know. He's intimidating. Especially when he's bleeding and you're the one who has to stitch him up. As unbelievable as it is I just naturally have a smart mouth. It comes out at the most inopportune times." He tossed her a wry smile. "Like the first time I had to put seventeen stitches in the big man there. He was a little grumpy to be sure. It was after some match with the Big Show. I was brand new, it was my first day on the job and lucky me but who's my first patient? That's right—your boyfriend."  
  
I had to laugh at his disgruntled tone. I could just see the picture his words were painting. I'd say that Mark was very pissed on the day he was describing.  
  
"Anyway he was grumbling about something and decided to take it out on the medical staff—me in particular. Instead of just sucking it up and keeping quiet I snapped back at him—and that, my dear, was the start of the beautiful relationship you see before you today," he finished and bowed before her mockingly. "From now on when they see that he's hurt everyone else runs for the back and leaves me to it. He intimidates the hell out of the rest of the staff." He shrugged. "I'm surprised he hasn't caught on yet." He laughed and continued down the hall. "I've been here for over three years now. No one else has ever worked on him unless I haven't been here. I wonder if he's even noticed. . . "  
  
Shrugging, I said, "I don't know. I'll have to ask him."  
  
Jimmy stopped, catching my arm, all traces of amusement wiped from his face. "No. This conversation stays between you and me." Dropping her arm, he started back down the hall, "If he thinks I like or respect him, my little insults won't bother him half as much. Hell, that's the only fun I get on the job."  
  
Nodding, I agreed. It really didn't matter. If they wanted to keep up their little sniping relationship that was fine with me.  
  
Slapping his items down on the table beside Mark, Jimmy turned and took the bandages and sterile tape he'd tossed to me.  
  
"Ok, let's get down to business."  
  
As soon as he touched Mark he became a complete professional. His touch was gentle, thorough as he checked the cut and cleaned away the dried blood.  
  
"What did this?" he asked curiously.  
  
"A jackass," Mark answered tersely as Jimmy's fingers prodded the opening.  
  
Jimmy snorted, "I meant what hit you."  
  
"So did I," Mark growled.  
  
To cut off the argument I could sense coming, I answered, "A chain. He got hit with a chain."  
  
"Hmm . . ." Jimmy made a noncommittal sound as he finished cleansing the wound. Glancing at the cut, he said, "This isn't too deep, it'll just take a few stitches." Running a curious finger over a scar a little higher up he raised a brow at Mark, "And just who yanked these stitches out before it was time? Made a lovely scar on an otherwise harsh canvas." Ignoring the frown Mark was wearing he threading the curved needle and laid it to the side, waiting for Mark's answer.  
  
Looking at the scar Jimmy was talking about I realized it was the one where he'd gotten stitches at the hospital when we'd gotten his hand x-rayed. I waited to see if Mark would answer.  
  
Finally as the silence lengthened Mark gave in, which surprised me. It could have had something to do with the look on Jimmy's face as he held the needle and walked towards Mark.  
  
"I did. I took the damn things out. They itched, alright?" Reaching up, he rubbed a hand self-consciously against the scar running down the side of his brow.  
  
"Hey it's your face," Jimmy muttered as he gave Mark the shot, numbing the area before he started stitching. Wrapping the used needle and tossing it in the hazardous waste, he turned back to Mark, "I didn't put those in, did I?" Jimmy sounded only slightly curious.  
  
Looking wary and suspicious Mark shook his head.  
  
Jimmy nodded as he carefully tapped Mark's cheek, "Feel that?" He waited until Mark shook his head before picking up the needle and starting to piece the flesh back together. I turned my face away but held tight to Mark's hand.  
  
Jimmy continued, "You just remember that what I put in, I take out. Got it? Whether they itch or not. You'll not ruin my work."  
  
I flicked a look up at Mark's eyes to see how he was taking that warning and saw the deep green burn a little brighter, saw the annoyance there. It's a wonder he didn't just yank the needle away from Jimmy and put the stitches in himself. I gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him, trying to get his attention off Jimmy.  
  
"Hey, Destiny, Kane's looking for you. It's time for your match."  
  
I jerked around and saw Hunter standing there watching us, a grin on his face, evidently hearing part of Jimmy's shots at Mark.  
  
"Is it time already?"  
  
Hunter nodded but glanced at his watch anyway. "Yeah it is." He glanced at Mark and shrugged. "Sorry. Steph is already in the gorilla. Kane thought that's where you'd be but you weren't. He said he had to get somebody else so I said I'd come and get you. You've got just enough time to get up front—Steph's going out first and then you'll come out."  
  
I nodded, knowing this was exactly how we'd planned it but now that the time was at hand—butterflies were in my stomach. "Ok, thanks Hunter."  
  
He smiled in understanding. "Don't worry. Steph's been working hard. You all are going to have a great match." He nodded at Mark and turned to go back and find a monitor to watch the match, his stride not as smooth or graceful as when Stephanie was by his side. He wasn't as calm about the upcoming match as he was pretending to be either. Stephanie didn't usually wrestle without him being at ringside and for some reason, his instincts were screaming a warning at him. But there was no reason. It was just a regular match. She liked Destiny, hell he liked Destiny. Everything would be fine. Shaking his head he went to find a monitor and berate himself for being too damn overprotective. But he was going to make sure the monitor was close to the entrance. Overprotective . . .but not stupid.  
  
"Damn it man hurry up. I've got to go," Mark growled.  
  
"You can't hurry the medical profession. We are in the business of saving lives," Jimmy lectured as he punctured Mark's skin and pulled it tight, sewing the edges together.  
  
Mark groaned. "Give me a break. It's just a friggin' scratch."  
  
Jimmy grinned, "Exactly. And you won't even know it was there when I get done. Now shut up."  
  
I swallowed a laugh as the two of them went at it. Tugging at Mark's hand to get his attention, "Why don't you finish up here and I'll go on to the ring? You can't come to the ring with me anyway so there's no rush. Glenn will be at the entrance and Dave will be with me." Seeing the frustration in his eyes, I rubbed my fingers over the back of his hand, the best I could do in the situation, "I want to know that you are taken care of. That's the most important thing to me." Ignoring the sidelong glances Jimmy kept sending me, I reached up and slid my hand into his hair and stood on my tiptoes. I could just reach his jaw and I placed a tiny, nibbling kiss there before leaning closer so the conversation was a little more private. "I'll be back in your arms before you can miss me." I felt his muscles tighten where I leaned against him and his eyes burned when I finally looked up and met his gaze.  
  
Ignoring Jimmy completely who'd stopped stitching for the moment and instead was just watching us, as if fascinated by the interplay, Mark brushed his lips across mine, before whispering, "Too late. I miss you already." Reaching out he gave me a one armed hug and then pushed me away brushing my hair back, a gesture he did as a habit, a need to touch more than anything else I think. "You gotta go now. I hear Stephanie's music playing. Good luck."  
  
I nodded and turned to walk away, never realizing how hard it would be to walk out there without him until that moment. I'd never been out there without him. Never. I stopped walking and looked back at him. He was still watching me, his eyes a deep, dark green burning into me.  
  
As if he knew exactly what I needed to hear to get me moving again he said, "I'll still be with you. I'll be right here, watching every move you make. You won't be alone, darlin'. Never alone again. I guarantee it."  
  
I stared at him for a minute, just soaking up his words, letting them seep into my soul. It wasn't a declaration of love but it was devotion of sorts. It was close. It was what I needed. I started walking again.  
  
"Damn Dory I'm nervous," Dave muttered peeking once again through the curtains at the arena full of people. He had changed clothes since the last time I'd seen him. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt and black jeans with black cowboy boots. He looked dark and slightly dangerous . . .until he looked out at the arena again and started muttering about how many people were out there.  
  
I laughed, thinking what fun Mark would have if he could only see Dave now. "Don't worry Dave. As soon as you step out there it'll go away." I searched my mind for the right words to describe it, trying to paint the right picture for him. I hadn't really been out there enough times myself to be too familiar with it but maybe that's why it was so easy for me to feel what Dave felt. "When you step out on the ramp and you see the crowd, you feel that energy, it's like nothing you've ever felt before. You come alive, you feed off of it. It's just—"  
  
"Hey, you can't be back here."  
  
I turned around and looked to see who was talking. One of the security guards, one I had never seen before, had come up behind us and had a hold of Dave's arm.  
  
"Hey, get off me," Dave jerked his arm free, glaring at the security guard.  
  
"You can't be back here. No fans are allowed in the backstage area unless they have a pass. I don't see a pass."  
  
I looked at the guard, trying to place him. He was about Dave's height, pretty muscular, with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Searching his face I couldn't remember seeing him but usually when we were backstage we were just going to or from the ring and I was usually with Mark. Security didn't usually bother me when I was with him.  
  
"He's with me. He's not a fan, he's about to go to the ring with me," I said, stepping over to Dave's side, facing the guard. I felt Dave take a step closer and felt comforted by his presence.  
  
The security guard let his eyes roam over my shirt and pants, stopping briefly on the stitching on one leg. "Destiny huh?" He laughed. "I don't care who you think you are. I've never heard of you. I think you need to come with me." He reached a hand out for my arm.  
  
Jerking back out of his reach, I stumbled over Dave and would have fell if strong arms hadn't reached out to catch me.   
  
"Thanks Dave," I whispered, watching the guard closely and trying to keep an ear out for my music. Once it started we could just dart through the entrance and there'd be nothing he could do.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, big mistake. You better be glad it was me and not Mark. He wouldn't forgive being called Dave."  
  
Jerking my head back at the gentle teasing I looked into the red and black flames of Kane's mask. The only visible part of Glenn's face was his chin and mouth where you could see part of his light beard – the rest was pure Kane. He was still wearing his wrestling gear and had the contact in. I should have known it wasn't Dave—I just hadn't been thinking clearly.  
  
I heard Dave sigh next to me and looked over to see him grinning. "See, baby, I told you size does matter!"  
  
I felt Glenn's arms tighten around me, heard his muttered, "What the hell?" and smothered a laugh. Dave had a slightly warped sense of humor. Following Dave's nod I saw the security guard quickly disappearing around the corner.  
  
Straightening from Glenn's hold, I shook my head at Dave. "Dave, you're just not right. I think it was more who he was rather than how big he was."  
  
"Hmm," Dave just grinned.  
  
"As interesting as this conversation is getting—" Glenn quirked a brow and looked down at me, a grin on his lips, "—and it is getting pretty interesting, but isn't that your music Destiny?"  
  
I groaned as I heard the haunting echo of the heartbeat whispering through the arena. Looking over at Dave I saw a startled look on his face.   
  
"That's your music?"  
  
Watching him I saw that he was rubbing his arms, saw the hair standing up on his arms. I grinned, nodding at him. "Let's go. You ready?"  
  
Glenn reached out and grabbed my hand, stopping me. "Where's Mark?"  
  
"He was just finishing up with Jimmy when Hunter found me. He had to have a few stitches for his cheek. I don't think it'll be much longer and then he'll be right up here to watch the match with you."  
  
Hearing the heartbeat fade I knew it was about time for me to appear and so did Glenn. He let me go and started toward the back. "If he's about done I'll meet him halfway and see if I see that security guard. I'd like to know what he thought he was doing grabbing at you like that. You'll be fine with Dave out there. Big Show isn't going anywhere with that chair shot Mark gave him. Make it a quick match, got it? Roll her up and end it." Throwing an arm around her he hugged her quickly before turning away, throwing one last warning over his shoulder, "Remember what I told you Dave. She's in charge out there. No one touches her. No one. The match is between her and Stephanie. Anyone else tries to touch her—your job is to make sure they don't. Anyway you have to. Got it? Mark and I will back you. Don't worry about it." He waited until Dave nodded and then he turned and walked away, never looking back.  
  
I heard the harsh thump of my music start and knew I needed to be on the ramp. "Let's go Dave. Stay a step behind me and you'll be fine. Stay in the corner, don't interfere between me and Stephanie no matter what. We've got it planned out." Looking at him one last time before I walked through the curtain I grinned, "Breathe Dave."  
  
Sucking in a deep breath, he nodded and followed me out.


	37. Chapter 37

I stood at the top of the ramp waiting until the harsh thump of my music hit and lights went up and then I started down the ramp. The crowd went wild. My heart was pounding, my palms were wet. My worst fear had been that I'd step out and the lights would come up and they'd just sit there and stare at me. They'd just keep looking at me as if to say—where's Taker? Hell, that's what I'd be wondering too probably. But instead they were cheering for me. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and started down the ramp.  
  
Sauntering slowly down the ramp just like Mark had told me to I made my way to the ring. There was only one problem on the way down. Dave was a little nervous and followed a little too close. Halfway down the ramp he bumped into me. Skipping a step, I caught my balance quickly and glanced over my shoulder at him and just shook my head. I could see his face get a little red. Mark would have a field day when he reviewed the tape. Poor Dave.  
  
Gaining the steps to the ring I turned to Dave, whispering, "Stay out of the ring. I'll be fine. Just wait out here."  
  
Dave nodded and walked to the corner where she'd indicated, folding his arms across his chest and taking up a watching and waiting stance. That was what Kane had told him to do anyway. He knew how the match was supposed to progress, when it was supposed to end, even what move Dory was supposed to do to put Stephanie away. Hell, he was even looking forward to seeing her in action. If he could just get over being in front of the crowd himself. Dory had said there was excitement—she'd forgotten to mention the almost irresistible urge to lose his lunch. Dave swallowed tightly and focused his eyes on Dory in the ring.  
  
"Well, J.R., it looks like Destiny has a new follower. I can't blame him though. I'd follow that too," King laughed, his eyes following Destiny's progress to the ring.  
  
"Hell, King, is that all you can think about? This is an important match and all you care about is . . .—"  
  
"Can you even say it J.R.? I mean I know you don't do it—but can you say it? Sex, come on, say it with me now," King teased.  
  
"Oh, shut up and call the match," J.R. muttered, turning his attention back to the action in the ring as the two women went to square off.  
  
I stood there looking at Stephanie, tuning out the crowd, forgetting about Dave and even for the moment forgetting about Mark. I was focused on the match. If I didn't concentrate I could get hurt or worse—I could hurt someone else.  
  
I heard the bell ring and felt the tension mount to an unbearable point. Stephanie closed in, circling around me just like we'd planned. Reaching in she caught me off guard with a right hand, snapping my head back. Surprised I looked at her and caught the shocked look on her face before she quickly smiled and followed up by putting me in a headlock.  
  
"Shit, was that not the right move?" she whispered.  
  
I could hear how upset she was and instead of making it worse and telling her she was supposed to strike out with her left I just said, "Don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention. Hey, it looked real, didn't it?" Licking at the blood on the inside of my lip, I could imagine Mark's reaction backstage to that hit. Glenn was probably sitting on him. Shaking my head, I wrapped my arm around her waist, lifting her up and dropping her on her back, breaking the hold.  
  
Getting quickly to my feet, I waited on her to get to her feet before catching her with a clothesline, knocking her flat again. I was supposed to be the dominant one in this match.  
  
It's the Big Show blared over the speakers.  
  
I jerked around to look at the entrance ramp but no one was there, there was nothing. I looked at Dave and saw that he was at attention. He'd moved to stand between the entrance ramp and me. The crowd was going wild, having seen the confrontation earlier between Taker and Big Show and me. They thought they were going to see round two. Shit so did I.  
  
Stephanie grabbed me and jerked me around, giving me a sharp kick to the stomach. Doubling over she set me up for a pedigree. Letting her get me in position I gave her a second and then bent my knees and lifted her up, flipping her over my back. Grunting with effort, I cussed myself for putting the move in there. It had been my idea. It always looked so cool when one of the guys did it to Hunter and then when Stephanie and I had mentioned it Mark and Hunter both had vetoed it and so we'd been determined to put it in there. I heard her land and felt the mat shake. Turning around I made sure she was ok. She was breathing and she moved her fingers in the signal we'd arranged. I let out a breath of relief. That move was definitely out. Not again. Grabbing my side when I turned, I bit back a groan. Damn, I think I strained something when I flipped her over my back.   
  
Flicking a glance to the outside of the ring I looked for Dave. I sighed in relief when I saw him still standing in the same place with no sign of Big Show. Turning back to Stephanie, I reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. Staggering slightly, she straightened and I quickly pulled her into the set up for the finish. Tossing her against the ropes I turned around to catch her and do my modified version of the Last Ride when something caught my eye. Son of a bitch! Big Show was making his way through the crowd. Before I realized it Stephanie crashed into me and we both tumbled to the mat.  
  
"Damn, Destiny, what's wrong with you?" she mumbled, covering the botched spot with an attempted pin.  
  
Quickly kicking out with a fearful glance at where I'd last seen Big Show, I whispered, "It's Big Show. He's back."  
  
Rolling away, Stephanie frowned, "What's up with him?"  
  
"Something personal with Mark," I explained, not going into details. Looking back around I tried to find him again but Stephanie had flipped me around. I turned in a circle, looking for Big Show. Where the hell was Dave?  
  
Stephanie pulled me around. "Let's finish this before he gets to the ring and get the hell out of Dodge," she whispered.  
  
Catching sight of Big Show finally I could see that he was having trouble getting through the fans. I nodded and grabbed Stephanie's arm, throwing her against the ropes and caught her as she came forward. Using her own momentum against her I caught her as she came toward me, lifting her up and slamming her back down on the mat. I ignored the slight pain in my side and dropped to my knees covering her, waiting for the ref to drop down for the three count. I looked around waiting for him to hit the mat. Where the hell was he? I didn't know this ref. I had been sorry to see it wasn't Earl who'd been going to referee my first match but we hadn't even given that a thought. Still no one. Finally pulling myself off Stephanie I glanced up. Brock stood outside the ring arguing with Dave. The referee was trying to separate the two. Shit.  
  
"Heads up Stephanie. All hell's about to break loose," I muttered getting to my feet.  
  
I hadn't taken more than a few steps toward Dave when Stephanie whispered my name urgently. Jerking around to face her again I saw her scrambling to her feet and backing toward me as Big Show climbed into the ring. Glancing over my shoulder toward Dave I saw that he'd been paying attention to us. He'd quit talking. He was beating the hell out of Brock Lesnar, holding nothing back as he tried to make his way into the ring. Glancing back at Big Show I grabbed Stephanie and started backing towards the ropes. Big Show grinned and stepped over the top rope.  
  
"Oh, baby, where do you think you're going?" He rubbed the raw wound on the side of his head. "I've got a little reminder here of just how much your boyfriend wants to keep us apart. But he's not here now, is he? It's just you and me. It's time to play." Flicking an irritated look at Stephanie he ran an assessing gaze over her before he seemed to realize just who she was, "You can leave." He waved a meaty hand at the ropes, waiting for her to walk away, to leave me to my Fate.  
  
Stephanie's hand tightened on mine but she shook her head, refusing to leave. "Why don't you back away while you can? Dad's not going to like you interfering twice in one night. I know he's already talked to you once tonight," Stephanie threatened.  
  
Big Show frowned, hesitant to continue with Vince's daughter there but angry enough over the incident earlier tonight for it to blur his common sense. Taking a step towards both of them, he reached out, wrapping a hand around my arm, trying to jerk me away from Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie held onto my arm, her hands closing tight, pulling me in her direction. "Let go of her!"  
  
I froze as I felt his touch on the bare skin of my arm. I felt the rough pads of his fingers skimming across my upper arms, throwing me back to that night in the arena. He had me back in his grip. I shuddered as revulsion crawled through me. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, could hear the echo of myself crying, could hear the crunch, the slap of his fists hitting me. Closing my eyes, I gulped deeps breaths, fighting the darkness that was encroaching. I saw the spots at the edges of my vision and gulped air desperately, fighting the blackness.  
  
"Destiny!"  
  
Stephanie's sharp voice brought my eyes snapping open and I focused on her worried face. She had one arm in a death grip, her feet planted wide with all her weight behind her grip. If Big Show let go we'd both go toppling to the mat. But Big Show had no intention of letting go. I felt his fingers tighten on my other arm, cutting off the circulation. Between the two of them I felt like a rag doll. But I was thankful Stephanie was there and wasn't giving up.  
  
I felt the mat shake beneath our feet and glanced back expecting to see Dave but instead Hunter slid into the ring. Wearing a pissed off look and carrying his trademark sledgehammer he advanced on Big Show. I felt my knees go weak with relief.  
  
Stalking Big Show, Hunter slammed the sledgehammer across his arm, abruptly breaking his grip on me. Catching Stephanie's arm he caught Stephanie as Big Show released us, helping us keep our balance, so that we only stumbled instead of falling flat.  
  
Howling in rage, Big stumbled back a step. "Why in the hell did you do that?" he growled stepping forward toward Hunter.  
  
Hunter matched him step for step, placing himself between Big Show and us. He swung his sledgehammer up to his shoulder and smirked evilly. "Just thought you might like to play with the big boys. You seem to have a thing for picking on women. You just picked the wrong ones. This one's taken." He gestured to where Stephanie stood to his left and then quirked one blond brow and frowned, "And if I'm not mistaken, so is she." Hunter jerked a thumb in my direction. He was silent for a minute, watching Big Show rub his arm before rubbing salt in the wound. "And I do believe that you were reminded of that earlier tonight." Nodding at the raw wound and the clearly visible bump on the side of Big Show's head Hunter grinned, seeming to settle in and enjoy himself.  
  
Big Show grunted, "I don't need your smart mouth, HHH. You're only here cause you're sleeping with her." Big Show smirked as the grin slid off Hunter's face.  
  
I glanced at Stephanie and saw her face tighten at the insult to both her and Hunter. I wonder how often they heard that one?  
  
Hunter stepped forward, the sledgehammer already in motion before we could blink. Catching Big Show right in the stomach, Hunter hit him hard enough to double him over. Gasping for breath Big Show looked up just in time to see Hunter draw back and smile before slamming the sledgehammer down on the back of his head. He fell with out making a sound.  
  
"Timber!" Hunter crowed, turning to face us. Reaching toward me, he said, "How's your arm, did he—"  
  
Coming up behind him, Dave grabbed his arm and jerked him around, "Don't touch her!" Without a seconds hesitation Dave pushed him away from me and drew me back to his side.  
  
"Oh shit," I muttered.  
  
Before I could explain who Hunter was, Dave's punch landed square on Hunter's jaw, causing him to take a step back and making him lose his grip on his sledgehammer. When Hunter turned around and he was already reaching for his sledgehammer and looking for Dave. I grabbed Dave's hand and tugged.  
  
"Let's go Dave. Head to the back."  
  
Dave stood his ground, refusing to budge. "I'm not scared of him."  
  
Hunter growled, coming at him, "You should be, you little son of a bitch."  
  
"Dave—" giving his hand a hard yank I waited until he looked down, "Who's in charge out here?"  
  
He closed his eyes and groaned. "You are," he bit out.  
  
I nodded. "Get your ass out of the ring before Hunter gets over here." I gave him a shove, making sure to stay between him and Hunter.  
  
Nodding at Stephanie, I whispered, "I'll catch up with you later." Meeting her eyes for just a second, trying to tell her just how much I appreciated what she'd done, I whispered, "Thanks Steph. I owe ya."  
  
She slid a confused look at Dave but gave me the benefit of the doubt. Nodding she moved to quickly head off Hunter and give us time to vacate the ring.  
  
Scrambling out of the ring after Dave I gave Steph a thumbs up sign as she kept Hunter in the ring. She grinned and returned it as Dave and I made our way up the ramp. Hunter leaned over the ropes glaring at Dave but stayed in the ring with Steph. I watched almost laughing out loud as he glared at Dave and then turned and walked over and kicked Big Show. If Stephanie wasn't going to let him get Dave right then, he was going to take out his frustration on Big Show. Stephanie just shrugged and turned away to walk around the ring, playing to the crowd.  
  
My music suddenly blared over the sound system as we walked up the ramp. Looking back at the ring as we got to the top I realized the match hadn't gone as planned but it wasn't half bad. I hadn't won but Big Show was laying out cold in the ring again. Twice in one night—I liked it. I liked that a lot. I grinned and waved to the crowd as I walked up the ramp but I didn't stop.


	38. Chapter 38

Stepping through the curtain into the backstage area was like stepping into chaos.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Dave whispered.  
  
Glancing over my shoulder, I shrugged. "How would I know Dave? Wasn't I out there with you?"  
  
He grimaced, "Smart ass."  
  
Glancing around I wondered where Mark and Glenn were. Tugging at Dave's arm, I said, "Let's get away from the entrance. Steph and Hunter are going to be coming back in a minute. I think it would be better if you weren't here when Hunter comes through that curtain."  
  
"I told you I'm not scared of him," Dave muttered. He threw his hand up, "And before you say anything we aren't in the ring anymore so you aren't in charge anymore." He grinned at me, full of himself.  
  
I looked at him for a minute and waited until he fidgeted before I let him off the hook. "Well, that's fine if you want to stay here and be their personal greeter. Just remember that Hunter is going to have that sledgehammer with him—and he'll be very eager to see you."  
  
Dave hesitated a minute and glanced around. "Hmm, isn't that Glenn I see—way over there?"  
  
Without even looking in the direction he was pointing I laughed at him and started walking.  
  
"Dory!"  
  
Turning around I saw Glenn and Mark coming down the hall in our direction. Stopping I waited until they caught up to us.  
  
Mark stopped and pressed a quick kiss to my lips, leaving them tingling, begging for more. His stitches were covered with a sterile white bandage proving that he'd stayed long enough to let Jimmy finish the job.  
  
"Where have you been?" I asked him.  
  
"That idiot Jimmy just finished with me. Some emergency came in and he had to stop two seconds after you left and take care of it and then come back and finish me up." He grinned and fingered his bandage. "I couldn't walk around half stitched now, could I?"  
  
Dave butted in, "Oh no that was so much more important than watching out for Dory. I mean Big Show was there and had his hands on her but hey you got your stitches so everything is ok, right?"  
  
Mark went rigid. "What?"  
  
Glenn froze, his hand halfway raised to his mask. "You let that bastard get in the ring after I told you not to? What the hell were you doing out there?"  
  
Dave stiffened, "You conveniently forgot to mention that he was HUGE! And that he had two others working with him. Damn I'm good but not that good."  
  
Mark gazed at Dory, his green eyes worried. Pulling her off to the side he left Glenn and Dave bickering while his gaze moved quickly over Dory, searching her for any outward sign of injury. There was no blood, no broken bones, no bruises that had shown yet. Her arms were red, both of them. He raised his eyes back to hers, searching the blue depths. Her eyes were clear, bright. She'd been laughing when he'd walked up to her.  
  
"Talk to me darlin'," he tried to keep his voice steady but just the thought of that bastard's hands on her made his knees weak. Dave was right. He'd been sitting back there getting stitches in some cut while she'd been . . . Son of a bitch!  
  
Reading the emotion in his turbulent green eyes, I stepped up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. His arms immediately lifted to wrap around me, cushioning me against him, holding me in and everything else out.  
  
"I'm fine. Just fine." I savored the hard warmth of his chest, the hard thump of his heart as it beat beneath my ear. I closed my eyes and simply enjoyed the moment.  
  
"God, Mark did she tell you what the hell happened?"  
  
Glenn's voice broke my moment of peace. I felt Mark stiffen, felt him lift his head from where it had rested against mine. I should have known Dave would have been talking a mile a minute.  
  
"What happened in the match?"  
  
I felt Mark's voice rumble through his chest, felt the vibration against my chest, the echo through my head where it still rested against his chest. I started to move away but he tightened his arms, refusing to let me move. Sighing I stayed right where I wanted to be.  
  
"Shit Mark Big Show was back out there. You knocked the bastard out cold and he still went back out there after her," Glenn's voice was frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair and paced in front of us before continuing the story Dave had told him. "Dory and Steph were working the match and were about to do the finish I'd told him about—probably the modified version of the Last Ride--"Glenn quirked a brow at me and I nodded, he continued, "well according to Dave Big Show starts through the crowd but couldn't get through all the people."  
  
I raised my head up, "Yeah I saw him coming. There was some kind of fight or something and security was there. He had to go around that so it slowed him down. Steph and I decided to hurry up and finish the match and get out before he could get there. Things didn't work out that way."  
  
I felt Mark's arms tighten around me, painfully so.  
  
"When you saw him coming you should have gotten your ass out of the ring. What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
This time when I backed away from him he let me go. I stood looking at him, breathing hard. "I was thinking that I'd run from him before and I was done running. I was going to finish my match just like we'd planned and then Dave and I were coming to the back just like we'd planned." I stuck my chin out and waited for him to explode, my eyes begging him to say something else. What I really wanted him to do was drag me back into his arms and tell me everything was ok and Big Show would never touch me again. Looking up into his angry green eyes, I sighed. I guess that was a pipe dream.  
  
Glenn glanced from one to the other, seeing the tension gathering on each face. Stepping into the lengthy silence, he continued, "Umm, anyway, Big Show and Brock both came out to the ring. That's who you were fighting with Dave. That's the short haired blond anyway." Glenn chuckled, causing Mark to glance at him and frown. "Oh don't look at me that way. You're gonna like the last part of this."  
  
Mark folded his arms across his chest and glared at Glenn before flicking a look at Dory, noting the bruises starting to form on her bare arms. "Somehow I doubt that," he muttered.  
  
Glenn shrugged and continued, "Anyway while Dave and Brock are going at it on the outside the ref is trying to break them up and doesn't see Dory pin Steph. So technically Dory does end the match—just like we planned." Glenn glanced at Mark to see how he took that little jab. Dory had done exactly what any other wrestler would have done—she'd finished the match come hell or high water. Glenn knew why Mark was mad. He was mad because they'd gotten delayed and nothing had gone as it was supposed to tonight. They hadn't been in the gorilla position for Dory and if Dave hadn't been there and if Hunter hadn't interfered . . .things would have ended in disaster. Mark knew it. He just didn't like to admit that things were ever out of his control.   
  
Glenn grunted when Mark refused to acknowledge that Dory had done a good job. Turning he threw a casual arm around her shoulders, hugging her carefully, "You did a damn fine job out there tonight. Better than I've seen a lot of others do." Glenn saw her eyes flicker quickly to Mark and the way she turned her head away and down when he turned away from her. Stubborn ass man. Glenn sighed and released her. "By the time Dory and Steph realized the ref wasn't in the ring—well, by then Big Show was and all hell broke loose."  
  
Ignoring Mark, I looked at Glenn, "Umm, yeah, something like that. Big Show had made it to the ring by then. He threatened me and then seemed to realize exactly who Steph was and gave her a chance to get out of the ring." Shaking my head, I met Glenn's eyes, still surprised at what Stephanie had done. "She refused to leave." Reaching up I ran a hand down my arm over the tender spots, knowing they'd turn into bruises soon. "Stephanie was on one side of me and had a hold of my arm when Big Show grabbed my other arm. They were playing tug of war with me caught in the middle. All it would have taken was one good tug and Big Show would have had both of us but Stephanie wouldn't budge." I wrapped both arms around my waist, wishing they were Mark's arms instead but he stayed in the corner, listening but not saying a word and offering no comfort.  
  
Dave broke in, "Who the hell was the other blond? The one that threatened you at the end?"  
  
I hesitated and looked at Glenn. Glenn was trying hard not to laugh but wasn't succeeding very well. "Umm, Dave, Hunter—"  
  
"Hunter?" Mark barked from the corner, breaking his vow of silence.  
  
Glenn turned and nodded, "Oh yeah that's the best part. Hunter must have been watching the match too. After all it was Steph in there so it makes sense. But Dave was on the outside fighting with Brock while Big Show made it inside the ring. Hunter was the one who made the save." Glenn grinned, enjoying the sight of Mark squirming. He deserved it. The least he could have done was comfort Dory, tell her she'd done a good job. Finally taking pity on the man he continued, "Hunter must have been close. Show wasn't in the ring but a few minutes before Hunter was there with his trademark sledgehammer. I think he took exception to Big Show laying hands on Stephanie." Glenn shrugged, "Imagine that. What happened after he got in the ring Dory?"  
  
I felt all three men's gazes boring into me. Mark's gaze was burning hot, searching, daring me to meet his eyes. I kept my gaze trained on the floor. I wasn't going to play this little game of hot and cold right now. I needed him to be there for me and right now he was acting like an ass. "Hunter just said a few things and he made Big Show let go of me. That's about it."  
  
Dave broke in, "He left that friggin' giant out cold on the mat! They did more than exchange a few words. And then he turned on you!"  
  
I had to grin at that. Dave was a little worried. He kept glancing around, making sure Hunter hadn't come backstage yet. He should be. Hunter would be looking for him.  
  
Glenn quirked a brow, "What words were exchanged Dory?"  
  
I hesitated to tell them the insult Big Show had uttered, knowing how it had hurt Stephanie and Hunter too though he'd never admit it. I looked up just then and saw Hunter and Stephanie standing behind Glenn. The look in Stephanie's eyes said she was just waiting for me to say it, for the insult to be passed around again. Hunter's mouth tightened as he waited, his eyes holding mine. This time there was no laughter in his eyes, they were solemn, bitter. Holding his gaze with mine I answered Glenn's question, "I don't know Glenn. I wasn't close enough to hear what Big Show and Hunter were saying. Stephanie and I were in the corner."  
  
I saw the surprise flicker over their faces before Stephanie smiled and Hunter nodded, approval on his face. Then his gaze flicked to Dave and the mood turned ugly.   
  
Trying to intercede, my gaze settled on Dave, "Dave, let's set the record straight. Glenn should have told you before the match. Stephanie's boyfriend is Hunter. He would normally be at ringside for her just like—"my gaze flicked briefly to Mark and I swallowed the comparison I'd been about to make. "Anyway, Hunter would normally be at ringside for Stephanie." I ignored the brief flash of pain that skated across Mark's face when I hesitated. Everyone knew what I'd been about to say—and then hadn't. Why should he be hurt? He'd been the one to start the cold shoulder stuff. Ignoring him I continued, "That's why he came and made the save. He wasn't attacking me—he was making sure Stephanie and I were ok." Shaking my head at the dawning look of chagrin on Dave's face I reached over and patted his chest, "You, my friend, screwed up."  
  
"You little son of a bitch," Hunter's rough voice scratched over the group, raising the hair on my arms as he took a threatening step toward Dave.  
  
Surprising me, Mark stepped up between them, stopping Hunter before he could reach Dave. "Play nice Hunter."  
  
Hunter jerked away, narrowing his gaze at Mark before he grinned. "Oh, I didn't realize he was a friend of yours."  
  
I watched Mark wince as if Hunter had hit him.  
  
Hunter continued, "Since he's a friend of yours you better tell him good-bye. That little bastard hit me from behind. I owe him one," he snarled.  
  
Mark smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "So do I," he muttered more to himself than Hunter.   
  
Hunter narrowed his eyes, then tried to bargain with Mark, saying, "I'll only hit him once."  
  
Mark didn't want to laugh, he tried not to but he'd always liked Hunter and right now Hunter was begging to do exactly what Mark wanted to. Dave just annoyed the piss out of him and it would be so easy to just let Hunter beat the shit out of him. He should just step back and let him do it. Glancing at Dory out of the corner of his eye, he sighed and held his ground. She liked the twit. For some ungodly reason she did. Which was one of the main reasons he didn't, Mark conceded. Mark laughed to himself. Hunter was good too. He'd only hit him once. Mark snorted. "Yeah, what are you going to hit him with Hunter?"  
  
Mark watched with interest as Hunter squirmed a minute and tried to look innocent, "I don't know what you mean." He dropped the hand holding the sledgehammer to his side and let it slide a little behind him, trying to let it be as unnoticeable as possible.  
  
Mark grinned, "Oh, I see." Gesturing to the hand behind his back, he asked, "You wouldn't be planning to knock him silly with that would you?" He quirked a brow as he asked the question, moving to block Hunter as he tried to step around him to gain access to Dave. Mark glanced down as he felt someone step up beside him.  
  
I looked up at Mark and tentatively laid my hand on his arm. After his earlier remarks about the match I wasn't sure if we were exactly on speaking terms or arguing or what.  
  
Looking down at her hesitant blue eyes, Mark sighed, trying to hang on to his anger. He wanted to stay mad at her. She should have left the ring as soon as Big Show made an appearance. He stood there for a minute, staring at her small hand resting against his arm, the nails cut short but painted a dark red. It looked feminine, sexy against the dark tattoos covering his bare arm. The feel of her fingers burned him. Why was it that this one small female had such an affect on him? She had a mind of her own, she did what she wanted more often than not, and she always let him know when she thought he was wrong! Why the hell did that get him so hot and bothered? Just as her hand was about to slide off he reached up and captured it with his own, trapping it between the warmth of his palm and the hard muscle of his arm.  
  
Feeling the hard, calloused warmth of his hand as it covered mine I jerked my head up and saw Mark smiling at me. "Darlin' what you do to me," he whispered, his mouth close to my ear.  
  
I shivered as a chill went down my spine as his words whispered over me. Glancing up I saw that we had a rapt audience. Hunter and Stephanie were both standing in front of us, watching as if we were fascinating, as if they'd never seen Mark this way with a woman before. What an interesting thought. . .  
  
Mark finally noticed our audience and glared at Hunter. "What?" he barked.  
  
Hunter shrugged, "Nothing."  
  
Stephanie just smiled.  
  
Mark nodded, "That's what I thought." Turning to Dave he motioned him forward. Dave hesitated until Mark glared and Glenn shoved him forward.  
  
Hunter frowned and started forward. Stephanie casually slid her arm through his, halting his progress.  
  
Mark hid a smile as he noted Stephanie's gesture. His smile faded as he looked down and saw the same gesture being applied to him. Dory's arm was hooked through his—how often did she do that little trick to him and he didn't notice it? Casually disengaging his arm he took a couple of steps away, trying to arrange his thoughts. He wanted them to be close, of course he did. Didn't he? Physically, hell yeah. It was the emotional that was sneaking up on him that was giving him pause. He wanted to be near her, touch her and it wasn't because he wanted to make love to her although that was damn sure part of it. But he wanted to talk to her, hear what she had to say and he hadn't even realized how close they'd become until he'd see something like Hunter and Stephanie and realized that Dory did the same thing to him . . .and he didn't mind. Any other time a woman tried to control him that was it. She was out the door. That's what scared him. With Dory he couldn't find the door if he had a map. Oh shit he was definitely in trouble here. Wiping the sweat from his brow he cast a frantic glance around, not realizing how desperate he looked until Glenn came over and interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Clasping him on the shoulder, Glenn whispered, "Hey, man, you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
  
Mark jerked. "What?"  
  
Glenn snapped his fingers in front of Mark's face. "Are you ok? You sure you're not feeling some after effects from the match earlier?" Glenn frowned, "Maybe we should have taken you to the hospital after all?" Glenn sent Dory a questioningly look.  
  
Catching Glenn's concerned look, I took a couple of steps in their direction. "What's up?"  
  
"Mark's not feeling good," Glenn muttered.  
  
Mark frowned, shooting Glenn a killing look. "I'm fine. Let's get this over with." Looking over his shoulder for Dave, Mark waved him forward.  
  
Sighing as Dave stepped forward, Mark began, looking straight at Hunter. "As much as it pains me to admit this, Hunter, but I've got to ask you to let this go." Mark held a hand up as Hunter tried to speak. "As a friend of mine I'll owe you one." Hunter looked speculatively at Mark. "He didn't know what he was doing out there. Unfortunately all he knew was that if someone got in the ring with Dory—and it wasn't Stephanie—then they were fair game." Mark shrugged apologetically. "Unfortunately after going at it with Brock and with Big Show in the ring—well, you have to admit you did look a little threatening there." Mark grinned.  
  
Hunter smiled a little and wrapped an arm around Stephanie. "You'll owe me a favor and all I have to do is promise not to hit—him—tonight, right?"  
  
Not liking the qualifications Hunter put on the deal but realizing it was the best it was likely to get Mark nodded. "Yeah, that's right. You can't hit him tonight—or any other night—for hitting you tonight. It was an accident. He thought you were after Dory." It was painful to admit but Mark did it. "He was doing what we'd told him to. No one was supposed to touch Dory."  
  
Hunter grimaced but nodded, "Ok, I'll agree on one condition."  
  
Mark grimaced. "What?" he growled.  
  
"What is the damn deal with the Big Show? He attacks you and Destiny earlier during your match and then he comes out again during Destiny's match. Does the man got a hard on for you or what?" Hunter joked.  
  
Mark scowled, debating on how to answer, on what to reveal. He glanced at Glenn who shrugged telling him it was up to him on what to tell Hunter and Stephanie. Mark glanced at Dory. She met his gaze and held it. After a few minutes she turned away and looked at Hunter and then Stephanie.  
  
"I think we need to find a locker room where we can sit down and talk," I said, looking over at Mark and seeing him nod. Hunter had interfered with Big Show's plans. He might come after Hunter and Stephanie too now. They had a right to know what they were dealing with.  
  
Hunter's smile faded as he met the solemn gazes surrounding him. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Mark shook his head, "Not here Hunter." Holding out his hand to Dory, he motioned for the others to follow, "Let's go to our locker room."  
  
Glenn cleared his throat, "We might want to re-think that."  
  
Mark stopped, frowing at Glenn, "Why?"  
  
"No door," Glenn's reply was short and to the point.  
  
"Shit," Mark muttered, shaking his head. "I forgot about that."  
  
Hunter shrugged, "Let's use ours. Ignore the mess. Stephanie thinks I'm going to follow her around and pick up after her. She hasn't caught on yet that I'm not her maid."  
  
Hunter turned and led the way down the hall, missing Stephanie sticking her tongue out at him. I stifled a grin and wrapped my hand in Mark's as we followed along behind the other couple.


	39. Chapter 39

Settling into one of the chairs Hunter looked around at the dressing room full of people. Mark and Dory sat on one couch close together. Glenn was sitting in a chair on the other side of Dory and the other one, Dave, was standing beside the door. Stephanie was still picking stuff up. Hunter tried not to grin as she quickly grabbed a bra and stuffed it under a cushion, her face bright red. Truth be told there'd been as much of his stuff thrown around as hers—the only difference was he didn't care and she did. That's why she was doing the minute mile around the room trying to grab it all before someone noticed. Hunter shrugged. If they wanted to look at his underwear, then more power to them. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer and reached out and snagged her wrist as she walked by and tugged her down beside him, "Sit down Steph. We don't have all night to hear this." Looking over at Mark he nodded, telling him to begin whenever he was ready.  
  
Hunter watched with interest as a silent communication passed between Dory and Mark. This was the first woman that he'd ever seen Mark have more than a passing date with. And he'd never seen him bring one to the arena. Never. Mark never mixed business and pleasure. But there was a tenderness, a caring in every gesture, every look. Hunter shook his head. He wondered if Mark even knew he was hooked. Hunter grinned. Probably not. It was going to be fun watching the Deadman go down for the count.  
  
I slid my hand into Mark's, threading our fingers together, taking strength from the contact as I started to talk.  
  
"A few weeks ago at one of the arenas I—uh—" I felt Mark squeeze my fingers and felt the warmth flow from his hand to mine. Tightening my fingers around his I met Hunter's and Stephanie's curious gazes and continued, "I was waiting in the back for Mark to finish his match when I got caught alone by Big Show." Closing my eyes briefly for just a second I felt the fear, the revulsion rush through me as the memories roared to life.  
  
Mark's voice echoed in the quiet stillness of the room, the cold harshness of his smooth voice a reflection of the rage that burned in his emerald green eyes. "That son of a bitch caught her alone backstage and beat the shit out of her." Taking a deep calming breath, Mark slid a little closer to Dory and wrapped an arm around her drawing her close to his side, wrapping her in his warmth.  
  
Hunter's eyes widened slightly before narrowing as they did a quick survey of the small woman wrapped up tight against Mark. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around Stephanie, settling her closer to his side.  
  
Glenn took up the rest of the tale. "Bastard would have done even worse to her if she hadn't fought him off and finally gotten away from him. As it was she was a walking bruise for weeks."  
  
"How bad were you hurt?" Hunter's voice was concerned, his eyes angry as he listened to Mark and Glenn. All humor and joking was gone from his demeanor, he was all business as he asked the question. He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees as he waited for me to answer his question.  
  
Mark answered instead. "The bastard gave her a bloody nose, busted her lips, bruises all over and cracked her ribs." Looking over at Dory where she still sat still and silent Mark didn't mention the nights where Dory would wake up trembling and screaming, tears streaming down her face. While they were on the road they always had rooms that connected and Mark always respected Dory's privacy but ever since that first night and he'd heard her screams—it was easier to have a connecting door than to pay to repair the door after he tore through it. Her pitiful moans and seeing her in tears—he'd do anything to keep that from happening. Anything. The dreams had lessened as time passed but there for a while they were happening every night. Thank god that it did indeed seem that time healed all wounds.  
  
"Son of a bitch," Hunter muttered, rubbing a hand roughly across his face. "How in the hell did you manage to get away from that psycho?"  
  
"I—uh—I'm not sure. That night is kind of a blur. If you don't mind I'd like to keep it that way," I answered, leaning a little closer to Mark. It wasn't that I didn't trust Hunter or Stephanie but the details of that night were not something I wanted to discuss. I was willing to share enough with them so they'd know just how dangerous Big Show was, so they'd know just how low he'd sink. I didn't want Stephanie, or any other woman, to go through what I'd went through. But I wasn't going to dredge up every detail. I'd worked too damn hard to bury them.  
  
Stephanie stepped gracefully into the silence that fell over the group. "Of course, Destiny. I'm sorry that you were hurt. It's a miracle you weren't raped or—"   
  
She broke off abruptly and her eyes widened in horror as they met mine. I could read the question there, knew what she was asking without saying a word. Flicking a glance at Hunter I knew the question had been in the back of his mind too. I smiled to myself. They should have known better. Big Show wouldn't still be here if he'd raped me. Mark would have made good on his gimmick and really would have buried him. He'd have been the undertaker in real life and buried him where they'd never have found the body.  
  
I shook my head at Stephanie, "That was his intention. I just got away before he could do it." I smiled as Stephanie let out a breath of relief. She really was nice person to be worried about someone who was essentially still a stranger to her.  
  
She shook her head in bewilderment, "I don't understand why he went after you though." I watched in amusement as Stephanie realized what she'd said and her face turned red. She stammered, "I-I mean not that you're not attractive. But there are other divas and he hasn't attacked them. I thought most men who are like that have some kind of predisposition for that sort of thing?" She frowned as she posed her question, looking from one to the other of the group surrounding her.  
  
Hunter reached out and slipped his arm back around Stephanie, sliding her back against his chest. "You're right, baby. Most men who do something like that do have a predisposition for that. But who's to say he hasn't done it before?" Seeing Stephanie about to protest, he shook his head. "Think of our schedule. It's the perfect cover. He could do this in every city we hit and by the time the woman gets up the nerve—or recovered enough—to press charges, we're gone."  
  
Hunter felt Stephanie shiver as his words echoed around the room. He looked around the room and saw that everyone else was wearing thoughtful looks, thinking hard about his words. He'd never cared too much for Big Show. The man had no finesse in the ring. He relied too much on his physical stature. There was a lot more to a wrestling match than that. Big Show didn't realize that and had no intention or interest in learning that. Hunter had no use for him.  
  
Mark finally spoke, "You're right Hunter. I never really thought about that part of it before. I'm not sure if he's predisposed to that or not."  
  
Hunter quirked a brow, "Then what's with the attack on Dory earlier and then tonight?"  
  
Mark settled back, arranging his thoughts. "I don't have a good working relationship with Big Show." Mark watched as Hunter shrugged and nodded, echoing his own sentiments.  
  
"Hell neither do I." Hunter grinned, "Especially after tonight."  
  
Mark smiled. "Well, I made it pretty plain after one too many careless injuries from Big Show that I wouldn't work with him."  
  
Hunter nodded, the light dawning. Stephanie looked from one to the other, frowning. "I don't get it," she said.  
  
Hunter thumped her gently on the shoulder. "Think about it Steph. Someone with Mark's stroke backstage refuses to work with a newbie like Big Show? He might as well fold up his career and bury it."  
  
Stephanie nodded, finally understanding what Mark had done by refusing to work with Big Show.  
  
Mark continued, "Ever since then Big Show's been hounding me to change my mind. It's just been little things. At first someone messed with one of my bikes at a couple of the shows. I never could prove it was him but I asked around and he was the only one anyone saw near my bike. But like I say I couldn't prove anything."  
  
"Brave man," Hunter muttered.  
  
"Stupid man," Mark corrected.  
  
Hunter grinned and nodded. "I stand corrected. Please continue."  
  
"It's just been little shit like that. My water bottle was tampered with, my wrestling gear disappeared one night right before the show. Hell, one night I wrestled in jeans and a T-shirt I wore on the plane because someone stole my bag." Mark shook his head, "And wouldn't you know it that every time one of these little incidents happened Big Show was right there?"  
  
"Why haven't you done anything?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Mark shook his head, "What am I supposed to do? Tell Vince I think it might be Big Show? But I don't know for sure but since I don't like him just get rid of him anyway?" Mark raised a brow, waiting for an answer.  
  
I jabbed my elbow in Mark's ribs, "That wasn't nice Mark."  
  
Mark grunted but refused to back down. "I'm not nice."  
  
Patting his cheek gently, I answered him, "Fair enough. That's true. You aren't."  
  
His eyes widened slightly as he dealt with the insult. Hearing Hunter's choked laugh Mark looked up and glared at him.  
  
Instantly Hunter held up his hands in a back off gesture. Growling Mark turned his head away, taking a deep breath.  
  
Glenn broke the tense silence. "Vince doesn't appreciate tattle tales, Steph. You should know that by now."  
  
Stephanie nodded slowly, "I guess I just didn't think of it like that. As hard as it is sometimes I still just expect him to immediately fix everything. That's probably one of the hardest parts of working for him. Sometimes I can look at him and can't differentiate boss from daddy. I still expect him to fix the world to my satisfaction." Looking at the faces around her, Stephanie bit her lip debating on whether or not to continue. Seeing that Destiny was looking at her with curiosity and understanding Stephanie squared her shoulders and continued, "I know some of the things they say about me backstage but I've worked hard to get where I am. I can't do anything about being my father's daughter. I am a McMahon and I'm damn proud of where I came from. But I've also worked hard to prove I belong here, to prove I can do the job and do it just as well or better than Joe Smith." Stephanie paused and looked at each one of them, meeting their gaze squarely, "I know what they say. I know they say I am where I am just because I'm my father's daughter." Shrugging Stephanie pretended that it didn't bother her.  
  
Hunter hugged Stephanie tight against his side, "You're where you are because you deserve it and you've worked hard for it. Don't let anyone ever, ever tell you different." He brushed a tender kiss across her brow, the gesture protective in a way. He knew how sensitive she was of her position in the company.  
  
Mark watched the couple across from him and felt uncomfortable for a minute. He himself had had the same thoughts about Stephanie sometimes. That she was only where she was in the company because of the McMahon name. He'd only been around her for any length of time when she'd hooked up with Hunter. Now he found himself having to rethink his whole perception of her. He didn't like to think he'd been wrong. Shifting uncomfortably on the sofa, he unconsciously played with a piece of Dory's hair, twisting and untwisting it around his finger, the action soothing him.  
  
"So you're saying that this big goon attacked Dory because of you?" Dave's voice broke the quiet stillness that had fallen over the dressing room.  
  
Mark's head jerked up, twisting sharply in Dave's direction. I heard his neck pop and winced in sympathy. That had to have hurt. I felt Mark stiffen beside me and thought for a minute that Mark would refuse to answer Dave's question but I should have known better.  
  
"Yes," Mark's answer was short, his voice full of bitterness.  
  
Dave's eyes narrowed as he studied Mark's face. Mark met his eyes, his face carved from stone the only emotion was the rage burning in his green eyes. I held my breath as the two men studied each other. I knew how protective Dave was and I knew how guilty Mark still felt. And as much as I loved Dave, he was a good friend, but I wasn't going to let him make Mark feel even worse over something he couldn't have stopped. I waited tensely for Dave to say or do something but instead he merely studied Mark for the longest time before walking over and taking a seat beside me, settling down as if he was there for the long haul. Dave never said a word about Mark's admission.  
  
I glanced up at Mark and saw the surprise on his face that he quickly hid before turning his attention back to Hunter and Stephanie.  
  
"Since you interfered in the match tonight Hunter you're probably not high on Big Show's list of favorite people. He was after Dory and you got in the way." Mark glanced at Stephanie with something very close to admiration in his green eyes, "You too Stephanie. We appreciate your help tonight. If you hadn't stayed in the ring with her . . . " Mark shook his head and let his voice trail off, leaving everyone to draw their own conclusions about exactly what Big Show would have done. Mark tightened his arm around Dory, running his fingers lightly down her arm in an absent minded gesture of comfort.  
  
"I just couldn't leave her there." Stephanie looked over at me, meeting my eyes. "There was something not right in his eyes when he got in the ring with us, did you notice that?"  
  
I shook my head, dodging her eyes. I was too ashamed to admit that I'd been too afraid to look at Big Show's face. When he'd got in the ring I'd been so petrified it's a wonder that I could even remember that Stephanie had stayed in the ring.  
  
Mark grunted. "Did you notice anything, Hunter?"  
  
Hunter grinned wryly, "To tell you the truth I wasn't interested in gazing into his eyes."  
  
Mark kicked at him half-heartedly, "Smart ass."  
  
Stephanie elbowed him, "You were right there. Didn't you notice how glazed looking his pupils were?"  
  
Hunter jerked away from Stephanie, rubbing his ribs. "Mean, woman, you're mean." He frowned, thinking back to the match before finally shaking his head. "To tell the truth, no I don't remember that. But by the time I got there he was pulling on Destiny and I was a little pissed. He was way too close to Stephanie for my peace of mind. I couldn't understand where you were—"he quirked a blond brow questioningly at Mark "—or you—"he nodded in Glenn's direction before turning a dark frown on Dave "and you I just didn't know who the hell you were but you weren't doing a very damn good job."  
  
I heard Mark chuckle and elbowed him, hard. Sucking in a deep breath he reached out and caught my arm, pulling it under his so that it was trapped between his arm and his chest. I couldn't move it until he moved his arm. He just looked down at me and grinned when I jerked on my arm, trying to get it back.  
  
Leaning down he whispered, "Don't damage the merchandise, darlin'. I bruise easily." Sitting back he smiled innocently and waited for Hunter to continue.  
  
Dave shifted in his chair and muttered but stilled when Hunter leaned over to stroke the sledgehammer he had propped beside him on the couch.  
  
I had to grin myself. I'd never seen Dave intimidated before. And to tell the truth I don't think it was really that Dave was intimidated but that he felt guilty. He knew now that he shouldn't have hit Hunter and he felt guilty—guilty enough to give Hunter a free shot, but not with a sledgehammer. It was going to be interesting until we could separate those two.  
  
Hunter smiled a wolfish smile at Dave and then sat back. He might have promised Mark not to hit Dave—but he hadn't promised not to have a little fun. Pushing his hair back with both hands, he picked up his story again, "Anyway by the time I got to the ring Big Show already had Destiny so I didn't really stand around gazing into his eyes. I just hit him—and he hit the mat."  
  
Glenn laughed, "Damn it just wasn't Big Show's night tonight was it?"  
  
Grinning, Mark shook his head. "Don't feel too sorry for him. After being knocked out by a chair he still came after Dory again." Mark shook his head and tightened his arm around Dory. "The bastard's got nerve, I'll give him that."  
  
Hunter grunted, "He always has."  
  
Tired of being shut out of the conversation, Dave sat forward, "So what's the plan?"  
  
Ignoring Dave, Mark looked at Hunter, "I'll handle Big Show in my own way." Nodding his head at Glenn, he said, "We've got a plan to take care of him."  
  
Hunter snorted derisively, "Yeah it looked like it."  
  
Mark frowned, irritation running through him at Hunter's words even though he had to admit the truth of them. "Obviously the plan went awry tonight." Mark glared in Dave's direction but didn't say anything more.  
  
Before the argument I could see brewing could erupt I elbowed Mark, saying, "Not everything can go according to plan." Looking at Mark and daring him to argue, I added, "That's why the plans change."  
  
Mark snapped his mouth shut but still frowned, reluctant to let the argument go completely.  
  
Glenn interrupted, "Exactly. Show will get his come Wrestle Mania and so will Lesnar." He rubbed his hands together and grinned.  
  
Hunter raised a brow and shook his head, Glenn was acting like a little boy who was about to get a treat.  
  
"So what exactly are you asking me to do?" Hunter turned the question to Mark.  
  
Mark shrugged his shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension. "Nothing right now." He nodded his head at Stephanie. "Keep an eye on her. You made an enemy tonight. Big Show likes to go for your weakest point. He'll wait for any chance to get her alone and then . . ." Mark's voice trailed off as he felt Dory stiffen next to him.  
  
Hunter glanced up, wondering why Mark had quit talking and then he noticed the look on Dory's face. Just looking at her and he knew what was going through her mind. Quickly filling in the breach, he nodded, saying "I'll keep her close to me." Trying to break the tension that had fallen, he teased Stephanie, pulling her close, "I guess I can put up with her following me around like a little slave. She worships me you know. It's because I'm that damn good," he joked.  
  
Stephanie laughed, shoving him away. "At what though?"  
  
"Hey!" Hunter protested.  
  
Mark grinned, relieved to see that Dory smiled and the tension eased from her at the two's teasing. Pulling Dory closer to his side, Mark got ready to stand up. "If you two will be alright then we're gonna head on out. It's been a long night." Running a tired hand through his hair, Mark glanced at Glenn, "You ready?"  
  
Glenn nodded. "Yeah, our bags are in our locker room. Let's go."  
  
Mark nodded and stood up. "Sounds fine."  
  
Glenn got to his feet and headed for the door, slapping Dave casually on the back of the head on his way out. "You can help, boy."  
  
Jerking his head down, Dave turned to glare at the man towering over him. Opening his mouth to argue Dave happened to glance at Hunter and caught sight of the sledgehammer still sitting there and snapped his mouth shut. Sliding to his feet he followed Glenn out the door without a word, throwing a glare over his shoulder when he heard Mark laugh behind his back.  
  
"You're going to be ok?" Stephanie's voice broke the quiet stillness that had fell after Glenn and Dave left the locker room.  
  
Meeting her eyes I could see how concerned she was. I nodded and tightened my grip on Mark's hand. "Everything's going to be fine. We've got a plan, right?" I looked up at Mark as I asked the question.  
  
Mark nodded, squeezing my hand as we walked slowly toward the door. We paused by the door. "Don't worry Stephanie. Everything's going to be fine." Mark looked at Hunter over Stephanie's head, meeting his eyes and unspoken message passed between the two men. Hunter nodded. Both men would be alert to Big Show's little games and would keep a close eye on both women. Mark turned to leave, opening the door for Dory.  
  
"Taker?"  
  
Mark paused and turned back at Hunter's question. "Yeah?"  
  
Hunter stood just inside the door, his arm wrapped around Stephanie. "This isn't just your problem anymore. You need help—you let me know."  
  
"I've got—"  
  
Hunter cut him off, "I know, I know. You've got a plan. But like Destiny said. Plans can change. Just keep me in mind, ok?"  
  
Mark studied Hunter for just a minute before nodding and walking out the door, hearing it close behind them. Wrapping his arm around Dory he matched his longer stride to hers and started down the hall.  
  
"You ready to go home, darlin?"  
  
I leaned my head against him, relaxing into his warmth. "Hmm, more than ready."  
  
VINCE'S OFFICE  
  
Vince looked crossly at the two sitting across from him, the scowl pulling his lips tight across his face. Neither had taken the time to bow or scrape to him. Ahh but that was an antiquated term, what was it Stephanie usually called it? Ahh, yes. They didn't do any ass kissing. That was what was really annoying him. They just calmly walked in, said what they wanted and then just sat there waiting for him to—what? Damned if he knew. It wasn't as if they'd come in and asked for his permission that was for damned sure. Vince snorted to himself and shook his head as he studied the two people across from him.  
  
Taker sat casually sprawled in his chair, long legs stretched out in front of him. Damn man acted like he didn't have a care in the world. And the woman, what the hell was he calling her? Destiny? Something like that. Vince shook his head. She was almost his mirror image. Granted she wasn't as big (hell, who could be?) but she was sitting there as calmly as you please as if confronting the boss was an everyday thing for her. Vince almost smiled. Taker had taught her well. Never show fear. You can feel nervous as hell, you can be afraid but never, ever let it show.  
  
Vince cleared his throat. "So you just want to disappear until Wrestle Mania? Is that about it?"  
  
Mark almost smiled at the irritation in Vince's voice but he managed to hold it in. "Yeah that about sums it up. Destiny and I are gonna disappear until Sunday. She did good going out there alone." Mark paused to glare at Vince.  
  
Vince squirmed in his chair. He'd watched from backstage as Destiny debuted by herself. The fans were behind her 100. If she continued on like she was . . .he had another Diva. He rubbed his hands together, already picturing the money that was going to roll in. "Um, yeah. She did." Turning his attention to her, Vince continued, "You and Stephanie had a hell of a match. I'll have to talk to Hunter," he muttered more to himself than Dory. "I told him to stay out of the match but he came in at the last minute." Vince shrugged, "But it worked out in the end." He looked over at Taker, "Who came up with the idea for Big Show to come back out?" he looked curiously at the couple across from him.  
  
Mark frowned, "Big Show was supposed to stay away from Destiny. His . . . problem . . is with me. He's making it person and I'm—"  
  
"But we're going to handle it," I cut in before Mark said something he'd regret later. I reached across the space and laid my hand on his arm.  
  
Vince watched the quiet exchange between the couple. As soon as Destiny touched him, Taker quieted. Vince raised a brow, waiting for her to be brushed off and Taker to continue but instead Taker reached over and covered her hand with his own and settled back down in his chair. Vince released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Interesting, very interesting.  
  
"Exactly. We'll handle it," Mark said, echoing Dory's words. "The match between me and Big Show is this coming Sunday. That's only a few days away. That's all I'm asking for Vince." Mark sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his face intense as he studied Vince. "I did what you asked even though I didn't agree with it. I let Destiny go out there and debut by herself in a match and she almost got hurt because Big Show interfered. We've worked this angle the way you wanted. Now all I'm asking for is a few days off before the biggest show of the year. I gave up my vacation that I was supposed to have. I came back off the few days off I was supposed to have when Kane got sick. Now I need this time off and so does she. She's not used to our way of traveling. We'll be back early Sunday morning."  
  
Vince sat back in his chair, going over in his mind what Taker had said. Everyone did their duty Wrestle Mania week. For the whole week there were personal appearances all over town and on TV. But due to the injury Taker had been trying to heal up from he'd been on light duty and wasn't scheduled for anything. It really wouldn't matter if he was in town or not. Finally Vince nodded, giving his consent. Hell it wasn't as if Taker was asking for it. It was more like they were informing Vince of their plans before they took off. Vince shrugged and gave in. It suited his plans just as well.  
  
Mark nodded and got to his feet, reaching over to help Dory up. Stepping up he reached over and shook Vince's proffered hand. "I appreciate your understanding Vince. We'll see you on Sunday."  
  
I reached over and shook Vince's hand as well. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Vince smiled at the young woman. He hadn't met her too many times but she impressed him. Her debut had went damn well. Her match with Stephanie had been going well until Big Show had interrupted. Vince frowned. There was something not quite right there. He'd have to check on that. Leaning over he shook her hand firmly and watched as the couple turned and walked for the door—hand in hand.  
  
"Just remember Taker—bright and early Sunday," Vince called out.  
  
Mark nodded but didn't turn back as he and Dory walked out of Vince's office.


	40. Chapter 40

"So how'd the meeting with Vince go?" Glenn asked.  
  
Mark looked up as he walked into the locker room. "Fine. No problem."  
  
Glenn quirked a brow, "Wow. So many details. Let me get a piece of paper and write them all down so I don't forget any."  
  
Mark frowned but didn't add anything. He continued toward the corner, gathering his and Dory's bags and checking to make sure they had everything.  
  
Shaking my head at both of them, I answered Glenn. "The meeting with Vince was fine. We're going to take a few days off and we'll be back early Sunday morning in time for Wrestle Mania."  
  
Glenn nodded, "So Vince didn't give you any argument?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, no argument."  
  
Mark snorted from the corner where he was gathering his gear. "He better not have argued. Hell he already pulled me off my vacation and then when I tried to take a few days off I had to give that up because you decided to get sick."  
  
Glenn laughed, "Yeah, that was an entirely conscious decision on my part. I wanted to be hanging over a porcelain bowl puking my guts out just to inconvenience you!"  
  
Mark hesitated a minute, looking at Glenn before he grinned, "Yeah well, if anyone would do something like that just to inconvenience me—it'd be you."  
  
Glenn snorted, "Jerk."  
  
Mark tossed a shirt at him, "Bite me."  
  
Glenn wadded the shirt up and threw it back at Mark. Mark caught the shirt and stuffed it in the bag. "Is this everything Dory?"  
  
I quickly looked around and caught sight of my brush lying on the floor. Evidently it had gotten caught up in the storm of Glenn's temper tantrum from earlier. Walking over I scooped it up and tossed it over to Mark. He caught it and stuffed it in one of the bags. "That it?" he asked.   
  
I nodded. "That's all I see."  
  
Glenn leaned against the door. "If I see anything else I'll bring it with me."  
  
Mark nodded absently as he gathered the bags and started towards the door.  
  
Glenn quirked a brow. "You in a hurry?"  
  
Mark grinned, "Hell yeah. We've got to catch a plane. It leaves in—" he glanced at his watch "about thirty minutes. You ready to go, darlin'?"  
  
Glenn laughed, "Damn man you didn't waste any time, did you?"  
  
Mark laughed, "Hell no. We have a certain amount of free time and we're not wasting it. We've got a plane to catch and we've got to go." Mark picked up the bags and headed for the door.  
  
Glenn straightened from the wall, "Whoa, wait a second. Where are you going? Where can I reach you?"  
  
Mark hesitated, frowning and glanced at Dory. "We're heading to Dory's to relax for a little while. That's for you to know only—got it?" Mark waited until Glenn nodded before he continued. "Vince doesn't even know where I'm going. All he knows is we're both taking off. For all he knows we're staying in the city. We're going back to Dory's for a few days and we'll be back in time for Wrestle Mania. You can get in touch with us on my cell or Dory's or at her house—if it's an emergency." Mark emphasized the last four words, making sure Glenn understood there'd be hell to pay if he called and somebody wasn't dead or dying.  
  
Glenn grinned and nodded catching the underlying message. "Gotcha."  
  
Catching Mark's arm I stopped him before we reached the door, "We have to wait on Dave. You got a seat for him too didn't you?"  
  
Mark groaned and dropped the bags, "Damn. He's a grown man. Can't he fend for himself?"  
  
"Mark, he came all this way to do me a favor and I'm not going to leave him stranded out here by himself." I folded my arms across my chest, determined to stand my ground on this issue. I know Mark didn't like Dave but I wasn't going to leave him here. He didn't really know anyone else and I wasn't going to abandon him.  
  
Glenn laughed, turning Mark's attention to him.   
  
"Where the hell is bouncer boy?" Mark growled.  
  
Glenn laughed harder, "H-h-he's in the bathroom down the hall."  
  
Staring hard at Mark, I asked, "I take it you didn't get him a ticket?"  
  
Jerking around, Mark answered, "Hell no I didn't get him a ticket. Why the hell would I?"  
  
Not liking his tone or his answer, I replied sarcastically, "Well maybe because he's my friend and he did me a favor. He came all the way out here just to help us out and you're acting like an ass."  
  
"Oh shit," Glenn muttered backing toward the door.  
  
"If you want him to go maybe you should have thought of that and gotten him a ticket yourself," Mark muttered stubbornly, stalking toward the door to retrieve Dave.  
  
I stared at him as he walked away from me and ignored the little voice inside whispering don't say it—don't say it—and I said it anyway, "Yeah well maybe I should have thought of that. But you've got two tickets and maybe that's all I need. One for me—and one for Dave."  
  
Mark stopped dead in his tracks a few feet from the door. Even Glenn stopped and turned around. Glenn took one look at Dory's white face and Mark's red face and then made tracks for the door. Neither Mark nor Dory noticed when he left.  
  
Mark turned around and started for Dory. "What. Did. You. Say?"  
  
I swallowed tightly at the rage on Mark's face. I shouldn't have said that. I knew he was insecure about my feelings for him and his place against Dave. I never should have said that. I reached out a hand and laid it on his chest, wincing when he back away, shrugging me off.  
  
"I'm sorry Mark. I never should have said that. I would never leave you behind. Never. If-if you don't want to go after what I said we'll stay here or go somewhere else." I stepped away from Mark to give him some room since he didn't want to be near me. "I just feel like I owe him. He did come out here as a favor to me." Looking back up at Mark I could see that he was at least listening to me now. "I just don't want to leave Dave here with strangers. He doesn't know anyone but me and I didn't want to just abandon him. It's nothing more than that, Mark. I swear. He's just a friend."   
  
Mark shrugged his shoulders trying to ease the tension and if he was honest, the hurt that had come over him when Dory's words had tore through him. He blew a breath out and walked over to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He grinned as she squeaked in surprise. "Darlin, I wish you had better taste in friends." He tightened his grip when she tried to twist away from him. "But if he's a friend of yours we'll get him on the plane with us, ok?" Lowering his head, he tucked his lips into the sweet curve of her neck, his anger fading as quickly as it had come upon him. "Maybe he'll fit in the cargo area . . ."  
  
I sighed and leaned back against Mark's chest, ignoring his muttered comment about the cargo area. Turning my head I pressed a kiss against his throat and felt the vibration of his growl before I heard it. "Thank you. I know you don't like Dave. But he's just a friend." Twisting around in his arms I wrapped my arms around Mark's waist snuggling into his warm embrace.  
  
"Thank God," Glenn muttered as he walked back into the locker room with Dave following close behind.  
  
Dave looked from where Mark and Dory slowly parted to where Glenn stood just inside the doorway. "Thank God what?" he questioned.  
  
"Nothing," Mark answered shortly. "You got your gear ready to go?"  
  
"Go where?" Dave questioned.  
  
Mark growled, wanted to hit the man and just demand he grab his bag and follow him but one look at Dory assured him that was not how this was going to work out.  
  
"We're flying out in about twenty minutes," Mark barked.  
  
"Flying where?" Dave looked curiously from one to the other.  
  
Glenn bit his lip to keep from laughing as Mark's face got redder and redder. Poor Dave didn't even know he was in the line of fire. Glenn settled in to wait and see what was going to happen. Thank God things seemed to be okay between Mark and Dory. Glenn cut his eyes in Dory's direction and noticed that Mark had one hand wrapped tightly around Dory's. He grinned and settled back to watch the scene unfold, content to remain an observer.  
  
I stepped in before Mark lost control and ended up hurting Dave. "Mark and I are flying home before Wrestle Mania, Dave. We thought you'd like to go with us since you don't have that much vacation time coming and since you don't really know anyone here. I know you only came out to do me a favor."  
  
Dave glanced from one to the other, noting the tension in the room. He knew he was the reason for a lot of it. Mark couldn't stand him and he knew it. Hell, who was he kidding? He enjoyed it for the most part. He gave serious thought to going back with them just to bug the hell out of Mark but then he noted the dark circles under Dory's eyes, the tension that held her small body so still. She didn't need anymore pressure than she already had. She needed exactly what she was trying to get—a few days off with her boyfriend. Dave shook his head. "Actually I've still got some vacation time and I was planning on spending some time . . .um . . ." Dave's mind went blank for a second as he tried to come up with something to convince Dory he wanted to be left behind.  
  
Glenn noticed the blank look on Dave's face and caught on to what he was trying to do. Hmm, the bouncer boy might not be so bad after all. Deciding to help him out before he got himself in trouble Glenn waded into the conversation, "We were talking earlier about doing some sight seeing. If you're still interested." Glenn shrugged as if he didn't care one way or the other—which he didn't.  
  
Dave latched onto Glenn's offer like a drowning man. "That's right. Sight seeing. That's what I wanted to do. You know me. I never get to go anywhere so I figured since I was here I might as well do some sight seeing while I was here." He shrugged and hoped Dory bought the story. Hell, it was the best he could do. He'd hole up in some sorry hotel for a couple of days and then head on home. By then she should be back on the road with Mark. Everyone would be happy. Dave shrugged, well maybe not everyone but at least Dory would be happy.  
  
I studied Dave closely, trying to see if he was telling me the truth but before I could be sure Mark was leading me toward the door.  
  
Glenn reached down and grabbed the bags and started toward the door, passing Dave on the way. "You did a good thing, man. I'll be back in a minute. Let me walk them out."  
  
Dave watched as the couple passed out with Glenn following carrying the bags. Rubbing a tired hand over his face he walked over to one of the chairs and plopped down in it. There was an ominous creaking sound and a second later Dave crashed to the floor.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Dave shook his head and looked around, double checking to make sure he was alone in the locker room. The damn room looked like a tornado had went through it. Dave scrambled to his feet and kicked at the remains of his chair, cursing it and the day he'd had.   
  
"You'll take care of him won't you?" I questioned Glenn as we walked down the hall.  
  
Mark just shook his head but didn't say a word. Glenn grinned and nodded. "Yes Dory. I'll take care of him. I'll make sure he eats his vegetables and goes to bed on time. Then I'll put him on the plane and make sure he gets home. Ok?"  
  
I nodded, knowing he was making fun of me but he was also telling me what I wanted to hear. Turning the corner we neared catering and could hear the racket of all the wrestlers trying to grab something to eat before heading out. One of the doors ahead opened and one of the wrestlers stepped out took one look at who was coming up the hallway said, "Oh shit," then slammed the door shut and we were alone in the hallway again.  
  
I looked up at Mark, "Was that Mick Foley?"  
  
Mark grinned, "Yeah."  
  
Confused I glanced at Glenn who refused to look at me, he just stared straight ahead and started to walk a little faster. What was going on now?  
  
Stumbling a little and out of breath, I finally dug in my heels, being drug a few steps before coming to a halt.  
  
Mark jerked around, a frown on his face. "We're going to miss the plane. What's your problem?"  
  
Looking up at him I said, "I was about to ask you the same thing. Why did Mick Foley take one look at you and act like it was his worst nightmare come to life?"  
  
Glenn cast him a laughing look and started walking again. "Explain on the way man or you're going to miss your plane."  
  
Mark looked down into Dory's stubborn, curious blue eyes and tugged on her hand, "The man has a long memory, darlin', a long memory." She started walking by his side again, and Mark pulled her closer, liking her warmth against him. Pulling his mind back to her question he went on, "There was a Hell in a Cell match a few years ago between Foley and me. It was supposed to be strictly a cage match none of that crazy shit he likes to pull." Glancing down at her he raised a brow, asking silently if she knew what he was talking about.   
  
Wrapping my arm around Mark's waist, I leaned into him walking quickly to keep up with his and Glenn's long legs. Glenn carried most of the bags and Mark carried one piece in his other hand, the other arm he had wrapped securely around me. I nodded my head to answer his silent question, knowing he was talking about the thumbtacks, the barbwire and all the other crazy stunts Foley had pulled in his matches over the years just to mention a few.  
  
Mark nodded, "Well I warned him before the match not to pull any of that shit. The match was going to be spectacular without any of that crap. We had it all planned out and everything was going to be fine but then he wants to start with that. Thumbtacks and bats wrapped in barbwire. Matches are dangerous enough without stuff like that. But no he had to have it," Mark shook his head as if he still couldn't understand that kind of thinking. "I mean I do some strange stuff in my matches—" he grinned,"I couldn't very well claim I don't with buried alive matches and casket matches and such but shit like that is just ridiculous. There's a time and place for it and my match wasn't it."  
  
Glenn turned around and started walking backwards so he could throw his two cents in the conversation. Grinning he added, "Yeah and as soon as he clocked you with the barbwire bat you should have seen your face. Man were you pissed!"  
  
Mark frowned, "What the hell did you expect? Damn it, it hurt!"  
  
Glenn laughed—now. He'd been a little pissed himself at the time. But now it was a good memory to annoy Mark with. "Oh yeah and tell her how he actually thought he could get away from you by climbing the cage!" Glenn laughed so hard he had to lean against the wall and catch his breath.  
  
Mark rolled his eyes and passed Glenn by, heading for the exit.  
  
I elbowed Mark gently in the side, "Aren't you going to finish the story? Why did he think he could get away from you? Why did he want to?"  
  
Before Mark could answer Glenn stepped around and slapped the door open, stepping around us and answered part of my question. "If you'd just slapped Mark upside the head with a baseball bat with barbwire – wouldn't you head for high ground? Even if you did have to climb the side of a cage?" Glenn grinned and stepped out the door heading for the taxi that was waiting. He was whistling cheerfully as he loaded our bags in the back.  
  
I choked on a laugh as Glenn walked away and glanced up at Mark. He just shook his head and held the door.  
  
"Come on, darlin' or we'll miss our plane."  
  
I waited while Mark put the bag he carried in the bag and talked quietly with Glenn then both men walked to where I stood. Glenn reached out and wrapped me in a hug.  
  
"You take care and don't let him push you around too much," he chided gently.  
  
Pushing him away I grinned, "I won't."  
  
Mark huffed, "No, don't worry. I'm not here. Just ignore me."  
  
Glenn laughed, "Big baby. Are you going to miss your brother?"  
  
Mark shoved him away when Glenn tried to hug him. "I'm going to miss my plane. Get the hell away from me."  
  
Laughing at their antics I separated the two before they ended up rolling on the ground like two twelve year olds fighting over the same baseball glove. "Bye Glenn. We will miss you." I looked at Mark and nudged him.  
  
"Yeah," he grunted leaning over to open the car door and motioning me forward.  
  
Glenn grinned, "I'll miss you guys too. Have fun!"  
  
Mark grinned and slid into the car beside Dory, "Always."  
  
I leaned over Mark and waved one last time at Glenn as we pulled away.  
  
"Where to, sir?"  
  
"Airport," Mark's voice was brisk, efficient as he answered the taxi driver's question.  
  
Settling back in the seat, I leaned against Mark's warmth, snuggling into his side when he settled his arm across my shoulders.  
  
"So finish telling me about that match. What's between you and Foley?"  
  
Sighing Mark looked down at her snuggled against him, surprised at how much he enjoyed just having her close to him. "You really want to know, huh?"  
  
Laughing, "Yeah. You and Glenn have me curious now."  
  
Grinning Mark gave in. "Well like I said it was supposed to be just a regular Hell in a Cell. That would have been fine. That match would have been tough enough for me to do as it was—"  
  
I cut in, "Why would the match have been tough for you? Those are your specialty."  
  
Mark nodded. "They are but any match is hard to work with a broken foot."  
  
Gasping I jerked up to look at him, "You worked that match with a broken foot?"  
  
Mark nodded, brushing it off as no big deal. "Every wrestler works injured at some time or another. Foley knew that going into this match. That's why we were going to keep this particular match low key and on the ground. But that bastard just couldn't follow the game plan." Mark shook his head in disgust. "He always wants to do that crazy shit. I warned him. Anyway, like Glenn said once he'd pulled all his little stunts he escaped out the cage and climbed up to the top of the cage. He thought I wouldn't be able to climb after him with a broken foot." Mark looked down at Dory, an evil little grin curling his lips. "Don't ever hit a man upside the head with a bat and then doubt his determination to catch you."  
  
Frowning a little I tried to remember that match but the details were sketchy at best. The one thing that stood out clearly was the memory of Mark's—Taker's—lean silhouette outlined against the roof of the arena as he stood looking down—after he'd tossed Foley off the top of the cage. "You tossed him off the top," my voice was barely above a whisper of sound, of disbelief.  
  
Mark nodded, no longer smiling. "He went to the top to escape me, thinking I wouldn't be able to climb up there. By then I was mad as hell, feeling no pain." Laughing self mockingly, he added, "That came later." Shaking his head as if in disbelief at what had followed, he continued, "I went after him. When I got to the top we struggled and fought. It wasn't scripted any longer." Mark shrugged, struggling for the words to make her understand. "Hell the whole match had gone to hell long before that. Foley came out there with a whole different game plan than I had." Shaking his head in disgust, Mark admitted, "It just took me a while to catch on. But once you're out there you can't refuse to play. It'd be like dropping blood in a tank full of sharks. It'd be a feeding frenzy." Running his fingers gently through her loose hair he counted himself lucky that she hadn't pulled away from him in disgust. A lot of the boys in the back had looked at him different after that match. He'd thrown another man off the top of that cell. It could have ended his career. It could have ended his life. And he'd done it anyway.  
  
Mark finally continued, "I can't really say it was an accident. I went up there with every intention of hurting that man." Remembered anger throbbed in Mark's voice. "We were fighting on top of the cage. The top of the cage was busting through beneath us, Foley was beating on me with a steel chair as soon as I gained the top of the cage." Shaking his head again, Mark continued more slowly, "I think he realized just how bad he'd messed up. I grabbed him and before I knew it I just let him go and he went over the side. In my whole career it was the first time I can honestly say I'd ever had an out of body experience. I stood there and watched him fall. It seemed to take forever for his body to hit the table. I could see myself standing there looking down, watching him hit the table. I could hear the thud from top of the cell." Shaking his head Mark cleared the old memories from his mind, dragging his mind back to the present. "I don't remember too much about the rest." Rubbing his hand tiredly over his face, he met her eyes, wondering what he was going to see. Disgust? Hell in a fit of anger he'd tossed a man off the top of a cell. What was she supposed to think of him? What a nice story to make her feel safe with him.  
  
I kept my head against Mark's chest, feeling the telling thump of his heart against my cheek. His heart was racing, his breathing labored. What was I supposed to say after hearing that? The man had a temper. Of course if someone hit you with a bat what exactly would be the correct response?  
  
"Well?" his voice was tense, questioning in the silence.  
  
Raising my head I could see the old anger, the old regret lingering in his eyes. Yes he had a temper but even years ago it was always someone else who drew first blood, who started the fight . . .and Mark just finished it. Deciding the past had held him long enough, that the future was just as troubling I brought him firmly into the present with me. Teasing him gently, "I'm not worried, darlin'. I don't think I'll ever climb a steel cage with you. I'm afraid of heights."  
  
Mark's eyes widened slightly as the remark sank in. No one—NO ONE—had the nerve to tease him about that match. Glenn barely got away with it. The first time he'd done it Mark had given him a black eye. It was the one and only time he'd ever hit Glenn. He'd swore never to do it again, not in anger.  
  
"Darlin' are you sure you know what you're doing?" his deep voice rumbled out of his chest as he leaned down to nuzzle gently against her neck.  
  
Flicking a quick look at the taxi driver I shifted uneasily in my seat but turned my head to the side to give Mark greater access to my neck. "No, I'm not. I'm not sure what I'm doing."  
  
Mark froze, his lips warm against her neck, his thoughts ricocheting.  
  
"But I trust you more than anyone else in the world. And that's all that matters," I sighed and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.  
  
Mark's breath froze in his throat for a second before her words ripped through him. Tightening his arms around her, he pulled her close and settled back as they sped along to the airport. Going home. Home, what a beautiful place that had come to be with Dory in his arms.


	41. Chapter 41

"Are you sure about this Mark?" I asked worriedly.  
  
Mark winked, "Darlin' I'm good with my hands. Just trust me."  
  
I snorted indelicately, "Yeah, I do. Just about as far as I can throw you." Shaking my head, I stood back from him and laughed. "Why in the world do you want to do this?"  
  
Mark grunted, "Damn I can't get this in position like it is." Standing back he surveyed the problem before squatting down to look at it again.  
  
Snapping my fingers to get his attention, I asked again, "Mark, why are you doing this?"  
  
Jerking his head up, he said, "Huh?"  
  
For the third time, I asked, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Mark grinned sheepishly, "Because no one else will let me build anything at their houses."  
  
Narrowing my eyes at him, I took a step closer. "Why?"  
  
Mark stood up as she stepped over to him. "Well, um, well you want the truth?" Mark swallowed as she just looked at him. Damn, dumb question.  
  
They'd gotten home late last night and rather deal with anything he'd just crashed in one of the extra bedrooms and let it go at that. But first thing this morning he'd had the urge to do something. . . constructive.  
  
"The thing is. . .well, the thing is my projects don't always turn out like the building plans." Mark smiled at how well that explanation had turned out.  
  
Frowning as I read between the lines, I walked around looking at the destruction that had taken place before I'd even gotten up this morning. Mark had left me a note on the kitchen table this morning telling me he'd gone to get some lumber and would be back soon. Two hours later he'd finally come back. His pick up was full of lumber and he'd torn down the railing on my porch and the front steps.  
  
"Mmm . . ." My front porch was unrecognizable now. You had to step up over a foot to climb up on it now. Mark had torn the steps up and moved them God knows where and the railing was laying in pieces over to the side of the house.  
  
"Can I ask why you decided to destroy my porch?"  
  
Mark shrugged, glad she didn't seem angry. He'd needed something to do today. He had big plans for tonight and needed something to keep his mind and hands busy until then.  
  
"The railing was loose and the steps needed to be wider," he answered easily.  
  
"Oh. And here I'd been living with them just as they were all these years," I muttered.  
  
Mark grinned, knowing he should have asked her first but she'd been sleeping and damned if he'd been going to wake her up—not for this anyway. "Yeah I know. You just need a big strong man to take care of you." He quickly ducked the clump of dirt—he hoped it was dirt—she threw at him.  
  
I stopped in mid stride when I saw his bike. Turning back to face him, I asked, "When did that get here?"  
  
Still brushing some dirt off his shirt, Mark glanced up. "What?"  
  
Pointing to the big, black Harley, I said, "That."  
  
Following her pointing finger Mark made a deep murmur of pleasure at the sight of one of his favorite bikes. "I had Tony bring it out a few days ago along with my truck. I didn't want to be stranded out here," he laughed.  
  
Dropping the subject from his mind, he went back to his project. "Baby can you back the truck up here and position the bed towards me so I can unload the lumber?" Absently Mark tossed the question over his shoulder as he moved toward the old pieces of railing he'd already torn down.  
  
"Me?" I squeaked, glancing over my shoulder at Mark's big, black intimidating truck.  
  
Mark nodded, not even glancing back. "The keys are in it, baby. I didn't think it would matter out here. Just back it straight back. I'll watch you and tell you when you get too close." He turned back to stacking the old wood out of his way so he could unload the new lumber as soon as she backed the truck close enough.  
  
Glancing from him to the truck I debated on which one to kick first before giving up and stomping toward the truck. I didn't notice the smile Mark tossed over his shoulder as I walked away. If I had, I definitely would have made walking back to him and kicking him my first priority.  
  
Jerking the door open I used the step side to climb up in it and saw that the keys were indeed still in the ignition. Glancing nervously in the rearview mirror I saw the tops of the trees. Sighing in disgust I reached up and yanked it down until I could see. . .the enticing curve of Mark's butt as he bent over to pick up more of the railing that littered the side yard. My God. He was just wearing a faded pair of blue jeans and black boots and a blue flannel shirt but the way he filled them out. My God. I need some coffee just so I can give a description to do the man justice. Dragging my eyes away, I leaned my forehead on the steering wheel for a second before I scooted forward in the seat so I could reach the pedals. I wasn't going to adjust Mark's seat just to drive the truck for five minutes. I hated it when people did that to me. Finally by sitting on the very edge of the seat I could touch the pedals. Putting the truck in gear I looked in the rearview mirror and slowly put the truck in reverse.  
  
Where the hell was Mark?  
  
Crash!!  
  
I slammed on the brakes and felt the lumber shift in the bed of the truck.  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit. Please God, please let me have hit Mark. Please don't let it be the Harley. Please don't let it be the Harley," I prayed, throwing the truck into gear and scrambling down from the seat.  
  
"Mark!" I screamed, sliding from the truck and running towards the house.  
  
"Shit, Dory! You hit the damn porch!" Mark was squatted down behind his truck, his hand running slowly, reverently over the fender of his truck—until his hand would bump into the corner of the porch that was now up close and personal with the back bumper of his truck.  
  
I skidded to a stop and looked at him as he knelt there mourning the lost perfection of his truck. Glancing around quickly I saw that the Harley was still a safe distance away and finally took a deep, calm breath and swallowed my heart.  
  
Looking from the Harley that was perfectly safe to Mark who was kneeling in the dirt at my feet mourning his truck I felt a slow burn begin.  
  
"You miserable, flea bitten, rotten skunk!"  
  
Startled, Mark glanced up, Dory's face was red and tears were in her eyes. "What?"  
  
"What?" I took a deep breath, trying not to scream. "What? What the hell do you mean, what? You were supposed to be watching me! Where were you?"  
  
Rubbing a hand over his face, Mark answered, "I was watching you. I watched you hit the gas and ram my truck right into the porch!"  
  
With an inarticulate sound of rage I reached out and shoved him hard, watching in satisfaction as I took him by surprise and he landed flat on his back in the grass.  
  
He laid there quietly for a few minutes before saying, almost conversationally as he looked up at the sky, "You know what, darlin', I'm almost getting tired of you putting me flat on my ass every time we have a disagreement." Getting slowly, casually to his feet he started to advance on her, "Almost." He stalked her for a few more steps before he grinned, "But there is something that just turns me on about a little bit of a thing like you that can put me down so easy." Mark shook his head, "Just gets me going." He chuckled and continued to stalk her slowly.  
  
My mouth gaped open in a completely unattractive manner. Here I was trying to argue with him and all he could do was tell me how hot and bothered I made him? Damn it, how was I supposed to remember why I was mad at him if he was saying things like that?  
  
Stuttering slightly I picked up my argument, "Th-that's neither here nor there. You were supposed to be watching me and telling me when I got too close to the porch. What were you doing?"  
  
Mark dropped his gaze, refusing to meet her eyes. "Darlin, I was watching you." He'd watched her walk away. He'd watched her climb up into his truck and then he'd gotten distracted by how she'd looked in those tight blue jeans as she'd climbed into his truck. And while he'd stood there fantasizing about those jeans and what was in them . . .she'd backed into the porch. Oh yeah, he was going to admit that. He grinned slowly, reaching out a long finger and slowly ran it down her cheek, rubbing his thumb slowly along her bottom lip, catching his breath when she slowly closed her eyes and flicked her tongue out to taste the rough skin of his thumb. "Aww, hell." He stepped closer, crowding her against the dented truck and dropped his head down, searching for her soft lips.  
  
Looking up at him as he crowded me against the truck, I caught my breath as the warmth of the truck soaked through my thin T-shirt. His broad shoulders blocked out everything – all I could see was Mark. I saw him reaching out for me and felt my heart speed up, felt it trying to escape the cage of my ribs. "Mark . . ." His fingers trailed gently down my cheek, his thumb skipping gently along my lower lip. Without a second thought I closed my eyes and licked my lips, catching the tip of this thumb. I heard Mark groan and then felt him move. Startled, I opened my eyes and was met by green fire. His eyes burned into mine seconds before they were too close and were just a blur.  
  
With an inarticulate groan he wrapped long, lean fingers in her loose hair, tugging gently as he pulled her warm sweet body against his and lowered his head. Cupping her face in his hand, he tilted her head up and drew her face toward his. He took his time, seducing her mouth at his own leisure with slow, soft strokes of his tongue that outlined her lips and had her moaning and tightening her arms around his neck. He smiled and pulled her closer. His teeth caught gently on her bottom lip, nibbling the tender flesh before stroking the bite with his tongue. She leaned forward, chasing his mouth with her own to deepen the kiss, and he pulled back ever so slightly, maintaining ultimate control of their embrace.  
  
Groaning, I tightened my arms around his neck, running my hand up his neck trying to force his head back down. I felt his chest shake as he laughed at my impatience. Opening my eyes, I frowned at him, not appreciating his control at a time like this when I didn't seem to have any. Opening my mouth to tell him that, I was cut off when he leaned back down, slanting his lips over mine. Quickly lacing my fingers through his hair, I kept him pressed tightly against me. I felt his lips stretch against mine in a smile and felt like kicking him . . . Instead I licked his lips and felt him groan as he crushed me against his chest.  
  
Rubbing his hands slowly down her sides Mark slowly drew her against him, almost groaning as she moved against him. She made a tiny, mewling sound in her throat at the contact and tightened her arms around him—almost choking him. He'd be worried about breathing if his brain was getting any blood right now.  
  
"Hey Dory, you home? Dory!"  
  
I froze in Mark's arms, recognizing Robert's voice coming from the other side of the house. I felt Mark's arms tighten around me as though refusing to let go. I pulled away a little and glanced up at him. "Mark?"  
  
Through gritted teeth, he said, "Just stand still for a minute, will ya?"  
  
Looking at his face, feeling how tense he was, I just nodded.  
  
"Hey, sis, why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Robert walked around the corner of the house, frowning a little to see the tight clench the big wrestler had his little sister in. Looks like he'd arrived just in time. "I had to hear it from Dave. I never would have known you were here otherwise."  
  
"That was the point," Mark muttered, releasing his hold on Dory and taking a prudent step behind her. Mark made a mental note to give Dave a thank you for letting Robert know they were home too the next time he saw him.  
  
Dory elbowed him.  
  
"Hey, watch where you hit," Mark said, rubbing his lower stomach. Reaching out he wrapped his arm around Dory and dragged her back against his chest, resting his chin on top of her head, appreciating just the simple closeness he had with her now as much as the passion of moments before. Ok, so maybe not as much. He was a man. But he liked the closeness too.  
  
Ignoring their byplay, Robert walked over and looked at the porch, "What in the hell happened here?"  
  
Mark straightened, frowning a little at Robert's tone. "Just a little reconstruction."  
  
Robert frowned. "Hmm, well you know Dory if you'd needed your steps fixed I'd have done it for you."  
  
I laughed. "I know you would have Robert. And to tell you the truth I didn't know there was anything wrong with them until Mark told me." I leaned back against Mark's chest, grinning at him over my shoulder. Mark smiled back, acknowledging my teasing.  
  
"I told you, darlin', it's nothing a good man can't take care of for you," he teased.  
  
"Where's the good man?" I joked.  
  
"Hey, that's rough!" He wrapped both arms around me and picked me up, acting like he was just going to toss me in with the rest of the scraps he had piled beside the porch.  
  
Shrieking with laughter, I wrapped my arms around him, "I give! I give! You're the best! The only good man I've got!! Honest!"  
  
I looked over at Robert and caught him actually smiling at us, laughing at our antics. Mark slowly let me down, lowering me to my feet but keeping an arm around me.  
  
"So what are your plans for the day?" Robert asked.  
  
Mark frowned, saying quickly, "We've got plans for tonight. Private plans. Sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. He sounded firm and annoyed that Robert was even here at all.  
  
Giving him a little shove, I moved over to Robert, giving him a hug. "Mark is working on the porch. He's going to fix it—" I glanced over my shoulder to fix a skeptical look at Mark "—and then I guess we have plans for tonight." I arched a questioning brow at Mark. This was the first I'd heard of our having plans for tonight. But if he said we had plans. . . "But why don't you stay for lunch, Robert?"  
  
Mark groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
Robert grinned. "I'd love to."  
  
All three started toward the house. Mark stopped and lifted Dory onto the porch and then stepped up and started for the door.  
  
"What the hell happened to your truck?"  
  
Mark stopped and turned around, surprised at the sympathy that laced Robert's voice. Mark winced as he glanced back at the crumpled fender of his truck. "Your sister crashed it into the porch."  
  
Robert grinned. "Dory, Dory, Dory . . .now you can see why I never let you drive MY truck." Robert chuckled as Mark frowned and looked at Dory suspiciously.  
  
Dory hurried toward Mark, throwing a glare at Robert over her shoulder, "Did you just come by to cause problems?"  
  
Robert grinned, "No, not really. It just comes naturally." Looking over at Mark he added, "I hope you know it runs in the family."  
  
Mark grinned, "I've noticed."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at Mark, following him into the house.  
  
Unexpectedly, Mark glanced over his shoulder catching her in the act. "Anytime you're ready for that, darlin', you just let me know."  
  
I felt the blush working its way down my throat, felt the heat of it and kept my tongue firmly in my mouth as I followed Mark into the house. I could hear Robert chuckling behind me.  
Robert glanced at Mark as he followed him back outside. Lunch had been nice. Nothing more than sandwiches but it was nice seeing his sister happy again. And she was happy with Mark. Sighing he sat down on the porch, watching Mark walk over and run a hand down his truck fender. Robert grinned. "I guess I should have warned you about Dory's driving, huh?"  
  
Mark glanced up, jerking his hand away from his truck. They'd given Dory a hard time about denting his truck but all teasing aside he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Hell, he could get it fixed easy enough. "I'm not too worried about it."  
  
Robert quirked a brow, reading the sincerity in Mark's face. He really didn't care about the truck. Oh sure the dent bothered him but he seemed to care more about Dory. "Really?"  
  
Mark nodded, smiling slightly. "Really." Glancing at Robert, Mark noted the difference in the man today. Before there had always been an edge to him, as if he'd been looking for a wedge to drive between him and Dory but now . . . Well, now he seemed happy for them. Mark backed away, uneasy with the new turn of events. He didn't trust that easily.  
  
Robert nodded. "There's a good body shop not too far from here. That's usually where I take Dory's car." Robert shrugged. "I can have an estimate done on your truck if you want," Robert offered, turning away from Mark's suspicious glance. "I know you're on the road all the time and all."  
  
Mark eyed the man sitting on the porch wondering at this new turn of events. Standing up from his crouch, he walked over to Robert, "What's going on? Why this sudden change of feeling between you and me?"  
  
Robert smiled, "You don't beat around the bush do you?"  
  
Mark leaned back against his truck, crossing his arms against his chest. "I've only got a few days off. I'm going to spend them with your sister. I'm not going to spend them playing some game with you." He shrugged, broad shoulders straining the seams of his shirt, "I don't care if you don't like our relationship. I'm sure she doesn't like all your little girlfriends either. I really don't give a damn. This is her life. Let her live it. I make her happy."  
  
Robert stood up and walked over until he stood toe to toe with Mark, looking him right in the eye. "I was the one she ran to when that bastard beat the hell out of her. I was the one who was here for her when she was bruised and bloody, when she jumped at shadows and couldn't stand to be by herself." Robert paused as Mark straightened, his eyes narrowed. "I'm her brother. I'm the one who loves her." Robert sighed, taking a couple of steps away, "But you're right. You're the one who makes her happy now. I've never seen her happier than she was when I walked in here today and she was in your arms. You're good for her. The best thing that's ever happened to her."  
  
Mark stood silent, still as he listened to Robert's words. "You didn't feel this way just a few weeks ago."  
  
Robert nodded. "No, I didn't. I don't trust my baby sister to just anybody. I take care of her." Robert snorted, "Hell she takes care of me too. If you've been around her for any length of time you've had a taste of her temper. She can damn sure hold her own." Meeting Mark's eyes, he added, "But not against a five hundred pound man. That's what had me worried. I didn't want her getting hurt again and I couldn't see a relationship with you ending any other way."  
  
"It's not ending. We're just beginning," Mark said, interrupting Robert.  
  
Robert smiled, his eyes shining. "That's what I saw. That's what changed my mind about you. As long as she's with you—she's as safe as she can be."  
  
Mark measured Robert slowly with his eyes, weighing his words. Finally he nodded, accepting what he'd said. He knew how much Dory cared for her brother, hell she'd run to Robert after the attack rather than to him—that should say something. "She's safe with me. I'd never hurt her."  
  
Robert nodded. "I know that or I'd never have let her stay with you when I left." Running a hand through his hair, Robert sighed. "But having her do something and me actually approving of it are two different things." Robert grinned. "Now that I've seen how happy you make her, how safe she is with you—you have my approval."  
  
"Oh let me jump for joy," Mark muttered.  
  
Robert grinned, "Don't get excited on my account."  
  
Mark snorted. "Sarcasm goes right over your head, doesn't it?"  
  
Robert smiled. "I'm just trying to play nice for Dory's sake. That was the whole point of this visit." Walking back over to the porch Robert sat down on the edge. "She's my baby sister. I just wanted to make sure she was happy. Now that I can see that she is—hey I'll leave you in peace."  
  
Mark sighed, "Alright, alright I guess I can get along—for Dory's sake." Looking over at the grinning man, Mark muttered, "Don't look so damn smug."  
  
Robert held up his hands in surrender, laughing at the look on Mark's face. Smiling at the disgruntled man, Robert walked over to the steps that leaned against the porch—lopsided.  
  
"Um, Mark, don't take this the wrong way but are these steps leaning a little bit?" Robert leaned his head to one side, staring at the steps with a frown.  
  
Mark winced as he looked from Robert to the steps that did indeed lean unsteadily to one side. "Well maybe just a little." Mark rubbed the side of his nose and studied the steps again. "Damn," he muttered.  
  
"Ok, the kitchen is cleaned up. What are you guys up to?" I asked, the screen door slamming behind me as I walked out on the porch.  
  
Robert glanced up at his sister, smiling at the happy, contented look on her face. The fear, the shadows that had haunted her eyes for weeks after the attack were gone. He'd been afraid that every time he looked at her he'd see those awful shadows, see that fear haunting her.  
  
"We were just discussing what a great job Mark here is doing on your porch," Robert laughed, pointing at the lopsided steps.  
  
Walking to the edge of the porch I looked over, noticing the way steps leaned crookedly to one side. I grinned at Robert. "What happened to what a great carpenter you were Mark?" I teased, sitting down on the porch and slipping my feet over the side.  
  
"Oh and here it comes," Robert warned, backing away from the couple.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Mark called, watching the other man head for the side of the house. "You started this!"  
  
Robert waved over his shoulder. "I just wanted to mooch a free meal with my sister. I think it's about to get ugly real quick around here," Robert called back. Walking backwards, he glanced at Dory and grinned, "Especially when Dory notices that you nailed the new railing on backward!" Robert waved and walked away laughing as Mark cussed and Dory laughed.  
  
I held my sides, laughing at Mark until tears streamed down my face.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Mark kicked the steps, then jumped back when they fell over.  
  
I laughed so hard my sides ached and I couldn't catch my breath. "O-o-oh Mark, that was so hilarious!"  
  
Mark stood and stared, hands on his hips as he waited for Dory to calm down. "Are you done?" he asked.  
  
I wrapped my arms tight around my stomach, trying to control my laughter and nodded. Finally I slapped my hands over my mouth, my eyes brimming with laughter as they met his.  
  
"I hope you're having fun?" Mark's questioning tone was anything but amused.  
  
Mutely, I nodded.  
  
Mark grunted, stomping over to kick the offending steps one more time.  
  
I laughed out loud. "Oh Mark and here I thought you were such a good carpenter!"  
  
Turning Mark looked at her sitting there, laughing at him, her blue eyes lit with humor at his expense. Walking slowly, deliberately toward her. "Oh darlin' I never said I was a good carpenter."  
  
I gulped nervously at the look on his face, the intent, hot look in his eyes. "Y-you didn't?"  
  
He shook his head, stepping closer. "No, darlin' I never said a word about that." Stepping between her loosely spread knees he leaned against the porch, pressing his hands palm down and caging her loosely in his embrace. "Darlin' all I told you is that I was good with my hands – and I am." Mark grinned moving his hands up to frame her hips and pulling her against him.  
  
"Oh my," I felt my breath leave in a rush, could feel my eyes widen as he stepped up and pulled me close. All laughter left me as his chest brushed against the tips of my breasts. I felt my breath catch as our eyes met, held, as the moment stretched.  
  
He leaned down until he rested his forehead against mine, brushing a light kiss against my lips. "Do you want to know the real reason that the porch steps and the rail didn't turn out right?" he whispered, trailing his lips down my neck, edging his tongue along the neckline of my loose shirt.  
  
I shivered, not really caring if he tore the whole damn porch down as long as he kept touching me. "Mmm," I murmured, raising my arms to wrap around his neck, threading my fingers through his hair.  
  
Nipping along the neckline of her shirt Mark raised sparkling green eyes to glance at Dory. She had her head tossed back, her brown hair streaming down her back. Raising his head he whispered along her ear, "It's because my favorite boots are buried over there under your tree. They were my lucky boots and without them I'm jinxed!" Mark grinned as Dory's eyes popped open and she glanced guiltily at the shade tree where a few weeks ago they'd buried his favorite boots. He hadn't been able to throw them away so Dory had buried them for him.  
  
"Oh hell,"I muttered, pushing against his chest, before giving in and wrapping my arms back around him, laughing with him.


	42. Chapter 42 43

"**Mark?" Stepping down the stairs, I came slowly into the darkened living room. I glanced curiously around. Flicking a look at the clock above the fireplace, I noted that I was right on time. 6:00. Where was Mark?**

**I glanced down at myself, feeling a little foolish standing there in the short black skirt and silver top, feeling overdressed. Nervously I paced across the room, taking only a few steps before his voice stopped me cold. I felt shivers skate down my spine.**

"**My God darlin' you take my breath away," Mark stopped in the doorway, his eyes traveling hungrily over her body as she stood in the living room. Her legs seemed longer than usual in the black stockings and spiky high heels, his eyes lingered, stared longingly as they caressed the length of her legs until they reached the edge of the little black skirt that she thought was good protection. Instead it was a walking enticement as it curved around her rear and ended scandalously high on her thighs. Mark bit back a groan as his eyes skimmed her curves, roaming along the silver shirt that shimmered in the scant light, the curves of her breasts pressing against the shiny material. **

**I slowly turned to face him, my eyes scanning from the tips of his black boots up his black dress pants that hugged his thighs tight, hurrying past waist level as a blush worked its way up my neck. I heard him chuckle as I quickly raised my gaze to his chest, noting how broad his chest looked in the black silk shirt he wore. He was nothing but a shadow in the half-light of the living room, until I reached his face, until I looked up and met the flames burning in the green depths of his eyes. Unsteadily I took a step back. **

**Slowly, so slowly he shook his head as he stepped toward me, closing the space between us. **

"**It's too late to back out now, darlin'." Reaching out he slowly wrapped his hand around hers, feeling the coolness of her skin. "It was too late the moment we met in that parking lot. I knew it the moment I saw you—there was something about you, something that called to me." Shaking his head slowly, he raised her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, before resting her hand palm down on his chest above his heart. "There's something about you that completes me, you make me whole. I never thought to have that kind of peace. Not in this life. I want to make this night as special for you as you've made the last few weeks for me."**

**I swallowed tightly at his words and let my hand laid curled in his, could feel the strange tingle that always occurred whenever he touched me, whenever his skin touched mine. "I feel the same way about you. I don't want to be without you. You make everything special with just a look or a touch, just you. It's what I—" I bit my lip and looked away from his burning green eyes, hesitant to say those words, not yet and not before he did. He simply nodded as though he knew what I'd been about to say, as though he could read my mind. God, I hope not.**

"**Are you ready, darlin'?" he asked, tugging her hand gently and pulling her to stand against his chest.**

**I laughed lightly, tugging against his hold playfully. "What are these grand plans you've hinted at all day? You refuse to tell me anything, you just go up and raid my closet and pick out what you want me to wear and then tell me what time to be down here. Well, I'm here—now what?"**

**Mark laughed, keeping his tight hold on her. "Oh you haven't seen anything yet!" Releasing her, he crossed to the chair that sat in the corner and picked something up out of the shadows, walking quickly back over to her. He hesitated a moment, his eyes caressing her as she stood in the dusky shadows of the room. With an intimate smile, he dropped to one knee and quickly proffered the simple yellow long stemmed rose to her.**

**Staring wide-eyed at the bent auburn head before me, I held my breath, uncertain of what to do. But then he raised his head and grinned at me, those green eyes burning. I smiled, reaching out to take the rose with one hand and with the other I reached out for his face, running my hand down his cheek, under his jaw, enjoying the rough scrape of his goatee against the tender skin of my palm. Unable to resist I leaned down, feathering a soft kiss against his eyebrow, pausing at the cool metal of the stud piercing his eyebrow. I pulled away, giving him a searching look, having not noticed the stud before.**

"**I didn't realize you had your eyebrow pierced?" I slipped my thumb up, rubbing it over the metal bar that pierced his skin. There was something very . . .sexy about the piercing.**

**Mark glanced up from beneath hooded eyes, seeking her gaze. His breath caught at the innocent desire sparkling in her blue gaze. The tender caress of her fingers against his skin caused his heart to stutter in his chest. Why did the innocent caress of her fingers arouse him more than the most intimate caress of past women? Shaking his head, Mark pushed the thought form his head. Reaching up he caught her fingers, pulling them toward his mouth. Nipping her fingers with his teeth, he soothed the sting with his tongue. "I usually don't have the stud in. I had the piercing done years ago and it got infected. It's hard to keep clean when you get your face ground into a dirty mat night after night." Mark gave a self-deprecating smile before adding, "But I wanted to dress up for the occasion. So I went and got it pierced again. I always did like it—gives me a menacing look, don't you think?" He gave me such a hopeful look that I didn't have the heart to tell him that menacing wasn't the word that came to mind. Sexy. That was the first thing that came to mind. I fought the urge to lean down and run my tongue along the stud again, instead I placed a whisper soft kiss against the enticing piece of metal before following the curve of his cheek down to his mouth. Finally unable to resist, I went back and swept my tongue along the metal stud in his eyebrow one more time, the glint of silver too tempting to resist. He groaned low in his throat as I ran my tongue along the metal before trailing my lips down his cheek to his mouth. Gently, insistently, then hungrily his lips took over the kiss, his mouth pressing against mine, his tongue demanding entrance.**

**I gasped at the feel of his aroused body pressed tight against mine, the feel of his chest pressed tight against my breasts as I leaned over him, making the position awkward. I slid my arms tight around his neck, needing something to hold onto as my world spun around me.**

"**Mark . . ." I gasped, turning my head away, needing to breathe.**

**Mark stilled, his breathing labored in the quiet of the room. He loved the way she said his name, the way her voice wrapped around him, cocooning him in the feelings she incited. He should resent it, should want to back away. For so long he'd felt nothing—had wanted to feel nothing. But when she was near . . .he seethed with emotions. **

**Mark smiled lazily, intent plain in his eyes as he gained his feet. "I had this night planned perfectly." Slowly, he raised his hand, running rough fingers through her hair, taking the pins out one at a time and tossing them on the table behind her. Mark made a dark murmur of pleasure as her hair cascaded free from the neat twist she'd worked so hard to achieve. The heels she wore brought her closer to his eye level, he didn't have to bend down so far to brush a soft kiss against her lips, to nip playfully at the plump fullness that tempted him. **

**I was singed by the green flames burning in his eyes. They were dark, almost black now, his passion burning hot and igniting my own. "Y-y-you did?" I stuttered, my eyes locked on his. I flicked my tongue out, wetting my dry lips and saw instantly how his eyes darkened, saw the flames leap.**

**Mark took a deep breath, relishing the strain on his control. Then moving slowly so he didn't startle her he moved his hand back into her hair, wrapping the strands around his fingers, luxuriating in the silken strands, enjoying the way they wrapped around his fingers as if to hold him in place. Tugging gently on the captured strands he pulled her warm body against him, turning her face up to his. She was breathing heavy, her eyes still open and locked on his as he moved his head closer. He felt her heart pounding where their chests were pressed so close together. Moaning low in his throat he lowered his head, his lips claiming hers possessively. She was his and he would have her. Tonight.**

**I felt his lips close over mine and let my eyes slide closed. His wicked, seductive tongue played a tune only he could hear over my lips and I felt my breath hitch. There was a burning warmth that started where his lips touched mine and spread throughout my body. The tingle was mild at first, just a slight buzz but as his lips worked their magic the tingle built, exploded, running through my blood, burning me.**

**Mark groaned, walking her backward as he pressed open mouth kisses against her soft skin. "Oh baby I had the night planned down to what color underwear you're wearing." Mark smiled as he felt her start, she sucked in a sharp breath and he knew she was thinking back and realizing that he had indeed picked out her underwear for the night. He glanced up and chuckled at the fiery blush that covered her face and neck. "I never, ever leave the important details to chance, darlin'," he whispered.**

**He pressed her back until her knees hit the edge of the couch and then followed her down, covering her slight body with his own, pressing her into the soft cushions.**

"**A nice, romantic dinner. Some candle light, maybe a dance or two where I could finally get you in my arms," he leaned closer, nibbling his way up her neck, the rough scrape of his goatee a sharp contrast to the softness of his lips against her neck. "Baby, the plans I had. . .just went up in smoke . . ." he whispered, his lips smothering mine.**

**Caught up in the moment, the desire, the man surrounding me it took a moment for me to realize what was happening. My back was pressed against the soft cushions of the couch, trapped between Mark's hard chest and the desire surging inside me I felt overwhelmed. "Mark . . ." I tightened my arms around his neck, pressing closer to him. **

"**You'll remember this night for the rest of your life, darlin'," he whispered, his tongue darting out to trail wetly along the curve of my ear, tugging on my earring before with a smile he let it go and moved down my neck.**

**I froze at his words, my body turning cold as it pricked at memories I'd worked hard to bury. Instead they'd been waiting in the shadows for a moment of weakness, just the slightest hesitation when they could slip in . . .and destroy the happiness I was working so hard to hold onto. I couldn't breathe as his body pressed into mine. The couch turned hard, cold like cement beneath me. The hands holding me, caressing me weren't warm and gentle—they were huge and rough, slapping me, hurting me. The voice wasn't husky with desire, whispering endearments—it was a rough growl in the dark, telling me he was coming to get me and he was. He had me. His weight pressing me down again. I couldn't breathe, his hands tight around me, the fear, the terror was everywhere . . . My throat closed up, my heart thundering against my chest as points of light danced behind my tightly clenched eyelids. **

**Mark felt her tense, felt her withdrawal and raised up to look down. "Baby, what's wrong?"**

"**Oh God," I moaned, pushing against the broad shoulders holding me down, struggling to get out from under the body pinning me down. I needed space, I needed to breath. I needed to get away.**

**Mark shifted his hips, pressing into her as he moved on the couch, reaching up to brush her hair away from her face so he could see her expression. One minute she was with him, as lost in desire as he was and the next. . . Mark groaned as his eyes focused on her pale face and quickly shifted, giving her space, moving his aroused body away from her. "Darlin', talk to me. Say my name. Say Mark. Look at me," he whispered, gently cupping her chin and turning her face towards him.**

"**Leave me alone. Get off me." Shoving against his chest, I struggled to get away, knowing I just had to get away. "Please, just don't hit me," I begged, lost back in the nightmare of the past as I felt the heavy weight of his body press me down. The passion of moments before was gone, ripped away by the dark memories.**

**Mark hesitated, the sound of her voice whispering, begging him not to hit her tearing at his heart. What the hell should he do? **

**Quickly sitting up, he pulled her up, ignoring her struggles, her mewling cries that tore at his heart and pulled her struggling body into his lap. He was at a loss. Physically dominating her was not what she needed but it was beyond him to simply walk away and leave her there to cry, to leave her in that nightmare alone. . .again. He hadn't been there for her when it happened and the guilt still ate at him. He couldn't just sit there, not now, and let her deal with it. Not when he could hold her. It was selfish, he knew, but he gathered her in his arms anyway, consoling himself with the fact that he kept his arms loosely around her, giving her room to escape if she needed to, if she forced the issue. **

**He gave a sigh of relief as she slowly stopped shaking, quit pushing against him and instead wrapped one small hand tightly in his shirt, clutching it like a lifeline.**

"**Darlin', I want you to listen to me. I don't want you to think about anything but the sound of my voice. Listen to my voice. That's all I want you to do. Just listen to me. I don't want you to think about anything. Just listen to me. I'm going to tell you a story." As he spoke Mark settled into the couch, stretching his long legs out and propping them on the coffee table. He leaned down and pulled her heels off, dropping them on floor with a hollow thump. Straightening he wrapped his arms loosely around Dory and settled her more securely against his chest. He could feel the hard pounding of her heart against his chest, the ragged sigh of her breathing against his throat as he smoothed his hand down her hair, trying to soothe her and himself. He felt her shiver as she slowly slid her legs up on the couch with them, felt her body jerk as the tears continued to drip down her face, soaking into the thin silk of his shirt. He forced his tense muscles to relax, knowing she'd feel his tension otherwise. **

**He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, drying the tears that continued to fall unchecked. "Once upon a time there was a man. A man with a dark, ugly past," his voice rumbled out of his chest, his voice rough in the darkness as he forced himself to start the story. "He felt nothing. He didn't care. He liked it that way. Life wasn't good. It was just life. Day by day. That was how he got by. He had a job that he did, that he used to love but it cost him a lot of things." Mark shifted on the couch, settling deeper in the couch, taking Dory with him. "He fell in love with a woman. She turned out to be a lot of things he didn't expect. But aren't we all?" Mark laughed bitterly before continuing, "She turned him into a man he didn't like, he didn't recognize. They stayed married for a long time. He didn't know how to get out. He didn't know he wanted out until it was too late. She gave him two little boys. They were the joy of his life. He loved them like nothing else in this world. Nothing gave him more pleasure than coming home and seeing their smiling faces, hearing their little voices calling him Daddy, feeling their arms close about his neck . . ." Mark hesitated, his memories catching up with him, his plan to distract Dory having complications he hadn't counted on. He swallowed tightly, his arms tightening around Dory as an image of his two boys floated through his mind the last time he'd seen them. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch, ready to—**

"**What happened next?"**

**Dory's voice was hesitant, husky with tears as it whispered through the darkness but it was sweetest sound Mark had ever heard. He reached his free hand up, rubbing his chest, trying to ease the ache there as the memories poured through his mind. "Ugly things. Very ugly." Mark hesitated, running his fingers through her hair, listening to the slow, steady sound of her breathing. She was better, her mind completely focused on what he was telling her and not what they'd been doing or had planned on doing—she was focused on the here and now. And he was lost in the past. "His sons were four and six when they got divorced." Mark sat lost in thought for a few minutes, his mind focused on the past, on the night he'd walked in on his wife and a friend in bed, angry but not really shocked. What did that say about his marriage? He shook his head. **

"**Where are they now?" I whispered, feeling the tension emanating from Mark.**

**Mark closed his eyes, laying his head against the back of the couch, squeezing his eyes closed. "He hasn't seen them since the day he served her with divorce papers."**

**I gasped, struggling to sit up and look at him. As soon as I saw his face I wished I hadn't. His eyes were squeezed closed but slowly opened to meet mine in the semi darkness of the living room. The grief and rage that burned in his eyes brought fresh tears to my eyes. Rather than questioning him I simply wrapped my arms around him, knowing there was more to what happened than he'd said. He would never have simply let his children go, not when I could hear the love in his voice when he talked about them even now.**

**Mark swallowed tightly against the death grip she had around his neck, taking comfort from her closeness. He ran his hand up and down her back as she slowly loosened her grip and lowered her head to rest on his shoulder. "She took his children. He hasn't seen them again. She cheated on him, she swore she loved him and while he was on the road she slept with a friend of his." Mark's voice was bitter, ironic as he recited the story almost as if he knew it by heart. . . and he did. "The man was angry, hurt, bitter." Mark laughed. "Ahh, hell, darlin' he was pissed off. Wouldn't you be?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. "But he still loved her. Can you believe that? He was still dumb enough to love her." He laughed bitterly. "Oh don't get me wrong. He wasn't dumb enough to forgive her. He wasn't that stupid." Mark gave a wicked grin, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Dory's back as his memories ran roughshod over his mind. "But he still loved her. He wanted her out of his life but they had children. He wanted his kids taken care of. They needed to share custody. He knew that. Hell he tried to do the right thing. Or what he thought was the right thing. Who the hell knows what the right thing is?" Mark's voice trailed off, he grew still as that horrible day played across his mind. Her face twisted with bitterness, with hatred as she threw those words at him . . .they're not yours. . . his voice almost broke as he continued. "He filed for divorce. Once that trust is gone. . .it's gone. There's just no going back. But his boys. . . he wanted his boys." **

**Mark shifted his position on the couch as Dory settled back against his chest, her arms tight around his waist. She laid her head down, pressing tight against him, fitting her head beneath his chin. He pressed a brief kiss against her hairline, his lips lingering against the softness of her skin. "It got ugly quick. He was her meal ticket. She liked having him support her, having his money to spend. Now she was losing it." He sighed, closing his eyes, the memories playing like a home movie behind his lids. "It wasn't pretty. She became another person. Hell, so did he." Mark was quiet for a few minutes, sitting in silence as the bitterness rolled through him. Silently he shook his head, his tone harsh as continued. "It couldn't have been all her fault. Even now he thinks back and knows there had to have been something he could have done differently. But when you're so close to the situation . . ." Mark shrugged his shoulders, he could feel the tension building there as he thought back to that time in his life.**

"**When she realized that he wasn't going to back down on the divorce, that it was going to happen—she wanted to hurt him. There were allegations of cheating while he was away on his job, some hints of spousal abuse." Mark snorted when he felt Dory tense and he let his arms drop from around her, leaving her free to flee if she chose. Hell, he was a big man, she was a small woman . . .if he'd done it once there's always the possibility he could do it again. **

**I froze, tightening my arms around his waist, "How did he prove his innocence?"**

**Swallowing the lump in his throat, Mark casually threaded his fingers through the hair flowing down Dory's back. It meant a lot to him that after what she'd been through she automatically assumed he'd been innocent. Wrapping his arm back around her waist, he rested his chin on the top of her head, enjoying the fresh clean smell of her shampoo as the memories of one of the worst times of his life tore at him. "He couldn't. She had dates and times that he couldn't account for. He had a hectic schedule of traveling for his job, there's a certain level of trust necessary and he trusted her. He couldn't prove he didn't do what she said he did. She had dates, times, pictures. Witnesses." Mark shook his head. She'd done a number on him. Even now he didn't trust easily. Sighing, he continued, "The judge—"he felt her jerk and he stopped, rubbing his hand down her back, soothing her before continuing, "Oh yeah it went that far. The judge ruled in her favor. She'd had time to have some pictures doctored and she had a nice sob story going on. Her mother and aunt were working to get part of the settlement so they got on the stand and lied. Said they'd been at the house plenty of times when she'd been physically abused. She walked out of that court room with half of everything he owned and he walked out with a record for assault." Mark grinned half-heartedly. "Luckily he didn't own much back then." Mark's grin faded, his voice cold and bitter as he continued, "But the assault charge stuck. She filed for full custody of both boys, claiming he would cause harm to her and her sons. Her sons." Mark shifted on the couch, unable to sit still as this part of his past unfolded. He felt Dory stir in his arms, felt her arms come up and circle his neck and her fingers slide into his hair. He closed his eyes as her small fingers rubbed at the tense muscles of his neck, making soothing circles, before sliding into the hair at the nape of his neck. **

**Mark reached a hand up and rubbed his tired, aching eyes. He was supposed to be comforting Dory, not the other way around but he leaned into her touch all the same. **

"**What happened to the boys?" I asked, sensing his need to finish telling me the story.**

**Mark jerked his hand down, rubbing his palm down his thigh nervously before laying his hand palm up on the cushion beside his leg. Staring at the darkening window he continued the story, his voice a monotone, "He met her in court a week after the divorce was final. The custody hearing was supposed to be routine, nothing but settling visitation rights, stuff like that. He didn't suspect a thing." **

**I raised my head, looking at him from under lowered lids, noticing the tightness in his face even though his voice never changed. His voice was just monotonous, cold as though he'd shut all emotion off. It wasn't as if he didn't feel—you could see the emotions boiling in his green eyes—but more like he felt too much and simply had to shut his emotions off before he exploded. Looking down I saw his hand, pale and vulnerable palm up on the cushion and reached over, lacing my fingers through his. For a minute he ignored the contact, but only for a minute. After the slightest hesitation his fingers wrapped tight around mine, his warmth surrounding me. I squeezed back, letting him know that whatever had happened in the past, he didn't have to face the future alone.**

"**They took his boys away from him that day. He didn't even get to see them. He didn't get to say goodbye, to try to explain. He didn't even get the chance to explain the unexplainable, to tell them that Daddy was leaving." Mark sighed, tightening his fingers on Dory's, running his thumb along the edge of her thumb, caressing her fingers one by one. Mindlessly he moved his fingers over her hand, acknowledging the softness of her skin on some subconscious level but more than anything simply needing the contact, the warmth of her hand in his. "Some judge sat there, in her robe, quoting some legal mumbo jumbo and said he didn't have the right to see them. No right to see his sons. No right for a father to see his sons." **

**Mark's fingers tightened around mine, clenching tight but I didn't say anything, just held him, knowing this was probably the first time he'd talked about losing his boys. After a minute or so the pressure eased and he casually rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand, not a caress exactly more like a reassurance that I was still there for him.**

"**They took them. Do you know why?" Mark questioned, not looking down, his eyes still locked unseeing on the window, his mind still locked in the past. "Not for the assault charge, although that didn't look good. A father that beats on their mother. That didn't look good and that was damn sure brought up more than once," Mark smirked, his free hand clenched as though wishing he could get one good blow in on someone. "They took both boys . . .because their real father had decided to step up and claim them. Their real father," he spit out, clenching his teeth even now, years later. "She wanted to go back to him after the divorce." Mark's heart ached as the betrayal ripped through him again. For years he'd raised those boys as his. They were his sons. His. And then to lose them . . .**

"**He wasn't allowed to see the boys again?"**

**Mark swallowed tightly, pictures of the boys playing through his mind. "No, never again. The judge decreed that the . . . " Mark swallowed tight against the knot in his throat that just talking about it brought to him but he wanted to finish this, needed to talk to someone. He took a deep breath, breathing in Dory's sweet scent and felt some calm seeping back into his world. Slowly he continued the story, "The boys' biological parents had the legal rights in this case and since both parents didn't want him involved. . . he wasn't allowed to see either of the boys. He didn't have a leg to stand on. The assault charge sealed the deal. She'd set him up from the get go." **

**Mark sighed gently, pulling Dory against his chest, settling her gently against him. "She made him bitter, angry. She turned him into someone he didn't recognize. He lost his wife, his boys, she took it all." **

**I cringed for Mark as he talked, tightening my arms around him, offering him the only comfort I could. I wasn't going to offer some platitude, some inane words that would make me feel better but would do nothing for him. He'd lost his sons, his life. Quickly I wiped my tears away, turning my face into his chest before he noticed. Sniffling a little I noticed that out of all the things he'd lost Mark never mentioned the money that she took from him. Although it wouldn't be as much as he was making now, if she'd gotten half it was still enough to make a man a little bitter when he'd done nothing wrong. What had made him bitter was losing the trust he'd placed in his wife and losing his sons. That said a lot about the man. I tightened my arms around him, trying to comfort him against the past pain. At least we had that in common—past pain.**

**Mark buried his face in Dory's hair, turning his face into her neck, breathing her in. There was nothing sexual in the contact, it was done purely for comfort. After long, silent minutes his deep voice rumbled out against her neck, "It's only been with in the past few years that life has finally gotten back to normal. Well, normal for him anyway." Mark shrugged, smoothing his hand up and down her back, enjoying the feel of the silver shirt, the heat of her beneath his hand. She was a comforting weight against his chest, reminding him of the first night they'd spent together very similar to this. They'd been stretched out together on this very couch and fallen asleep. He smiled, rubbing a silky strand of hair between his thumb and forefinger as more pleasant memories started to flow through his mind. **

"**Just recently as a matter of fact he met someone very special. She caught him completely off guard, this woman did. She comes off almost like a damsel in distress and then she ends up leaving him flat on his ass more often than not. She can definitely hold her own," Mark chuckled, rubbing his hand down her back as she moved against him, settling more comfortably, she sighed a little bit but didn't say anything. He moved around to stretch out on the couch, laying down and then just letting Dory stretch out on top of him. He wrapped his arms loosely around her, not wanting to re-visit the panic of earlier by caging her in or putting too much pressure on her after he'd finally gotten her calmed down.**

**Mark smiled, closing his eyes as he accepted her weight against him, "She's a sweet little thing until you get her all riled up and then . . . all hell breaks lose. She's got a wicked sense of humor though. A little sarcastic but I like that. Keeps me on my toes," he chuckled warmly, tightening his arms around her.**

"**Mmm . . ." I murmured, curling closer to him, enjoying the warmth of him that curled around me, settling into his hard body as the emotion, the drama of the night caught up to me and sleep pulled at the edges of my mind. His deep voice lulled me deeper and deeper, my eyes drifting shut, the deep rumble of his voice beneath my ear a nice rumble that drowned out the thoughts that kept trying to tear at my peace, the nightmare that kept trying to pry its way back in. Sighing deeply, I rubbed my fingers against the cool silk of Mark's shirt, playing with the buttons until I could push my fingers through the opening and feel the heat of his skin against my bare fingertips. Rubbing my cheek against his shirt, I settled deeper against him, absently rubbing a pattern against his bare skin.**

**Mark's breath hitched in his throat as her fingers slid inside his shirt, touching the bare skin of his chest. Mark shifted carefully on the couch, adding a little space between them. He didn't want a repeat of her earlier panic, not tonight. Moving to his right side, he slid her carefully over, freezing when her arms tightened around him, holding tight and refusing to move. He sighed, giving up and settled back to his original position. He needed to take his mind—and hers—off of anything else. **

**Mark's voice almost squeaked as her hand slid completely inside his shirt, sliding over to rest warmly over his thumping heart. "Damn, darlin' you know how to take a man by surprise," he drawled, edging her body a little closer, rubbing his hand down her back in a soothing caress, slipping his hand beneath the edge of the silvery top, holding his breath waiting for Dory to protest, waiting for the slightest stiffening of her body to warn him off. Instead she shifted on his chest, her thighs parting a little so that she cradled him exactly where he wanted to be. Long minutes passed in silenced and he sucked in a harsh breath, trying to control the urge he had to tighten his arms and pull her beneath him, to ease this ache that had rode him ever since he'd met her in that parking lot so long ago. **

**His voice rumbled out, deep and rough with desire he no longer tried to hide. "Darlin', I want you, you know that," he shifted slightly, letting her feel the arousal that strained against the soft juncture of her thighs. Lifting his head he pressed a kiss against her hair, hiding a smile when she kept her face averted, not saying a word, she didn't even move. Even after some of the things they'd done together she was still so shy when they were intimate. Mark shrugged, rubbing his hand up her back, smoothing her hair, enjoying the silky feel of it against his calloused fingertips. He gathered a handful, letting it slide slowly from his fingertips, watching as the waterfall of silk slowly slid away from him until only one stubborn strand of hair clung to his fingertips, refusing to give up its claim to his fingers. He curled the lingering hair around his finger, rubbing the softness between his forefinger and thumb thoughtfully. "You know how much you mean to me, don't you, Dory?" **

**Mark released her hair, soothing the strands back into place down her back. Receiving no response he continued, "I never thought after my divorce, after what she put me through that I'd trust anyone again, that—"he hesitated, searching for the right words before finally just spitting them out "—that I'd give anyone my heart." **

**Dory never moved, not even a twitch.**

**Mark hesitated a second, thinking maybe she hadn't understood. He tightened his arms, taking a deep breath before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Darlin' I love you."**

**Mark waited.**

**There was nothing. No reciprocation of feelings, no hug, no kiss. Hell right now he'd even settle for her pushing him off the couch like she'd done the last time they'd spent the night together on her couch. At least it would be a reaction! Giving her a little shake he leaned over to the side so he could catch a glimpse of her face where she had it half buried in his shirt—and got the shock of his life.**

**Mark groaned. He didn't know whether to laugh or curse. Here he was baring his soul, telling her he loved her – and she was sound asleep. He thumped his head back against the couch. Just his luck. She listens to the whole story of his past, listens to the whole sordid story of his ex-wife and his little boys—Mark paused, feeling tears sting his eyes at the thought of his boys—shaking his head he put thoughts of his past back in the tightly locked box he usually kept them in, turning the key. He never, never let them out. But Dory was special. She was going to be part of his life and she deserved to know the kind of man she was getting, not just what she saw on TV or what she could learn in a few weeks. She needed to know the good, the bad and the ugly. And there was more ugly than anything else. Mark snorted derisively, at least it seemed that way. But then he'd gone and told her he loved her, something he'd sworn he'd never do. After the judge passed down her judgment—taken away his life—he'd walked out of there with a healthy disrespect for all women and carried it with him until the day he'd walked out of an arena and seen a beautiful blue eyed woman with a flat tire—and asked her if she wanted to go for a ride with him. He never let women on his bike. Hell, he never let anyone on his bikes. It was the luckiest day of his life that she'd said yes. And here he'd gone and fallen in love with her and finally gotten up the nerve to tell her and she sleeps right through it! **


	43. Chapter 44

I blinked sleepily, turning my head against the silky material against my cheek, trying to block the sunlight trying to force me awake. "Hmm," I mumbled, shifting awkwardly, my mind hazy in the early morning hour.

"Shh, darlin' it's too early. We had a late night. Go back to sleep."

His deep voice rumbled out directly beneath my ear, causing my eyes to pop open. I was blinded momentarily by the sun before I buried my head in his chest. Automatically I felt his arms curl tighter around me and he turned to cushion me between the back of the couch and his broad shoulders. I was in total darkness then. I had an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu come over me and felt my stomach tighten. At least this morning I could remember everything that had happened last night. No hang over, no half formed memories of 'did I do that' came to mind. I could remember every humiliating moment. Every touch, every kiss, every caress—every tear, every shove when the past caught up to me and pulled me back into the nightmare. I felt tears clog my throat when I thought about that. Last night was supposed to be special, was supposed to have been our night and instead it had just re-enforced that I'd never be free of what Big Show had done to me. Never! Not even with Mark. If I couldn't let Mark touch me without thinking about what had happened – I'd never be over it!

Without warning Mark felt Dory moving, crawling across him without regard to any vulnerable parts. Protecting what he could quickly, he tightened his arms and tucked her under him, settling his leg over hers, holding her until she lay gasping for breath, her face red with her effort to escape.

"Dory, darlin', what the hell is wrong?" Grasping both wrists in one hand he held them above her head, settling his chest against hers, ignoring the instant flare of response that roared through his body. He narrowed his eyes, concentrating on controlling his body. He'd been dreaming when she'd woke him. A nice dream—her mouth, his body—and he wasn't quite ready to give that dream up to this harsh reality. Not quite yet.

I struggled, trying to pull my hands from his tight grip, knowing it was useless but unable to stop myself. "Let me go," I gritted, jerking on my wrists.

"Never," Mark returned, keeping his grip tight enough to hold her but not tight enough to hurt.

I took a deep breath at his answer, feeling it go straight through me, closing my eyes to shut him out. "What do you want?" I whispered, my voice quiet in the morning stillness, still tired from the revelations of the night before.

Mark kept his eyes locked on her face, wondering what was going on in that brain of hers. He shook his head, sending tendrils of hair slipping over his shoulders to brush against her cheeks. She flinched but didn't open her eyes.

Mark ignored the tiny flinch, ignored her stiffening body. He didn't try to kiss her or press more intimacy on her. She didn't need that right now. She needed his understanding, not his desire, not his lust.

Dropping his head down until he rested his face against her warm neck, he whispered in her ear, "What do I want?" He let the silence eat at her until he felt her shift impatiently against him, not away but a little closer to him, a little closer to his warmth. He smiled slightly and continued, "I want you—"he paused as he felt her breath hitch before continuing, "I want you to understand just how much you mean to me." He shook his head slightly, knowing his hair tickled her neck and shoulders from the way she twitched against him. Rising back up on his elbows, he released her wrists curving his hands around her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over the soft skin of her cheekbones. Her eyes flickered open, dark blue gazing back at him, hesitation in their depths. "In the past few weeks you've become the most important person in the world to me. How can you doubt that?" he asked, moving his hands down to curve around her throat, feeling the mad thumping of her pulse.

I swallowed tightly, hearing his words echoing through my mind but seeing flashbacks to the night before. I shook my head.

Mark growled when she shook her head, growing impatient. "How can you deny what I feel, what you feel?"

I shifted beneath his weight, ignoring his hands on my throat. I turned my head away, refusing to meet his eyes, ignoring his fingers trying to force my face to him.

"You can't deny what we have. You want me, you need me. That's why. You can turn away all you want to, you can act like things don't happen, deny all you want to. We both know the truth," Mark muttered, growing impatient with her resistance.

I whipped my head around, my eyes blazing at him. "I deny nothing!" I gritted from between clenched teeth, glaring at him. "Nothing, do you hear me?" Shoving at his chest, I tried to put some space between us but he refused to budge, frustrating me even more. I pushed against him, slapping at the hard walls of his chest. "All you remember is the good parts, is that it?" I laughed bitterly, feeling the tears slide from the corner of my eye. I reached angrily up and rubbed it away, daring him to reach for me, daring him to do it for me. I know he'd wanted to. I saw the desire in his eyes as soon as the teardrop fell. His expression had immediately softened, all the fight had gone out of him. Damn him! He didn't fight fair! "Don't do it," I warned softly. He immediately dropped his hand.

Mark leaned back a little, giving her some room. "Then what the hell is going on this morning?"

I stared at him, unable to believe what I was hearing. What was going on? How could he possibly ask that after last night? I couldn't even let him—HIM—touch me and he could ask that question? How dumb is he? "How dumb are you?"

Mark frowned. Generally speaking he let Dory get away with a lot of shit that he didn't put up with from anyone else but that, well a question like that was going a little too far. He might look the part but he wasn't a dumb jock. Letting her go completely he sat up on the couch, giving her room to scramble to the other side. "I don't appreciate that question, Dory. A joke is a joke. We're not joking here."

His voice came out casual, not cold and angry which caused me to take a second look at him from the other end of the couch. I wished I hadn't when I looked at his face. He was hurt by my off hand question, by my smart ass comment. I reached out a hand for him but let it drop before I touched him. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He glanced at me, nodding before resting his elbows on his knees, hanging his head slightly. God how did this turn into a conversation making me feel bad for one flip remark? I reached for him again, laying my hand on his arm, knowing he was still a little mad when he didn't immediately lace his fingers with mine. "Mark, I really am sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Mark turned to face her. "Then what did you mean? Explain it to me."

I opened my mouth then snapped it shut, unsure where to begin now that he'd given me the opening I'd wanted.

Mark snorted, "Yeah that's what I thought. Wrestlers are all muscle, no brain. I never thought you'd buy into that stereotype Dory." Mark got to his feet, stalking toward the door.

"I can't stand to have you touch me," I whispered, watching as Mark stopped dead in his tracks, his long back going ramrod straight in the wrinkled black silk shirt. For half a second he stood frozen a couple of feet away before he whipped around and was looming over me, a scowl on his face as he trapped me between his long, muscled arms. "You wanna repeat that, darlin'?" he asked, his voice velvety rough. He smiled, his eyes hard. "I'd think real hard before I did though," he warned.

I leaned as far away from him as I could, my back pressed tight against the couch but didn't back down. "I can't stand to have you touch me," I whispered, holding his eyes, seeing the hurt that flared in his eyes before he dropped his gaze, feeling it echo in my heart. I reached out to run my fingers along his jaw, wanting to comfort him and he jerked away, turning his face away from me.

"You can't have it both ways," he muttered, evading my touch. "I don't know what game you're trying to play. We both know you want me. All I have to do is kiss you, touch you to prove it." Mark narrowed his eyes, trying to see past the pain reflecting in the blue eyes staring so intently at him. She claimed not to be able to stand his touch and yet she reached for him? Something wasn't right . . .

Grabbing the reins of his temper Mark straightened, running his hands through his hair, pushing it away from his flushed face.

"That's," I swallowed tightly as Mark walked away from me, thinking he was leaving again only to breathe a sigh of relief as he settled in the chair across from me. I continued, "That's not fair." His green eyes blazed as he leaned forward in his chair, his hands clasped tightly.

"Fair or not, I want an explanation. Now," he demanded, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

I licked my lips nervously, sucking in my breath as Mark's eyes followed the gesture. I grabbed a pillow, pulling it in front of me and crossing my arms over it in a defensive gesture.

"Wh-why don't you just leave?" I whispered.

Mark snorted and just looked at her, waiting for her to answer him, settling back in the chair, making it plain that he had no intention of leaving.

I wilted a little as I sat there, feeling his eyes pinning me in place. He was going to make me say it. I knew it as my eyes flickered around my living room, touching this piece and that, lingering on each treasure I had placed around, taking comfort from the familiar pieces. I glanced at the picture of my parents, their arms around each other smiling their love for each clear for everyone to see. My eyes moved on to the picture of me and Robert standing in front of the Christmas tree last year that my mom had taken. It was one of my favorite pictures. We had our arms around each other, making faces at the camera. Mom had been trying to get a serious picture and Robert and I just hadn't cooperated. We'd been having too much fun. I smiled as I looked at the picture.

"Talk to me Dory."

I jerked my attention back to Mark, feeling the smile slide from my face. He wanted an explanation. He deserved an explanation. I took a deep breath. I locked my eyes with his. "You were there Mark. You know what happened."

Mark raised a brow. What was she talking about?

I nodded, continuing, "All you had to do was kiss me, touch me and it all came back." Finally I dropped my eyes, looking away from him. "It was him again. I was back in that arena last night. I didn't have a choice who was touching me, what was going to happen. It all came roaring back in seconds like I'd never put any of it behind me." My voice broke over the last couple of words and I stopped, trying to compose myself.

Mark sat stunned, watching the tears gather and run down Dory's face. This—this was what this morning was all about! Shit! Getting to his feet he took the necessary few steps and settled on the couch beside her, ignoring her jerk away from him he wrapped his arms around her, cushioning her against his chest. "We're going to talk about this but go ahead, cry all you need to first. We're going to get it out in the open." Mark wrapped his arms around her, scooping her into his lap, cocooning her in his warmth and comfort as she sobbed quietly against his chest. Mark felt tears threaten his own eyes as he listened to Dory. She cried like her heart was broke. He didn't talk to her, he didn't hush her, didn't tell her everything was fine. He just held her, cushioned her against him and let her feel his heartbeat, ran his hand down her hair. He was just there for her. After a few minutes she quieted, softly sniffing and rubbing her nose.

"Better?" he questioned.

I nodded, leaning a little further back to meet his eyes, wondering at the compassion I saw there. He didn't say anything for the longest time. He just held me, running his hand along my back, never rushing me to talk, or pushing me to quit crying like most men do. He was simply content to hold me, to let me cry if I needed to. It was as if as long as he held me—he was happy. He was just happy to be holding me. I rubbed my damp cheek against Mark's wet shirt. "Mark, are—are you ok?" I asked quietly.

Mark chuckled, tangling his fingers in the ends of her hair. "I thought that was supposed to be my line, darlin'."

I smiled, rubbing my fingers against the silky feel of his shirt. I could feel the mad thumping of his heart beneath my hand despite the lightness of his tone. I kept my eyes locked on his shirt, smoothing the wrinkles out with my fingers. "I'm not joking, Mark. I-I can't go through with it."

I felt him draw a deep breath, felt him blow it out as it ruffled the hair at my temple but still didn't look up at him.

Mark looked down at her, watching her fingers trace the wrinkles on his shirt, enjoying her touch as light and innocent as it was on his chest. He ran his hand along her back, keeping his touch light, casual. No push for anything more. As soon as she'd stiffened on him last night, at the first push, at the first look into her panicked eyes he'd known what was going on. He'd known the nightmare was back. She'd been doing so good, had been dealing with it so well, they'd all been able to almost forget that it had happened. He cursed himself. He should have dealt with it last night. Instead he'd been so focused on calming her down, on making her feel better for the moment – he'd left the future to take care of itself. Well it was time to take care of the future.

"There is no _it_, darlin'. Nothing to go through, nothing to suffer, nothing to put up with." Mark hugged her tight, loosening his arms immediately after the hug, not wanting her to feel as though he was trying to keep her trapped with him. She stiffened at first but she stayed on his lap, her face buried against his chest. He thought that was a good sign. He continued quickly, "When we make love there will be a difference. It will be because you choose the time and place. You will choose what we do and when we do it. You won't be held down, you won't be forced and it won't be painful for you. It will be—" Mark searched his mind desperately for words to reassure her, knowing by the way she held her breath that she was listening, that she was hanging on his words and whatever he said now was going to make or break the way their relationship continued. "Beautiful," he finished lamely, unable to come up with anything else. He closed his eyes, searching for the words to make her feel better, to give her back the security that Big Show had taken so easily.

I sniffed, hating the weakness, the tears that came so easily every time I thought of that night. I leaned heavily against him. "You said when . . .you're awfully sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Mark jerked his head up, trying to determine if she was joking. Feeling his way cautiously, he answered, "Determined, darlin', just determined." Placing a kiss against the crown of her head he smiled, "Besides I've seen the way you look at me—you'll pounce on me before long. Won't be able to help yourself. I'm irresistible." Mark smiled smugly, waiting for her reaction.

I choked on my laughter, pinching him through his shirt, laughing as he jerked against me trying to escape.

"No fair woman!"

He grabbed for my wrists pinning them over my head as he pinned me to the couch beneath him. As he settled his weight over me, I noted the way his eyes slid to my mouth, could feel the hard press of his arousal against my thigh. I shivered, afraid the fear, the horror was going to come back as soon as he touched me.

Mark looked at Dory beneath him, desire riding him hard at the feel of her soft body beneath him. He shifted slightly, sliding between her parted thighs. A soft sigh escaped his lips as she cradled him right where he wanted to be. He closed his eyes, adjusting his hips, angling for a tighter fit and felt Dory stiffen. He cursed under his breath immediately backing off and changing position.

I squeaked, biting my lip at the abrupt shift of positions and looked around.

"You like this better?" Mark rumbled, adjusting himself beneath her.

I settled against him, my thighs spread to accommodate his hips, pressing me tight against his stomach. I spread my hands on his chest to keep my balance. I took a second to get my breath, looking down at the now banked fire in his green eyes. "You do that a lot you know," I muttered, unable to stop myself from caressing his chest through the silk shirt. I'd never seen him wear a silk shirt before and feeling all those muscles through silk, well it was addictive.

"Do what?" Mark asked, distracted by the feel of her heat against his stomach. There was nothing but cotton and nylon and his silk shirt between her most private parts and him. His eyes flamed at the thought. Casually he ran his hands along her thighs, keeping an eye on her expression, making sure his touch was ok. Her eyes dropped, her mouth forming a little 'o' as his hands traveled up her silk clad legs, always stopping at the edge of the little black skirt that was indecently high because of her position on him.

"You just put me where you want me," I muttered.

"Hmm," Mark murmured, if she only knew where he wanted to put her she wouldn't sit there so complacently like a queen on her throne he thought with a grin.

Running his hands up her legs, he reached her thighs, Mark groaned at the look of pleasure on her face. He froze, his hands tightening on her thighs when she spoke.

"I-I want to stop."

Mark swallowed tightly and forced his hands away from the silky thighs he'd been so carefully exploring—higher and higher. Gritting his teeth he locked his fingers together and put them behind his head. He looked at Dory, flames burning in his eyes—passion, anger—they were indistinguishable. "What's wrong?" he gritted, teeth clenched tight.

I looked down at Mark, saw the anger, even the hurt and could feel the tension in the big body beneath me. "I-I don't want it to happen again."

Mark frowned, trying to force down the desire, the lust riding him so he could think, so he could follow her enough to work out the path of her logic. "You don't want what to happen?" he gritted, trying to sound understanding but knowing he sounded frustrated from the way Dory straightened and leaned away from him. Unfortunately when she scooted backward she was moving from his stomach to even more forbidden territory. Mark bit back a groan. Jerking his hands out from behind his head, he almost cursed when she flinched but quickly smoothed his expression. Picking up her hands he laid them back on his chest, covering them with his own. "Tell me what the problem is, darlin'. We'll work it out—together. I promise."

I glanced down to where his huge hands covered mine, noting the size difference, how easily he could hurt me, how easy it would be for him to crush me—and he hadn't. If he wanted to do anything he could. We both knew that. And we both knew he wanted me—and yet he'd done nothing about it—because I wasn't ready. I looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I don't want you to kiss me like you did last night and then it turn into that night at the arena. I don't want those memories to come back and turn something so good, so precious to me—I don't want it to be turned ugly." I felt the tears welling up and swallowed them back—not again. I wasn't going to cry again. I had to make him understand or he'd just think I was some kind of tease, leading him on or something. I'd go so far and then tell him no. I shook my head, needing him to understand. "It's not that I don't want to. I just can't." I tried to read his expression, tried to figure out what he was thinking but he gave nothing away, his expression blank as he looked at me. "Do you understand?" I asked tentatively.

Mark nodded, sighing deeply. This was a little more complicated than he'd thought. Dory hadn't been raped but she'd been so innocent of men that it had tainted her view of intimacy. He raised his hand slowly, brushing her cheek gently. "Darlin' memories of that night are going to catch you unaware for years." He paused as she winced, knowing she'd wanted to put that behind her in a few weeks, months and forget that it had happened. "I know you'd hoped that the incident could be forgotten as soon as the bruises faded—but that isn't how it works. You've done good—damn good—on putting this behind you. Most of the time you walk around like it never happened—just like you wanted to. And we let you." Mark shook his head, "Maybe that's where we went wrong. Maybe you should have gotten counseling or something?" Mark glanced at her, waiting for some response.

I shook my head vehemently. "I talked to you. You said if I talked to you—I wouldn't have to talk to anyone else. You promised!"

Reluctantly Mark nodded, remembering that promise. "Ok, fine. Then we'll work this out too. That means you're honest with me and I'll be honest with you too, ok?" He waited for her to nod. "I figured that was the reason for the panic last night. Bad memories." Noting the lost look on her face, Mark continued, "Did you listen to the story I told you last night, darlin'?"

Looking at him strangely, I nodded.

He smiled at her reassuringly, "Good, good. Then you know we've all got bad memories. You know the difference between my story and your story?"

I frowned, not seeing where he was going. I shook my head.

Mark ran his hands up her arms, running his thumb along the inside of her arms, tracing the sensitive skin of her elbows. He felt her shiver and bit back a smile. "I wanted you to learn a bit about me but there was also something else. Everyone has a past—some parts are painful. Some parts we have no control over and some parts we never want to visit again. But we've all got a past. We just learn to deal with it and leave it where it belongs—in the past."

Mark watched her face as she thought about what he'd said, could see the thoughts, the emotions running through her. He gave her plenty of time, it was a lot to deal with.

"And how are you going to do this?" I whispered, watching him closely as he lay beneath me, confident that he could do anything—even teach a woman afraid of men that it was worth the effort just to be with him.

He smiled, slow and sexy, his grin curling up the edges of his goatee. "Well, I have my ways, wicked though they are." He grew suddenly serious, his eyes locking with hers. "You trust me that much?" he asked, touched that she would give in to him despite her fears.

I nodded, keeping my eyes locked with his, knowing as long as I was with him nothing could go wrong. I trusted him. I needed to trust him.

Mark waited a second, reveling in the feeling that swept over him. He loved her more in that second that he'd ever loved anyone in his life. And he was more afraid to tell her than he'd ever been of doing anything in his life. To tell her would give her power, give her control. He felt sweat break out on his body. He snorted—hell, he'd rather ride another ferris wheel right now than admit he loved her, than to give another person the power to hurt him that bad again. Hmm . . .maybe later after she went to sleep again. He grinned, only then would he admit to it.

"The first step," he murmured, threading his fingers through hers, "was the change in position." He saw her confusion so he continued to explain, "When you were attacked—he held you down flat on your back. You couldn't move and he was on top. We were essentially in that position last night which is probably what brought the memories on—nothing else but the position, darlin'," he soothed, seeing her vague look of panic.

Thinking back I remembered that it was the feel of the couch against my back and his weight pressing against me, for a brief moment being unable to move that had brought the attack to the forefront—and that was all it took. I nodded. "I think you're right. I never really thought about it. I, well, I tried not to."

Mark clasped his hands around her waist, rubbing his thumbs under the loosened shirt and feeling the smooth skin of her stomach. "Exactly. You tried to put the whole thing out of your mind. So naturally it's going to jump out at you whenever the least little thing feels the least bit familiar about it."

I nodded, feeling vaguely uncomfortable. This was the most I'd talked about that night since Mark had forced the confrontation when he'd found out and come to my house. I shifted on him, felt him groan.

Mark tried to ignore her movements, concentrating on the conversation, "Um, so just think about it. Everytime we've been together—you've been fine. The kisses, the touches—everything was fine until I put you in the same type of position you were in that night." Mark didn't wait for a response, simply continued, "That was why we changed positions this morning. You're on top—you're in control. You say when, where, what. You're the boss." He grinned, teasing, "I know that appeals to you."

I jerked out of my tense thoughts at his teasing, looking down at him. Everything—everything—he said was true. I had tried to put that night completely out of my mind, tried not to think about it. And I did enjoy his kisses, his caresses so far. The only time I'd panicked had been last night. The thought gave me pause—evidently he'd thought a lot about this too. I looked down at him, laying there grinning, sparks of devilry glinting in his eyes and couldn't resist, I let my mouth run ahead of my brain. "I'm in control, right?"

Mark grinned, shifting his hold on her waist. "Of this at least, what you say goes."

"I choose where, when and—well, everything else, right?"

Mark wanted to laugh as she stuttered to a halt but he wasn't going to embarrass her, not when he was getting closer and closer to what he wanted. He simply grinned and nodded again.

I smiled, reading in his eyes how badly he wanted to laugh. I leaned down, taking a deep breath. I trusted Mark. The other embraces we'd shared had gotten passionate and I hadn't frozen, hadn't panicked. He was right—I hoped. It was only the position. We could work through anything—together. Keeping my smile in place I leaned closer, settling myself against his chest, watching his eyes widen, seeing his smile freeze. I took a deep breath and went with my instinct before I lost my nerve. "I choose right here, right now."


	44. Chapter 45

Mark froze, his hands tightening unconsciously around Dory's waist

Mark froze, his hands tightening unconsciously around Dory's waist. Here and now? He swallowed tightly—did she really just say that? He glanced up at her, seeing the smile, the nervous look in her eyes. Yes, she'd said it. Whether she meant it, whether she'd follow through—he read that fear still lingering in her eyes.

Mark's breath froze in his throat, his heart beating a harsh tattoo against his chest as he finally looked up and met her eyes. She was serious.

Without a second thought he slowly raised his hand, keeping his eyes locked on hers, and trailed his fingers gently along her cheek.

I couldn't move as Mark's hand slowly came towards my face. His hand curved around my cheek, his fingers trailing gently along my jaw until he slowly traced the curve of my lower lip. Unconsciously I licked his thumb, enjoying the salty taste, the rough texture and the harsh groan that rumbled from his chest at the action. I jerked my eyes open, raising my head up to meet his gaze. Without realizing it I'd closed my eyes, laying my head against his caressing hand while I licked his thumb. His green eyes blazed at me, a small smile curling his lips.

"Come here, darlin'," he whispered, sliding his hand free and tunneling it into the loose hair falling over my shoulders.

I smiled slowly, my eyes locked with his as I leaned slowly forward. "Mmm . . ." I let my hands roam his chest, flicking buttons open to gain access to his chest, closing my eyes when my fingers finally met flesh.

"You're killing me," Mark breathed raggedly, finally raising his head up to close the remaining distance.

Mark took his time, his lips gentle as they settled over hers. He felt her hesitation, her resistance at first. Slowly he traced the upper curve of her lip, gently tasting her, groaning deep in his chest at the flavor. "Darlin' you have no idea how beautiful you are." Pulling away from her a little, he raised his hand and pushed her hair behind her ear, brushing it away from her face. He watched in fascination as she blushed, turning her face into his hand and closing her eyes. "Darlin' you don't believe me?" he questioned, whispering softly as he placed whisper soft kisses on the side of her bare neck.

I shivered at the feel of his goatee on the side of my neck. The contrast between the roughness of his goatee and then the soft feel of his lips sent shivers down my spine. I bit back a groan and tried to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Dory, you have no idea what you do to me. I'm crazy about you. You're everything I want in life." Mark reached up and framed her face with both hands, holding her gaze with his own. Her eyes were steady but moist, her hands clutching his where they framed her face. He caressed her cheek gently, his eyes skimming her face, memorizing how she looked at this exact moment. Her eyes searching his, her hair tumbling around her shoulders and trailing across her breasts, her lips parted as if she was about to say something – he wanted this picture to remain in his mind forever.

"I don't want to pressure you to do something you don't want to do. You're more important to me than anything else in the world. God, darlin', you have to know that. If you're not ready," Mark swallowed hard, "if you're not ready, then we'll wait. I can sit here and hold you forever if that's what it takes."

I looked at Mark, saw the tenderness in his eyes, felt it in the softness of his touch and knew that this was the right place, the right time—the right man. I loved him.

Slowly I leaned towards him and traced the curve of his lips with my tongue, pulling back when he tried to take control of the kiss. Leaning back I slowly ran my palm down the roughness of his cheek, curving my palm under his chin and angling his face up for my kiss. His eyes glowed green fire at me, a groan shaking his chest at my initiating the embrace. Placing soft, nipping kisses along his soft lips I felt him shifting beneath me, felt his arms tightening. I smiled and began to string a line of kisses along his jaw until I reached his ear. "Darlin', I know what I want – do you?"

Mark groaned low in his throat at the torture she was putting him through. Soft, nipping kisses along his jaw and then she whispers in his ear that she knows what she wants—the woman wants to drive him insane. That's what she wants – and she's damn good at it too! Wiggling around on his chest, kissing his face, touching him . . .that's what can cause a man to simply go insane.

Keeping his mind tuned in on her, his every sense honed in on how her body was reacting to his, Mark brushed his lips against her eyelids, whispering kisses, feathering his lips across her long black lashes. He felt her breasts heave against his chest as she drew a deep shuddering breath and smiled, "Baby, you have no idea what you do to me."

Taking his time, enjoying the sensation of soft flesh beneath his fingers as he ran his hand down her cheek, closing his eyes when she leaned her cheek into his hand and turned slightly to press a soft kiss to the pulse beating hard at his wrist.

I opened my eyes, catching Mark's burning stare, the salty taste of him still on my lips. I could still feel the hard pounding of his pulse against my lips, could see the desire, the excitement etched across the hard planes of his face. This man, this hard, tough man wanted me – just me. I looked down at him laying beneath me, I felt the hard heat of his chest between my thighs and it wasn't fear I felt. I could never be afraid of Mark, never.

Mark watched, wondering what was going on behind those mysterious blue eyes as she trailed a soft hand along his chest, tracing muscles, counting ribs, a little smile playing across her lips. "You ok, baby?" the question came out a little rougher than he intended, but at least he'd been able to ask it, Mark thought with a groan as her inquisitive fingers found his nipple.

"I'm fine, Mark, just fine." I concentrated on the feel of Mark's body, the soft, smooth skin, the feel of the hard muscles beneath – the feel of the leashed strength, the power laying just beneath me. Very gently I traced each feature, his eyebrows, nose, his lips, catching my breath at the moist, hot feel of Mark's tongue on the pad of my finger. "Oh Mark," I whispered.

"Dory, I want this to be special for you. I want you to know how special you are to me." Mark sat up slowly, cradling Dory in his arms, shifting her slightly so he could get to his feet. Rather than doing it quickly, rushing the moment he sat there, looking at her, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, knowing the time had come, knowing that what he'd been waiting for was here – she was his.

Mark looked into Dory's eyes, he read the fear, the determination and he could see the love—love for him. He smiled and reached up to brush back a few strands of hair, running his hand gently down her face, cupping her cheek and bringing her face up to his, "Dory, you are everything to me. I want you to go into this knowing that there will never be a way out for you. After this – you're mine. Mine." Mark pressed his mouth to hers, not giving her a chance to answer, to think, sweeping her up in the passion, the heat of the moment as he swept her up in his arms, carrying her towards the stairs and the bed that awaited.


End file.
